


The Adventures Of Stinson and Scherbatsky

by Legenmarriedalways16



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Boyfriend and girlfriend - Freeform, F/M, Fiancees - Freeform, Future, Jobs, Marriage, Random - Freeform, Reunions, Seasonal stories, Separation, Unfinished Business, Ups and Downs, happiness, heartbreak and forgiveness, one shots, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 135,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legenmarriedalways16/pseuds/Legenmarriedalways16
Summary: These are a series of Oneshot stories based around Barney & Robin's relationship through the series and after they get married, these are also alternate scenarios during the series.





	1. I Wasn't Sure (Season 7)

**Author's Note:**

> I had many ideas for one shot stores so I am putting them into a one story post. These are my ideas of What if? Scenarios, but some are not canon, but mostly this focuses on their relationship and the ups and downs of their relationship after they dated and got married.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin confess things that they were holding back from each other for a year after Lily gives birth to Marvin. They talk and realize that they want to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story but there will be more on season 7 cause it was a big season for them even if I hate a lot of what happened that season. I have more to come soon, thanks for reading I appreciate it.

"Say something Barney." Robin had just told Barney that she can't bare children and for the last few minutes he had been quiet not saying or doing anything.

Barney has just told her ten minutes ago that he had broken up with Quinn. That, even if he was trying to save the relationship at last minute by thinking he should propose, he knew that the relationship was going to end because he knew his heart wasn't in this run-around they had going on in the last two months. He knew going into the relationship that it would be because he was on the rebound after what had happened with Robin.

They were talking in the hospital after Lily had Marvin and Barney confessed that he still loves her and the reason he broke it off with Quinn was because she made him realize that he's simply not over Robin and he knows now that he never was or will be over her. So, he told her what he should have last November and she returned her feelings for him. Now, they're sitting in the waiting area after Robin told him what she needed to.

He, then turned to her wrapping his arms around her from this odd angle burying his face in her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, when did you find out?" He asks softly in her ear. He pulls away from her to look at her wanting to see her expression and look at her directly because it's awkward sitting in this direction.

"Last year." She tells him brushed her hand to wipe away the tears stinging her eyes.

"Around Christmas, after we found out I wasn't pregnant." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Truthfully, she wasn't sure how to tell the most important person in her life that she can't have children. It was hard enough to have learned of this news but telling everyone else wasn't as hard as she believed telling Barney about this? She was scared of what he would say, of what this would mean for their relationship and her future.

"Because, I wasn't sure about what you would say because I couldn't bear the thought of telling you this and then you taking this news in a way I thought you would." He looks at her wondering what she means, she elaborates. "I was scared that this news would scare you off, if I told you you would have ran from any kind of future we would have." She is crying again as she tried to explain to him that he's the only one she was truly counting on to understand that a future with her means there are no children in the future for them. She was scared that this will likely have him leave her. Not just to get mad and never talk to her again, but this would mean that any future for them won't happen.

"I wanted to tell you several times but every time I tried we were either not talking to each other or you were too caught up in your new relationship with Quinn. I know it was an excuse to avoid telling you but I didn't want to ruin whatever you had with Quinn." He understands she had her doubts about him but she has to know that if he knew she was holding out telling him because she thought he would run from wanting to be with her. But, this doesn't change how he feels about her and he isn't mad he's just a little shocked.

"Robin. I love you, this doesn't and would not ever change how I feel about you." He turns her face to look at her because she was looking away trying to control her emotions. But when she sees he's also tearing up, she knows now that everything will be fine. He loves her knowing that a future with her is one with no kids.

"Thank you, I don't know why I was so scared to tell you but now that you know... I really missed you, I'm really sorry about last year, not being with you sooner when I really wanted to, I regret not telling you how I felt, and I get why you thought I was going to choose you, I was ready to be with you but I chose the more lonely reason for not being with you and I regret the way I handled you and Kevin.. I lied to you both but I am really being honest with you now. I love you." She says wiping away a stray tear and smiling.

He pulls her in and kisses her for the first time in months and it feels like a fresh start. They both had cleared things up about the last year and they're ready for the next step in their lives.

"Wanna get out of here?" He says after kissing for sometime.

She just nods and they walk out of the room hand in hand ready for that next step.

After the year they had and everything that had happened between them. The following weekend Barney decides to make this relationship official by proposing to her in a way that she didn't expect. He, had flown her to Greece to get away for a while, they spent the week enjoying their engagement and the sights, sounds and destinations of the island they were on. They return back to the States and plan their wedding. They decide to elope in Canada and Barney decides to surprise Robin by coming a citizen to join his wife as a dual citizenship. They then have a reception back in New York with friends and family there.

The couple are happy and settled. Five years later they buy a new place to live downtown, it was a bigger apartment with three rooms they use one room for them selves, another for quests and another for an office.


	2. Close Call (Future set 2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney finds out that he might have cancer so he realizes he needs to finally quit smoking for good. Robin, helps him deal with the diagnosis after he tells her. Year, 2017 the year Barney quits smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my idea of why, how and when Barney stops smoking. My theory for Robin is that she quits a week or so after she and Barney married, this is my own theory for Barney's last cigarette. Also, I know he stops in March of 2017 but I have him quit (at least in this story) in July.

It isn't like he wanted to think he would never have a health problem. He had always made sure to take care of himself on the inside as well as the outside, until now he hadn't thought of the word cancer coming into his life, he's been quite happy these days so he didn't think he would be sitting here listening to the doctor telling him that he has lung cancer. Cancer. That's a word he thought he would never think about or utter but for some reason God picks this time in his life, when everything is absolutely perfect. For him to find out that he has cancer. He, drinks and smokes but in recent years he had stopped smoking due to being happy, but only briefly because he has Robin but the smoking hadn't stopped completely, even when she stopped smoking after they got married, on their honeymoon. But, he hadn't thought about really quitting completely until this day.

He's sitting here and listening or tunning in and out of what the doctor is telling him to do and all he could think about is how is he going to tell Robin that he has cancer and it might be serious? The doctor ends talking about cancer and all the details he needs/must follow but he actually feels like fainting or crying or screaming. He does nothing and just shakes his head and says to the doc "thank you, but do you think this is really serious, like serious serious?" He is clearly studdering and talking so fast but he let's out everything he needed to, to finish up with this appointment.

It's Robin's birthday next week he was going to throw her a surprise party but now all he can think about is cancer and if he's going to not be here for Robin when she needs him. So, the party was supposed to be a happy time for them, after finding out that the insertion took. They found out that she is pregnant just last week and now their happiness is going to be short lived.

He let’s out a “thank you” before leaving the exam room, after he gets all the information he needed for this diagnosis. He, doesn’t know how to react to this shocking and unexpected news, how will he ever find the right way to tell Robin he has cancer and it might be serious.

On, the ride home he sits quiet staring outside the cab window trying to find a way to tell his wife that he has cancer and needs to get treated for it, and it needs to be soon before it might get worse.

After a 15 minute ride to his building he still doesn’t know how he will ever find the courage or the right thing to say but he pays the driver and just stands outside his building for a few minutes. He takes out a cigarette and gently taps it on his hand, staring at it for minutes before closing his eyes and opening then to find his hand moving up towards his mouth. He, tells himself he shouldn’t, but after a couple of minutes of just sucking on the tip of the cigarette, he lights it and takes a deep breath inhaling then blowing out the smoke that came from it. He, almost feels like crying, he knows this is wrong to smoke after being diagnosed with lung cancer but at the moment he doesn’t care. He takes a couple more puffs then throws it to the ground and stomps on it cursing under his breath, then he says in a hushed tone “yep, this was it.” He looks down at the dead cigarette and tries not to kick the outside of the door as he enters the building.

It’s only 2pm, Robin is thankfully at work for the rest of the day so when he enters the apartment he knew she wasn’t home. But, unfortunately as he enters the apartment Robin is sitting quietly with the laptop on her lap on the couch, clearly doing work since she seems in work-mode.

“You didn’t go to work?” He first asks, cursing to himself internally. Damn, now how was he going to tell the love of his life and almost mother to their unborn child, that he has cancer and it might be really serious.

“I didn’t feel well, morning sickness.” She pauses looking at the time on her computer. “Well, afternoon sickness.” She corrects herself, she didn’t realize that she’s been working for 2 hours. She thought he was at work.

“Nothing too serious I hope?” He doesn’t want to make things worse for her if she’s really sick.

“No, the worst is over thank god. So, why are you home so early?” He was supposed to be at work until 5 but he’s home early and he doesn’t look good. She instantly worries that something’s wrong.

“I had a doctor appointment.” He says in a quiet tone walking over to where Robin is sitting.

“You didn’t tell me you had an appointment today.” Maybe, she’s getting pregnancy brain already because she knows for certain that he never told her that he was going to be at the doctor today.

“No.” He didn’t want to tell her just to be sure that there was nothing serious going on with him. But, unfortunately he found out the worst news anyone could get after finally having a wonderful happy life.

He, sits down next to her looking sad and withdrawn, clearly there’s something going on that he’s not telling her, she could tell he isn’t telling her something and it makes her ask, “hey, what’s going on why didn’t you tell me about this doctor appointment?” She knows right away from the way he’s not looking at her and is quiet that something is definitely wrong here with her husband.

She, puts a hand on his upper leg waiting for him to speak. He’s so quiet and sad looking that when he turns to her, he hugs her so tightly it’s almost like he’s clinging to her and this move scares her, it scares her so much she’s now scared something is wrong.

“Hey, Barn what’s going on?” She can feel wetness on her neck, she thinks it’s either saliva or tears maybe both, she knows whatever it is that is making him cling to her, it’s something very serious.

“I didn’t want to tell you about the appointment because I was scared of what you might do, I was worried that this could be serious and when I went to the doctor he told me it is.” He finally, after a few minutes crying on her neck and shoulder he lifts his head and looks at her, but instantly she knows this is serious, so she gently brushes her thumb over his cheek letting him say what he needs to say when he is ready to say it. So, he does...

“Robin, I have lung cancer.” He tells her in a quiet almost whispery tone but she hears him loud and clear.

In her head, she’s trying to process what he just told her while also pulling him once again to her holding him even more tighter than he was with her. But, now she knows why he didn’t tell her that he was going to this appointment today. He was trying to prevent from telling her because he didn’t want to worry her but now that she knows, she’s not just worried she’s terrified.

“Oh, my god. Cancer, seriously you have cancer?” She almost feels like either smacking him or hugging him forever, she’s a mix of emotions right now, and on top of this she’s pregnant. She can’t possibly deal with her husband having cancer and being pregnant, she literally does not know what to do.

“The doctor says it’s good he caught it in time, it’s benign but it still could be serious he wants to treat it, as soon as possible.” Thank goodness, this isn’t too serious but she’s still scared that this could be serious. Her worst fear is losing him, and now they are going to have a baby, something she wasn’t sure of wanting until she took those in vetro treatments and they found out that they took and she’s pregnant just last week. This is all too much to take in all at once and it’s so unexpected.

“When can you get the treatment?” She asks wanting to know when he needs to take these treatments because she wants to be there for him.

“Next week, Tuesday. He wants me to go back and get it removed before it gets worse.” Good, she thinks. She doesn’t want to think about ever losing him, it took them so long to get to where they are now in their lives, losing him would be the worst thing to ever happen to her but her nerves and worry slowly go away, after sometime they just sit there holding hands while watching whatever they could find on TV on a Friday evening.

They, sit quiet on the couch but after a while they start to drift off to sleep. They turn off the TV and go to bed. But, on this night there is no nightly routine of sex, they just go to sleep holding each other, Robin holds him closely, with her head resting on his chest hearing his heart beating in her ear. His, arm is lazily behind her head and the other arm and hand is gently and slowly rubbing circles over her not so pregnant belly. They slowly fall asleep, trying to not think of cancer.

The next day they both had a quiet Saturday, the weather was great this day they decided to go to the park and spend sometime alone relaxing, having a picnic and soaking in the sunshine and shade below a nice area where it was more shaded from the bright sun. They, both decided to not talk about cancer but they do talk about the baby, they talk about her birthday coming up. Barney had this whole surprise party for her, everyone had already known about the party after Barney and Robin told them that they were expecting a baby, they agreed to not tell anyone about Barney having cancer until they really know what's going on. They, enjoy the picnic and then walk back slowly to the apartment. The rest of the weekend was easygoing as well because that Tuesday they would be going back to the doctor to get this tumor removed. Barney, tried not to worry about having this tumor which could still be benign so he spends this Sunday looking for baby things online with Robin sitting next to him pointing out what she likes. They don't even know what they're having, it's too soon but to take their minds off what's currently happening in their lives at the moment.

When Tuesday finally came around Robin called into work to take another sick day to be there for Barney since he wants her there and she needs to be there to prevent herself from freaking out. Barney is nervous but he's trying to be positive about this diagnosis, so he tells himself that he's fine, he is going to be just fine. With, Robin by his side he is less freaked out than he was. When, the nurse calls his name though he jumps out of his thoughts and Robin notices he's nervous so she grabs his hand as they go back to the area where he will take another test to see if the tumor isn't benign. Robin, waits patiently by his side the whole time hoping and even praying for Barney to pull through this.

After, two hours Barney finds out that the tumor is indeed benign and it was a close call. Luckily, they caught anything that could have been cancerous in time and both Barney and Robin are relieved that Barney is fine. They, decide not to tell anyone about this close call but Barney still plans and throws Robin a birthday party the following weekend.

Months, later they welcome a baby girl into the world and they again begin to thank God that everything in their lives turned out the way they hoped it would when they got married. They, didn't think they would be parents but they are thankful that they decided to try and see if these treatments for in vetro will work for them, and it did and are happy that things turned out to be incredibly blessed.


	3. Memories I Never Forgot (Season 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin shows Barney how much she still cares about their relationship, after he let's her know that he never would get rid of things from their relationship. Based on the box in 8.01!

“I would never do that.” She said as her voice broke. She believed once that she never cared about an old relationship before, she used to say she threw away the things that were left behind from relationships but with Barney, she felt like the relationship was cut short, too short for her liking. So, she shows Barney just the opposite of what he thought. After, what happened last year she hopes this helps ease the pain of what happened.

“Thank you. I didn’t think you cared that much about our relationship. But, you proved me wrong with that box.” Robin, had just came to the bar a few minutes earlier, Barney had already been sitting in the booth waiting for Quinn. But, after last night, when the alcohol, memories and tears had subsided. She finally realized why she wasn’t moving on from him or had stopped feeling the way she has the last year and a half.

She had taken out several things she kept in her closet and nightstand draw that she still kept from their very brief relationship, she then cried some more with the memories and moments from those six months together then she realized she was happy. Not just showing off emotions and feelings and how she felt during those six months. But, looking at pictures in which they were happiest, mainly the months during the summer. She realized she wasn’t just happy she had been content. There were pictures from different moments, but the one she held dearest to her heart was the one she kept staring at for most of the night, that she found herself waking up still holding the picture and a stuffed panda bear he had won when they went to Cony Island for her birthday.

The moment she held dear was from the pictures she held that they took in the picture booth. They had chose the best one out of the four to make copies of and even sized it, there was the one that was wallet size, one that was for a frame, one that was blown up to look like a poster and one that was for a keychain, plus the original. She still has them all, she never put the big blown up picture on her wall but she did have it up in secret for a couple of weeks after they broke up. She took it down because she didn’t want anyone to see it and think she still loves Barney. The breakup was weird and the aftermath left her feeling numb. She had never felt like that after a break up, she just simply moved on. But, there was something so good between them and she did feel like herself for most of those six months. She was happy. She hadn't felt more aware of herself or that happy in other relationships. But, Barney just set those unconventional feelings out of her for a reason she herself didn't understand. But, now she does.

She knows herself a lot more now than ever before, her professional life is at its peak she's satisfied and actually likes the promotion they just gave her. But, her personal/love life is none existent which leaves her wondering where she wants that part of her life to go. For a while, she clinged to Kevin even though she lied to him, kept secrets from him and pushed him away. She really did try to be happy when he proposed, but she knew deep down that something wasn't right with him. She was just not in love which was part of the hestitation when he proposed, she made up an excuse and that worked, but she was still so unhappy and didn't know why until the moment Barney announced that he was engaged, she literally felt her heart stop at that moment but she knew why in that moment, she knew it was because she hadn't allowed herself to fully be happy after she made a choice to stay with Kevin. She knows the reason now, and it took her this moment to let reality of her decision possibly cost her the love of her life.

So, crying her eyes out last night was a start of trying to move on. But, the memories of their relationship and the love she tried so desperately to shove away from her heart now feels real and she feels like throwing up. Ted, was right about one thing. It is because of Barney. She literally can not be with anyone else. Maybe, it is time to finally move on.

But, seeing him now making this face when she says he didn't take their relationship seriously, breaks her heart for the hundredth time. Her life is moving backward not forward like she thought it would by now. She doesn't know what to do when you know that someone is perfect for you but had to move on because you broke his heart so deeply that he has moved on and thinks you're the past and never felt that way. But, it's not true and now it's too late to fix the biggest mistake of her life.

"Robin, I would never get rid of you and you should know that by now but that's probably why you stayed with Kevin for as long as you did. We never communicate properly, maybe it's part my fault but you know I would never forget about you or us." She feels like breaking down in front of him and telling him exactly what happened after she found the box of their relationship things or maybe killing Quinn and putting the anger she's felt for so long out on her. She does neither and keeps her cool and emotions to herself. But, he's obviously feeling some resentment over her choosing another guy and honestly she doesn't blame him.

"I am really sorry about that you know. I never meant for you to find out that way. He didn't want to leave me alone that night and it was too late to let you know, but it wasn't my intention to have him there, I did want to talk to you but I couldn't so I'm really deeply sorry for how I handled that night. But, I'm glad you know now that this is my way of trying to make it up to you." She smiles lightly, in all honesty making him see why she did what she did last year, she hopes he understands that she didn't make those decisions wisely, but she knows now those decisions were wrong.

She pulls out several things from her own stash from their relationship to let him know that she never would ever throw away something or change something that means everything to her. The things she shows him are some sticky notes that they both wrote to each other, a pen she bought when they went upstate to that BNB, a tie he had left in her old room right before they broke up, a pair of earrings and the necklace he bought her on her birthday when they went to Cony Island, the copy of The Robin 101 Notebook the original went missing and was never found, the shirt she had slept in every night after they broke up it's one of his old shirts he gave her one night when she didn't go back to her apartment and stayed the night. And, finally many pictures including the one she loves most.

"This is everything I had that I kept. I never would let go of you either." They smile at each other know now that they both would never get rid of each other, their relationship meant so much.

She never tells him that she still sleeps with the stuffed panda he won for her which took several tries to get, he never gave up trying to win that panda and she realizes she can't give up on him either. Even though it took months for them to admit they still love each other, they knew from this moment on that they do mean a lot to one another and the fact that they kept these memories even when they weren't together, means everything they both didn’t think meant anything in their lives now. But, they all do and they were both happier when they stopped pretending they didn't love the other.


	4. My Happiness (2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After, Robin runs into Kevin for the first time since their breakup. They catch up on each other's lives, the conversation leads to Robin trying to save her marriage before things get to the point of no return. Future set, 2016 this rough patch won't continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter mix up chapter 4 is supposed to be chapter 3 and chap 4 is chap 3 if you're confused about that sorry I messed up the chapters. The second title to this Another Rough Patch like the title of their breakup ep.

“You will never guess who I ran into before.” Robin announced walking into the apartment. They had moved into this new place last month after deciding they needed a change. They had been going through some adjustments issues in the last few months, they had been fighting more than usual and they weren’t sure why these fights started but ever since she took that foreign corespondent job at the end of last year things between the once happy couple had turned sour.

But, just a few hours earlier Robin had been out running some errands when she bumped into her ex boyfriend Kevin. The conversation with him made her realize why she couldn’t marry him and why finally choosing her heart found her the happiness she had once tried to tell herself she could never have. She, realized that marrying Barney was the right thing to do and up until recently they were both in this newlywedded bliss even two years later. But, they had been fighting lately and it’s because she and they decided that taking the job would be good for her career, it was always something she wanted to do but ever since she committed to Barney and hadn’t thought about traveling in a long time. She, decided to take this opportunity to live her dream so she talked it over with Barney and he was all too proud of her to not see that it will put some strain on their relationship. Robin, didn’t understand why she and Barney were fighting until she talked to Kevin. The conversation helped her see that she had been neglecting her husband ever since traveling began three months ago. The fact is, she sometimes forgets she’s not single anymore and has someone else there to come home to, talk to, love and spend her life with. When she was with Kevin she felt very alone which she didn’t deal with until she and Barney got back together. She’s been really happy but now she realizes that she had been independent minded since taking this stressful job.

She forgot that Barney is important to her and she felt like he had been distant with her for a while. But, now she is going to try more harder and not take her marriage for granted. Kevin had reminded her what is more important after he told her that he was married. She was happy to hear he was happy which led to an uncomfortable moment of confessions five years after they last saw each other.

She never thought she would ever tell Kevin the truth of what happened between her and Barney during that night on the boat, but confessing the truth led her to realize for the first time that that night with Barney wasn’t a moment that was a one night stand but a moment of realization. That, night was the moment she knew she needed Barney which she didn’t understand until just a few hours ago. When, Kevin told her that he knew that something was going on with Barney she had to finally come clean and it felt like she had held this too tightly within herself for so long she almost had to live with this for the rest of her life even if that night with Barney set her future up in a way she didn’t understand at that time. But, now the happiness she tried to deny herself for so long became a reality and her life had been great. She’s been really happy and Kevin made her realize that she was allowing that happiness to start to fade and she doesn’t want to lose Barney after everything they went through to be together now.

“Who?” Barney asks while sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Kevin.” He let’s out a ‘ah huh’ then turns off the TV to give his full attention.

“So, get this he’s married.” He still doesn’t say much but nods his head and let’s her continue with what she is telling him.

"He was surprisingly with crazy Janette for a while but that ended badly. Anyway, we got to catching up which soon took an unexpected turn." She, pauses taking his hand in hers smiling lightly ready for this tension between them to be over.

“But, I also found out that he had known that we had slept together, that we cheated on him and Nora and then he said he only told me that stuff he did in the hospital to keep me from leaving him, he was silently blackmailing me and I had no idea. That, wasn't something I was going to find out especially years later but he knew and finally came clean." This made Barney angry all over again, both because of Robin breaking his heart and because he never liked that guy and knew he wasn't the good guy he pretended to be when he was around Robin.

"Well, that isn't surprising I knew he was fishy from the time he started seeing you and not as his patient. Besides I'm not mad about that anymore, I already forgave you before we got engaged." True, she had told him how sorry she was about the whole situation after they got engaged and they talked about it and let the situation finally die once and for good reason: a fresh start, and they were both happy to put that behind them.

"During, that conversation with Kevin I realized that I had fought to be with you for so long that it led me to beating up a girl which gave me those court ordered mandatory therapy sessions with Kevin. I wasn't expecting to date the guy but he won me over. Truth is, I now realize how creepy and wrong for him to drop our sessions even more creepier than how you used to trick women into sleeping with you." Barney thought he was wrong to think Kevin would ever be good enough for Robin, but now he doesn't think that anymore. He never was worthy of her, thank goodness he finally stopped worrying about how Robin felt for him, got the courage to let himself go for it and get her back for good.

"So, I want to apologize for the way I had been acting lately. I got scared that you were pulling away from me so I started to run. I realized I ran from the way I felt for you for years which is properly why I started dating Kevin in the first place, he took advantage of what I told him in our sessions, about our relationship and I was so messed up at the time that I allowed him to secretly manipulate me, and not in the way you did to get us engaged but actually mess with his knowledge of what he knew about our relationship. I would have yelled at him but then I realized that breaking up with him was the right thing to do because I was never in love with him." Robin, believes that this rough patch is over but she also hopes that he knows that she loves him and has for a long time, longer than she let herself fall.

"So, Robin Stinson. Who were you in love with?" He says teasingly, making her giggle which she hasn't done in a few months. She had missed easily bantering with him it started to decline after they got married but it's nice to still have that with him.

"I don't really know for sure, I married you so I guess he will never know." She teased back smiling glad to have her husband back to himself again.

"I love you Mrs. Stinson."  
"I love you too, Barney Scherbatsky."

They kiss then pull away. "So, are we okay? Things have been weird between us lately don't want us to end up like we did when we broke up before. I was so devastated after, I ignored the fact that I was in love with you for so long and it almost made me lose you." He smiles brightly this time seeing how she just confessed her feelings and didn't continue to run like she did before they got married. They're being honest with each other not wanting to continue with the fights they have been getting into and ignoring the fact that things have been going in this bad direction after she took this job.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I've been angry lately. My job has been stressful and I took it out of the distance between us. But, I was never mad at you for following your dream, I just never really had a dream, my only dream was to be a famous violinist in the New York symphony. But, I've always been supportive and proud of your success you came so far since we met and I only want you to be happy and successful in what you do in life. I love you, I would never get big headed about your career so I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately." After, so much tension and strain on their marriage things will not get to where they were before they got married, when they broke up they were miserable and they don't want that to happen again and they won't let it.

For, their anniversary they decide to take a vacation to Hawaii which is something they have been wanting to do for sometime but with busy schedules and the tension between them things like a vacation were something they didn't think or talk about since their honeymoon. They, renew their vows on the beach and spent the week enjoying taking away the tension they felt within the last six months.


	5. Changes (Anniversary future set)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has some news to share with Barney on their 6th wedding anniversary. After going through a rough patch in their marriage they are happier as can be but things are about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fix-it for those who recognize the finale but if you don't than just think of this as the future they do have together. Barney and Robin are happy in these one shots but there will times/stories where they aren't but for now they're happy in this future fic.
> 
> I had made a mistake with the year in this story, they are marrie 7 years not 6 in 2019. Sorry for the slight error.

2019!

“So, 7 years how does it feel?” Lily asks her best friend as they sat in the kitchen of her new house.

They are preparing for the big anniversary dinner, well Robin was getting Lily’s help learning how to cook because Robin wants to give her husband a nice and eatable dinner for their anniversary. It’s the least she could do after that brief rough patch a couple of years earlier. But, after that and working through their problems they are still happy and on the heels of their 6th wedding anniversary. Robin, wants to give Barney the biggest surprise of his life along with this dinner. She realized now that Barney is the most important person in her life and she is very happy to be spending the rest of her life with him because losing him won’t ever happen again. They had been through enough and are ready for the next step in their lives.

“I don’t know, I mean I’m a little nervous with how he’s going to take this news. We talked about this before but we agreed it’s for the best of our relationship for us to talk more especially after we had that rough time a couple of years ago, three years into marriage and it was almost over.” Robin sits down feeling herself overcome with the emotion from this conversation and the memory of almost giving up her marriage when she didn’t ever think they were that bad. She thought they were on the same page together but things were that bad.

Lily, sits down next to her and tries to comfort her friend. This was still a tough subject for her, Lily didn't realize just how hurt Robin was when she felt like her marriage was going to end especially when they had only been married for three years. She hates thinking about this almost three years later but this point in her life has been her breaking point, she almost lost her marriage for being selfish and not seeing that Barney was going through something himself and struggled for a while after he left GNB. But, things were that bad and it took sometime and a little distance to make Robin understand what he was going through.

He, gave up so much to be with her and she took his love for her for granted which is why they had came to that point in their relationship. But, they worked through that and are about to go on six years which Robin is excited, happy and a little nervous about.

"I know it was a bad time for you, but you two have grown so much when you got engaged and I never seen you more happier than ever before. And, marriage made you both grow even more. You love each other enough to put whatever problems aside and become a team like you always been. I know he is going to love this meal and this news you have for him. He will be impressed with your cooking skills." Robin smiles lightly glad that Lily had helped her get through that rough time almost three years ago and Robin is more happier now because she didn't give up on her love for Barney and that is never going to change. She hopes this plan helps to ease off any tension and problems they had, to get to where they are heading. Their future is about to change.

“I just, I really love him. I mean it’s like the feeling you get when Marshall comes home and you know he’ll always be there or will be there. I almost threw away the happiness I always never knew I wanted. He’s not only the love of my life, he’s my best friend, almost losing that made me realize how selfish I was. He was going through something so big and I let that become a bigger problem than it should have. I almost let that destroy me, not just my marriage but losing him is the most scary thing in the world to me. Anytime, he comes home to me I know I’m not alone and that he’s coming home to me and nobody else because he made me his that made me happy, happier than ever before.” She means it, every day she wakes up knowing that he’s there beside her for the rest of her life and that is all she needs to remain happy. She never felt alone when she’s with Barney and never will.

Lily, puts a hand on top of Robin’s and smiles, “Barney feels the same you know. He went to me and Tracy when things became too much out of his control between you and we both saw how unhappy he was that he was pressuring you to at least slow down with work because he felt like all the stress you both were under was changing things between you, he felt left out of things, when your careers were in there turning points. He felt like you didn't care about him anymore. That, time in your lives was a wake up call I think he regrets the way he handled things, letting you both get to that point in your marriage. But, like I said he had grown so much after you two dated, I know I forced things between you guys at the time but I saw something great and special between you, and I wanted you both to be happy and work out your issues. I’m glad that you jumped that hurdle again and nailed that landing because in my opinion I know you love him and he loves you. You both matured so much since that time and I’m so happy to see you happy without giving up the thing that makes you feel whole.” He does, it’s the most easy thing in the world to know that Barney makes her feel whole, he makes her feel everything. He is everything, this is how she truly feels about him in a not so cheesy way he completes her, she didn’t know what people meant when you’re with someone who makes you feel like everything else is irrelevant, like nothing else matters.

That’s how Robin truly feels about Barney. She, used to think that she was too broken and messed up to find a real love with someone, she knows that even if both of them were broken people she knows now that two broken people who have many things in common don’t cancel each other out. They, complete each other. They just had some growing and learning to do before they could see things better before things got to the point of where they had been during that time three years ago.

Barney, had been working all day which is always exhausting, by the end of a work day he just likes to go home and relax on the couch with a good beer or scotch with Robin and Gray their young puppy golden retriever. They adopted two other dogs after getting married but this little guy loves to curl up next to him while Barney softly and gently pets him. Of old years, Barney was chaotic and crazy when he was a single and unhappy person. But, now doing this when coming home knowing he's not unhappy anymore, he has Robin and their three dogs and he honestly hasn't missed those crazy single days at all. He is happily married with three dogs and he's the boss of one of the biggest banks in the world. Being CEO is something he had dreamt of but didn't think he would become this big shot CEO, he loves his job and his life.

Going on seven years with the woman of his dreams and living a fantastic happy life is something he never dreamed of. He can't believe his luck, and can't wait to celebrate seven years together.

Robin, has been in the bedroom getting ready for tonight's events. She hopes that Barney will take this news the way she hopes he will. They've been really happy this past year and a half. Now, though things are about to change.

She sneaks up behind him slowly putting her hands on the chest and rubbing down it, he's been working out lately, he looks great and smells as he always has, he's wearing her favorite cologne which she bought for his birthday last year: the Armoni cologne is the same kind of smell as his aftershave, she's always loved this particular smell on him which he picked up on after they married on their honeymoon he wore it a lot.

"Welcome home." She whispers in his ear giving him kisses up and down the right side of his neck.

Closing his eyes letting her mouth do the magic that they do. Yep, this is the life he didn't think he would ever get to have, but she is the only woman who could make him feel this way and never feel alone again. He loves his life and if things had ended between them than he doesn't know if he could go on feeling as happy as he does right now.

"Hi, that feels heavenly." He moans, coming home to this lovely welcome makes him regret not making her his wife sooner. He loves her and this life every day if things ended he can't be sure how his life would go and he never wants to find out.

"I made us dinner." She says moving to the front of the couch so he can look at her.

"Is it eatable?" That earns him a smack but a light one. She knows he is joking so she smile and says.

"Yes, surprisingly I had Lily's help but I made it. It does taste good, but I hope you like it cause I slaved over it since this morning." Interesting she didn't go to work.

"You didn't go to work today?"

"No. I had other plans, called in sick."

"I didn't think I would have seen the day when Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson would take a day off."

"Well, today is a special day. Happy anniversary babe!" That earns a sincere smile again, he can't believe she made him dinner and took the day off but he isn't complaining.

"I have plans for us tonight but first... Dinner." She gets up off the couch giving him a quick kiss to go set up the food on an already set table for two.

He's over the moon happy this day, tired from work all day but happy that today is the day he never thought would come true. He's been married to the love of his life for seven years and Robin seems really excited about whatever it is she's up to for this anniversary. A few minutes later the food was set on the nicely decorated table. She prepared a saled, stake with mashed potatoes and baby corn and carrots. With red wine and the dessert is a freshly made cake that was the same flavor as the cake they had for their wedding. Robin, specifically wanted the same cake, a vanilla cream, coconut yellow cake. They had a layer cake for their wedding-a wedding cake but this one is just one cake.

"Wow, you really went all out for this didn't you?" He looks around the table and then back to his plate, then smiles up at Robin.

"Thank you, this looks quite good." He says then takes a bite of his saled.

"Glad you like, I thought you would." She sits down opposite him to start eating her saled after pouring the wine in both glasses.

They eat and enjoy their meal, Robin really did do a good job and they both really did enjoy the dinner. After eating, Robin excuses herself to go to the bedroom to get the gift she bought him.

"So, cooking a big meal isn't the only surprise I have for today." She says handing him a small box.

With a smile he slowly opens the box which is nicely wrapped wondering what's inside.

"Really?" He says with the biggest smile.

They talked about it for the last year and looked into ways that could help her get pregnant, she had been insaminated two weeks ago but didn't think it took.

"IVF took, I'm pregnant." She couldn't even finish the last two words before he jumped out of his seat pulling her into a tight hug.

"How far along are you?" He asks after the excitement died down a few minutes later.

"Two weeks, I wasn't sure if I was because I did feel a little sick the last few days but then I went to the doctor the other day and he confirmed it. I really am pregnant, this will change everything even more. I stepped aside from my position at work because this pregnancy might be difficult, but overall everything is going well so far." Wow, he can't believe it. They had talked about having a baby after getting back together a year and a half ago after their rough time they had. But, then just a few months ago decided to see if there was any chance for Robin to get pregnant. After having the IVF treatment done and waiting three weeks to find out if it took. She really is pregnant.

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby." He pulls her in giving her a kiss and a hug.

They had their problems in recent years but they overcame all of them, they can now forget about the past and look forward to the new future that beholds them.


	6. The Summer Of Love (Season 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin decide to get together after a year of being in love with each other. They, try to define their relationship while slowly getting into a dating relationship and falling deep in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore what happened during this summer because they seemed to be really happy and falling in love without defining the relationship like their friends wanted. They were happy and carefree enjoying being together but this is super long because it goes by months so from April to August is the months in this story. I didn't go into September but I have more on their relationship between that month and October when they break up.

Robin, felt someone next to her in her bed stir. It was the day after they took the leap off their building. After, regrouping and getting safely on the ground Barney and Robin stood back for almost two hours talking outside on the stoop of her building. When everyone finally left them alone they decided to sit and talk for a bit, but that talk soon turned into a 2 hour long conversation about what’s next for them. Around 10:30, they realized it was getting late so Robin asks him if he wants to come upstairs, he said okay but they had to keep quiet as they enter the apartment, with Ted just down the hall she didn’t want him to know that Barney’s there and will be sleeping over.

“Good morning.” A sleepy sounding Barney says as he begins to wake up.

They, had talked some more when they got ready for bed the previous night, then they had sex until 2am after that they just went to sleep, with Robin resting her head on his chest and her hand on his lower stomach, Barney had slept mostly on his back with his arm around her back but it was mostly comfortable in a small bed. But, he slept well despite not having a lot of room on the bed. After, talking a lot about what’s next for them the day before they both woke up feeling happy and for Barney he just felt relieved. After a year of being in love with her he finally had the courage to tell her how he felt which led to them kissing in a very heated way, if they hadn’t been in a hospital they would’ve continued that kiss, even if there were beds in the hospital he didn’t want to start something more without talking to her. But, it didn’t stop them from thinking about that kiss.

When, she told him she has been in love with him since they slept together, (so for a whole year) they both had feelings for each other but she was so scared to tell him how she felt until last night. It was relieving but he was still unsure about what she was really thinking and wanting but when he told her he loved her she didn’t run away she stayed there in the hospital and continued with their conversation. Then, that led to them realizing for the first time that they’re not just playing around they’re in love. It felt good, new, fresh to really talk about what they were both feeling in the last year. For Barney it was letting himself finally be free, putting his heart on the line for her after they Mosby’d each other but it wasn’t as scary as the date they were on last year when he first told someone about his feelings for her. And, for Robin it was the first time she truly let herself admit that she does have feelings for him, she was just not sure how he felt. Both, putting their hearts out there to be known and it was honestly relieving to them both.

“Morning.” She smiles, truly happy that he stayed the night, last night really helped to ease off any tension and questions they had about their feelings and relationship.

“What time is it?” He asks wondering if it’s too late or too early to get out of there before Ted sees him.

“Only, 7:30 it’s early but for me that’s like noon. Thanks for getting me that job by the way.” She hates this new job, getting up at 2am and going to work half asleep or half awake, sometimes she’s too tired to do the hour long show and sometimes she’s too perked up on coffee to concentrate on what she’s saying. But, she almost always starts and finishes the hour without anyone noticing which is good for her because she doesn’t want to get fired so soon after Barney went through to get it for her.

“Okay, do you want me to leave before Ted sees me?” He questions wondering if she wants him to go. Last night they discussed this as well, Ted being her roommate but surprisingly she didn’t care what he thought she just didn’t want him to leave yet, you say it’s needy but she would say she’s been lonely lately and it was nice to finally let him know how she felt. But, Ted being just a few feet away from her room is kind of thrilling and kind of interesting to see what would happen if their friends knew that they were sleeping together, they agreed on that part of the relationship but defining things wasn’t yet brought up.

“No, you can stay I really don’t care about Ted, plus I think he was up earlier and already left for work. Since, getting that professor job he’s been going to campus to get ahead start at his fall classes. He really is a nerd.” He laughs and moves in to kiss her.

He pulls away after kissing for a minute. “Good, cause I really didn’t want to go.” He kissed her again this time without stopping and she kisses back smiling within the kiss.

And, that’s how their summer kind of went.

April

It is a week after they kissed but it’s been a week that was surprisingly fun. They always had fun, he decided surprised her with taking her to a picnic in the park. After, she worked that morning, and he worked till noon they had lunch in the park that was made by him. They got a quiet and secluded spot where nobody knew them or would see them and ate, drank, talked and made out, they never got to go far beyond kissing but they did get to second base but that was okay it was nice not to constantly jump on each other whenever they’re alone. After, eating Barney gave her something she didn’t expect.

“Whenever, you feel like coming over or you just want to get away from Ted and the apartment or want a little B time I want you to have this...” He hands her a small box and she takes it.

“A key?” She says after opening the box.

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal or anything I just want you to come and go from the Fortress as you please whenever you want to come by unannounced or want to be alone my place is so secure that it’s quiet. If I’m not there and you want to get away my place is now your place.” She thought about what he’s saying for a couple of minutes but after thinking about it.

“Okay, thank you Barney.” She accepts and takes the key that Barney was so sweet to give her, even though it was only a week since they decided to see each other.

May

It is May 4th, Star Wars Day and they were celebrating slash having trilogy time which they have every three years. It was usually just a guys tradition but Lily does sometimes joined them in the past. But, this year the guys only wanted it to be just the guys and so they started out at the apartment but when the TV goes out they had to find another way to watch the three movies. They thought about a couple of places, Marshall’s place downtown, a hotel and Barney’s apartment the logical choice was Barney’s place so they head over there to see if Barney’s up to having trilogy time at the fortress.

Barney, had just come home from work. He opens the door and flips on the lights, when he turns around he gets a surprise when he sees Robin already standing in front of him in just a bra and panties.

“So, I had some free time and thought you'd want to play." She says in a sexy voice walking towards him.

"Wow, I am so glad I gave you that key." He walks towards her and they meet at the start of the couch.

It, was around 5 in the afternoon when Barney hears a knock of his door. He and Robin has been nude for an hour already going for their second round of making love but this time he wanted to change it up and do something he always wanted to do but hasn't yet. In his fantasies he dreamt of someday using the Stormtrooper for sex. He thought that Robin would want to do this for him since they started to find new ways to have sex, this is his oldest fantasy but there is only one woman who he would want to do this with.

"Who the hell is that?" They were both out of breath already, she was all set up in the stormtrooper outfit and he was about to kiss her when the second and then third knocks come.

"I don't know but you better get that, what if it's an emergency?" She questions, God he doesn't want to answer the door he doesn't care if this damn building blows up. But, he goes anyway and answers.

"WHAT?" He shouts, he sees Marshall and Ted in front of him and then realizes he's naked so he keeps the door in front of his nude body and smiles.

"Hey, guys... One minute!" He closes the door and runs back to Robin who is still dressed in the stormtrooper.

"Who is that?" Robin's, annoyed at this interruption but wants to know who's panties are in a wad.

"Marshall and Ted, they want to use my TV to watch the Star Wars trilogy. The TV went out at Ted's." Damnit, just when she was hot and ready for him the guys pick this day and time to come over here to watch TV. She's mad!

But, despite her mood she lets him let them inside the apartment. The guys watch the three movies as Robin is stuck in the corner the whole time watching along with them. But, when the guys started talking about the future, real and fake Barney accidentally put his foot in his mouth when he started talking about other women which made Robin angry and she never gets angry when he starts talking about other women but recently she's been quite happy and enjoying this relationship but she has found herself to get jealous anytime he talks about other women. She was so mad she threw something at his lamp and it broke.

When the guys finally leave around 9 she was pissed.

"How dare you. I had to stay in that suit for four hours, and you go on with your talk about being single in three years. Well, let me make one thing clear to you. If you want to keep having sex with me then you will not utter a damn thing about another woman you hear me Stinson." Damn, she's hot he doesn't answer her he just nods and pulls her towards the bedroom.

June

That’s it, they’re an old married couple they ran out of fun things to do. In the last two months they’ve had done so many different things, from going upstate to a B&B to surprising each other at their jobs but somewhere between May and now they lost themselves a little so they were sitting at the bar, Barney on one side and Robin on the other talking about recent happenings in their lives. It started out nicely with talk about work, then they talked about Ted and Marshall and Lily, but they had found that boring so they started flirting which led to them running out of the bar and upstairs to her apartment because his place is just too damn far.

Unfortunately, Ted was there sitting on the couch.

“Um, Ted hey. Are you going to stay here all night?” With Barney outside Robin agreed to make sure her roommate wasn’t home but he is so she went inside to see what he’s doing and he’s just sitting there watching TV.

“No, I was just about to go to bed gotta get up early for the library.” Good, she quietly says to herself.

She goes back out in the hall to tell Barney what’s going on but he’s no longer there.

“Barney?” She calls out in a whisper hoping he’s somewhere around but nothing, he wasn’t there after she looked all over this floor but he was gone. Damn it, Ted has to ruin everything she thinks to herself re-entering the apartment.

She says a quick goodnight to Ted and goes to her room as she opens the door she finds a half naked Barney posing on her bed.

She smiles, laughing both at him on her bed and to herself. The idiot has the biggest grin on his face. “Surprise,” she closes and locks the door behind her.

“You, wanted to try something new so I thought climbing in your window and stripping laying in your bed is something surprising and new.” He tells her, she had already stripped off her own clothes joining him in bed.

“I thought you went home.” She says kissing him.

“Nope. I just thought this would be fun to see what your face would look like when you see me in your bed.” She shakes her head and smiles pulled him against her and kissing him more forcefully.

July

On, July fourth they all spent it together on the roof of the building because they could see the fireworks from there and because it’s a tradition. Since, Robin had to wake up early to get to work she asked Barney to stay with her while the others all went inside. They sat smoking cigars and drinking cheap liquor, vodka talking and laughing at whatever they talked about at 1 am. And, then Robin decided to shoot bullets at the beer cans that were left discarded on the roof.

“So, this is how I usually blow off steam or whenever I’m upset I either come up here and shoot whatever I can find or go to the gun range downtown.” He didn’t even know that she had her gun on her tonight but he shockingly joins her and takes a few shots himself.

“I don’t like guns but it is a definite mood killer, in a good way. That was fun.” He hands back the gun to her and she takes out the rest of the bullets.

“The 4th of July is always a good day to do this people just think it’s more fireworks.” She hands him a fresh beer and they share it together for another half hour before going inside.

“I definitely had fun that was thrilling.” He says as soon as they get inside her room.

“It always is, that’s why guns are fun.” She says taking off her clothes from this night and putting on her work outfit.

“Am I going to see you later?” She asks after she’s ready to leave for work.

“Of course, my place?” He questions wondering is she’s going to go to his apartment or he’ll meet her back here.

“Your place, Ted is going to be home all day he’s working from home.” That’s great, he gets to see her all day without sneaking in or out of her apartment he’s relieved to not be sneaking into her room late at night, at least not later on this day.

“Great, see you later.” He kisses her then they head out of her room together hoping Ted isn’t anywhere in sight. He wasn’t. They leave and Robin leaves for work while he goes home.

They end up texting most of that morning sending each other flirty texts and having a full conversation as he sat home waiting for her.

August

Robin, had started to find herself falling in love. Every time she’s with him she finds herself smiling, happy he’s there and every time they’re apart she finds herself missing him. She keeps telling herself she shouldn’t fall for Barney Stinson but she realizes two weeks into the month that it’s a losing battle. Her heart desperately wants to tell him she loves him but they haven’t really discussed feelings or defined their relationship passed just seeing each other every day and having sex. But, she doesn’t think of sex with him as just sex anymore and it’s starting to freak her out a little.

Barney, had decided to take off that week and surprised Robin with a trip to Toronto it was part of a late birthday gift, part just feeling like we need to get away for a bit. A couple of months later she finds herself going back to Toronto after she decides not to take the citizenship test. But, then Barney does something so sweet, he goes to get her to come home... back to him after she called him saying she’s never coming home again.

“Who would have thought that Barney Stinson would come to Canada. This is really nice thanks for bringing me here.” It’s things like this that continues to convey her mind with thoughts of love. He has been surprising her with things all summer but this latest surprise is his best one yet.

“You’re welcome, I thought you would like this since you had been stressed with work and need a break.” He’s right, the last couple of weeks have been crazy for her, they had decided to give her more to do at her job so she now works all morning for five days a week and she’s been so tired and stressed out because all she’s been doing lately has been working.

They, sit and eat at a nice restaurant near their hotel, then they take a tour around the city then they sat at a park listening to music. It was really nice, getting to be intimate with each other without anyone knowing them or catching them. This trip changed what they thought was working which was not figuring out what’s next in their relationship.

“This was a great week I had fun.” Robin says on the last day in Toronto. After a week here she really felt like she was home, with Barney there keeping her company and them enjoying their time away from New York this trip made her think about things she’s tried not to think about.

Things between them have been going really great but she can’t help wonder when the other shoe will drop so she keeps keeping her feelings to herself but she is falling more for him and lately it’s not as scary as it was three months ago.

“I had a great time we both needed this vacation.” Saying I love you was always hard for her to do cause it meant that things are going to change but in this moment she felt it.

“I love you.” Her voice is low and soft but she had been wanting to say it for weeks but was too scared that things will change between them which she doesn’t want to happen because she been having the happiest time of her life but being with Barney has always been scary because she’s scared that he’s going to stray or not be invested enough but he’s been surprisingly good to her and in the relationship doing little things like this trip for her and it makes her wonder if things are moving too fast.

It shocked him when she said this, they had said these three words back in April but they were Mosbying one another but at one point at that moment they were being honest with each other on how they felt. But, in this moment she really meant it.

He smiles and says “I love you too.” It felt so good to finally tell her he loves her and not in a funny Mosbying kind of way but in a way he was feeling all summer.

After, this trip they decided that she would move some of her stuff to his place because she had been going there a lot and there relationship was going so strong that defining it didn’t cross their minds anymore until the next month, when the gang finds out that they’re together and have been all summer.


	7. We Belong Together (Part 1 of 2 s6-7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dancing with Barney, Robin needs to be alone so while on her way to the bathroom Lily follows her wanting to know if Robin told Barney how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a season 6-7 story, an alternate end for ep 7.01. But, it's a 2 part one shot.

After, Robin confesses her feelings for Barney, she knew in that moment that he's her soulmate. She was not just saying this to feed him something to say to Nora. She's saying this because it's true, she doesn't know when she really knew it until this moment and it made her think about things a little more than she used. So, when she walks away while he's on the phone with Nora she felt the emotions of the moment give away. She, passed through the crowed to go to the bathroom but as she was going Lily had seen her, she had wondered what happened after Robin and Barney had that dance because from what she saw earlier, she couldn't take her eyes off how great they were dancing together, it was like they had done that for a long time. They, were absolutely perfect together, so in sync, it was like they've been together in a relationship this whole time. Because, she's never seen any two people dance so intimately like they did and not be a couple, a couple in love. She has wondered when those two would find their way back to each other because they seemed to be really close again this past year.

The breakup left them both hurting but it didn't take long for them to act like they used to before they became a thing. Lily, thinks they should be together but maybe their timing is just not right yet.

"Robin, are you okay sweetie?" She asks, noticing that she's crying. Something, obviously happened after that dance. Robin, must have told Barney how she felt.

When, Lily came in the bathroom she sees Robin standing with her hands on the sink and crying. Whatever happened with Barney, it's clear to her that this, seeing her friend like this was real. She, always suspected that Robin still had feelings for Barney after all it took her months to try to move on from him after they broke up, she cried for months and was still sad over it, she's never seen her this broken over a guy before. She, seen her have feelings for Ted but not like this where she's crying and shaking as she tries to calm herself, turning to an embrace from her friend.

Lily, hugged her for a few minutes then they broke apart when she asks again what happened with Barney and why she came running to the bathroom.

She shakes her head and says "no," as she brushes a hand over her eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask again. What happened with Barney?" Lily, notices that Robin is shaking clearly whatever it was that happened with Barney shook her which only means either he turned her down or he really did call Nora.

When, she asked her earlier if she still had feelings for Barney she used her truth voice so to Lily, that only means Robin's feelings and what she said are true. But, Lily still needs to know what happened so she could comfort Robin in this moment.

"Well, for starters he really did call Nora. He was on the phone with her when I left and came in here." Lily's not surprised he called Nora it's obvious he was lying about that and she kind of known this from the way he was acting before they came to this wedding. But, she's genuinely saddened for her friend, seeing her like this again makes her regret what she thought about Robin and Barney together. Forget the bet, forget whatever she thinks it's clear that Robin's in love with him from the way she was crying and shaking.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry. I had a feeling he called her. So, what happened after that have you seen him since you had that dance, by the way everyone is still talking about it. You two brought the house down with that unexpected dance, I didn't even know you two danced like that." She's trying to lighten the mood and it worked because Robin was smiling again.

It surprises Robin that her friends didn't know she and Barney had kind of a history with dancing together. It all started in November of 2005 when they first met. They danced to a song while still at the strip club on Thanksgiving. Ever, since then they had done a lot of impromptu dances. When, they were dating they did at least three dance routines that summer everyone, wherever it was always got a round of applause and everyone always talks about it for hours after they danced.

"That was it, I haven't seen him since I came in here. " She just couldn't be there anymore seeing him look so happy talking to Nora it was too much for her to see him happy when he's talking to her. He used to talk to her and smile like he was with Nora. It broke her heart.

"How, long have you had these feelings for Barney?" Lily asks, changing the subject back to the serious one they were having.

"For a while." She says, truthfully it's been a year, she was just trying to cope by moving on, Don was a great distraction but ever since they had gotten close again as friends, she has been having those feelings she tried to move on from come back. Feelings that were so much more stronger than ever before. She told Barney the truth, they really do belong together.

Lily, gives her a look wanting to know exactly when her feelings started. 

"Come Robin, exactly when did your feelings had gotten to this point? Do you think Barney's the one for you?" She wants more information, if she helps her friends get together, she needs to know more with Robin's feelings because she knows Barney still loves her he's just trying to move on just like Robin tried to. They can be together, she just needs to get more on what Robin is really feeling.

"Honestly, since we broke up. But, I was scared that if we tried again that he wouldn't be ready to really be with me. But, now he's trying and committing to Nora and it just made me think about things. I haven't been happy lately, Barney and I have been hanging out recently, the last few months since I broke up with Don we have been friends again. It's been fun and lighthearted but now I think we could be together but he's with Nora and really trying to make up for the way he acted on that date they went on. He's never really did that for me, Nora is changing him... too much, and I'm not sure if I like that he's changing himself for her when he shouldn't be changing who he is just to make himself look like a good guy for her when he already is a good guy. He just has a weird way of doing things. When, we were together sure he was trying to be a good boyfriend to me but he didn't change who he was, before we broke up he thought he had to change himself, his personality changed in order to be with me, to be a good boyfriend which made me miserable. We, broke too soon because he was changing who he is to try to make me happy. But, I wasn't. Now, he's changing for her and making himself look better for her it makes me want to punch her in the face and say what I've tried not to think about for months." Wow, Robin just went off with her feelings which helps Lily come to the conclusion that her best friend is truly, wholeheartedly in love.

Until, now Lily didn't think that her feelings for Barney were that real, but they are so now things have changed what she thought about Robin and Barney's relationship. They, all put too much pressure on their relationship which made Robin really unhappy because Barney was changing too much of himself to be with Robin. That isn't love, Robin doesn't want him to be anybody else only himself. She's, now understanding this relationship more better than she used to. It's the same way she thinks of Marshall and how she sees the man she loves never breaking himself to be someone he isn't. Love is supposed to make you feel like you're floating on cloud 9 not feeling like your suffocating, that's the real reason Barney and Robin broke up.

"Robin, I have to ask. Why, the heck did you set Barney up with Nora on that laser tag date?" Lily, knew that Barney wanted to go laser tagging with Robin but then Robin ends up setting them up which is weird since Robin just told her that she's loved Barney for the last year, since their breakup was a year and a half ago Lily thinks her friends should be together and it seems like Robin is ready for a commitment, for the long haul. She loves him and Lily knows he loves her but doesn't get why Robin set him up with Nora if she still loves him.

"I was scared, my feelings never really went away while we were getting close again after our breakup it was starting to come on stronger earlier this year but then I saw that he started to like Nora, I guess I just wanted to see him happy and trying at a relationship again. And, now he really is trying. I set them up thinking I would be happy for him but I'm not. Do, you remember the hurricane last month?" Robin, wanted to tell someone about the conversation they had during the storm. This is when she knew she was still in love with him, even if he was acting like a jerk. He was just so sweet in making up for the teasing. He's never been so regretful, she knew in those few minutes that she was going to kiss him. But, they never did, they were interrupted, once by the phone call from her father and then by their friends. But, she really wanted to kiss him and it wasn't a moment that was passing, it was a moment that made her realize that she's in love and trying to pretend she wasn't was killing her.

A, few minutes later after Robin tells Lily about the conversation with Barney in the storm. Lily, makes her mind up in that minute that she's going to help her best friends get back together.

"Wow, Robin you really are in love aren't you?" Lily says and Robin nods as she started to cry again after confessing her feelings.

"You, need to tell him sweetie it isn't good to keep your feelings bottled up like that. Don't, let him continue dating Nora. I know he's still in love with you that's why he didn't really move on from you either." This, shocked Robin. How, does Lily really know for sure that Barney still loves her when he's trying with Nora. He is clearly moving on, so why does Lily think he still loves her. She asks Lily what she really means because if he does that means they can be together.

"Because, of the way he looked at you when you were dancing. The way he is trying with Nora, he's trying too hard with her because he thinks he messed up things with you, which now I understand things better than I did about your breakup. What, you just told me about your breakup made me understand that love shouldn't be that hard, you shouldn't change the person you love or change who you are and it's clear that you love him for who he is. And, because you just told me the hurricane story. If that isn't what he was feeling than I'm wrong, but I know I'm not. He loves you Robin, so go tell him how you really feel before its too late." She's right, Robin can't pretend that she's okay with him moving on and now she knows he does love her. She just needs to go tell him before he really moves on from thinking she doesn't want to be with him or loves him.


	8. We Belong Together Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This two parter's timeline is a bit off because the storm came after the wedding but it's still within the two months of this storyline.

A few minutes had past since Robin confessed her feelings and cried over the fact that she's in love. She, knew she had to go talk to Barney before things with Nora go further, she needs to tell him how she feels so after splashing her face with cold water she and Lily left the bathroom, Lily goes to find Marshall and Ted and she goes looking for Barney.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asks when they leave the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm going to go talk to Barney." Robin tells her, they hug and then go their separate ways.

She, looks everywhere then finally finds him outside on the terrace smoking a cigar. God, she feels sick, nervous and scared of what he's going to say. All she can do now is not chicken out no matter how worried and scared she is, she can't go on without him knowing how she feels.

She, walks up to him and stands beside him.

"Do you mind to share?" She first says, she really does need a smoke. This is the moment when either her life and future will be a happy one or a sad depressing one. 

He hands her his cigar then takes out another one for her from his pocket. He really does have tricks up his sleeve or rather in his pocket.

"So, how did your conversation with Nora go?" She really doesn't want to know but she needs to start this conversation with something easy.

"Good, she wants to meet for coffee when we go back to New York. I'm, not sure what's going to happen she is still a little pissed at me but it's a start." If, this was three or four years ago she would have ran back inside without telling him. But, it isn't. She has grown a lot since they dated and knows for certain that she needs to get this over with because inside she's a nervous wreck. She has never been like this before, she's never put her heart out there like this before because she realizes now, she really never felt this way about a guy before now. But, she has to not back out because this is her future and she knows she wants commitment, she doesn't want to live her life alone anymore she wants a partner. She believes Barney is that partner for her, she hopes her future includes him in it.

"Good, good, good." She keeps repeating good to herself trying to talk herself into telling him, but what she does next surprises both of them.

She stubs out her cigar first before she calls his name. "Um, Barney." She waits until he's looking at her and when he does she moves in closer to him and kisses him on the lips.

A few seconds later Barney blinks rapidly caught off guard by the sudden kiss she just gave him. "W-what was. Why did you just kiss me?" He's shocked, but he's also quite happy that she kissed him, he has missed her. He, thought about the moment in the storm a few weeks ago and remembers wanting to desperately kiss her, unfortunately they were interrupted twice and never got to kiss her. 

Pulling off the band-aid before this gets too weird she says "I love you Barney. I'm in love with you." Suddenly, after that kiss she wasn't nervous anymore, she for once in her life took a chance and spontaneously kissed him before telling him the most important reason behind I that kiss.

He, blinks again confused but smiling. She, loves him? He's in shock, he doesn't know what to say.

"Robin." He, says her name so softly that it was almost a whisper. "I don't, know what to say." He really doesn't. What is he going to say to this sudden kiss and I love you? What is there to say?

"If you love me then why did you push me towards Nora?" It's an honest question, because after that day in the storm she didn't say or do anything after that, in fact she kept her distance and they hadn't talked about that moment but he knows he felt that crazy feeling again, that feeling that you can't really describe but know. That chemistry and feeling was still there but they never talked after that so it makes him question her motive here, this kiss was wonderful but he still wants to know what brought on these feelings.

"Because, I was scared that if we got together again that it will just end the same way it did last time. I pushed you to Nora thinking I was okay with you dating her but I wasn't. When, you apologized to me for teasing me about my father not calling. When we were about to kiss, I knew then that I still loved you. So, when you asked me to help you before with Nora, After we danced I knew I had to say something but what I told you came from honesty. It's what I feel. I'm in love with you, we belong together. Everything I told you in that moment came from my heart. I tried so hard to ignore this feeling for a long time, but I can't fight it anymore." This is the absolute truth, she means every word she couldn't pretend and go on without truly letting her heart take that leap for once.

"You know, I have tried to ignore my feelings for a long time too. I just wasn't sure how you felt, I kept believing that you pushing me towards Nora that you didn't feel anything for me anymore. I tried hard with Nora, trying to make things right with her because I knew I was wrong about what I did to her. But, I've never tried as hard in a relationship as I did with you." Loving her was never easy but he's never stopped which is why when she admitted she loves him his heart jumped a beat. 

"I love you too." He finally admits, he had been trying to process this but knew once she said she loves him that he's still in love with her and decided to stop ignoring and pretending because he feels the same way.

She smiles, genuinely happy that he still loves her. This, was surprisingly easy, this conversation could have gone badly, but it didn't which makes her nerves settle happy that she took this leap and told him how she feels.

"So, what are you going to do about Nora?" After, kissing for a few minutes she wants to know what will happen next. She's over the moon that they're together, but if they are going to move forward what's going to happen when he meets up with Nora.

"I'm going to meet with her, apologize for the way I acted and then tell her that we can be friends." She gives him a look, this look of disappointment and disapproval which then he shakes his head and says. "Fine, I won't be friends with her if that makes you uncomfortable." She smiles and thanks him then leans in and kisses him again.

In that moment there was a scream that came from behind them. "Yaaaaaaay, I knew you two would talk eventually." Lily says happy to see that Robin went through with telling Barney how she feels.

"So, you two are back together?" Ted, asks shocked. After, he witnessed them kissing he felt a little jealousy, but overall he's not surprised because he's seen them share an almost kiss during the hurricane.

"Yes, we talked," she says this to Lily. "And, we admitted to our feelings. We're back together." She's so giddy, she can't stop smiling.

"I'm so happy for you two, I almost thought you wouldn't go through with telling him Robin." After the talk in the bathroom Lily knew that Robin was going to talk to him but didn't think she would really go through with it. She's happy she did and happy for her friends, she could see them both really happy as they stand there with his arm around her waist and her head resting against his. It's great to see them truly happy and in love.

A week later Barney meets with Nora, they sit and talk over coffee but he doesn't ask her to give him another chance he simply tells her that it was nice meeting her and meeting her gave him the boost he needed to try another relationship, however that relationship wasn't with her it was with Robin. Robin, was a little weird about him and Nora being friends because Nora was still working with her, she tries to avoid her when she's at work because it will be weird if she finds out that she's dating Barney. They, are happy together though. After, a month of dating, things became more serious when Robin decides to move in with Barney. He, decides that he doesn't need The Fortress anymore and gives it up, he moves into Robin's new apartment and sells his. Then, two months later they get engaged. They plan a wedding but they take their time. They, wanted a big wedding with family and friends. After, months of looking for a perfect wedding place. They, end up getting married in Long Island. She wanted a beach wedding so he went along with that but was happy with the location. He didn't care about the details, all he wanted to do on that weekend in June was get married. So, they did and two years later they unexpectedly welcomed a baby girl. Daniella Rose Loretta Stinson, it was a shocking surprise that she got pregnant but when they decided to do in veto fertilization they found out she was pregnant. After, months of dealing with not getting pregnant she finally did and both were grateful to had made this tough decision to have this baby.


	9. Another Rough Patch (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking sometime apart, Robin realizes this rough patch in her marriage won’t be the end for them. 2017, Robin finds the reason why she wants to fight for her marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best one shot story but it's something I wanted to write on their 'divorce' but this story doesn't take place in 2016 it's a year later in 2017. This is told from Robin's POV, the ending is kind of rushed but it is what I wanted to write for the ending of this.

She, couldn’t believe she was here once again it was just like that time six years ago when she thought that she was going to lose him to Quinn. This, place is special to her, this is the place where she realized she wasn’t over him. When, she found this box that he so sweetly put together for her when he knew she would be hurt that he threw away the things from their relationship. All, the memories from their relationship were in this box, through the years they had both put things inside it, they added to it in the years after they got married. Things like...

Their marriage license, wedding pictures, their wedding album, their wedding video, the Barney & Robin scrapbook Lily had made for them, a bottle of scotch, things from all over the world and every hotel they stayed at, laser tag trophy’s they won in the last two years, cigars both used and not used, letters they wrote to each other when they were apart , plus emails and post-its, her wedding dress and his cornflower blue tie which he did go back home to get before they went on their honeymoon, things from that honeymoon because it was the most romantic time in their lives.

Of course, the box had gotten too full so they put everything in a bigger box. This, place, this storage unit and this box was never something they wanted to part with but they always kept it in this storage locker as safe keeping, whenever they needed to add something to it they would come back here to add it to the already huge box of things from every part of their relationship including their friendship. They also put other things they both owned in here too, and both have keys.

In, the last year Robin hasn’t been happy, she and Barney had been going through a rough time. Their, relationship was always crazy but once they settled down that craziness stopped and soon they came to a pit stop. Along, the way in recent years since getting married they both lost track of the importance of their love and soon things became too much for them to handle.

“Barney, are we just not happy anymore?” She asks her husband of four years after returning from one of her recent gigs overseas. She was stationed in Paris, one of the most beautiful romantic places in the world but this trip for them wasn’t the romantic trip he was hoping to have.

Two weeks ago was their anniversary, he had planned on going along with her on this gig, he planned a romantic dinner for two and then they would go to the Eiffel Tower, but that is not what actually happened. She thought they were fine, that they were fine and happy but it was obvious they weren’t. After, going back to the hotel they were staying in Barney had enough and that’s when things they were holding back from each other for a year came exploding out and the fight they were trying to prevent started. After, saying what they had to say they were sitting on the bed in tears because what they just told each other had hurt, they just broke down and talked about everything that has been going on and by the end of it she knew that she was going to lose him if she didn't at least slow down with work.

“Obviously, no we are not happy. We just had a fight for an hour it’s obvious we aren’t doing good at all and we are definitely not happy.” The realization hits both of them in this moment. Both, in tears and heartbroken over what they just told each other in the last hour.

"So, your resentment of me is working too much?" She asks, ever since she took this job she hasn't been around enough to realize what he's been going through. He's not only resenting her for the job he said he was proud of her for taking but he's unhappy that she's been ignoring him.

Truth is, he hasn't been happy and Robin keeps pushing him away which caused him to reflect on things that have been going on in the last few years, 4 years to be exact. Robin, had been distant for a long while that it started to effect their marriage which is why they just got into a fight after everything they kept from each other since they got married.

"I'm happy for you, this job is something you always wanted to do. I'm happy and proud of your success, you spent your whole life wanting to be a foreign correspondent but ever since you took this job you've been ignoring me. We haven't been together in weeks, you missed our anniversary and you have been distracted and busy lately." It isn't her success he's resenting it's the fact that he misses her. Before, this week he had hoped that planning their anniversary would help bring them closer together again, but all she's been doing is causing more distance.

"I have to do my job, Barney. I'm sorry if things are bad between us. But, you told me to take it, so I did. What has changed in the last year since I took this job?" She's not going to budge on her job, this was a job of a lifetime, it's something she always wanted to do. But, then she fell in love and wanted to stay grounded in New York, she wanted to stay working, happily married and be around her friends in New York.

After, realizing she loved him, she committed to this relationship before she ever thought of traveling for work. She even accepted that Barney and their relationship came first especially after they got engaged. It's a dream she put off for a long time because she was genuinely happy being with Barney. But, now things with work have been really busy recently so she started to ignore him and didn't realize how unhappy he's been since he left GNB. The fight they just had made her see things more clearer for the first time in a long while.

"I know you have to do your job and I'm not saying you need to give that up. But, maybe we need to take a break. Split up for sometime, clear our heads, you can keep working, I will return back to New York and start that FBI-PI job they wanted me to take for two years but put off because you took this corespondent job. I was content with my life and with our life together. But, I’m not anymore because I feel like you’re not putting any effort into our relationship.” He's pained to say this but he believes they need to have sometime apart from each other before they decide if they should stay married or as hard as this would be for both of them. Divorce. He doesn't want to lose her but if that's what she wants then they will divorce even if he doesn't want to.

“We’ll separate for sometime to think about what we want. And, if it comes to the realization that we should end things then so be it. I just feel like we are losing each other because of this distance between us. I love you, but ever since you took this job I feel like you’re not caring that we are starting to crumble. Our relationship is crumbling because we aren’t putting enough effort into our marriage. You’re pulling away from me and I feel left out. So, I think it’s best that we take sometime and really think about what we want.” She was trying to keep it together, this whole time she was trying not to cry but as soon as he left she wept breaking down all the emotions she was feeling since they started this conversation.

After, this conversation Barney packed up his things and went back to New York to start his new FBI job while Robin continued with this assignment. But, the distance made Robin think about things that have happened between them and about two days after he left her crying in the hotel room she realized she made a mistake. The mistake was not realizing sooner that her marriage was on the rocks. So, after she finished this assignment, she headed back to New York because she missed him. But, first she took a pit stop to the place where her heart lied.

Two weeks later!

She, knocks on the door in front of her. She has her own key but decided to knock instead because she wanted to make sure that he is home and to settle her nerves a little while waiting for him to answer. It’s nerve racking to be standing here because she hopes that he will understand why she needed this time apart. But, when she was at the storage an hour ago she knew she had to find a way to tell him how sorry she is for being overwhelmed with her job, she was so overwhelmed that she didn’t realize that she was neglecting him, not seeing that he was upset with her and trying to find himself after leaving GNB. She, hopes that they can find a way to forgive and move passed this. Because, she can’t lose him she fought too hard and for far too long to be with him, and to break up again wasn’t something she thought she could do. She realized in these two weeks that she needs him. Not, just need him to go home to but to be there always, beside her for the rest of her life. They made promises to each other four years ago she can’t break them, even if this job is something she’s always dreamed about.

They need to fix their problems before it’s too late and they lose each other again after years of wanting to be with each other, pining, crying, fighting, loving, but trying to also run from what they wanted for so long. Robin’s job is important but not as much as Barney is. She needs her partner, she can’t continue believing that he will understand why she needs this job as well as him that will make her happy and completed in her life.

“Hi.” She says shyly, looking at him for the first time in two weeks.

“Hi.” He wondered why she knocked instead of using her key but that doesn’t matter. She came back, he is surprised but happy she didn’t take long for her to come back home.

“We need to talk.”

They go inside and at first it was awkward for both, but soon they started to talk about the last couple of weeks and the last year. She apologized to him for being distant and he apologized for the way he acted, he was sad and angry with her over how little she thought of their marriage and relationship. By the end of the three hour long conversation and a lot of yelling on both sides. They both knew they couldn’t break up and they told each other that losing this relationship was never going to happen. After, another half hour and some drinking. They were sitting on the couch crying thankful that this short time apart didn’t make them grow more apart than they had been. They were making out after not breaking up and it felt amazing to get everything off their chests and not go down another hard road without each other.


	10. It's A Test (Season 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arguing over Nora’s number Barney realizes that Robin still has feelings for him. Alternate end to “Desperation Day” What if it's a test? He realizes this one minute after leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head yesterday and thought it would be a great fic idea. I also have another idea that will be posted after this one so both are season 6 one shots but what if stories. Because, I mean season 6 is pretty much them being in a relationship but not actually being in a relationship plus this is my favorite season.

As soon as Barney leaves she just stands there in the spot she’s been standing in staring. Staring at the door, like at any minute he would realize his mistake. She thought at first that this was a test to help him with Nora, but she realizes now that it was a test for herself. The test she so desperately thought she didn’t need to give because she didn’t think her feelings would return. But, who is she kidding? They had been close at the hip for weeks and their friendship has been back to where it was two years ago before any feelings were revealed. She, thought that after the last year her feelings weren’t going to come back...

But, she was wrong to think she wasn’t still in love with him. But, the feelings she’s been having in the last few months since they’ve been getting close again are stronger. More, stronger than ever before. Watching him like Nora was slowly making her die a little inside. He’s been so into Nora that he’s forgotten all about her and their past together. He’s really trying, putting effort into this relationship and it’s making her want to scream.

But, as she stands there watching the door in hopes that he comes back because she wants him to pass the real test. As she watches the door Barney has been outside of it standing there also staring at the door. He looks down at the paper in his hand and then back at the door.

“No, this isn’t about Nora. She’s clearly testing me, this was a test to see if I can believe that she wants me to call Nora. It isn’t. It’s so much more than that.” His hand is on the door knob thinking if he should go back inside, he knows that Robin is serious, this isn’t some test about calling Nora it’s a test about them.

“You little minx, this isn’t about Nora. This is about us.” Robin, had been in the same spot staring at the door waiting... waiting for him to come back and realize what she’s really doing. It took him exactly one minute for him to bust open that door and it took her exactly one second for her to smile.

“Okay, yes it is about us. I put you to the test and as always you nail it.” She’s serious when she says this. It’s clear that she was testing him.

“I, I have feelings for you.” She finally after months, years even says the one thing that she was so sure went away. She tells him how she feels, after all this time, a year and a half since their breakup, she just couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t jealous of Nora, jealous of every other woman who he slept with, even when she was with someone else, her feelings never went away. She has always been jealous of the women Barney’s with.

“Then, why did you set me up with Nora?” It’s a simple question but hard to fully give him the reason why but she does.

“Because. I, these past few weeks we’ve been getting closer, after our breakup and it took a whole year for me to really get over that time. Our breakup killed me, I was a mess for months. I tried to move on with Don but I realize now that he was just a way for me to try to forget. Forget about our relationship, forget about our time together, as short as it was I never truly got over us breaking up. I was trying to forget that you meant something to me, even when you were being a jerk I couldn’t truly forget that we...” her voice starts to break there, this was getting emotional for her but she continues to try to say what she needs to. “Were in love. I loved you so much that the pain I felt after we broke up was excruciating, I was in such pain that I couldn’t even sleep with anyone because the memory of your touch, the memory of us truly having something special made me an emotional wreck. I tried to stop feeling the way I do but it’s so hard to forget you. Forget us.” She’s crying now, they had both moved several spots closer to each other as she talked. He was also getting emotional but kept his feelings inside until she finishes what she needs to say.

“I thought by setting you up with Nora it would prevent my feelings from resurfacing, but I only set you up with her because I couldn’t let myself go there again.” That kind of hurt him, she has feelings for him but yet she’s still backpedaling.

“But, I was scared that if we tried again we would fail, and I just couldn’t let that happen because as I said our breakup nearly killed me and it took Don of all people to make me forget that I was (am) in love with you. If I lost you, I don’t think I could recover from that. Cause losing you is not an option for me. If we were to get back together, then that’s it for me. I’m with you forever. Because, I want a commitment, a real lifetime commitment and lately you have been the only person in my life that I can see having a life with.” She’s beginning to sob as she explains to him that she’s ready to finally be with him, after a year and a half trying to repair her broken heart from their breakup. She’s ready and willing to make a real commitment with the only person who actually understands her. She thinks he’s the one for her it’s the reason why she put him to this test.

It took him a little while to have what she just said sink in. This was, everything. This has been what he’s wanted for the past year, for her to tell him that she loves him and wants to be with him. He wasn’t playing around or being crazy when she was with Don. He was truly wholeheartedly sincere about the way he felt and it never went away. He still feels the same way as he did when he first fell in love with her.

“I, feel the same way. This past year I pretended to not still love you because I saw that you were happy with Don and I wanted you to be happy. But, I was dying inside because watching you move on was more painful than anything, watching you with any guy was like slow torture.” They move a little more towards each other as he talked this time.

“If we get back together, is this what you want? Because if it’s not then you can go call Nora and we’ll not talk about it again, if it is then we’re in this for the long haul.” They are an inch apart now still not giving much more emotion even though they’re both tearing up from this conversation.

“Robin, there is nothing I want more than to be with you.” She smiles, for the first time in a long time she’s happy. She’s in love, this for her is the most honest and real she’s going to get about her feelings and what she feels for him it’s like she's finally touching the ground, for once in her life she knows that this is what she wants. Being with him is the only thing that really matters to her.

“Ok.” She says now it’s his turn to smile.

After, the last year and a half trying to get over each other and move on. They are both happy knowing that this is forever.

Kissing, him feels like heaven she’s never felt this way about anyone but she knew she always felt this amazing feeling, this chemistry, this connection, this heat for only one man and now she knows that Barney is her Hansel. He’s her soulmate...

“I love you, Robin.” They are lying in bed two hours after confessing their feelings. It felt so good to finally tell each other what they were feeling but both have been blissfully happy ever since.

“I love you too.” She smiles leaning in to kiss him.

After, a year and a half of denial and fighting their feelings there’s nothing they want more than to lay here forever because they have forever to lie next to one another.


	11. Partners In Crime (Season 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin realizes that she has feelings for Barney after confessing what he does for a living while being by his side for weeks since he met his father. End of “Landmarks” alternate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the season 6 stories I have going. I love how close BR were at the end of this season so I wanted to do an alternate end for this episode. There will be more season 6 stories but next will be a future story.

“You know, it was really nice getting to be by your side throughout this odd time. It was nice having to be your partner again.” Robin, says as they sat in Maclaren’s after finding out that Arcadian is not a landmark and it will be demolished leaving the area ready to build the new GNB headquarters.

Barney, is elated that after the fight to save it is over, he wanted to celebrate so he and Robin had gone to their favorite hangout. After, some drinking they started to get a little drunk which led to Barney becoming more talkative than ever. When, he gets this drunk he starts to spill his guts, the things he usually kept hidden within himself starts to get revealed and this night is just like all the other times Robin saw him get wasted talking about his deep dark secrets. He hadn’t revealed what he does for a living yet but on this night, as much as he kept this to himself for years reveals to Robin what he does for a living and this is the first time he tells someone close to him (besides his brother) what he does at GNB.

“Thanks for helping me with this.” He says in a slurred voice, he’s really grateful to her for helping him get through this tough time, without her he would’ve been alone in this situation because Lily was on Marshall’s side and Ted was too caught up in Zoey to care that his friend could have lost his job. But, it didn’t come to that and at last minute the board for this building made the decision to demolish it.

In the last few weeks Robin has been the only one on his side in this situation and he couldn’t be more thankful to her for being there when he needed someone by his side in this. Since, meeting his dad, she has been really supportive and understands that he’s been in a bad place since he reunited with Jerome. Having, Robin there to help him through all the stuff that has happened since realizing his uncle is actually his father felt like he has his partner in crime back. He had been really upset and angry within the last month since meeting his father and the only one who saw that was Robin.

“I’m really worried about you, Barney this isn’t healthy you need to talk to someone. Trashing your office and getting revenge on Marshall is clearly a cry for help. So, please talk to me I’m here for you.” She hadn’t stopped holding his hand even though she was still mad at him for using a bad excuse of a sandwich to express his anger. She ended up holding his hand again because she could tell he was having an emotional breakdown. She knows full well about having emotional breakdowns, she had a few in the last year and a half since their breakup. So, she knows how it is to feel like you’ve lost something.

He, looks up at her almost in tears because he had been holding back on his emotions for a long time but with Robin he knows he can open up to her and tell her things he never tells anyone. So, he does. After a couple of minutes he removes his hand from hers and looks her straight in the eye.

“I guess you’re right,” he states, he knows that at any minute he could very well have a breakdown but he keeps his emotions back as he explains to her why he’s been in this bad mood. “This isn’t about Marshall, it’s about my dad.” He confesses, she knew this was more than just a sandwich and revenge. This is about forgiveness.

Watching him open up to her was probably the best feeling in the world to her because it’s really nice to finally have this friendship back, after their breakup it took months, a year in fact to restore their lost friendship. They had told each that they would go back to being friends after they decided to breakup, but it wasn’t until a few months ago, after they found out that Uncle Jerry is really his long lost father. Ever, since that day at the museum they had been getting close again, which should be scary to her but it isn’t... until, recently when he found his father and this whole Arcadian mess happened, her feelings has returned.

Robin, felt good that she and Barney were back to being the best friends they always were, but she couldn’t stop thinking that they made a great team. They always did have this instant connection between them that made them great partners. Helping, Barney out with this Arcadian building made her realize that she had missed being apart of his crazy world. Before, all the relationship drama between them they used to be so great at reading each other which helped them understand the other better. They had lost that connection along the way, after they dated but it seems like they’re on the same page again and it feels great to be apart of this team again.

It should be terrifying for her to feel this way again, but after being partners and best friends again she feels this connection again that it’s bringing up feelings. She tried to stop feeling this way months ago but as they talked she realized that not only is he telling her personal things about himself but he’s trusting in her to keep this between them. And, it’s also like they were being a couple again.

“So, that’s what you do?” Robin asks, she’s a little bit drunk but she could swear that he just told her what he does for a living.

He nods and says “yeah, that’s what I do.” She can’t believe it, after all these years of knowing him, this is what he does at GNB? PLEASE, provide legal exculpating and sign everything. The part he doesn’t tell her about is how he got this job and the fact that he was getting revenge on Greg the guy who stole Shannon from him. She didn’t need to know that part because he wants to protect her and because he’s undercover working with the feds on this case.

He, knows he’s talking about this now with Robin because she is the only person he could trust with his secret. Even, if he’s a little drunk he feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders, he feels that Robin is his only true friend and she’s the only one who understands him in ways nobody else does. It’s nice to have her friendship back, he’s missed her.

“Wow, Barney so you weren’t really lying about your job you were just not too fond of working with numbers. I’m glad you told me, it’s nice to know you aren’t doing anything bad with this job.” Well, it isn’t bad, at first it was all about his revenge on Greg but now it’s about all the bad things his company had done over the last two decades since working for them. His job is bad, but the feds know about his job of covering up the bad things the company does. Of course, Barney won’t tell anyone that not even Robin because protecting Robin, his friends and family is the most important thing in this situation. Plus, this has nothing to do with Robin it’s more of a personal issue.

The next morning, Barney and Robin had forgotten all about their conversation the night before...

She was aware that she is surprisingly very comfortable in this bed, the sheets are silky soft, the comforter is soft, the pillows she’s lying on are comfortable too, the whole bed is really comfortable. After, a few minutes wondering where she is it finally hits her that she is definitely not in her own bed.

“Barney.” She says sitting up straight on his bed.

It’s slightly coming back to her. The stuff that happened last night. They, were having last call at Maclaren’s after he revealed to her what he does at GNB. She, remembers that after leaving the bar they went outside and sat on the stoop of the building sharing a smoke. They, had continued their conversation about his job and she revealed something’s she had been holding inside for a long while.

“I guess, I’ve been pretty lonely lately ever since breaking up with Don, I felt like my life has stalled. So, tonight was nice to finally feel like myself again after months of being this sad, pathetic, alone, fool. Thinking, I should take that leap for once and chose love over my career. But, look where that got me. Even, though I took that job at World Wide News I’m still at the bottom. After years of trying to be bigger in this field, I don’t feel like I’m appreciated enough to get to the top when nobody thinks I’m good enough.” What, is she crazy? She is amazing at what she does. She’s a great reporter, great anchor, great at helping people, she is amazing at what she does. He wouldn’t have recorded every show, from Metro News 1 to Come On Wake Up for nothing. He knows she’s one of the best in her field, he wouldn’t believe in her ability to be a journalist if she was bad at what she does.

“Oh, come on. You’re, an amazingly awesome journalist I have seen every bit of your work and let me tell you, you are better than most of the people in journalism. You are smart, resourceful, professional, organized, you never give up and never give into what others think of you. Even, if people don’t appreciate you, you are still a fabulous journalist.” Wow, she’s shocked that he would says something like that. She had no idea he even watched any of her shows.

“Wait, you watch my shows?” She asks surprised that Barney of all people actually watched her shows. She’s, shocked and amazed that any of her friends watch when she knows they never did or do.

“Yeah. Every, single one of them. I’m telling you, you have a gift in this business and even if you’re at the bottom, sometimes working your way up helps your career. I have watched all of your shows even if some are really bad. Some are good too, so maybe this new job will be the step you need to climb up that ladder back to being an anchor or wherever this job will take you.” She, felt so relieved that someone watched her show but, having that someone be Barney makes her feel better about the year she just had.

“I can’t believe you would do something like that.” She says staring at him. They are so close sitting on the stoop that their knees are touching.

She, had felt that connection and chemistry come back again between them in the last few months but tonight it’s on fire. And, maybe this is the reason why she hadn’t truly moved on from him in the last year either. She’s in love, truly, wholeheartedly in love and finding out that he believes in her and her success makes her feel alive again. Not, only did their friendship get back to where it was before they dated. But, her feelings for him are so much stronger than ever.

“Barney.” She waits until he looks at her and when he does she grabs his face and kisses him.

“Huh, what?” Barney, says slightly confused looking around him at his surroundings.

“Oh, Robin.” He begins to wake up after this sitting up next to her and rubbing his face.

“Did, last night really happen?” She asks, she isn’t really mad or freaking out, because usually she would be when she gets into these situations. But, she’s surprisingly calm about this.

“Yeah, it did.” He, really isn’t freaking out either. Being this calm isn’t like them but after being apart for almost two years they both knew what they were doing when she kissed him.

“Look, last night was...” she pauses but he finishes what she’s wanting to say. “Amazing, awesome, legendary, the best sex we’ve had in a long time. But, you’re regretting it, so let’s be saved the awkward chitchat and goodbyes. If you want to go then...” he gestures to the door but shockingly she doesn't move from the bed.

“No, that’s not what I was going to say. Last night was indeed all of the above. What I told you was true. I do still have feelings for you, I do love you. And, what you confessed to me made me feel happy for once in a very long time. So, what I’m saying is. This wasn’t awkward at all for me, it is not like the other times we slept together. This wasn’t a drunken night of confessions. It was the night we stopped pretending and just be together.” This is usually not what she would say in this situation but she hadn’t stopped feeling the way she felt last night, or the last few weeks, or months, or even this year and a half. She doesn’t regret what happened last night and isn’t going to run from what she knows she wants.

“You, really want this? Are you sure you want to be together? Because this would be something I would usually say. So, is this really what you want?” Truth is, she hasn’t been happy. Last night was the first time since their breakup she felt like herself again. Being around him, hanging out, being the partners in crime they are. Felt, freeing for the first time in a long time.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want this, I’ve never been more sure of anything. You made me happy again, it wasn’t just your confession about my shows. It’s the fact that when I’m with you, I’m more myself and last night made me realize that I’m finally ready to be with you.” For, the first time in their relationship, she finally put her feelings out there and it felt great to feel this real love again.

Barney, has always been the one to put his feelings on the line for her. It was about time that she does it for him and really mean it. She, loves him and is ready to make a real lasting commitment to the only man who makes her feel like herself.

A, few months later the new GNB headquarters started building after it was demolished. And, Barney and Robin were there at the demolition happily cheering on the building being blown up. They, had been dating for three months and are very happy together. In, September of this year they finally revealed to their friends that they are back together. And, when they run into Nora, Barney apologized to her for the way he acted on their date months ago. But, he doesn’t ask her for coffee or to get back together. He simply tells her that meeting her made him realize that Robin is the one he loves and had been unhappy and lonely since their breakup. Barney and Robin tell Nora that they are happy together and Nora took it well.

A month later they decide to move in together, they move into her new apartment and Barney sells his. They, are happy and in love on that Christmas they got engaged. They never looked back because they were completed.


	12. Hansel And Gretel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since she married Barney she had been dressing up for Halloween. But, she didn’t start dressing up after getting married it starts much sooner than that. Barney and Robin have been dressing up for years. This year 2018!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to do a Halloween story but when I thought of this I kind of blanked on it for a little while however I wrote what I wanted for this so I hope you like this one. This is Robin's complete story on when and why she dresses up for Halloween in the future. It's every year until this year this story doesn't go beyond that. BR are together and happy in this as they are in my other stories.

It all started in 2010, the year after she and Barney broke up. The gang was doing another party on the roof of the building. At first, she didn’t want to dress up but Barney had convinced her that it’ll be cool if she dressed up, he usually went solo on Halloween and usually brings more than one costume but this year he practically begged her to dress up along side him. They, had recently been close again, after their breakup they both felt awkward around each other and it wasn’t until recently that they began to get their lost friendship back. Right, before this Halloween she had done a commercial, she didn’t think it would be shown at all on TV so she didn’t think that anyone would see her in that commercial. Of course, people did see it but the commercial didn’t air for a while.

Robin, had told Barney about it right before doing that commercial and even though she hated doing it she was desperate for a job. She was feeling like a loser and so to cheer her up Barney suggested that they go together to the Halloween party on the roof. At first, she didn’t want to do this but then she decided ‘what the heck’ so they went to the party as a couple after missing out on Halloween last year due to them breaking up too soon and being sad and heartbroken over breaking up. He wanted to cheer Robin up so the tradition had started this year.

“See, I told you this would be fun. I know Halloween isn’t something you like but you have been so depressed lately so I am glad that you agreed to dress up.” She smiles, feeling good that maybe Barney was right. She had been in a slump lately, she knew that hanging out with Barney has always been fun.

So, they dressed up as a nurse and a doctor. After, this Halloween they made a tradition to always dress up on every Halloween. The, following year Robin found out that he is one quarter Canadian and of course she wanted to get her revenge for mocking her home country, so she dressed up as a hockey player hoping that he would go as the Mountie that she picked out for him to wear but he had other plans, he freaked out about the Mountie costume so he went as the American boxer. A very sexy boxer, she couldn’t help but eye his naked chest all night. Yep, she was definitely in love, but also kind of wanted him the whole time on that roof. Then, 2012 they went, even though they had feelings for each other they weren't together, they still dressed up for the holiday in a couples costume. They went as a cop and a Mountie this time they changed the costumes with her wearing the Mountie outfit and he wore the American cop outfit. The first year of their marriage (in 2013) they went as a bloody bride and groom. This Halloween they had entered a costume contest and won, this was also the first year that they weren’t around their friends. In 2014, they were Han and Leia this was his idea. In, 2015 they went as Black Widow and Captain America. Barney had pointed out that she looked like Maria Hill, which was the first outfit idea he had before she decided to be Black Widow. In, 2016 they went as a music star (she was not Robin Sparkles) and her manager. 2017, they didn’t know what they wanted to do this year so it took them longer (the week of Halloween) to decide what they both agree to be. They went as Batman and Robin as a throw back to when they used Barnman and Robin as a joke when they defined their relationship. And, finally this year!

2018, this Halloween they would be going to the Mosby’s annual party so they wanted to be something that would win them the contest they do every year. So, they had to come up with something unique and interesting so after wracking their minds, Robin had remembered something that happened years ago, when they first met.

“You know, back when we first met I had been dating this guy, I think his name was Mike. Anyway, he wanted me to dress up as Gretal but I thought he was joking in an email. He wasn’t so he got mad at me for not dressing up or sharing food. Then, I had this conversation with Ted on the roof. I told him that I didn’t want to be Gretel to Mike’s, Hensal. That I was too broken to dress up for a holiday I never really cared for. He told me that I hadn’t yet met my Hensal but I realize now that I have.” She smiles at him, they were sitting on their bed talking about costumes when she remembered that conversation years ago and thought that being Hensal and Gretel was a good idea for costumes.

They, needed an awesome couple costume so Robin thought that this would be a great and unique idea for them. Barney, thought about it for a minute and thought this would be an interesting and new idea. He, agreed to go as Hansel and Gretal but to add something to it. They added her veil she wore on her wedding day and on the Halloween the first year of their marriage. And, he wears the Cornflower blue tie he was supposed to wear on their wedding day. So, they went as a married Hansel and Gretel.

“Wow, you guys look awesome.” Lily says as soon as they entered the Mosby house.

“I’m glad you like. See, Barney I knew we’d be a hit in these costumes.” He nods in agreement and smiles.

They, are so happy that everyone likes their costumes that they ended up winning the costume contest. At, the end of the night everyone had left except for Barney, Robin, Marshall and Lily. The four friends helped clean up after the party and Barney and Robin stayed another hour to relax and catch up with their friends.

“It’s interesting, Robin Scherbatsky actually dresses up for Halloween and never complains.” Ted, says after they finished cleaning.

“Yeah, well you were right Ted. I just had to meet my Hansel.” She smiles brightly at her husband sitting next to her.

“And, you did. He was at that party you just didn’t realize it yet. But, now you’re five years married and happier than ever.” Even, though Ted thought he was her Hensal he realizes now that it was Barney all along. And, he is Tracy’s.

“I did realize it even though it took longer for me to admit it. I found my Hansel.” Soon, after Barney and Robin leaves to go home but Robin realizes now that if it wasn’t for Barney she wouldn’t be dressing up for Halloween and she would still think she’s too broken to share her life with someone else. But, Barney is and she’s never been more content and happy with where her life is now.

Barney’s, her soulmate and her Hansel.


	13. Unbreak Our Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney is the first person Robin goes to after breaking up with Don. Season 5 finale alternate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a take on what I think season 5's finale should have gone.

Robin, knew that coming here wasn’t her first choice but then she really thought about the last few months and everything she thought of went back to Barney. After, breaking up with Don she left so unexpectedly that she left all of her stuff at his apartment. So, after remembering she has her stuff at Don’s apartment she went back to face him one last time. It was when she was about to leave that Don brought up Barney making her stop what she was doing at the mention of her ex boyfriend.

“What about Barney?” She asks, wondering why he would bring up her ex at a time when they just broke up.

“He’s in love with you.” She’s not sure what to say to this.

“What?” She’s so confused by this sudden out burst.

“He’s in love with you. I know, this is weird for me to say considering we just broke up and I’m talking about another man in your life. But, I have noticed a few things in the last few months.” And, then he goes on to tell her that Barney has been looking at her oddly for weeks. He showed up here the night she moved in and was drunk, doing things to impress her. But, then Don saw Barney looking at her differently after that day.

After, about five minutes Robin was shocked about what she just heard.

“Hey, what happened?” Barney asks as soon as he saw Robin at his door crying.

“Don and I broke up.” She says in a sad voice. She, had already done her crying but it’s still so present in her mind.

“Aw, I’m sorry.” He’s really not but he can’t say that so he goes for being a good friend and comforts her pulling her in for a hug.

“It’s just. I really thought that we were going somewhere in the relationship but I guess I knew that it would end at some point but not this soon.” They are sitting on his couch after she calmed her emotions and tears.

Barney, was both shocked and happy. Shocked because he saw that Robin was moving on with Don and seemed happy with him. And, happy because he really did not like Don and didn’t want Robin dating him. He, was really being honest about wanting her back, he’s still in love with her.

“So, what really happened?” He asks, wanting to know the whole story on why she and Don broke up. He really didn’t but he’s trying to be a good friend.

“Remember that job in Chicago that I was going to take but decided to stay here in New York?” He nods, he was feeling so depressed and sad that she was going to move away, that’s why he was acting the way he was for the last week. He needed a distraction, he didn’t want her to leave but there was nothing he could do it was her decision and he supported her even if he felt like he was really going to lose her. But, he is thrilled she isn’t moving it would have killed him.

“When I turned the job down they called Don. Apparently, he was the second choice for the network. He didn’t even tell me about it until after he accepted the job. I really thought we were heading somewhere but I guess he was only thinking of himself. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him, I shouldn’t have dated him at all.” Truth is, she didn’t want to go out on that date Barney set up for them. But, after he apologized for the way he was treating her after their breakup, going on the date did help her try to move on. Now, though she realizes that it was not what she wanted to do that night. She wanted Barney to go on the super date with her not Don.

“I know I am supposed to be a supportive friend here, but I’m glad you broke up with Don I never liked him anyway. After what you told me about him I’m surprised you even considered going out with him at all.” She only went on that date because Barney was so kind and sweet to make up for being a jerk. But, she never wanted to date Don he was just persistent and annoying before she caved and decided to go out with him.

“Yeah, well I only dated him,” now this was going to be hard to say but she has to tell him why she dated Don. Part of the reason was because he was persistent but the other part was because she thought by dating him she would forget Barney. She wanted to forget that they even dated, she wanted to forget that he meant something to her, she wanted to forget that the breakup didn’t kill her, and she wanted to forget that she was still in love with him.

She just wanted to forget. But, Barney had a lot to do with her going out on that super date but she knows now that going out with Don on the heels of being completely heartbroken over Barney, their breakup and the aftermath of it. Don was a rebound, plus she moved too fast in that relationship and regrets how fast she was to move in with him when they barely even knew each other. Barney, is the only reason why she gave Don a try and she was wrong to think that she was over Barney.

“I only dated him because I was trying to find ways to distract myself from how I feel about you.” He had been looking away from her as she talked but when she said she was only dating Don because of him his attention goes back to her.

“Me, why me?” He wasn’t really paying much attention to the Don part of the conversation but now this is interesting him.

“Because, Don was a rebound. I was still so hurt and heartbroken over us, our breakup killed me. I wasn’t completely over it, I was dealing with feeling like you didn’t care about our relationship or breakup. You, just went right back to sleeping around again and I felt like our relationship meant nothing to you. That’s why I was so mad at you and that’s why I dated Don. I wanted to forget and I almost did but after I broke up with Don I started to think about things. I realized that I wasn’t over you, Don was a way for me to try to forget how much you hurt me but I realized that after some thinking I never loved Don. I-I’m in love with you, Barney so that’s why I came here to talk to you.” Wow, he had no idea she was thinking this way about them and their relationship but he has to tell her that he had been hurting just as much as she was this whole time. He wasn’t lying or playing around when he was fighting with Ted over her.

He’s still deeply in love with her and always will be. The way she’s looking at him with tears in her eyes and this real love in those eyes. He knows that she’s telling him the truth. She’s in love, they’re in love.

“Remember when I went to Don’s apartment drunk, yelling that I love you. Well, that is true, I wasn’t lying. I do love you, and I never meant to hurt you or make you think I didn’t care but I did, do care I was a mess Robin. When we broke up, I was trying to stop the pain of how much the breakup was killing me. So, I was such a mess that the only way to try to forget about you, us, our relationship was to find something to forget so I started sleeping around again. But, every time I bedded someone I felt more and more alone. I missed you so much, the day after we broke up I had a breakdown.” They never talked about their breakup much, only that one time when he found out that she was having her own breakdowns and was deeply hurting over their breakup and the way he was acting after the breakup. But, after Robin thought about Barney and their relationship after leaving Don’s. She realized that she was and is still in love with him.

She, had no idea that he was that hurt over their breakup because as much as she blamed him for the breakup and thought that he didn’t care about her or the breakup. He was. Barney, was just as hurt as she was over how fast they broke up, one minute they were happy and in love and the next they’re fighting even more than usual and breaking up. Both, didn’t realize until this very moment that both have been hurting deeply over their breakup and are deeply in love. Don, was right, he does love her and she loves him. She knows now that Don was a rebound and a good distraction from thinking of Barney and how deeply she loves him.

“I really had no idea you felt that way after we broke up. I’m so sorry, Barney I guess now that I know you were just as hurt as I was I realize that I have been blaming you for us breaking up. But, I really am sorry for not noticing how much you were hurting. I was so wrapped up in my own hurting that I didn’t see you hurting too.” She had noticed his eyes were a bit shiny, in the last couple of minutes as they talked. He had been tearing up and so is she.

They, are both saddened by their breakup but also relieved that they were both in bad places after the breakup but also were thinking about the other even though neither realized it till now. They blamed each other for the breakup, they were both hurt over said breakup, the breakup was mutual but they realized now that it was premature because they were and are in love. They broke up too fast and too soon after only a few months together. It took four months for them to define the relationship and admit their feelings and it took two more months for them to completely unravel which led to their untimely demise. Breaking up was not the right way to go about their problems and now they know what the other has been feeling all of this time.

“I love you, I never stopped. Man, I tried to but I can’t because I know you’re the one.” He says this so sweetly it’s the first time Robin realizes he truly does love her and it took her this long to understand and come to terms with how much she loves him too.

“You’re the one for me too, it took this long but after six years of knowing each other and eight months after we broke up. I never been so sure about my own feelings but I know that you are the one. I love you, I’ve never felt this about anyone. So, what do you say. Want to get back together and pretend that a breakup didn’t happen? Because it feels like we didn’t and we were just on some kind of eight month break.” Barney didn’t even need to think about it, he wanted to be with her the minute she said she was in love with him. So, instead of saying something he just kisses her, soundly. After, eight months of hoping that she still loved and wanted him. He’s finally kissing her, and it honestly feels like they never broke up.


	14. Timing Is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Robin thought she was pregnant and one time she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a story where Robin is pregnant but I wanted to show all the times she might have been as well so this is the story of how the timing was just not right yet for Robin and Barney to be parents but in this they finally get the timing right. This isn't about BR's timing it's about them becoming parents.

2008

Robin, Scherbatsky has always been cautious about her body. She had always made sure that she uses protection or if she doesn’t she takes the morning after pill. The last thing she wants is to get pregnant because she never wanted kids. But, one passionate night could change her life forever.

She is sitting on the toilet in her bathroom holding a white pregnancy stick in her hand waiting for the results. God, how could she be so stupid? Sleeping with Barney was a mistake, she knew that even if her body was screaming for his. One month ago, she had given into her surprising feelings for him. When, he was so kind to cheer her up after that jackass Simon dumped her, she felt so used, she hates herself for even believing that Simon wanted her. But, then after her friends left that evening she was on the verge of having a breakdown. Then, Barney came in after not finding the tape he was looking for. It was then at that moment that she finally broke down and cried over a guy she doesn’t even find attractive anymore. He, instantly went to the other side of the booth to comfort her. It really helped her calm down realizing that she was stupid to think that she would ever want that jerk back again. So, after Barney cheered her up she wanted to repay him for being so nice to her and making her feel better, she invited him back to her apartment to show him that video he was looking for. One thing led to another and another and another and soon they were kissing on her couch.

Looking back on that night, she realizes that she was the one who started the kiss, she had been observing him the whole time, watching him laugh and enjoy her Sandcastles video. There, was something there in the last hour between them, she felt happy again and in her element watching along with her best friend. She, didn’t know why but in the last few months they had been getting closer and they had been hanging out a lot alone together. That night was so confusing but once they were done things begun to get weird between them.

She was so sure to be safe that night, she is aware that condoms only work 99 percent of the time but then in the last week she had been feeling weird. Not at all herself, so she went to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test to see if what she thinks is happening is true. She really can’t be pregnant, she never wanted kids and she knows Barney doesn’t either. She doesn't usually pray, she doesn’t really believe in god but in times like these she starts to say a silent prayer hoping that this is not happening. Finally, after a few minutes she looks up and opens her eyes to see if the test is positive.

“Not pregnant.” She sighs closing her eyes thanking god that one night didn’t change her life forever.

The next day she had gone to Maclaren’s to get a celebratory drink when she sees Barney for the first time since finding out she was not pregnant with his baby. She sits down with her scotch at their booth taking a long sip of her drink.

Barney notices that she had been staring at him. But, he doesn’t say anything because their friends come in at that exact moment.

2009

Okay, they were pretty active in the last two months they had been going at it like rabbits neither could get enough of the other. This summer has been such a fun interesting time for her. She found herself having the time of her life and she hadn’t thought about seeing someone else because she felt happy being with him. Barney, has been so sweet and caring making sure she’s happy and satisfied. The sex has been amazing, they had been crazy wild for each other. Neither, realized that they hadn’t used a condom the last time they were intimate so when her period didn’t come in the last week she got worried.

She knew that she and Barney had been jumping each other any chance they got, sometimes they don’t see each other for periods of time so whenever they do see each other they are always ready and eager but when she doesn’t get her period it was time to see if there was a possibility that she could be pregnant.

With, the stick in her hand she takes a deep breath and opens her closed eyes to see if she’s pregnant. This is the second time when an incident could change her life, and Barney’s. The last time she found herself here she regretted the night they had but this time she doesn’t. If she’s pregnant then she will deal with it, her and Barney will deal with it. Truth is, these last two months have been the best months of her life, they weren’t just having sex she was starting to fall in love with him so if she is pregnant then they will deal with it together.

She sighs and looks at the stick in her hand “not pregnant.” They really need to be more careful, but there is no way she’s going to stop having sex.

2011

God, how did she get here again? Oh that’s right she couldn’t control herself again and slept with Barney. This has been the worst year of her life. First, she realized she’s still in love with him, then she desperately wanted to tell him how she felt, but didn’t and ended up beating a girl up over her crazy feelings which then had her ending up in therapy, and even though it was not a good thing to do she starts dating her therapist while still all the while still having feelings for Barney. And, now she finds herself here two weeks later sitting on her toilet with the white stick in her hand hoping she isn’t pregnant.

Unfortunately, this time was not like the other times she thought she was pregnant and wasn’t. No, this time the stick says a different result... she’s pregnant, god this isn’t happening. One night of passion and she ends up not using protection. They were so into each other and just wanted to get the other one undressed as fast as they could. Her deep feelings had once again made her make a bad mistake. But, now she’s paying the price for cheating, this was not good. She’s dating one guy and in love with another who she could be having a baby with.

She, needs to go to the doctor and double, even triple check if she really is pregnant and this test is correct. She calls and makes an appointment for Monday, because the next day is Thanksgiving and then the weekend the doctor is not in on holidays. So, she goes to Marshall and Lily’s Thanksgiving out in Long Island but she is constantly worried about maybe being pregnant so she clings to her friends moving away to try to forget about the fact that she could be pregnant.

Of, course she has to tell Barney when he comes to her hoping they can still be friends. She doesn’t need to think about it and says I hope so. Because, she does. She can’t lose his friendship too, even though their night together was passionate she regrets cheating and then not following her heart to dump her boyfriend to be with the man she loves. So, she accepts being Barney’s friend because she needs him more now than ever. After, a minute she finally tells him the reason why she has kept her distance from him since their night together.

“I’m pregnant.” She knows from that pregnancy test that she is but she still made that appointment to be 100% sure that she is. Telling Barney does calm her down a little which helps ease her mind of this supposed pregnancy.

He’s in shock, he probably shouldn’t have said what he did but this was not what he expected when he felt the need to go find her so they can try to repair their friendship. But, it’s shocking so he reacts in not the best way. After, getting punched they talk and make the decision for him to go with her to the appointment on Monday. Truth is, she needs him there to prevent from freaking out.

They, have a nice Thanksgiving and tried not to act weird or awkward. On that Monday they go to the appointment to see if she really is pregnant. After running some tests the doctor tells them that she isn’t pregnant which is a huge relief. They even do a dance to celebrate the false results. They, leave together and go to Maclaren’s to have much needed drinks.

A couple of weeks later the doctor calls Robin to ask her to come back in. She’s not worried about the reason to go back to the doctor so when she goes in to see the doctor she had ran some extra tests to be sure that she isn’t pregnant and the results that came back showed that she had a miscarriage, and then the doctor goes on to say that she lost the baby due to some medical problems and is infertile. She is so shocked that she didn’t even hear the rest of what the doctor said.

She, leaves feeling more alone than ever and feeling like not only did she lose the man she loves she also lost the baby she was pregnant with and the possibility of ever becoming a mother someday. It takes months for her to come to terms with this diagnosis and even longer to finally tell Barney that she can’t have kids... his kids. The hug was much needed, she felt better after telling him what she was afraid to tell him for months. But, being in his arms was what she needed all along.

2013

One month, she’s been engaged one month she can’t believe it but she is and is completely and utterly happy. And, as usual she and Barney had been having a lot of sex. From, the moment they got back together there hasn’t been a moment when they couldn’t get enough of each other. They are happy, in love and want to do a lot of catching up.

When, he proposed she couldn’t believe her eyes, she had been crying from the anger of the play but once she saw him on one knee with that gorgeous ring the tears had come on more stronger and she didn’t wait one second to say yes. She loves this man, always has and that moment on the roof of WWN her favorite place in the city she said yes and hasn’t stopped smiling since. But, they had been in newly engaged bliss ever since which means they hadn’t stopped having sex pretty much every day. The need of being with each other again after so long being apart felt new but remembered. He remembers what she likes, she remembers what he likes and the sex has been on fire for weeks. Neither wanted to stop, until one day six weeks later Robin finds herself sitting on the bathtub in Barney’s apartment, they hadn’t discussed their living arrangements yet because she didn’t think it mattered. She had been going to his place everyday she’s only been at her apartment twice since their engagement in December.

Robin, couldn’t be pregnant she was told she couldn’t get pregnant just last year. But, this test in her hand says otherwise. Damn it, she’s once again in this situation except that she’s actually with Barney, they’re engaged, committed to each other, are happy and are going to spend the rest of their lives together. But, this test can not be positive it’s not possible that she’s here again, she can’t be pregnant. She can’t get pregnant.

“Robin, we are late to meet the gang.” Late, funny how that word just makes her start to cry. She hoped he didn’t hear her sob when she answers back with “ok” but he did hear her.

She’s supposed to be dressed by now but she is sitting in her bath robe on the tub holding a white plastic pregnancy test in her hand.

“Oh, Robin what’s going on?” He says already knowing that she had taken a pregnancy test.

She looks up to see her fiancé looking down at her. She extends her hand to show him the test that seems to be positive.

“I think I might be pregnant.” He takes the test from her to look at it more closer.

Yeah, it does seems like she is pregnant.

“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant how can this be?” He isn’t mad or saying this to make her more upset but she just told him a couple of months ago that she’s infertile. They hadn’t discussed more on this topic, it was a hard topic to talk about especially for Robin but this seems like it’s true.

“I thought so too, this test says differently. I need to call my doctor obviously Dr. Sonia was wrong I could get pregnant.” She hadn’t told him that she was actually pregnant last year but miscarried so maybe there was some kind of error with those other tests the doctor took? She doesn’t know what to think but she does need to call her new doctor so she can find out if this test is true or a faulty one.

“I’m here for you if you want me to go with you to the doctor.” He tells her sweetly, kissing her on her head. She nods and smiles lightly thankful that this time she isn’t alone in this.

“Thank you.” She says leaving the bathroom to make that call.

They, do go an hour later to meet their friends but the possibility that she’s pregnant weighed heavily on their minds on this night. The two talked and ate along with their friends, and to be cautious she doesn’t drink. Her friends did seem suspicious but didn’t say anything which was good because she doesn’t want to talk about this without knowing for sure if she’s pregnant. The, evening was nice but the next day they both go to the doctor to see if she’s pregnant.

“Ms. Scherbatsky it looks like you are not pregnant.” Oh, thank goodness is her first thought, Barney grabs her hand in support kind of disappointed that she isn’t pregnant. He had been thinking of having a family ever since she told him she was pregnant last year but he’s relieved as well that she isn’t pregnant because they both don’t want kids. At least that’s what they are telling themselves, they are planning a wedding and have other things going on right now. So an unplanned pregnancy was something they didn’t want at this time in their lives.

They, are happy nonetheless and months later they got married and even though she wasn’t pregnant they are really happy.

2014

“Robin, I’m home.” Barney announced coming home from work.

“I’m in the bathroom.” She yells back, he goes to the bedroom and to the bathroom to see what’s going on but when he sees her sitting on the bathtub with a white stick in hand he instantly knows that she’s pregnant because of the look she is giving him.

“Positive?” He asks and she nods.

He, goes over to her and takes her into his arms hugging her tightly as she cried on his suit jacket.

“Did you make an appointment yet?” After a while they pull apart but not all the way they keep the hold around each other as he asks this.

“No, but I was going to but you came home so I had to tell you first before calling the doctor.” He nods and says ok, they leave the bathroom and she makes that appointment.

The, next day they go to the afternoon appointment together to find out if she’s pregnant. They, aren’t sure what they want, a positive or another false positive but Robin realizes now that she hopes that it’s positive because she’s ready to be a mom. And, she knows Barney is ready to be a dad.

“So, Mrs. Stinson. It looks like this time you are pregnant.” The minute they were told that they were going to be parents he pulls her into him and kisses her on the head happy that this time because their timing is right, she really is pregnant and they are going to be parents.

“Oh, wow this is wonderful.” Barney says smiling happy to know that he’s going to be a father.

“You know, I’m happy about this.” She says after the doctor leaves, they had gotten more information on the pregnancy and made another appointment for a month from now.

“Really?” He asks surprised that the woman he married is happy that she’s pregnant.

“Yeah, I am. Ever since I thought I was pregnant a year and a half ago I thought about what it would be like to be a mother even dreamt it. I’m actually happy about this, we are together now, happy and married so it’s good timing that this happened now because we are both in good places in our lives and even though we’ve been working a lot lately this gave me pause. I’m really quite excited about this, surprising huh?” He just looks at her amazed and how much their lives had changed in the last year and a half.

They’re going to be parents, for two people who never wanted to have children both are happy about becoming parents.

9 months later, after some complications during pregnancy Robin gives birth to a healthy baby girl and her and Barney have been over the moon happy to finally meet their little girl.

“Hi, Gabrielle Hope Stinson. I’m your mom, yeah that’s something I never thought possible for me but you are here and I am so happy to be your mother. After, years of being against being a parent I realize now that ever since I fell in love with your daddy I realize that life without him or you would have been incomplete.” Five pregnancy tests later Robin Scherbatsky is a mom and that is a miracle all on its own.


	15. Two Thanksgivings (2018)

Thanksgiving was always tradition for the gang but ever since the gang split up, they all do their own holiday plans separately. So, in the few years Barney and Robin had been traveling, mostly for her job so they weren’t able to have Thanksgiving in New York, last year they celebrated in Italy, because she was stationed there for two months, she took over for the manager of the Italy branch. He had stepped down from his post to retire so they asked Robin if she wanted to take that spot until they find a permanent replacement for that spot. But, ever since Barney and Robin got married they always tried to do two Thanksgivings. Canadian and American, it became a tradition every year for them to go visit her family in Canada and for them to also spend American Thanksgiving in New York. In, 2018 they were packing for their annual trip to Canada with a surprise announcement to make to her family. Barney’s family already found out their news so they wanted to tell Robin’s family about this surprise announcement which is part of the reason why Robin was so nervous to see her mom.

“You think my mom will be happy for us?” She asks her husband, five years married and up until now there were no plans to have kids but that all changed during the summer when they decided to try to have a baby.

It, all started when Robin witnessed Barney hanging around a baby in Spain, she was stationed there after finishes her two month gig in Italy. World Wide News had wanted her to go to countries in South America when she saw how great he was babysitting for one of the neighbors kids she instantly felt a little bit saddened that she couldn’t ever give Barney kids. So, after the Spain trip they headed back to New York where they had gotten into a fight over the fact that she couldn’t bare a child and he was okay with that but suddenly things had changed.

“Robin, you know I am okay with not having kids but every time you’re away it leaves me here alone by myself with nothing but my job to keep me busy. When, you’re away I’m always here bored not doing anything, so in recent months I have thought about maybe having kids that’s why I brought it up. But, I am completely fine not having kids.” In the last year he had seriously thought about this tough subject even though they never really talk about this one specific issue since their wedding weekend. The, idea had crept up in his mind and ever since the Spain trip he had been thinking a lot about having a baby. But, he knew that she wouldn’t take kindly to this sudden change of mind, which is why she started this fight they are having.

“I thought you were fine with me being away, I guess I was wrong about that. You told me the day we got married that you don’t want kids because I was the only thing you need but now you’re saying that you want to have a baby when you know I can’t have them.” She, cried a lot over this subject, for months after she found out and the night she told him she was infertile he hugged her and told her that everything would be alright. That moment honestly was the only time she truly broke down over this. She cried in his arms for like ten minutes because she was so scared of what his reaction to this would be, that is why she waited that long to tell him. He was the only person who she wanted to tell, the first person but he was the last because his reaction was the one that was the most important.

But, now he changes his mind so unexpectedly that it threw her and made her mad that the vows they exchanged on their wedding day apparently mean nothing. Barney, telling her that he’s happy being with her knowing he’s never going to be a father was everything she needed to truly know that this is the right man for her. She, married him thinking that he was fine without having kids, but ever since that trip to Spain he had changed his mind.

“I know I said I was okay with never having kids but when I was babysitting Alaina and Carlos it made me think about this more. I was hoping you wouldn’t get so mad about this but I guess I was wrong to think that maybe in the last couple of years you would have changed your mind as well, but you didn’t but my mind has changed and I do want to have kids.” Two, years okay they had almost divorced because of her job, they had separated for sometime but ultimately got back together because they still loved each other and didn’t want to end their marriage, they had done counseling for a year but then stopped because things between them were better, actually they were wonderful but now two years later and this subject comes up again at a time when they started to fight more, this time it wasn’t about jobs it was about so much more than that.

“But, you know I can’t have a baby we discussed this before.” She’s so confused about this, on one hand she would have a baby with him because she had dreamt of having a family with him. But, on the other hand she can’t have a baby, physically she is unable to have one so there is no way she could have a baby because her womb is defective.

Robin, can’t have a baby no matter how much she wants to and once again this subject makes her emotional all over again because the thought of those two beautiful kids she dreamt up is coming back but there is nothing they can do to change the fact that she can not physically conceive a baby.

“You know I can’t have a baby so there is no way of us having kids.” She was trying to calm down from this emotional conversation. She, doesn’t know what to do she can’t change her body to make a baby and that makes this even harder for her to think about.

“There, are other ways to have a baby. We can adopt, have a surrogate, try IVF, I’ve looked into other ways we can have a baby when you were away on that assignment. I know you can’t physically have a baby but we can also get other opinions and there are other options so yes I have thought this through and I realize you can’t have a baby but we can try other things so what do you think?” He’s really serious about this, the more he talks about the other ways to have kids to have a baby makes her think more about this.

On, one hand she would love to have a baby with him because she has thought about this before but when she found out about her infertility all thoughts of ever changing her mind on this had made her decision for her. But, on the other hand she doesn’t think she wants to try to get other opinions on her infertility. She, doesn’t know what to do when she wants to have a baby but can’t. 

“If, we look at other opinions on my infertility do you really think that there’s a chance for me to get pregnant?” She asks, if she can have a baby there is only one way she wants to have a baby and that is having that baby have a little part of her husband’s DNA. She has thought about this, she wants to have a baby but she wants to find out if she can because she wants a biological baby, not to adopt.

“I’ve looked into that as well and there are other doctors who specialize in situations of infertility in women and if you want we can look into this more together because I do want to have your opinion, after all you are the one who would be carrying the baby that’s why I wanted to wait to tell you this until you came home, and now that you are we can look into this more.” He smiles brightly, so glad that she is coming around to this because he didn’t want her to think that he’s regretting marrying her or thinks she isn’t enough for him. In all honesty, he doesn’t hold her infertility against her and never would but the more he thought of this in the last year the more he really thinks they can be parents.

So, in the next weeks after this conversation they went to get other people’s opinions on Robin’s infertility and they saw one of the top specialists in the city to help them with this situation.

“Yes, Robin your mother will be so happy with our news.” He tells her hoping that this will help her ease her mind on this because she has been really nervous for the last few days on what her mother will say to this news.

“Hi, mom how are you?” Robin says as soon as she and Barney spots her mother on the platform of the train station which is how they decided to travel on to get to Canada this time.

“I’m great, wow Robin you are glowing.” Genevieve says making Robin blush a little.

“Thanks.” They, soon leave the train station and head to her mother’s place which is Robin’s home when she was a teenager during her Sparkles days.

As, Barney and Robin unpack their suitcases in Robin’s old bedroom they got to talking about her mother’s reaction to her looks.

“I think my mom kind of knows that I’m pregnant.” They only found out last month that she’s pregnant, after months of trying and having one miscarriage Robin found out she was pregnant last month.

“Yeah, I think so. She’s right though you do look glowing. Just beautiful!” He tells her sweetly giving her a quick kiss with a smile.

“I think she will take this well. I was thinking she wouldn’t but after that compliment I’d say she’s going to be happy.” He just nods and smiles, his mom had taken this news surprisingly well because after they had that rough time a couple of years ago Loretta was not happy with Robin and her being selfish not putting Barney’s needs ahead of her job. When, they split up for that brief time things between Robin and Loretta were not good but now things are better between them once they got back together and Barney’s stern warning to his mother to be nice to Robin because they are back together (they never really were apart besides her being in other countries) but when they got back together he put his foot down regarding Robin and things between his mother and wife are much more solid now.

They, head downstairs to the kitchen where her mother had been cooking for the holiday. Canadian Thanksgiving in her family has always been chaotic and crazy but with Robin’s news she hopes for a nice holiday with her family, she barely gets to go home but this time of year she always tries to make it there and this year she hopes that this announcement will make everyone happy for them.

“So, mom there is something Barney and I would like to tell you.” She and Barney are sitting down in the table in the kitchen as Genevieve cooks what she’s cooking.

They, wanted to tell her mother without anyone there. They will tell the rest of her family tomorrow when they’re all here. But, for now she wants her mother to know about her news.

“Yes dear, what’s your news?” Genevieve asks turning around from the stove to give her attention to her daughter.

“So, Barney and I have some surprising news. We are expecting a baby.” Her mom instantly lights up at the news that her daughter’s pregnant she had a feeling earlier that Robin’s pregnant but wasn’t sure. Genevieve is so happy that she hugs Robin right after hearing this news.

“Wow, Robin I’m so happy for you… and Barney. I thought you weren’t going to have children.” Genevieve sits down at the table wanting to talk about this news more.

“Yeah, well we thought about this for a few months and looked into ways I could get pregnant. We saw a specialist in New York where he helped me and us get pregnant and soon enough we did. I didn’t think I could get pregnant but then the special IVF drugs had worked.” It’s really nice that her mother is happy about this, she told her during their wedding weekend that she’s infertile and couldn’t have children therefore she would not be a grandmother but now she gets to and she’s overjoyed with this news.

“Well, I’m so happy. I’m going to be a grandma and that’s just wonderful.” After, this they sit down in the dinning room to a nicely prepared dinner for them which included Robin’s sister, her new boyfriend, her uncle, her aunt and Genevieve’s new boyfriend who Robin hadn’t met yet.

After, being nervous about what her mom would say to this news Robin is really happy that her mom’s reaction wasn’t something different.

The following month, Barney and Robin had a get together to tell their friends that they are going to have a baby and of course they were all thrilled with the news. This, year Barney and Robin joined their friends on Thanksgiving, it had been years since they all were together on Thanksgiving. And, this year the sudden unexpected news brought this Thanksgiving into a new light and everyone was happy to know that there will be a new baby in their little group.

Seven months later Robin and Barney welcome the new member of their gang. Their daughter, Brielle Penelope Stinson the new parents were overjoyed to be parents after years of thinking they would never get to have that experience and Robin’s infertility they are finally completed with their little girl.


	16. I Care About You (Season 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin are sitting in the museum after he finds out about his father. She wants to comfort him but doesn't know what to do to help him through this sudden news. Some confessions, help them come to terms with their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another season 6 story, this one is based around Barney finding out about his father in Natural History episode. But, this time Robin is there by his side the whole time. I really love season 6 and this storyline but I do wish Robin was there more to help him through it because after all she's the only one who truly understands what he's going through she also understands him as the person he is so this was interesting to write. I had wanted to make this more about sex but I thought this would be better because I don't want their relationship especially after the devastation of their breakup to overlap with feelings because they do still love each other so this is what this story is about.

“I don’t want to do anything. He’s my dad.” Barney, just found out that the person he thought was his uncle is really his biological father. His real father, and honestly he doesn’t know what to do or think at this moment. Everything, he thought about his childhood is all coming back to him making him remember that what he just found out is true. Jerome Whittaker, is really his father.

Robin, doesn’t know what to do or say she wanted to comfort him in someway but doesn’t know what to do. She’s sitting here with Barney, quiet trying to figure out what to do. The, only thing she decides is best is to bring her chair to sit next to him putting one arm around his back and her other hand on his, this is the best and only way for her to not say anything and to just give the silent comfort he needs right now. She, had thought that sex would be a way of comfort because that’s usually helps in these situations and sex for them isn’t always about romance they were always able to disconnect from the emotional and romantic sex. Before, when they were figuring out what they meant to each other when they were seeing each other last year, even if they had been in love they were just not sure what they were meaning to each other. At, the time during the summer, they tried to think of sex as just wanting each other without any emotional attachment to it. Sex, was just sex to them especially when they had their first time. So, the thought of giving into some comfort sex to make him feel better was something she thought would work and it usually does for him, but surprisingly he didn’t want to do anything.

A few minutes of quietness later, Barney suggests that they should get out of here. The, party was kind of dead, and after learning of what he just learned he really needed a drink, or 10 drinks because right now the only thing that would help him is getting stinken drunk and maybe doing some ranting in the process.

“You, know what I want to do?” He says after she asks him again if she could help him through this, after all she knows how it feels to be abandoned by a parent, in her case abandoned by two parents. So, she understands how upsetting it must feel to know that his father might be alive and well right now and it just sucks. She’s, genuinely sad for him but once he starts talking again and asks to get out of here she gently takes his hand and says okay. They, leave without telling their friends that they’re leaving.

They, head to Maclaren’s and the first thing Barney does is orders a big glass of scotch. A, pitcher, then they head to their booth where he starts going off on a rant about his long lost father.

“Can you believe it, he’s alive and actually is my real dad. I just don’t get it, how can he do that to me and just leave without even writing or calling. He must be a horrible person to abandon his six year old son like that. Who, would do that? Someone who’s selfish and doesn’t want to be a father that’s who.” He, continues to go on and on about how horrible his father is while Robin just drinks and listens to what he’s saying. When, he’s this drunk he is usually very honest about things and the more he drinks the more he reveals things that he’s been holding back for a long time.

“I used to think of myself as a loser, hippie who never got the respect I deserved and ever since Shannon dumped me I thought by dressing in a suit and becoming awesome would at least get me the respect I deserve. But, yet nobody respects me enough to understand me. Ted, doesn’t call me his best friend because I’m not, he doesn’t care about me and the moment I slept with you that was proven to be what I always knew. Marshall, is cool but he’s known Ted since college, they’ve been best friends since then, Lily didn’t seem to like me when we first met, she kind of tolerates me and maybe she likes me now but she never really understood me, always thought I was this disgusting, womanizer who doesn’t care about anyone. And, you I thought you were the only person in my life who understands me best. I guess I can be right about that, we always understood each other in that way. You, being here and supporting me. I guess I know who my real best friend is. How, could my mom keep something like this from me my whole life? It’s not fair, I don’t get why I’m so unlovable to have my mom keep my father away from me when she knows damn well how much I struggled during my young life. I always, always tried to give her the benefit of the doubt but nope, not anymore she doesn’t deserve it. I am never going to forgive her for this.” She, almost feels like crying for him, listening to him going off about his mother and father like this is just devastating to her. 

Robin, hates seeing him like this she always wants to comfort him when he gets this emotional about something, she wanted to comfort him when she thought he was about to lose his job. But, they just had broken up a few months earlier and she was still upset and unhappy about that. Sure, the breakdowns had stopped but as his ex and someone who hadn’t been as close as they once were she didn’t think helping him would be a good idea. But, now she just couldn’t sit back and say nothing.

So, she gets up from the booth after he started crying and went to his side of the booth. Sitting down next to him, she instantly puts her arm around him (kind of like he did for her when Simon dumped her) she feels like this is the only way for her to help him through this. 

“It’s, just so unacceptable that my father is out there somewhere and never felt the need to contact me. And, my mother kept this from me my whole life, it’s like nobody cares that I’m a living breathing human being, not some heartless soul who people don’t even like or care about.” He’s devastated, she’s heartbroken for him.

“I care about you.” Her voice is soft and quiet as she says this, because it’s true she does care probably more than she is willing to admit but she does care. She loves him, he’s important to her not just because he’s her friend but because she loves and wants him to be happy and appreciated, like she does.

She, had lived her life wanting people to like her and appreciate her for who she is but there had been nobody who understood her, the only person in her life who seems to understand her is Barney. She, thinks that’s part of the reason they connected right from the start, they met and had found this amazing instant connection and bond with each other that they never had with anyone, she believes that that is why she fell for him. He’s right though, the only person in his life who understands him is her and now both understand even more than they did when they first met this very fact, that they respect each other. That understanding and respect for each other is why they never stopped loving each other even a year later after their breakup.

The moment Robin said she cares about him he smiles a little then leans into kiss her. The, kiss is unexpected for both of them but in this moment he realized how much she means to him and how much he still loves her. Robin, cares about him that’s why she’s hasn’t left his side since finding out that his real father isn’t his uncle. But, Barney knew in this moment that he still couldn’t believe that she’s the only person in his life that understands him for the person he is and not what others see him as.

After a moment, she pulls away stunned by the kiss.

“Um, wow. What was that for?” She’s in shock, that kiss was so out of the blue that she wasn’t expecting him to kiss her but in that moment he wanted to feel happy for once, tonight has been an emotional whirlwind for him so thinking that he should kiss her made him feel for the first time in a long time like someone is finally on his side and understands what he’s going through.

“I, I’m sorry I…” he pulls away from her and says “I didn’t mean to kiss you.” He gets up from his seat so quickly that she didn’t have time to respond to the kiss or what he was saying just now.

“Barney, wait.” She says jumping out her seat. He had been walking away from her towards the door of Maclaren’s in shock that he had kissed her.

He, turns and sees her walking towards him.

“Don’t be sorry, okay you’re in a vulnerable place right now and you feel like kissing me was because I told you I care about you. So, don’t say you’re sorry because you think you’re taking advantages of the moment. But, I really do care about you so maybe I’m not regretting pulling away right away.” He looks at her trying to figure out what she’s telling him.

Robin, truthfully the moment he kissed her she still felt that emotional feeling, that connection again and the reason she pulled away after a couple of minutes is because she got a little scared that the kiss was only because he felt like he needed to kiss her, it was out of gratitude for her support and caring, that’s why he kissed her. But, she didn’t want to start something with him after he found out about his father and is in a very vulnerable place. Even, though the kiss was wonderful, she couldn’t continue kissing him when he’s that drunk.

“I, when you told me you care about me I felt like you are the only person who actually does care so in that moment I felt so cared for and loved that I had to kiss you. I know it was a wrong moment to kiss you, but you made me feel things I’ve tried to stop feeling for quite sometime.” It’s only been a year since their breakup, but it’s only been a few months since he tried to move on from her. He was so unhappy for months, seeing her date Don and seem to be moving on with him. Trying to move on was hard but he had to so she could be happy. But, every time he saw her with Don he hated it. The, fact that they had been getting closer again after the breakup felt like he had his best friend back again and in that moment before the kiss as vulnerable and sad as he is, she made him feel happy again and it’s been a while for him to really move on from her but he realized in that moment before he kissed her that he isn’t over her. Quite the opposite, he’s still in love with her. That’s that reason he kissed her.

“I kissed you because I still am, and I’ve tried to not be. I am in love with you. I kissed you because you made me feel understood, cared about and loved. I didn’t kiss you because I’m vulnerable and want to take advantage of my moment of sadness. I love you, I’ve tried to pretend I wasn’t but I am.” Wow, she wasn’t expecting him to pour his heart out to her in this moment. She thought the kiss was because he felt obligated to kiss her in that moment but it wasn’t.

He’s, in love with her. She’s stunned by his confession, and not sure what to say.

“Um, I don’t know what to say.” She wants to tell him the things she had kept inside her heart for a long time, but she’s scared that if they tried again and it doesn’t work out she will lose him and that can’t happen. She can’t lose her best friend, she just got him back.

“Don’t say anything, I was just saying what I was feeling. This wasn’t an ‘in the moment’ kind of confession. This is what I’ve been feeling ever since we broke up.” It’s true, he’s in love and was happy when he kissed her. He wants to be with her but she is still in shock by his confession.

He goes on to say. “I, know you might not feel the same way but I do so I just wanted to tell you. I’m not forcing you into anything, but it’s how I feel and always have.” He, smiles lightly then turns and walks to the door leaving Robin frozen in her spot.

She, can’t believe what just happened. She wasn’t just comforting and saying those things, all of what she did tonight is because she still cares about him. And, if she’s being honest with herself she hadn’t been happy lately, the breakup with Don was tough but she’s over it now. But, the breakup with Barney left her feeling numb for months. She tried to move on with Don but she realizes now that she hadn’t moved on from Barney and how she feels about him. So, in that moment after he left her standing in Maclaren’s she realized that she’s still in love with him too. She, runs out the door hoping he’s still there but he wasn’t, so she quickly gets the next cab she sees and gets in. She, knows he went home, that’s the only reasonable place to go at this time of night. On, the ride up town Robin started to think about this more. In, the last few months things between her and Barney have been better than they had been in a while. The conversation they had about her independence helped them become closer again, and in the last couple of weeks they had been hanging out more as well, doing things together like laser tag and going to clubs, but she realized that she had been happy again, happier than ever before so when Barney told her how he feels it threw her a little but ultimately it made her think about the last year of her life a little more than she had been.

She, loves him. The thought made her smile, she hadn’t smiled like this since last summer when they were together having so much fun together and just being together was the best time of her life. It had been the best summer of her life and one that will last forever in her mind. At, this moment when the cab stops in front of Barney’s building she hesitates for a minutes to get out of the cab, but after a minute she hands the driver money and gets out. She, stands in front of his building staring at it for a few seconds then sighs and heads inside in hopes that he will be there so they can talk.

On, the way up to his floor she’s surprisingly not scared about what he will say when she tells him what she needs to tell him because he only told her how he feels, so his reaction to what she will tell him will make both of them happy for the first time in a year.

She, gets to his floor and the elevator dings. She, exits it and heads towards his apartment knowing exactly what to say to him when she sees him. 

“Hi, can we talk?” She’s relieved that he’s there, so when he opened the door she instantly smiles brightly hoping that what she tells will have a happy end to the year they both had.

He, lets her in and closes the door. “I really am sorry for kissing you, we can be friends if that makes you less uncomfortable.” He, says this because he saw how shocked she was after he kissed her and after he confessed to her how he feels. So, that’s why he tells her this thinking that she’s here to turn him down nicely and be friends.

“That’s not why I came here.” She says, her tone is light and she keeps her emotions in so she can tell him what she is here to say.

“I came here because I thought about what you told me and I realized that as much as I tried to stop, I hadn’t stopped loving you either. You made me think, I tried so hard in the last year since we broke up to stop loving you, to stop feeling what I do for you. But, realized I can’t and will never ever stop the way I feel for you. I do have feelings for you, I know I’m in love with you I was just scared that if we tried again and failed that I would lose you, and for me… that can’t happen, I can’t stand the thought of us breaking up again and losing my best friend. I can’t deal with it, so that’s why I’ve been so scared to tell you how I feel for months because I can’t lose you. I had fallen so in love with you that it is a little scary because I never felt this way about anyone ever, but it’s also so wonderful to feel this way. When, we broke up I was devastated, heartbroken over it that I couldn’t date anyone, I was so hurt by you sleeping around that I had tried to stop feeling what I feel for you, but I can’t. It, only took me till recently to get over our breakup, and I finally feel like I have your friendship back again the way it was before we fell in love. So, I didn’t want to mess that up by giving into my feelings. But, I’m done trying to deny what I feel, I’m terrified but in a good way, I’m hopelessly in love with you Barney Stinson. You are my best friend, my soulmate and the love of my life. So, I came here to tell you that I feel the same way too.” She says brightly smiling at the man she just confessed her love to and she honestly feels like the weight of these feelings is finally off her shoulders, so now she hopes that he feels the same…

Of course he does, he kissed her before she even finishes what she was going to say. He, had sobered up a little bit from all the alcohol he drank earlier so both are sober when this time they kiss neither pull away, because they both felt like the last year of their lives was useless. They, never should have broken up, both were a mess because of it. In this moment both feel a huge weight lifted off them, feeling like for the first time happy again.

This, is how Barney forgot about his father and how sad he was over what he found out earlier this night. They, make love that night knowing that they have each other, so whatever happens in the future they will get through it together because neither want to lose each other.

The, next morning felt like a new beginning for them and both feel more ready to be together than they were a year ago. But, he still thought about what he’s going to do about the news he found out about the day before.

“Morning.” She says, still a little sleepy from the night they just had.

They, hadn’t gone to sleep until 4 in the morning because they had made love until 3:30 and then talked a little bit about what’s next for them. They, went to sleep finally at peace with their feelings but they kind of stopped talking about what they found out about his father. Barney, had been up trying to figure out what to do about this information when Robin says good morning to him.

“Morning.” He smiles, truly happy that he finally has her back and this time they are ready to really be together, there is no holding back or sneaking around this time they are in this for the long haul and are proud to be together, there is nothing that will ever break them up again.

“How’d you sleep?” He asks sweetly after they kissed good morning to each other.

“Great, better than ever actually.” She, smiles so happy that after a year of trying to stop the feelings she felt for him. She’s finally at a good place in her life. Truthfully, this hadn’t been the best few weeks for her but being with Barney again made her realize how much she missed him and how she regrets their breakup.

“I’m really happy, I was a little surprised you came here last night I thought I for sure made you run from what I said last night.” Barney, was shocked that she showed up her telling him how she feels because when something like feelings come up she’s usually the one to run away. But, she did and actually told him how she felt for this whole year. They, regret their breakup and are going to start over from where they left off.

“You, know I was so shocked that you told me how you were feeling because I thought that you were saying those things because you were in a sad and vulnerable place. But, I’m so glad you said something because if you didn’t than I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now.” He, pulls her into him for another kiss, this time deepening it.

After, some morning sex they really talked about what happened the day before which was what Barney was thinking about before she woke up before.

“So, what are you going to do about your father?” She asks sitting down to breakfast at 10 in the morning.

“I, honestly don’t know. I would talk to my mother but I’m still pissed at her for keeping this from me my whole life. So, it’ll take some time to sink in and forgive her for this. I don’t know what to do though, I do want to know more about why he left but I don’t know what to do about it. After, finding James’ father I think I should just rest on this for now and not say anything to my mom yet. But, I will talk to her, I know she’s keeping more of this from me and I want to know why he left and where he is.” She smiles lightly at that, taking his hand in hers.

"I am here for you when you do talk to your mom. I know more than anyone how it feels to be abandoned by a parent so you are not alone in this okay?” He shakes his head so grateful to have her back, not just as a friend but as his girlfriend again. He is truly completed even though he doesn’t know what to do about finding out about his father.

It, takes months for him to confront his mother and when he did Robin was there to help him through it all, from getting the information of where he is to meeting his father. It was all very emotional draining for Barney but with Robin by his side throughout meeting his father, he finally after years of feeling alone. Doesn’t feel alone anymore.


	17. Riding Off Into The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney gives Robin the gift of her wildest dreams for Christmas. Future set, 2018!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on Cobie's ending for B/R if you haven't heard she's a big supporter of this relationship and she knows the character she played really well for 9 seasons. So, I wanted to do a story based on the endings she said she wanted for this couple. Since it's Christmas and the holiday season, I wanted to get this story out there for Christmas but I think I will do another Christmas story and New Years story in one in a couple of weeks but until then I wanted to share this with you.

“Oh, my god Barney. You got me a motorcycle?” Barney had just surprised Robin with something she always wanted but never got for herself. She had tried out her fantasy once before, but never got anywhere with that motorcycle. But, the fact that he bought her this was the best gift she’s ever got, well besides the huge diamond ring on her left hand.

“So, you like it? I knew you had talked about it before and I remembered that you have always wanted to own a motorcycle.” Barney is really glad she seems to like the present he got her for Christmas. This was one of three presents he bought her.

Every, Christmas since getting engaged Barney and Robin has given each other three gifts every year. One big, one small and one medium, this is her big gift and the last one he bought for her. Earlier, they had exchanged gifts to each other that morning. They, had breakfast together, then started to open the gifts they got for each other. Robin, got him a tie (which was the small gift), some Star Wars stuff (the medium gift), and tickets to Hawaii (the big gift). Each gift they give has to go along with the price of it so the tickets to Hawaii was the more pricey of those gifts. And, Barney got her a necklace with their names and wedding date on it which is his medium gift, A new Canadian maple leaf mug (her other one had accidently broke when they were in the throws of passion) this was his replacement mug for breaking the other one. And, finally for the big and most expensive gift this year he bought her this motorcycle.

“I love it. But, how did you know I wanted this?” She asks, curious to know how he knew that she had wanted to own a motorcycle.

“You told me, years ago when we were dating. Plus, you wanted to ride one when you were dating Nick.” Oh, that’s right she forgot about this. But, she did tell him when they were secretly dating that this is one of her fantasies. But, up until now she only visioned herself on that motorcycle because she didn’t have anyone to share in her fantasies.

But, Barney had been her biggest fantasy come true in the last six years so she had totally forgotten all about this fantasy and wanting a motorcycle. She’s surprised he remembered such a detail about her life, since she told him this years ago. Now, she has Barney to fulfill her biggest and oldest fantasies.

“I’m really impressed you remembered me telling you this.” She says after hugging him, they’re still embracing and she’s smiling so happy that she finally has someone to share this fantasy with.

“I remember everything about you and what you tell me. There’s nothing I forgot or don’t remember about you. So, what do you say you wanna hop on and take a ride?” He says, wanting to share in this moment with her.

“Of course, when I pictured this fantasy I didn’t have anyone to share it with but now I do and I’m more than happy to share it with you. After all, you are the only one who I told about this. When I was with Nick, the only reason I wanted to do this was because I was bored and he was boring, and not so smart to realize I wanted to ride on that real motorcycle with him.” She smiles so happy, that after six year being married she can’t imagine her life without him in it or without sharing this with him.

“I only wanted to do this because there was nothing special or exciting about him or being with him that’s why I wanted to look at myself on the news. Despite his awesome chiseled body he was a distraction from thinking about you, your engagement to Quinn and our relationship. So, I used him as a crutch and it helped distract me from thoughts about you.” He, didn’t realize just how deep she loved him until this very moment. He, knew she loved him for a long time before he proposed, but he didn’t think she loved him this much. But, it’s true she’s always loved him and was not happy about him being with Quinn. The, only reason she dated Nick was to try and move on and forget that she was totally and completely in love with him.

“You, really are something else. You really should have told me how you felt, I wouldn’t have done that play on you, that was only to see just how you felt but if you told me how you felt then I would have told you that I loved you. Quinn was much a distraction as Nick was for you. We really missed out on so much time because we didn’t think the other one felt the same way. I guess I was smart to run that play on you to get you to come to your senses because I was so deeply in love with you, so if you said something then I would have told you I loved you.” She’s looking so lovingly at him that it makes him smile tearing up a little. She is also tearing up, surprised that after all this time and being six years into marriage they tell each other how they were feeling before they got engaged.

They, were in love and fighting it tooth and nail right up until he proposed. She even yelled at him the night he proposed, he thought she would have said no but surprisingly she said yes. They had just celebrated their engagement anniversary the week before but this confession was never brought up until now. They, both felt like they were meant to be together after so long being apart and fighting it, they’re six years into marriage and couldn’t be more happier.

“I was so scared that you weren’t ready to commit to me. I couldn’t lose you, I fought my feelings for years but I realize now that I was just making a lot of excuses to not be with you and it made me an emotional wreck. I would have told you how I felt but I wasn’t sure how you felt, it’s why I stayed with Kevin and dated Nick I was just so confused and with the lack with our communication skills, I wasn’t sure what you were feeling so I ran and was miserable for years.” Wow, he had no idea the amount of her feelings. He knew she loved him, she told him the night they got engaged. But, knowing how she was feeling at that time he would have had no doubts about her himself, if he knew how she felt he would have told her how he felt as well. He would have also still proposed to her, he had that engagement ring for a few months before he even thought about proposing to her or even Quinn. But, that ring on her finger was always her ring and he would have never given something that meaningful to Quinn or anyone else because that ring was a Scherbatsky ring it’s only meant for her finger only.

“I love you so much, I’m glad we finally stopped running and pretending that we were okay being apart but I’m so happy we finally got it right and I proposed when I did. We almost lost each other too many times but knowing what we do now. Man, I would have proposed to you on that boat after we cheated together.” He’s being honest and truthful here, he really would have told her he loved her and proposed right there in that moment on that boat because now he knows just how much she loved him but wanted him to be the one to make that move, which he tried to do but failed since she chose someone else.

“So, you wanna go for a ride Mr. Stinson?” She says in a sexy tone, wanting to change the subject back to the original topic here.

“I thought you’d never ask Mrs. Stinson.” He smiles back and grabs her helmet along with his.

She gets on in the front and he hops onto the back putting on their helmets.

“Before, we go there is one other present I got you so I direct you to go to the west side of Manhattan.” Barney, had recently done something that they had been talking a lot about in the last year and he wanted to show her what he got her, and them. That’s why he directs her to the right place since she’s the one driving the motorcycle.

They, head to the west side of Manhattan and once there they had stopped in front of a big brown townhouse. This is his other gift for her, it’s more of their gift but he wanted this to be the grand gift, they never go too overboard with gifts for Christmas or for their birthdays but this year, he knew she wanted to buy that townhouse because she wanted a change in their lives. He, first wanted to get another apartment but decided that this townhouse was so much better than another small apartment, considering what they were thinking of doing something huge soon this townhouse is the start of their new life together and their future. 

“Okay, stop this is it.” He tells her when they pull up outside a two story brownstone townhouse.

“What, why are we stopping?” She asks, wondering why she wants him to stop riding.

She was having the time of her life riding this motorcycle that she had forgotten that he was in back of her giving her directions.

“Because, this is our new home.” He says, after a year of talking about it he’s finally going to show her what she had been wanting for the last three years.

“What? Barney, I thought we decided not to get the townhouse.” They, had decided a couple of months ago that they didn’t need to move so she wonders why he wants to buy this place when they agreed to not move, at least not yet.

“I know, but I thought about it more in the last two months and realized that we should get this now before someone else buys it. Because, if we are going to start a family then we would need a bigger place to live. So, I met with the real estate agent and she told me that two other people want this place, I had to buy it right then even if we said we didn’t want another place to live I really thought about it and you were right. We do need another more bigger place if we decide to do in vetro, if we are talking about expanding the family then I want to get ahead start with buying this place.” The, more she thought about it the more he was right.

They, had thought about trying in vetro fertilization because they decided they want a family. They want a baby, so they also talked about this subject in the last two years and it wasn’t until recently that they decide that in the new year they want to try to see if she could get pregnant through IVF that is their only resolution for this year. They, want to start a family so this is the best way to start thinking more about what their future will look like.

“Hum, the more I think about this the more I think we should move here. I mean, if you already bought the place why not check it out.” She had thought about this a little more as he talked about their future, the more he talked the more she realizes he is right. If, they were going to do IVF next year, they should get ahead start on their new life.

“Come on, lets go check it out.” He takes her hand and they go into their new home smiling that this is the start of their new beginning.

The first start was getting married now it’s starting a family. They, are both in a great place, their jobs are going well, they just celebrated their engagement anniversary and Christmas and now they are going to try to have a baby. So, their lives together has been wonderful so that’s why Barney thought that it would be a great idea to get this place now before someone else buys it.

They, had seen this place before in the summer when they first decided to look for a new home. They wanted an apartment at first but one look at this beautiful townhouse and Robin was feeling right at home because this is her home. Seeing, this again made her realize again that he was smart to buy this now because she does want to live here and knows if they have a baby that it will be a good place for their child to grow up in. They, look around their new home and both can picture their life here with their child and the more they look around the more they feel like this is their home.

“I’m really glad you bought this place. You were right though, I do love it here. This is our new home.” She says, taking one last look around their new home.

“Yep, I knew you would love it that’s why I bought it.” He smiles at her and both know that whether or not they have a kid, no matter what this is their new home and they are so happy to get to live here for the rest of their lives.

After, they finish looking at their new home they leave and hop back on their brand new motorcycle, heading back home. It was close to sundown by the time they leave their new home so when they get on the motorcycle the sun was starting to set and it was a beautiful moment because in that moment they ride off into the sunset together, happy and excited for their new beginning.


	18. A Stinson Family Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin have an announcement to make at the annual Christmas Stinson tradition party. The Stinson's celebrate Christmas and their shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this is the Christmas story I wanted to write there will also be a New Years story as well and that will be posted next week.

Christmas, in the Stinson household had always been something Barney looks forward to every year. It’s a tradition for the Stinson’s to get together but over the years there were more members of their family. It, started with Loretta, James, Barney and Loretta’s mother Nana, is what Barney and James called their grandmother. So, every year the family added a new family member since Barney and Robin got married. Now, the Stinson family includes Tom (James’ husband), Robin, and Sam. And, this year is no exception and this year Barney and Robin have an announcement to make.

After, being married for seven years they decided to do something that nobody would expect. When, they made this decision it wasn’t an easy decision to make but they knew they wanted this for a long while. After, Robin traveled for work, the time they spent apart was killing them and making things intense between them. Choosing to make this decision was the best decision they ever made and they are happy that soon this decision will be possible for them.

They, had been happy together but the distance apart almost tore them apart but neither wanted that to happen so Robin traveled, Barney went with her for the first two years but then after being out of work for three years finally found a job and now he’s working with the FBI as a private detective investigator. He, loves his job and is happy with his life so when Robin stopped traveling earlier this year they sat down and talked about this decision they made which is what they are going to announce today at The Stinson family Christmas tradition get together.

“You, think they will all be happy for us?” Robin, asks standing outside Sam and Loretta’s house in Long Island.

“Yes, of course they will. This is the biggest decision of our lives and we aren’t changing our minds?,” he says this like a question and she nods and smiles lightly.

“Yes, we are going through with this I’m not backing out of what we already decided.” That’s good, they are both in this because they want to be. After, being apart for a long time they wanted a change in their lives and this is the most important change and decision of their lives so there is no changing their minds over a decision they already made.

“Good, I think my mom will be happy I know she wants a grandchild. Well, a grand child from me because she already has two grandchildren.” Even, though Loretta loves James’ kids she always thought that Barney would be a great dad and also he’s wanted kids in the past so she wants him to be a dad and now he finally gets to. He, hopes Loretta is happy with their news that they are going to be parents next year.

They, ring the door bell and wait for someone to answer. They are both a little nervous about what his family will say to their news. But, they hope that they will be happy for them because neither is changing their minds about this.

“Hey, bro nice to see you.” James says answering the door.

“Hey, James how are you?” Barney and Robin go inside the house to warm up because it’s freezing out.

They, know that their lives will be changing in the new year so there is no going back on this. They, are heading towards a new future one that they both really want and are happy about making. This news, it will be overall happy news so they hope this will be a cheerful time this Christmas for everyone in the Stinson family.

“Wuv, wuv you made it.” Loretta says happily hugging her son. There is a big storm out today she was worried that Barney wasn’t going to come all the way to Long Island on this very snowy and cold day.

“Yep, I wouldn’t miss this for anything even if there is a storm outside.” He smiles, feeling a bit better and less nervous about the news he and Robin are about to announce. He, knows his mom and brother will be happy for them but he still hopes it will be a good time as any to tell his family he’s going to be a dad in the new year. And, this will be the news that will make this holiday a happy one for all of them.

Over, the next hour everyone sat and ate and drank while talking as they always do at this party. But, after a while eating and drinking Barney and Robin decided it was time to make this announcement. With, a click of his wine glass Barney stands up and clears his throat. He looks quickly at Robin then back to the guests around the table.

“So, Robin and I have an announcement to make. First, I want to thank mom and Sam for this party this year and second we have decided to do something huge in the next year. We, had talked in this last year and came to make this decision together because we both want the same thing. We’ve discussed this and decided that we want to have a baby. So, we hired a surrogate to carry our baby because Robin can’t carry a baby to term. So, in the next year Robin and I will be parents. The surrogate is three weeks along and we’re really happy to have made this tough but important decision in our lives.” Everyone, was quiet for a little while but finally after a couple of minutes James breaks the silence.

“Bro, really you’re having a baby?” He’s shocked, happy but shocked because he didn’t think Barney and Robin wanted kids it was always a tough subject with them but he’s happy nonetheless.

“Yeah, we wanted to have a baby and looked into a way for Robin to get pregnant but she can’t so we discussed this more and decided to use a surrogate to carry our child. We’re really happy to have made this decision and thought this would be a good time to announce this very important thing happening in our lives.” James, is happy for Barney and for Robin so he nods and gets up from his seat to go hug his brother and sister in law.

“Wow, this is amazing congratulations guys you will be great parents.” James says after hugging Barney.

“Well, thanks bro I’m glad you’re happy for us because we are happy and are excited to be parents.” Who would have thought that his brother would want to have kids but he is and he’s genuinely happy to be an uncle.

“Yeah, Wow is right. I thought you were okay with not having kids?” Loretta asks, she’s happy for them especially Barney because she knows he would be an amazing father. But, she thought that he was okay not having kids because he was happy with Robin.

“I was, but after thinking for sometime and discussing it we both decided that we want to have a baby. But, Robin can’t get pregnant so we searched for a surrogate and found a great woman to help us have something she can’t.” Hm, Loretta is shocked too by this news but is happy to be a grandma.

“Well, I’m happy for you. You will be a great father and I’m going to be a grandma, I didn’t think this would ever happen but wow congratulations this is amazing.” She hugs Barney and then Robin who had been sitting the whole time while Loretta and Barney talked.

“Dear, congratulations Robin I know you will be a great mom too.” Robin smiles happy that Loretta is taking this better than she thought, she is genuinely happy for her and Barney and that makes her nerves less nerve wrecking.

“Thank you, Loretta we are both really happy about this and we’re happy that you are happy about this too.” They hug and pull away both happy about this news.

After, this the guests all mingle and enjoy the rest of the party and Christmas, the family all exchanged gifts and then had dessert and played some games while some other guest left after dessert. Overall, the party was nice as always and everyone had talked about Barney and Robin’s announcement the rest of the night. After, everyone left besides Barney and Robin. They decided to stay a little longer to help Loretta and Sam clean up, then they sat down and talked more about this huge and important decision in Barney and Robin’s life.

“So, you think they’re happy for us?” Barney asks Robin after they leave later on that night.

“I don’t know. They did say they were happy for us but it didn’t seem like they were jumping for joy and celebrating. As much as I wanted them to be happy that we’re going to be parents but I’m not sure if they are. What do you think?” He’s not sure either. To be honest he thinks they were all caught off guard by the news and he doesn’t think they were as happy as Barney and Robin hoped they’d be.

“No, I don’t think they were as happy as we wanted them to be. But, look at the bright side. My mom gets to be a grandmother to my child which I know she always wanted and James gets to be an uncle, I’m sure they will all come around and be happy for us because like it or not we are going to have this baby and we will be parents in 9 months. So, if they aren’t happy about this now they sure will be when the baby gets here. I was going to ask James to be The Godfather but with his reaction I’ll wait until we have the baby then I will ask him. But, I am happy, over joyed that we are going to have a baby and I can’t wait.” That’s the only thing that really matters, Barney being 100% happy and excited to go on this new adventure in parenthood. Neither wanted to have kids but now they can’t think of anything else but that baby and their future with that baby.

Nine months later they are waiting in the hospital room for their surrogate Kate to go into labor. They, had found out a month earlier that they are having a girl, but despite their initial freak outs they are both happy to be having a daughter. They never thought they would be here but they are ready and happy to meet their daughter.

“Okay, Kate push.” The doctor instructs her to push once more after she had been pushing for a half hour already.

She gives one more push and soon they all hear a baby’s cry in the room which brought tears to Barney and Robin’s eyes. Finally, meeting their daughter for the first time was one of if not the best moment of their lives and they can’t wait to hold her and take her home.

“Hey, baby girl it’s your parents. I’m your mom and this is your dad. We are so happy to finally meet you because it’s been a long journey to this day and we couldn’t be anymore joyful to be your mom and dad.” They both smile looking down at the baby in Robin’s arms.

“So, you think her name is the right name for her?” He asks, they had picked out the name once they knew they were having a girl and he wanted to know if Robin still wants that name for their daughter.

“Hm, yeah I haven’t changed my mind that is the name I want.” She smiles up at him and he shakes his head.

“Okay, welcome to the world Isabella Hope Stinson.” The moment he said this their daughter looked up at them and smile a little as much as a newborn can and in that moment they knew that this was indeed their daughters name.


	19. A New Years Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin makes a wish on New Years Eve for 2019. Barney and Robin make a decision that will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the New Years story I wanted to write this is also the last chapter I will do until next year, then I will do Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day and their anniversary stories. Happy new year to all.

Robin, Scherbatsky Stinson has everything she hoped for, she has the job she always wanted, she has amazing friends who are her family and she has her husband, the love of her life. She couldn’t dream of a better life or something else she could wish for. But there is something she secretly wished for that can’t happen. Even, though she has everything she dreamed of she still wished that she could get pregnant.

For years, she didn’t want children and thought that she wouldn’t be a good mother but a long the way she fell in love and ever since she had gotten used to taking care of a child, she thinks that she would be a great mother, and she knows that Barney would make a wonderful dad however there is one problem that she can’t get past and that is her infertility. In the last few years she has been the happiest she’s ever been but every time she thinks about her infertility or kids or spends time around her nieces and nephews those thoughts come back to her, she stopped thinking about this but now she can’t help but think she and Barney could be parents. When she and Barney babysat for Marshall and Lily last weekend. It was just before Christmas and Marshall had a party to go to for his job so they needed someone to watch their three kids. They had asked other people but everyone was busy so at last minute they asked Barney and Robin to babysit.

“Are, they all asleep?” Barney had asked, the kids had been active today but after having fun and opening some early Christmas gifts they all finally went to sleep.

Their guest room had turned into a room for the kids whenever they visit. Barney, has just saw Robin close the door to the room as he walked by to check to see how the kids are doing. Surprisingly, it’s been easy for them to take care of Marshall and Lily’s kids because they were all a little older now. Marvin is 7, Daisy is 5 almost 6, and Francine is 2 and a half. So, it was easy for them to take care of older children but in recent years Robin had gotten used to holding and taking care of babies and so this latest babysitting gig made her think about her infertility once again. She hadn’t thought about this in years but now she’s thinking about it again and it’s bringing up things she thought wouldn’t get brought up or thought about again. Watching, her nephew and nieces had made her think about it again and she can’t help but think they missed their chance to have kids.

“Yep, sound asleep.” It was a fun but exhausting day today for the kids once they were done watching Frozen they went right to bed and Barney and Robin were overjoyed that they didn’t fuss when they told them to go to the room to go to sleep.

“Man, they are exhausting. But, it’s good they finally went to sleep.” They had walked to their room as they talked but once in the room Robin had been wanting to talk to Barney for sometime.

She had been thinking a lot about this in the last four years but because they were happy as they were together, she didn’t think she would find herself thinking about this again but now that she’s thought about this she knows she wants to have a baby. Her career is great and being with Barney made her extremely happy and yes she is fine with it being the two of them, but she can’t help think that something is missing in their lives. So, she wants to talk to him to see where he stands on this subject because they hadn’t talked about this since their wedding weekend and it never was brought up again. She wants this, she wants to find someway to get pregnant or have a baby and Barney is the only person she wants to have a kid with. She had thought about those two teenaged kids sitting and listening to her tell them the story of her and Barney’s love story and how she became pregnant with their oldest. Of course (she only thought of them having a son) so the oldest was a boy (the son she thought she was pregnant with at the time), their son who was suited up and looking so much like her husband, then they weren’t even together but for some reason she imaged being with him, married but still living in the apartment and raising their two kids. The son was their first, he was the baby she thought she was pregnant with at the time and then their daughter was the spitting image of herself, she looked and dressed just like she does, both children dressed alike their parents. Ever, since that time and imagining having those two kids with Barney she had never forgotten that. Recently, that image started to mess with her mind again and now she can’t stop thinking that maybe they can have that family, the suited up son and daughter who look just like them.

She, wonders if Barney has ever thought about having kids some day so she wants to talk to him to see what he thinks and feels on this tough subject that they never like to bring up.

“I, wanted to talk to you about something important.” She first says, easing into this as they get ready for bed.

“What’s up?” He asks, putting on a fresh white t-shirt.

“So, I have been thinking. I know we like to not talk about this subject or think about it but I have been thinking about this for sometime now and I want to have a baby.” He, looks at her stunned he’s shocked that she just told him she wants to have a baby which is something they hadn’t talked about in a long time and didn’t think they were going to bring this up again especially Robin. But, she did and he doesn’t know what to say.

“You, you want to have a baby?” He questions standing straight and not moving from where he is standing.

He, really is shocked that she is serious about this when they said they were fine without having kids because they were enough, their love was enough for them so the subject of kids hasn’t been discussed since they got married.

“Yes, I thought a lot about this for a very long time and I think I want to have a baby... with you.” He swallows hard on the saliva he was holding onto not knowing what to say to this.

“I thought you were okay with not having kids, we even discussed this over our wedding weekend. You told me you were scared that I’m going to get bored of you and think about kids someday and what might have been. You said you were scared of losing me, not only then but when we got engaged. We also talked about this when you told me about your infertility. What changed your mind?” Barney, hadn’t changed his mind on this he’s been happy and enjoying his life. Up until now he didn’t think about this subject but now she brings it up again, he’s really confused.

“It isn’t that I’m unhappy with my life or with you, I’m very happy with our life together but when I think about it I was just scared that you were going to be the one to bring this up and I didn’t want to lose you if you changed your mind. I had been thinking a lot about this lately and I want to find a way to have a baby. Yes, this has been the toughest subject for me but when I think about those two kids of ours I think about the fact that we might lose out on becoming parents someday. Being around our friends kids and James’ kids, it’s been getting difficult to pretend that I don’t feel the loss of them when they return to their parents. I thought about this long and hard for years, I am truly happy with my life but I feel like we are missing out on being parents along side our friends. I love you, and you really are what I’ve wanted for a long time but I also want to share something with you that’s part of myself, when I thought about those two teenagers I think about how sad and alone I was but I still mourned over the loss of something I can’t ever have. Now, we are together, unlike when we thought about the baby we might have had. Don’t you think it’s a good time to discuss this again?” And, he does think about what she just told him. Truthfully, he had been thinking about having kids with the woman he loves, yes he’s happy but he thinks she’s right. He does want this too, so he tells her exactly what he had held back from her for a long time, longer than he’d like to admit.

“The truth is that for the longest time, and this had nothing to do with you or my love for you. But, I have thought about this too and I do want to have kids, with you. When, I was younger I did think of myself having kids, that was when I believed in love and relationships. I had given up on that dream after a while and for years I told myself I didn’t need kids to live a happy life. And, then I fell in love with you and the thought of having kids had again crossed my mind and when you told me you were pregnant after we cheated together, I was so happy that I had started to believe again, in love and relationships and now I do believe in that and I do want to have a baby with you.” She smiles so brightly that this was truly what she wanted him to say so now they can discuss this further. And, they did. For the next few days of the new year they talk more about this and decided to find some answers in infertility and to see if Robin could get pregnant.

The, New Years wish that Robin made on this New Years was to hopefully have the baby they both really wanted. In, March of this year she became pregnant with their daughter and this wish really did come true and now she believes in miracles again. A year later they have a son, they both believe now and it’s all because of the love they have for each other and because of the wish Robin made on New Years.


	20. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, realizes she’s really happy. Post episode 8.14 Ring Up and future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based around the "Ring Up" episode where a Robin and Barney realized that they only need each other to be happy. This is also the first chapter of 2019 so enjoy and happy new year.

“I missed you tonight.” Robin and Barney had just left Maclaren’s heading to his place. They still had yet to move in together but they will deal with living arrangements soon.

She, had realized tonight how happy she’s been since she and Barney got back together and now she’s content with where her life is right now. Before, she was freaking out because she couldn’t get a guy to notice her or to buy her the things they usually did. But, she realizes now that Barney is the only guy she wants to get her attention from and even if she could afford things herself now to buy she realizes she has Barney now to buy her things and to know he’ll always be there when she needs him. Even if she doesn’t need anyone to buy anything for her, she’s more than happy knowing that she has him forever now and she doesn’t feel slightly like she misses guys giving her attention.

“I missed you too.” He really did, the moment he put all those wedding stuff away he immediately texted her saying he’s going to Maclaren’s and to meet him there so she did and he couldn’t be anymore happier knowing she will always be there. He can’t believe how much time he wasted being so scared that she would never return his feelings, when she did, when she said yes to his proposal up on the rooftop of WWN he knew his life was complete and he’ll never look back.

They, get in a cab and on the way back to his place she tells him what had happened tonight before they met up at Maclaren’s and after. It truly makes her feel like she’s the only woman to win over his heart and break the barrier that protects himself and his heart and that makes her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. She not only wears his ring but owns his heart and that will never break no matter what. She’s so happy and free of anyone’s eyes on her because the only guy who makes her feel like the only woman in the room is the guy she loves more than anything. She’s beginning to see what Marshall and Lily meant tonight by seeing the only guy she wants to see and get attention from is Barney and that is the only thing she cares about.

“So, today you’ll never guess what happened today.” She says, they had been pretty touchy feel-y lately that’s something they never liked being in relationships but now that they aren’t shy or scared of what people might say or think about their relationship. They simply don’t care about anything but each other and what they feel for each other. Being open and affectionate makes them both feel safe and secure in their relationship now, unlike the last time they were dating they are much more open, aware and happy sharing their love with each other and with others.

She takes his hand in hers rubbing it lightly then folds her fingers with his smiling.

“When I was single, and alone I felt like my life was stalling so I usually got a lot of attention from guys, they would buy me things, have conversations with me and sometimes it did lead to dates. But, I really loved when men gave me attention because it made me feel desired and liked. And, honestly at those times when I was single getting attention boosted my ego, but now I realized just how alone I felt. When I was alone and single I was trying to find ways to distract myself from my feelings for you so the attention from those men was something I needed for a long time. But, now I don’t need any other guys attention because the only guy I want giving me attention and getting my attention is you. I had been so happy since we got back together, but before I thought I needed that attention and now I don’t. I was so frustrated before because my ring,” she looks at her left hand and rubs her other hand the one not holding his over the large stone then looks back at him. “When guys notice the ring it turns guys off and away from me because I am not single, and when they notice the ring they know I’m taken because I’m happily engaged, although I don’t give off vibes that I’m engaged guys just see my face or body and wanted to do those things for me. I realized today that I’m really and truly the most happy I’ve ever been and you are the only guy I want looking at me, buying me things, sharing things with, and loving me for the rest of my life.” He’s shocked at what she said, he almost wanted to kill anyone who looks at her, he knows how beautiful and lovely she is, any guy would be interested in Robin Scherbatsky she’s one of a kind. But, then he realizes how all those other men aren’t engaged to the most amazing woman he’s ever met, none of them get to go home with her, talk to her, spend every day with her, look at her, share his life with hers, or gets to be engaged to her. He realizes that he’s a very lucky guy to have this wonderful incredible woman beside him for the rest of their lives. So, he gets why men would want her but he’s the only one she wants to buy her things, share things with and be with her because he understands wanting to be wanted and liked. The reason why he did what he did when he was single was because he wanted to be liked by women because he felt like no one ever liked him for who he is and he felt like he had to get that attention through his plays, the playbook and whatever else he did to impress women. So, he isn’t mad that she told him this.

“Before, when I was at home I threw a surprise wedding.” If she’s confessing things he wants to too and it’s important to be open and honest with her because that’s what they want now, when they dated before their communication was off, they weren’t always open with each other but now they need to be.

“A surprise wedding?” She says, not really sure why he was throwing a wedding.

“When I was single, I was writing plays and hitting on women, at those times I was so broken and sad not happy at all. So, tonight I thought I was missing something with that single life. I kind of got Ted to sleep with that girl he was seeing. Guess who the girl was?” He wanted her to guess who this girl was because he’s still bitterly upset over finding out that Carly was the girl Ted was seeing and then slept with. It’s still very disturbing and weird for him and probably for Ted and Carly. But, honesty is what he needs to be now so he’s going to tell her what he realized tonight.

“Who?” She tried to think of someone but couldn’t come up with anyone who she might know that Ted is seeing.

“Carly.” She laughs out loud at this, not believing that Carly would sleep with a much older man.

“What? Carly was the girl Ted was seeing?” She’s shocked but not really surprised that Carly slept with Ted, when she met her she saw that she was a rebel kid, but not someone Ted would actually like or want to sleep with. She guesses she gets it though.

“Yep, Carly. When I found out that it’s my sister I was so upset that I d-friended Ted saying that our friendship is over. But, then I hated it so much that I threw together a fake wedding to get them married because it was meaningless for two people who don’t really know each other to sleep together, or for Ted to take advantage of a young naive girl so I put the wedding together but neither wanted to get married. Afterwards, when the wedding things were put away Ted pointed out that the sex detox I was under was over. I don’t believe in hook ups, one night stands anymore. I realized that being with you, getting to marry you is everything I need or want I don’t need plays or the playbook because that made me unhappy and miserable. So, in a way your story about guys giving you attention is kind of what I felt doing those plays when I was single. It was all about attention, the attention that women would give me even though it was the wrong thing to do I still liked the girls attention but the sex was meaningless, it made me feel absolutely nothing when I was single. Now, though I’m happy and being with you, each and every time we were together was never meaningless. It was a life changing and meaningful of times, each time made me realize that you are the only thing that was never ever meaningless and you truly changed my life forever.” Robin, just like Barney was going to get mad at him for even thinking about the playbook but she isn’t, in fact she understands what he was upset about. It isn’t about sleeping around and running plays for him and it’s not about wanting guys attention for her. It’s about the changes in their lives since getting engaged. This is why they understand each other so well it makes them both feel important to each other and understood. The love they have for each other is something so special that neither need the things that worried them earlier today, they only need each other’s attention to make them happy, being single was a depressingly sad life for them but now they have each other and they don’t need anything else.

It, took sometime to get to his place because of the traffic but when they did they had just finished their conversation and felt a lot better after the day they had.

When, they enter his apartment she had wanted to talk to him about their living arrangements. She still has her newer apartment, but doesn’t know what he wants. It’s been a little hard to be apart and not miss each other, since getting engaged they had been really happy but when Robin leaves to go to her apartment they both miss each other, they hadn’t been apart since their engagement so Robin wants to discuss this one important issue they have.

When, they get ready for bed she starts talking about the next step in their new life together... their living arrangements. She, really does miss him whenever she leaves his place to go to hers so she thinks she needs to discuss this, because they hadn’t once talked about where they will live but that’s only because she has been at his place ever since they got engaged. That night, neither wanted to leave each other’s side because it felt so amazing to finally be together after so long being apart and wasting time. Getting to make love and hold each other, waking up along side each other and going to bed together was all so new but remembered. They not once forgot what it felt to be intimate again, they both remembered everything they had done when they were together three years ago. Every, intimate thing was always something that was the easier thing about dating each other and knowing that they were dating. The night they defined their relationship they had one of the best nights, the sex was incredible and it wasn’t about sex it was realizing they were in love. Being together again just makes those times even more remembered because now it’s more special and they aren’t hiding what they feel for each other and both are much more open and honest with each other so it’s like those times in the past but better.

“So, I was thinking recently that we hadn’t discussed where we should live. We’ve been engaged for four weeks now and I think we need to figure out where we should live.” She gets into her side of the bed, yep they did really become one of those couples that have their own side in each bed they are in, whether it’s here at his place or her place they know they had become this very domestic couple but neither care because it feels natural even three years later, this is one of the things they never changed or forgot about their relationship.

“Right, I hadn’t really thought about it but you’re right we should talk about where we are going to live.” In the last four weeks he’s been in newly engaged bliss and didn’t think about what was next in their relationship. She’s right though, they need to figure out where they will live.

“I was thinking that maybe you can sell this place and move into mine. It is a newer apartment and I don’t want to give it up so what do you say?” She’s not sure what he’s going to say to this but she’s thought about it and thinks they need a new place to go along with their new life together. Living at her place was a good idea in her mind and it’s even a little bigger more spacious she hopes he agrees to this.

“I don’t know, I thought maybe you could live here in the Fortress because that’s what I thought we would do when we got engaged. I mean, it’s only logical since we’ve been at my place pretty much every day since getting engaged.” That is true, she didn’t want to leave his side after they got engaged but now they know that she can’t keep her apartment and his apartment. Although it does feel a little like Marshall and Lily when they lived apart and she had her own place which she never went to, Robin hadn’t been to her place in four weeks.

“But, I don’t want to give up a new apartment especially because it’s rent free.” He gives her a look, the look he made earlier when she told him about all the attention men gave her when they thought she was single. But both know they need to make a move and it’s either going to her place or his.

“I don’t want to give up my apartment either I’ve been here for a long time and have a controlled lease. So, I think it will be better for you to move in with me here. I get you want to keep your place but I’d rather you move in here so we don’t have to argue or worry about more than we need to.” She doesn’t really love his apartment, even though she basically lived here when they were dating she just doesn’t like knowing that other women has slept in this bed, especially Quinn. The thought gives her the willies, she hates to think about other women in here having sex with him. She should only be thinking about this bed as their bed in their new engaged relationship not other women she wants to rip their eyes out of their heads. That is the main problem she has with this idea of her living here.

“But, I don’t particularly like your apartment especially this bed.” It’s a horrid feeling to picture him with other women even if she never minded his 200 women much. She’s still not happy about sharing a bed he shared with a lot of other women.

“What? What’s not to like? This bed is comfortable and spacious and it doesn’t make me fall off the bed when we’re having sex.” This is true, when they dated before whenever they had sex in her bed they used to fall off it when they got too heavy and crazy, even though it was fun at the time it still kind of hurt later when they were recovering from sex. But, he didn’t mind but now things her different and they need to make a fresh start.

“And, that was always fun. But, I still think it’s better for us to have a fresh start to this life together. I think you should move in with me at my place.” He’s still on the fence about this not sure if he wants to give up his beloved Fortress. He wants to make their fresh start in his apartment because he wants to make it their apartment.

“How about this, you give up your apartment and move in here so we can make this place our place.” She thought about it for a few minutes but she realizes he’s compromising but also making his beloved apartment their apartment and that makes her feel a little bit better about the images of other women she can’t stand having sex in this very room and bed.

“All right, I guess this is a better suggestion plus I kind of like that this place is going to be ours.” She thinks it’s romantic that he wants her to move in here and make this place theirs it makes her feel all the more loved and she loves him for just this gesture alone.

She smiles and says “okay, let’s make your place our home.” She hates thinking about those other women in here but having him be so open about letting his beloved fortress their home makes her even more happier.

A month later Robin sells her apartment but she moved in with Barney officially two weeks later after discussing their living arrangements and it was a good decision because both love not being apart anymore.


	21. An unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robin gets an unexpected visitor to bail her out of jail she'll have to confess her feelings hoping it doesn't make her lose the one person she misses being with. Based on 7.04 Robin has breakdowns and beats up that girl to let Barney be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Barney knew about Robin's emotional breakdowns in season 7 so that's what this story is based around.

Robin, Scherbatsky has always been able to control her emotions and feelings whenever they’re directed at the guys she likes. When, she was young. She used to be obsessed over one particular guy and up until a few years ago she was still kind of hung up on him. Simon, was never right for her and she knew that all along. However, when she saw him again years after their summer fling, she became that sixteen year old girl who always did what Simon wanted her to do. But, then she realized that Simon (after years of not seeing him) was the worst revertigo ever. She knew going into that visit from Simon that she shouldn’t have gotten in too deep again, but she did and it left her crying over a guy she didn’t even like anymore. Simon, he was the obsession she thought she was over but realized she wasn’t once she saw him... and then, when she broke down crying on Barney’s shoulder when Simon bumped her she knew she was wrong for even going back to that jerk Simon. But, afterwards when she slowly got control of her emotions, she was so thankful to Barney being so sweet and caring to her that she wanted to repay him for cheering her up and so she invited him back to her apartment to watch the video he was trying to look for all day. They watched the video over and over again that night and then everything had changed from a nice time watching her video to kissing on her couch. It was all such a blur but Robin knew what she wanted, she knew she has had feelings for Barney that had been slowly creeping up on her in the last few months before that night and even more so at that time, those feelings became persistent in her head for a while and so she kissed him and then slept with him. And, now she doesn’t and never did regret sleeping with Barney and no she was not drunk or didn’t have control over her own body. She kissed him because she felt like it, it wasn’t the heat of the moment it was a feeling that she didn’t want to have pass her by. Everything, after that night was a blur but nothing that happened that night was a mistake.

After, a year of trying to put any feelings she had for him out of her head she knew she was fighting a losing battle and finally her heart won out over her mind. She had the best summer of her life in the following months and was slowly falling in love with him. They dated and then broke up, but she never stopped loving him. They, tried to get their missing friendship back after the breakup and once they did things for Robin had once again changed when she didn’t realize that she was setting herself up for the worst heartbreak of her life. She sets Barney up with her co-worker Nora and ever since he had been trying desperately to win her over. And, Robin has been slowly losing her mind over one of the worst mistakes of her life. She, didn’t think these feelings were going to still be in her heart but she was kidding herself to think she was even slightly over this man. She tried to move on, tried to forget, tried to fix her messy life, she tried everything she could to get her mind off of Barney, and Nora but nothing worked and now after the last few weeks, she couldn’t stand watching Barney with Nora, she hated it and wanted to desperately break them up. She tried anything to help Barney get rid of the things that made him who he is and spent a lot of time, in which she had to sometimes be at work, with Barney but why was she doing this? She was never this obsessed over a guy, okay maybe she was with Simon but it wasn’t this bad. She just beat up some girl because she wanted Barney to be happy, but watching him on that date egged her on and so getting into that fight helped get her frustrations out and her feelings because even if she’s losing him to Nora she still wants him to be happy and so that’s another reason why she beat that girl up.

And, now she is sitting in a jail cell crying and trying to pull herself together. She just lost it, how did she get here? She’s never been like this before but she really wants for these feelings to go away, she knows it isn’t healthy to keep these feelings for Barney she knows he’s happy with Nora and saw it for herself. The thing is, she can’t stop feeling this way, she knows that Barney being happy is all she wants for him but the selfish side of her wants that happiness to be with her. She knows he’s the one, it took her to trying to get over him to realizing she’s deeply in love with him and always has been.

When, she finally pulls herself together Robin looks up after rubbing her blood shot eyes and sees the man she’s been going crazy over.

“Barney?” She questions, not believing her eyes. She rubs them more but every time she looks at him she knows it’s really him. She wonders what he’s doing here, she had called Marshall to get her out of this little pickle but he didn’t come and now she has to face him, she’s humiliated this day couldn’t get any worse.

“Scherbatsky, what the heck got you in the slammer?” Marshall had called him asking if he could help him help Robin out and bail her out of jail but one look at her and he feels his heart twist in his chest.

“It’s a long story.” She really doesn’t want to tell him what happened he would think she’s crazy and the thought makes her embarrassed.

“Well, I have all night. We can talk after I bail you out.” They, leave the police station quietly getting into a cab going back to his place, because if they go to her place then Ted might be there and they really need to talk in private because obviously there’s something going on here with Robin and Barney’s been watching her a lot lately, after their moment in the rain a month ago he’s noticed that she’s not acting like herself and he’s been worried. Once, he got that call from Marshall he was even more concerned and worried about what was going on with her.

When, they got to his apartment they were quiet not talking yet, as Barney closes the door he asks her again in a quiet low tone what happened tonight that got her in jail.

“So, what’s going on with you? You’ve been acting oddly for weeks now I’m beginning to worry about you.” That’s sweet she thinks to herself smiling lightly. The way he’s looking at her she knows he’s truthfully worried about her and that makes her start tearing up a little.

“I don’t know.” She says, her voice is low kind of a whispery tone of voice. She’s being honest here, she really doesn’t know why she’s been going crazy with her emotions lately. But, she does know that she can’t stop herself or wouldn’t stop herself from these crazy feelings. She has never felt this way before she wishes that she could control how she feels but she can’t.

“Truthfully, lately I have been thinking a lot about things,” he gives her a look but lets her continue. “I have realized something I thought I would not realize. My life has been not going the way I hoped it would by now. I’ve been living here for 7 years and have not accomplished what I set out to do with my life. I mean, I do like my job it is one of my dream jobs but I’m still at the bottom where I started doing research and answering phone calls I’m not at all where I wanted to go with my career. But, my career is just one problem I have and now I have been wanting something else.” She looks up from looking down shamefully about to admit that she still loves this man in front of her and she can no longer pretend that she’s fine being without him. She sees him everyday but it’s not the same feeling as it was to be with him, to date, hang out, go on mini vacations with him, having fun with him, she just misses him. That’s why she had that breakdown today beating up that girl, made her feel every pent up emotion she had been holding inside herself since their breakup, she is helplessly, hopelessly, crazy in love with him and that’s what she’s going to tell him hoping that this confession doesn’t pull him away from her more than he is now.

“I have feelings for you. I’m in love with you and the reason I ended up in jail is because I beat up a girl who was trying to see you, I kind of told her where she could find you and then I regretted pushing that girl to you when you were on your date with Nora. I saw how happy you were tonight and to prevent from any craziness happening I stopped her from doing anything that caused you and Nora any harm. So, I got into a fight with the girl and then cops broke up the fight, we came to the station, the girl pressed charges then left and I was booked for assault. I called Marshall to bail me out but obviously he didn’t come.” She’s been on the verge of tears as she explained what happened tonight, Barney is standing in the spot he’s been in since they arrived here at his place, he’s silent, not knowing what to say to all of this, he’s lost with words but he feels for her. He has felt that way for years, the battle of trying to control your feelings but never being able to because you can’t stop the way you feel. He’s felt that way when he first fell in love with her and then again after they broke up, he knew he was out of control when she was dating Don and got into that fight with Ted so he understands how she’s feeling when you have no control over how you feel about someone.

“Robin,” he whispers softly shocked by her omission but he does feel the same way, that kind of fighting feeling when your heart falls in line with your mind and you begin to lose control. Barney, has always felt this way too, he’s just become more able to control his feelings after a long time trying to not think about how he feels.

“So, is this why you have been acting really weird and clingy with me lately?” He asks, knowing that in the last two weeks Robin has been doing everything she can to hang around him, helping him get rid of his stuff so Nora didn’t see them, wanting to go to a club together, spending every waking minute with him while Nora was away. It’s all adding up, plus the fight she just got into. Robin, apparently has been feeling this way for a while which gets him to say.

“You’ve been really clingy with me recently so how long have you been feeling this way?" He says following up on what he just asked before this.

“For a long time, since Punchy’s wedding.” Truthfully, she’s felt this way even longer than that, she’s felt this way for almost two years.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say. Why didn’t you say something sooner?” If she told him how she felt then he knows he wouldn’t have pursued Nora. He would have followed his heart and they would be together right now and not wasting time being apart.

“I was scared. I’ve never felt this way before, I tried to fight it but as you saw tonight can’t stop the way I feel. I was so deeply upset after we broke up and it took a long time for me to recover from that. I thought I was over those feelings but in the last few months even year, even if I was with Don. I was still in love with you. I was so devastated by our breakup that I kept overthinking that if we got back together and it didn’t work out I would never recover from that. I couldn’t put myself through more pain of hurting over us so I denied being in love with you so much so that I had breakdown over breakdown then got into a fight, even sent Nora away so I can spend time with you... because I miss you, I miss you so much that it hurt seeing you happy with Nora. It was painful to see how quick you were to change for her and I began to think I was losing the man I love because he couldn’t be himself when his girlfriend is around. I was so crazy jealous of Nora dating you.”

“Why did you set us up?” He’s, confused by this. She just admitted she loves him and for a long time apparently but yet she still set him up with Nora on the laser tag date. He’s not sure what to say about this it’s so odd to him that she seemed to push Nora at him even argued over her number when he was clearly flirting with her wanting her to stop him, to give some sign that she feels something for him too, but she never did that’s what’s so confusing about all of this.

“At the time I thought I was doing the right thing because I saw you liked her but after a while I started to regret it. Seeing you talk to Nora when we ran into her after we left the GNB building site. When she told you it isn’t too late I knew then that maybe it isn’t too late for us either. That, we still have time... and then at Punchy’s wedding Lily said something to me about timing. That if you have chemistry that timing can be a bitch, then we started dancing and I knew then that I was still in love with you. I guess I was setting myself up for heartbreak. Seeing you with Nora made me see that you are the one I want to be with, that I love and that’s why I’ve been going crazy lately.” Barney, starts to understand more of this situation and what has been going on with Robin. His face starts to soften and he starts to smile during her confession and truthfully everything he’s been wanting for so long is true. She does love him and he loves her.

“You know, when I went to you about Nora’s number a few months ago, I wasn’t there for the number. I was there because I thought that there was something still there between us and so I flirted with you trying to see if you will change your mind, but when you told me to go get her I knew that there wasn’t anything between us I was just imagining it.” He walks over to sit next to her on the couch because he had been standing near the kitchen during this whole conversation but he wanted to be more closer to her as he talked.

“I guess now I wasn’t imagining that you had feelings for me, you actually did have feelings then for me. In the last year I had been flirting and hanging around you a lot because I really did miss you being my friend, but now I know I was doing that because I still felt something for you. When, you were with Don I was slowly going crazy myself over watching you and him together, so when I went to you telling you I love you I was being honest and I wasn’t even THAT drunk. I was trying to win you back but you picked Don and that broke my heart so I just stopped thinking that we would ever be together again after that time. I was really happy when you came back to the group and even more happier when you didn’t go to Chicago. I have been as crazy as you have been and I know that it’s because I still love you too.” He smiles brightly finally confessing his feelings after all this time, all these years of being in love with her but there is no more holding back he wants to be with her.

After, two years fighting their feelings and having breakdowns Barney and Robin has finally gotten back together. But, there was one thing left to do and that was breaking it off with Nora. Barney, had made a second date with Nora before getting the phone call from Marshall, he was very happy that she forgave him and now they were officially dating, but Barney’s in love with Robin and wants to be with her so the next day after their conversation Barney met Nora for lunch to break it off with her. He does like Nora, but he knows she isn’t right for him and he’s not right for her, letting her down easy was the best way to handle this situation. When they meet, Barney doesn’t mention Robin he simply tells Nora that he’s not in the best place in his life right now to date anyone. She took it well, and they ended the conversation on a good note. Robin, didn’t want to be that girl to break up a new relationship or any relationship for that matter, but she felt like she was, she does like Nora but she couldn’t bear seeing Barney date her, change for her and seem to be happy with her and it made her lose control of herself and ended up in jail for a few hours.

Overall, Barney and Robin are very happy together. They tell the gang that they are back together right after making their relationship official, then Robin moves in with Barney after he asked her to move in with him. On, Valentines Day the following year Barney proposes and they have a June wedding that year. After, years of struggling with their feelings they finally did get that timing right.


	22. Regrets (Season 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, has been jealous of every woman Barney finds attractive. After seeing him like the new Maclaren’s bar tender she amps up her looks in hopes he notices. Alternate to episode 5.13!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based around how devastated Robin was with her breakup with Barney and how they both regretted their breakup. I always thought they did regret their breakup and that's why she was as emotional as she was after it so that's what this story is about.

Robin, Scherbatsky is not the person to get jealous of other women. When, she feels threatened by another woman she usually likes to amp up her looks to make herself desirable, women don’t get along with her so it’s not like she cares what they say or anyone else for that matter. But, recently she’s felt like she has to look her best, she feels like she’s lost her appeal. Lately, she hasn’t felt like herself, she’s been in a deep depression over her recent breakup. Watching, Barney sleep around again, going from one woman to the next using the playbook and the plays, all the while she has been having breakdown after breakdown after the breakup. She shouldn’t feel this way, she is a strong resilient woman who doesn’t dwell over a relationship especially one where the relationship was short lived, but everything in recent months has set her off with emotions and she’s been in pain because she feels that they broke up too quickly and too soon. She loved him, she really really loved him but he was changing himself too much to be with her and it was slowly breaking them. She desperately wanted to save the relationship from crashing but not even an engagement could save the relationship.

So, when Maclaren’s hires a female bar tender she knew Barney would go gaga over her. She, starts dressing up in slutty outfits, despite the cold winter she didn’t care if she’s cold, she is Canadian after all the cold doesn’t bother her. But, the new hot bar tender does. For some reason when Barney started going on and on about how hot she is Robin couldn’t take it anymore and decided to amp up her looks as well as her outfits of the day. She finds the shortest skirt, a low cut top and 3 inch heels, she put on more make up than usual and did her hair in the way that drove Barney crazy when they were dating. She, knew he would put his attention onto her if she walks into the bar without a coat, and so that afternoon she checked herself in the mirror making sure everything is in place, her outfit is fitting her right, in the right places, her push up bra was showing more cleavage, and her skirt was high enough to show all of her long slender legs. She knows he likes her legs, long and slender and wrapped around his waist... damn it, she misses him. But, she can’t think about those blissful times last summer, she has to focus on this goal.

Barney, had been at the bar trying to get the bar tenders attention when Robin walks in she makes sure he sees her, walking by him she says ‘hello, Barney’ he doesn’t turn but says a ‘hello’ back still keeping his attention on the woman behind the bar. When, he doesn’t turn to see her Robin walks up next to him gently putting her hand on his shoulder and says “Have you noticed my outfit?” He doesn’t really respond just shakes his head. When that didn’t get him to look at her she starts to run her hand over his back and then whispers in his ear “I can do things to you that this bitch can’t.” Then she walks away and sits with Lily at the booth.

“What was that about?” Lily asks, she had seen Robin come in, in this outfit and had been watching her trying to flirt with Barney all the while he’s been watching/looking at the new bar tender.

She’s noticed things recently, Lily’s always observant and had noticed that Robin has been acting oddly lately. She, realizes that Robin hasn’t dated anyone recently, she’s been dressing quite revealing lately, she seems emotional but isn’t showing her emotions, she has heard her crying a few times in the last two months. But, Robin has been seeming to be unhappy and Lily’s noticed things she pretends to not see or think.

“Nothing. I was just talking to him.” Robin says innocently trying to not give off any kind of tell because she knows that Lily knows her well enough to know when she’s lying.

“You were whispering something in his ear then walked away.” Lily, knows Robin’s lying or not telling her the obvious truth, ever since that hot bar tender was hired here Robin has been acting really weird in the last week and Lily’s on to her, she knows something is up with her friend.

“I was just talking to him, it was just a conversation nothing more.” She’s beginning to use her truth voice as this conversation goes on and Lily wants to pry a little more to find out what’s really going on here. She knows Robin, she’s using that voice where she’s squeaking and blushing over her words so Lily knows something is going on and is going to find out.

“So, what do you think of this new bar tender? I never thought I would see the day when Maclaren’s hires a female bar tender.” She’s trying to get Robin to lower her guard so she can find out what her friend is up to with Barney.

“She’s nice I guess.” She says this in her truth voice and kind of rolls her eyes and looks down.

“She’s really hot, I can see why the guys are all gaga over her.” Even she would hit that she is really hot, and clearly knows her way around a drink.

“If you like that sort of woman sure she’s all tall and thin, knows how to make a drink, but I don’t see why everyone is so google-y eyed about her. I mean what’s so interesting about her anyway?” Lily, could tell Robin is slowly starting to change her mood, she knows she is going to slip up and soon will tell her what’s going on, she just needs to keep this conversation going.

“She’s kinda cute, she can flirt really well and she looks like a super model but other than that I don’t see why everyone’s obsessed with her.” Robin follows up on what she thinks about the girl behind the bar and as she said this she looks over at Barney who is still trying to get this girls attention and Lily sees now what this is all about.

“Wow, Robin I had no idea.” She says getting up from the booth and going around to hug her friend who is clearly emotional over what Lily knew but didn’t think it was what she thought it would be.

“You’re jealous?” She thinks this is about jealousy but it’s not, it’s so much more than jealousy it’s because she misses him.

“No, it’s not that. For months I’ve been really upset and sad, my breakup with Barney threw me and I’ve been a mess ever since. Crying, not eating, not sleeping well, I haven’t even dated anyone since the breakup and it’s like he doesn’t even care, it’s like he never really loved me at all, he moved on so quickly and I’m stuck in this rut and I can’t get out of it.” Lily, feels for Robin, she didn’t realize just how bad she was taking the breakup but she did notice that Robin hasn’t been dating anyone either in the last two months, not even her co worker who the guys thought was perfect for Robin.

“I’m sorry, Robin I know it’s hard to move on but maybe it’s time you should.” Lily, sees that Robin is really taking this breakup hard, she has never seen her this upset over a breakup before. But, Lily thinks Robin should start to move on since Barney clearly has already.

“What if I don’t want to move on? I still love him, that’s what I’ve been thinking for sometime and it’s why I’ve been like this since the breakup. I don’t know why I should be thinking about this, but I can’t stop or deny how I feel. One minute we were happy and in love and the next we’re breaking up I just don’t know what happened with us.” The reason she’s been like this is because the breakup was so sudden that it shook her, the pain of it is still lingering, it’s hard to get over that. She was in love, she’s never felt the way she did and does for someone or felt this broken up over a breakup. But, she’s still in mourning over this sudden breakup that’s why she can’t move on.

“Well, if I was feeling this way then I would try to tell the person I love that I’m not over them. When, I left Marshall I regretted it, then when I came back he didn’t want anything to do with me, I was in a deep depression and desperate to win him back. I made a huge mistake taking that art fellowship and I’ve always regretted leaving Marshall. I would talk to Barney, maybe he’s still in mourning like you are and this is the only way he knows how to deal with it.” Lily, gets up and walks away towards the exit of the bar she hopes that Robin listens to her advice and tells Barney what she’s feeling because she knows how it felt when she had to breakup with Marshall and moving away across the country was the wrong thing to do, she regrets that move and she knows Robin regrets her breakup with Barney so if Robin still wants to be with Barney then she should tell him before it’s too late and she loses him forever. She almost lost Marshall so she knows how upsetting it is to lose the person you love.

Robin, sat at the booth after Lily left thinking about what Lily just told her. She thinks Lily was right, she has been in a deep mourning over the breakup and she knows she still loves him it’s why she can’t move on, she needs closure. After, taking a quick last sip of her scotch Robin gets up and leaves the bar in search for the man she needs to talk to. She had noticed that he had left the bar already after striking out again with the bar tender so she knows that he probably went home. That is where she heads to in hopes to talk to Barney because she feels like they never had the proper closure on their relationship and the breakup was so sudden that it left her feelings like she lost something she didn’t even know she lost.

Once, she gets to his building she steps out onto the sidewalk and looks up at the building in front of her hoping that he did come here after he left the bar a half hour ago. Since, she knows after he strikes out with a girl he always leaves the bar and doesn’t pursue her anymore. He was never a pushover when it came to getting a girl but maybe that’s why he doesn’t chase after a girl, however he has chased after her even though she didn’t even know he was chasing her.

On the way up to his floor she was thinking about how she will tell him how she feels and how this conversation will go. When the elevator dings on the floor she sighs and exits the elevator walking to his door. She hopes that this goes the way she wants it to go, she doesn’t want there to be more distance between them it’s been really awkward lately and she doesn’t want it to be this way, she wants them to be together but she doesn’t know where he stands. She, knocks a couple of times hoping he hears. She’s nervous but she needs to get this over with.

“Robin?” He had answered after a minute which was good because she probably would have ran away and that can’t happen, this needs to be sorted out so they can move on, so she can move on.

“Barney, can we talk?” She asks hoping he’s willing to talk to her.

“Sure, so what’s up?” He doesn’t know what she’s doing here or what this is about but she looks pretty serious so he’s going to listen to what she wants to say.

“I have been thinking a lot about things lately. Things that I’ve tried to not think about but the more I think about it the more I can’t stop thinking about it.” Robin, knows that whatever happens she wants them to move forward and past this time so they can move on, whichever way they go she knows she wants them to always remain friends cause she can’t lose her best friend.

He, listens as she continues with what she wants to say, he had heard her earlier at the bar whispering something in his ear and all he thought of in the last hour has been what Robin said to him. Maybe, that’s why he seemed to be off his game tonight. Robin has been on his mind for a long time, he slept with a few women in the last months since their breakup but he has felt more and more sadder and alone, he doesn’t feel anything at all when he slept with those other women, all he can think of is Robin. He can’t seem to get her out of his head.

“So, in the last couple of months I had been thinking a lot about our breakup and for the life of me I can’t figure out why we ended things so fast. I mean, one minute we were happy and the next we’re breaking up. I haven’t been myself ever since, I’m not eating or sleeping, I don’t date other guys, I’ve had meltdowns crying everyday because I can’t help but think we broke up too soon and I still love you. But, it doesn’t seem that you’re the least bit sad or unhappy with how we broke up and I don’t think you even cared that we broke up, did you even love me? Or were you just pretending to be in love with me for a year? I just can’t understand you, you have been sluttier than usual sleeping around more, using plays and the playbook. I don’t think you even liked me, when I was in love with you.” This is sad, to Barney this has been the worst few months of his life. Not only does he lose the woman he loves but she thinks he never cared or loved her when that is not true at all, he’s been in a deep depression as well and this is the only way he knew how to try to forget the worst heartbreak of his life. But, all his sleeping around makes Robin think he didn’t care or love her and that is simply not true.

“Robin. That isn’t true, these last few months have been horrible for me. Our breakup was the most heartbreaking thing in my life, I’ve been deeply hurting and sad over our breakup and I do care, this is just how I deal with it. I know you think I never cared or loved you but I did and I still do. You are the only person in my life I shared everything with and when we broke up I not only lost my greatest love but I also lost my best friend.” This was the first time he told her she’s his best friend but they always known they are best friends. It breaks his heart that Robin ever thought that he didn’t care.

“I’m in love with you, I’ve loved you for a whole year before I got the courage to tell you how I felt, but really I have been in love with you since we met. Our breakup killed me, that’s why I’ve been acting the way I have it’s what I know but I’m sorry you thought I didn’t care or love you but I did and I do.” As he talked, she had been crying silently she didn’t think he was feeling this way, she thought she was the only one to be this upset over their sudden breakup but she isn’t and it makes her feel a lot better knowing he loves her and cared about their relationship and breakup.

“I love you too, the reason I haven’t moved on is because I think we hadn’t had closure but now I know that you do care and now we can move on.” She wants to, moving on and getting closure is why she’s here, now that she has that she wants to see if he wants to get back together because she really misses him and doesn’t want to be apart any longer. She hopes he wants to move on but move on together.

“I want to be with you. I want to make a life with you, so what do you say want to get back together and unbreak our breakup?” It feels to her, with the way he’s looking at her that he wants this too, she hopes he does cause she wants to put this breakup behind them, she doesn’t want to be with anyone else.

“Yes, I thought you’d never ask.” For the first time in months he’s smiling, finally happy again after the most devastating time in his life, he never felt that way after Shannon but that’s because she was never the one for him, he’s never loved her the way he loves Robin, he knows she’s the love of his life.

After, this they go out to a late meal together happy that they finally stopped pretending they were okay after their breakup but they weren’t. Robin, hated seeing him with other women and that broke her emotions, the emotions she kept inside since their breakup. Their, relationship is back to being where they left off. They also re-got engaged after a month of dating, they have a long engagement but get married at the end of 2012 and they never looked back because they are happy.


	23. The Jobs Of Our Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets a job opportunity and Barney mauls over what to do about the job offer the FBI wants him to take. Future job fic, 2016-2021!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this idea I had for a story about Barney and Robin's careers came to me a few days ago it's been a while since I have done a future fic and wanted to do something on their jobs and where they are in the year 2021. 
> 
> I realized that my stories all revolve around Robin getting Barney back after their breakup, yes I love when she is aware of her feelings and how she loves Barney. But, I wanted to do more stories in the future so this is one of them. Thanks for reading I appreciate it.

2021

“And, the winner is?”

"Robin Scherbatsky."

The crowd roared in applause as Robin got up from her seat where she is sitting. She was at the Emmy’s for journalism she had been nominated for a story she did on addiction, it was more of a documentary but she really did an amazing job at interviewing all the people who are or were addicted to things, mostly drugs, alcohol and sex. The documentary had aired on CNN which she had been a journalist for them for the last 5 years.

It all started back in 2016 when the job of a lifetime of hard work had finally come calling her way.

“Ms. Scherbatsky, there’s someone on the phone for you.” She had hired a new assistant after Patrice left the station when she got engaged but this new assistant is much more likable than Patrice was, they did end their job relationship on good terms Robin still found her annoying. Nonetheless, she was happy for Patrice she is a good person and the guy she’s engaged to was really good too, she only met him once but he was nice and very handsome, he clearly loved and cared about Patrice she was happy for her.

“Who is it?” She asks wondering who the person is who wants to talk to her.

“It’s the head of CNN.” Robin’s, eyes shot up and her head was spinning did she hear her assistant right?

“Uh, what? Say that again?” She says not believing that CNN is currently waiting on the phone line for her.

“CNN, is on the phone for you.” ‘Oh my god,” she thinks to herself before collecting herself and saying thank you to her assistant.

Flora, she was really nice and didn’t annoy her every second of every day but she was recommended by Patrice so at first she thought she would be as annoying as Patrice but she isn’t and Robin actually likes her. After, meeting her and interviewing her she hired her right on the spot after failing for two weeks to find the right person to take over Patrice’s job, it was good that they connected right away and got along, but Flora was so respectful and always called her Ms. Scherbatsky even though it isn’t her legal name anymore she still uses her maiden name all the time even when Robin told her many times in the last few months since hiring her to call her Robin or use her married name but Flora still uses Scherbatsky and it makes Robin respect her unlike Patrice she always called her Robin.

“Hello.” Robin says after she had shut her eyes then opened them sighing as she picked up the phone.

“Yes, Mrs. Stinson.” Robin has used her married name for everything expect for her on air personality, however everyone knows she’s married so she was surprised when the Co-vice president of a major network had called her this.

“Yes, hi this is Andrew DeMarcus at CNN. I was wondering if you’d like to come into my office, I have a position at the network open and I’ve seen your work, everything you have done and I think you would be a great fit for the network.” Wow, she thought this is the big news, even though she had been doing big news and being head anchor for the last four years she was still shocked that the head of a big network wants her for a job.

“Okay, well I don’t know what to say but thank you.” She is shocked, this was what she’s been waiting for all her life and when she got the job at World Wide News she thought she made it big until they made her do research. She had to wait until she almost died to finally get somewhere with the network. This is the big time and a lifelong dream.

“You Mrs. Stinson, are really great at what you do and I can’t wait to meet you in person.” This guy was really nice and has seen all of her work and didn’t think it was embarrassing and he seems to like her, she’s shocked by this new opportunity but she is so happy.

They hang up and Robin just sits there still in shocked that after years of wishing she was bigger in this field and not thinking she would ever get this kind of opportunity, she can’t help but want to scream and shout how happy she is right now.

When, Robin goes home later that day she can’t wait to tell Barney about her news. CNN, has set up the interview for tomorrow afternoon when it isn’t so busy around the network 2pm. This was something she had been wanting for for a long time even longer than she wanted Barney and marrying him, this was amazingly awesome she’s so excited when she opens the door to the apartment.

“Barney, Barney are you here? I have some huge news.” She shouts, putting her purse on the coat hanger then hanging up her coat.

“What, what’s going on?” He says walking, hurrying into the living room.

Once she sees him she runs to him hugging him tightly smiling so brightly that Barney thought that he hadn’t seen her this happy in a long time but he wasn’t complaining about this embrace at all.

“I, I got a big job interview tomorrow.” He gives her a look wondering what she’s talking about.

“Oh, what job interview?” He says pulling away from her but keeping his arms around her waist.

“CNN, baby this is huge for me. They want me to come in to interview for a job, I’m not sure what the job is yet but this is really big for me.” She’s so excited she was jumping up and down as she explained what the job would be which she didn’t know because Andrew DeMarcus never told her what the job was but she was so excited that he seemed to be a fan of hers and loved her work, she never asked him what the job was and he never told her.

“Wow, that’s amazing baby. This will be the... wait for it... awesomest job ever. Dary.” He was so proud of where she is now with her career she’s come so far from where she started.

“I’m so excited, the head of the network seemed to know my work and actually liked it, not once did he belittle my older work he seemed to enjoy my personality from what he told me which is probably why he chose me for this new job. I guess I really am popular after all these years I finally get recognized and I’m shocked but happy no matter what the job is.” He pulls her into him again kissing her this time so happy and excited for his wonderful wife’s opportunity. But, there was one thing he had yet to tell her that he hadn’t yet.

This, kiss became more urgent and needed he started to lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his thighs, the kissing got more heated as they go walking backwards, well he was walking backwards towards the bedroom. They, couldn’t begin to let go of each other, they were still standing with her legs wrapped around his thighs and her face buried in his neck. After another minute he turns her with him and gently puts her down on the bed both still smiling and eyeing each other now with the want in their eyes. It has been a while since they had sex like this, they both been very busy lately so it was nice to let loose and be like their old selves for the first time in quite a while.

“I’m really proud of you Robin you deserve whatever you get in life.” Barney tells her after two hours of love making. They always start up a conversation after sex it’s a tradition now, but this was a great way to start a conversation she thought to herself.

“I’ve worked so hard for far too long but it all finally seems to be paying off and I’m still a little shocked that this is finally happening.” They are in their post sex cuddle where they are closely together and gently fondling each other it’s their post sex ritual it’s their way of foreplay and it allows them to calm and cool themselves down after sex and they had three rounds in those two hours.

“I know you have, you deserve it you’re amazing at what you do.” He says running his fingers through her hair.

He, had news for her too which he didn’t get to tell her about it’s also some news about a job. He got a call earlier about if he still wants to work with the FBI as a private investigator and he decided that he’d like to talk it over with Robin to see what she thinks before making his decision he’s already leaning towards taking it.

“Um, Robin.” He says stopping his movement over her left breast then releasing his hand from it sitting up on the bed, he hopes she will be okay with this news they both now are more open and tell each other everything that’s important they no longer lone wolf anymore plus she did just tell him about her interview and it seems like she’s going to get it.

“I have some news as well.” He says looking at her she is sitting up on the bed leaning like he is against the headboard so he knew she was at ease and relaxed so he knows she will be okay about this news already before he even tells her.

“What is it?”

“I, got a call today. From the FBI, William Fry wants me to reconsider taking the job with them and I wanted to talk to you about it before I make a decision.” He doesn’t know what to think when she’s looking at him the way she is right now.

“Are you thinking you want to take it?” She had her questions and fears about him taking this job with the FBI even if it is a PI she’s still scared that something could happen to him if something goes wrong and that scares her which is why when they asked him to take this job a year ago she had her doubts and worries about this job so she told him to not take it because it’s a risky job and she doesn’t want to think about something bad happening to him. She feels that same gut feeling again now because she knows he’s thinking about taking it.

“I’m thinking about it yes, but wanted to talk to you about it first since you had issues with me taking it last year.” They had a slight argument, not a big fight or anything about this, just like they did two years ago when WNN asked Robin if she wants to take over the international correspondent job from the girl who stepped down from that position due to getting into some big complicated situations and it worried (terrified) him thinking that if she took that job they would send her to anywhere at anytime and to really bad places all over the world he was terrified that something would happen to her so they did argue over this, it was their first big decision to make only after being married for a year. They fought about this, it was the first big fight in their year marriage. They, decided that it’s best she not take that job and stayed in New York still being co producer and head anchor. And, it’s the same feeling of dread that he had about the corespondent job.

“I’m just worried, if you take this job that something will go badly and something could happen to you, I can’t let that happen it’s the same way as you felt two years when we talked about the correspondent job.” She’s scared that something could happen to him just like he was two years ago this is why she had doubts about this PI job. It isn’t like she doesn’t want him to take it she’s just scared.

“Nothing would go wrong, they told me that I wouldn’t be out in the field I’d be in my own private office in the headquarters downtown that was my one deal/concern that I had and they told me they are okay with that.” Robin, thought about what he just told her, on one hand that dreaded feeling in her gut makes her want to talk him out of taking the job. But, on the other hand she thinks this is a great opportunity for him to show off his skills and talents that’s why the FBI wants him for this job.

She knows he’ll be great at being a private investigator and now that he was asked twice about taking the job she thinks it’s a good time for this to happen. She just might be getting the job of her dreams why was it hard for her to let him have his dream too? Probably because she thinks this job will overwhelm him and something will go badly. But, he seems to have already made up his mind and wants to take this job, after all he had quit GNB two years ago and hasn’t found any job in the banking world and he seemed to be unhappy about that and unhappy with her for not wanting him to take the job last year when he wanted to.

“Okay, you can take the job I’m not going to deny you the job of your dreams just like you didn’t with me.” They are supporting each other and are not alone anymore to make their own decisions so Robin thinks it’s a good opportunity for him and that’s what matters.

He looks at her and smiles lightly “you’re the woman of my dreams and now I get the job of my dreams, my life is complete.” He leans in and kisses her once then pulls back.

“Thank you, I know you’re worried about this job but I’m not and I know what I’m doing so nothing bad will happen I just been a little miserable lately because I’m not working.” She knows just how he gets, frustrated and bored with not doing anything in the last two years it’s been frustrating for him and upsetting to her but she is glad that he’s happy that she’s allowing him to get this job before the offer is off the table.

2021

“Wow, thank you so much. I have worked really hard in this business for the last fifteen years and I put in a lot of my energy and time making my way up the ladder in this field, it wasn’t until I got my own show that I realized that I Robin Scherbatsky Stinson am a success. I was at the bottom when I met my husband and he had been a big support, my biggest fan and he believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. He has been by my side cheering me on since we met and I am so grateful to have him in my life. He’s not only the love of my life but also my best friend. I couldn’t get here (she touches her award) then smiles. Without him. I love you babe, and I also want to thank my friends and family. Thanks!” She takes her award and is guided back stage to meet the press and talk which is what all the winners do.

2016

“So, you never mentioned what this job is.” Robin says, she had been sitting in the interview talking to Andrew DeMarcus the co-vice president of the network, they had been talking for the last fifteen minutes but he hadn’t talked about this job yet.

“Oh, yes we are developing a new show and we need a host. We here at CNN think you’re a good choice to have your own show and it will also require you to interview a lot of people from politicians to even celebrities and with the experience you have I think you are the best candidate for this show. You have experience with talk shows, I saw your morning show Come On, Get Up New York and you had done some excellent things on the show so with what I know about your work I think you are perfect for this show.” She’s shocked, Andrew had seen Come On, Get Up New York and didn’t think anyone watched her show besides people who are either wasted or college students. So she’s surprised he likes her work on that show, but she’s really excited that it seems like they already decided on her to take this new show.

“Well, thank you sir I can’t believe you believe in me this much nobody has ever praised my work or liked me enough to think of me for a big job like this.” She says this as she shakes his hand smiling so grateful that he thought she was great at what she has done in her career.

“Well, you are great at what you do and we think you’ll be a great addition to this network and this new show will be great for you.” This makes her think that she already has the job.

“So, I have the job?” She asks now that the interview was over and she was about to leave.

“Yes, can you be here next week we want to prep you and get you situated in the network?” Wow, this is so soon she hadn’t even talked to her current boss about this it’s going to be interesting telling her boss that she’s going to be leaving the network.

“I, would have to step down from my current job and talk to my boss. It’s too soon but can I talk to my boss first before I take this job?” She hopes that she can let her boss know about this new job before taking this job which she wants to do.

“Sure, the show isn’t going to start airing until next month I just want to get a feel of your process and work before the show starts. Get back to me when you can.” She’s grateful that he’s letting her deal with her current job it gives her the respect she always wanted and never got.

“Okay, thank you I will call you as soon as I can and I do want this job it’s something I always wanted to do.” She knows she wants this job and would have taken it right there and then but she needs to talk to her current boss before she can move onto this new job.

And, so Robin talks to her boss the next day and he was okay with her taking the job. She meets with Andrew again that following Tuesday and begins her new job. The show starts airing that March and it takes her years to achieve what she has at CNN but she now feels that she is getting the respect she always wanted.

Barney, had taken that FBI job after calling the guy who wanted him to take it and both had achieved great success in their fields. Neither, realizes just how important and popular they are until Robin interviewed her husband on live television and ever since that documentary aired they both got recognized and praised for all the work they have done for the community and everyone around the world.


	24. Valentine's Day Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney celebrates Desperation Day and there is only one person he wants to share it with. But, Robin sets him up on a date but he knows that he doesn’t want to spend this day with someone who isn’t Robin. Alternate for ‘Desperation Day’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story came to me the other day I always wondered why Robin set Barney up with Nora when she was still having feelings for him which this plot in season 6 led up to at the end of the season. I wanted to get into Robin's mindset during this time but I also wanted for this story to have Barney be the one to confess his feelings for her unlike all the other stories this one has him fighting for her this time.

Barney, never thought that he would ever get the courage to tell Robin how he feels about her, in the last year he thought he was going to lose her to Don but then they broke up and they got their missing friendship back. Up, until now he thought that it was good to just keep their friendship the way it has been recently. But, then he thought about what she’s been doing. She has been pushing him towards her co-worker Nora. Just an hour ago he had been on a date, a Valentines Date at midnight on Valentines Day which was supposed to be with Robin, but she set him up with Nora instead. Even though the date went well, he had something else on his mind after he left Nora after playing laser tag for an hour and a half, almost two hours and he did think that Nora was a good partner, he realizes he misses the partner he wanted to be with him tonight.

He, knocks twice hoping that she’s home. As he stands outside Robin’s apartment he begins to think about why he came here and why Robin went out of her way to give him a date with Nora when he wanted to go to laser tag with her and only her. He, wanted to ask her why she did what she did because of he thinks/knows why she did... this could be their turning point in their relationship.

“Barney? What are you doing here?” She’s annoyed, he could tell. He had knocked several times after the initial two knocks and it is well passed midnight so obviously Robin is not pleased to see him standing outside her door at almost 2am.

“I-I came here to talk to you.” His voice is low and sincere, he needs to know but he didn’t want to make some kind of scene at two in the morning so he kept his voice on a mellowed tone.

“About what? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date right now?” She asks, wondering why he’s here and not with Nora whom she thought he hit it off with earlier this evening but obviously he isn’t with Nora.

“Yeah, I was at laser tag with Nora. But, after playing she went home because she was tired and then I started thinking about something, why you didn’t come tonight when I wanted to play with my favorite laser tag partner?" He was a little bummed that she didn’t come and he became suspicious with why she set him up with Nora instead of coming to play like he asked her to do.

“Oh, so you didn’t sleep with her? That’s not like you.” Robin, knows that even if a date is horribly bad he still sleeps with women he seems to like or even not like. She’s curious to know why he’s here and not at home or with Nora as she had assumed he would be.

“No, Robin I didn’t sleep with Nora in fact I was a perfect gentleman and walked her home, kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight. I came here right after leaving Nora.” Interesting, she thought. She was so sure that Barney liked Nora that’s why she set them up, and there are other reasons she didn’t want to admit.

“So, you leave Nora and come here, why?” She kind of gets the feeling why he’s here with the way he’s looking at her and that makes her a little uncomfortable, uneasy.

“Robin, why did you set me up with Nora when I wanted to be with you at laser tag tonight?” She knew this was the reason he’s here and not at home at this time of night.

After, setting Barney up with Nora she thought she was doing the right thing to make Barney happy, she noticed that he liked Nora, even if the thought made her feel like her heart was breaking. But, she still did a nice thing for him but she’s shocked he figured out what she was doing because she had been up for most of the night thinking about this date she set Barney up with regretting setting them up.

“I, I honestly thought you liked her and since you seemed to be talking a lot with her when we were at the bar I thought that I was being a good friend to make you happy. I want you to date, it’s been a year and a half since we broke up and I wanted you to have a good time with Nora.” Robin, is regretting this now though and didn’t think she would when she decided to set this date up.

“And, I did have a nice time... but I wanted to hang out with you tonight not Nora. I wanted to go to laser tag and spend Desperation Day with you but instead you set me up on a date I didn’t even want to be on with someone I didn’t want to be on it with. I came here because I felt a little ambushed with this date, why did you feel the need to set me up when I wanted to spend time with you? It’s Valentine’s Day, I feel like we missed out on last Valentine’s Day because we didn’t get to have it together. Instead, I had to watch you date Don and almost move away.” He’s about to tell her what he’s been thinking for the last few months it’s been killing him to be without her and keeping this to himself.

“I’m in love with you and was hoping to tell you at midnight on Valentine’s Day. But, I guess you don’t feel the same way since you set me up with Nora.” He’s in love with her? This is definitely not what she was expecting to hear from him when he seemed to like Nora.

“Barney,” her voice is low and soft almost a whispery tone. She is stunned, she doesn’t know what to say.

She had been sitting up in her bedroom on her bed all night because she couldn’t stop thinking about what she did by setting Barney up with Nora on a blind date. She thought about this and couldn’t sleep because she realized her mistake, the mistake being that she didn’t think she would regret this setup as much as she does especially now that he’s here confessing that he’s in love with her and wanted to spend time with her on Valentine’s Day. She does feel the same way, that’s why she hadn’t been able to sleep tonight. Now that she knows how he feels and that setting him up on that date was a mistake...

“I do feel the same way.” She finally tells him, after a minute of thinking about what he just told her. He had been at the door with his hand about to open the door that is resting on the knob. Once she shouted that she feels the same way, he pauses at the door, takes his hand off the knob and slowly turns to face her again, after he was upset that she didn’t say anything after he confessed his feelings.

“What?” He questioned, still not believing that she said what she said.

“I do feel the same way, I just... I got scared.” Truth is, she’s terrified of how deep she does feel, the past year had been the worst year of her life. The breakup with Barney was so painful that she mourned over the relationship for months after it, then he found out and apologized by setting her up with Don and even though the breakup with Don was hurtful it wasn’t as painful as the breakup with Barney, not even close. She was mostly upset about Don choosing the job she was supposed to get not upset over the breakup. On the heels of two breakups, and one that was still painful to think about she and Barney slowly started to become friends again. Don, was a rebound which is something she just realized tonight as she thought about Barney and Nora on that date.

This date was supposed to be a nice way of repaying him for setting her up with Don that’s the real reason she set this up tonight.

So, her year had been one misery after another. The best part of this past year was getting to have her friendship with Barney back where it was, it took months for her to recover from the breakup with Barney and even more time to get their friendship back. The last few months has been fun and lighthearted, she and Barney grew more closer after their conversation about her independence and even more closer when they found out about who his father really is. So, it’s been great having that back but now they both realize that there’s still something more between them that’s why they both were thinking about each other the whole night.

“I was scared that after everything we’ve been through, after our breakup left me wheeling, I was terrified that I was feeling something for you again that’s why I set you up with Nora. I am scared of losing you, it took me months to recover and get over how devastated I was over our breakup but I’ve always been scared that if we were to get back together and it ended the same way as it did the last time, that I would lose you. We just got our friendship back to where it was before we even dated so I was scared. Pushing you towards Nora was a way of trying to stop what I’ve been trying not to think about recently. That’s why I set you and Nora up, I thought I was doing a good thing at first but then I started to regret it. I’ve been up all night thinking about you, about us, our breakup, our friendship, and you and Nora and why I did what I did.” She stops at this point because Barney had walked from the door to right in front of her, he was so close that she could smell the after affects of the cigarette he smoked, probably right before he came here. She could also feel his hot breath just a little bit above her.

“I-I,” she couldn’t get the words out before he leans in to kiss her. This took her by surprise but it was something she had been expecting since he’s been in front of her.

The kiss was slow at first, they were getting into a rhythm but quickly, just like all their other kisses. It became more increased, then intense desperately intense. One of his arms was around her waist, the other on her cheek, her hand was on his cheek and the other on his waist. They quickly changed their positions moving their hands to their heads making the kiss more frantic and wanted. They didn’t even make it to the bedroom before their hands were in their hair. Before they knew it they were making out still completely clothed on the couch, where they had made love when they were secretly together that whole summer. But, soon clothes did come off and they made love on the very uncomfortable couch that they had done that summer.

“I, love you, Barney.” Robin says after recovering from their hour long love making. She wanted to tell him that before but didn’t get to since he kissed her before she got to tell him.

“I love you, too.” He says smiling brushing a hand over her cheek.

With, Ted, Lily and Marshall all gone due to Marshall’s father’s passing. They had the whole apartment to themselves for this Valentine’s Day. That morning, after making love in her bedroom till well after dawn. Robin, was in the kitchen whistling to herself when Barney comes in from getting suited up in her bedroom to smell freshly made pancakes and coffee.

“Wow, sex and breakfast you do know how to make a guy feel special.” This comment made her laugh but she felt so good this morning that she wanted to make a meal, especially after the night they just had. They do need all their strength now that they’re back together.

“After our night last night I was feeling a bit hungry so decided to make a whole meal. Dig in, I already made enough for you to have.” She says before he kisses her on the cheek slowly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

“Good morning.” He says cheerfully in her ear.

“Morning.” She says leaning into his embrace.

“And, if I hadn’t said it already happy Valentine’s Day.” She turns in his arms and kisses him on the mouth then pulls away.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” She says softly into his mouth kissing him again after this.

They didn’t get to eat anything to well after 9am. When, their friends come back from Minnesota they catch them making out on the very couch they made love on two nights in a row.


	25. First Kiss (Season 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin share an unexpected kiss. Season 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based around Barney and Robin's season 1 relationship I think they were getting closer as friends and I believe that after they played laser tag and Battleship that they grew even more closer and became best friends after this time. This is what I imaged happening the day when Barney's past was revealed. They really care about each other and should have slept together around season one because both were very against relationships and commitment.
> 
> I have another story being written that goes along with what this story is based on but it's only a short version of this story. I love their friendship in season one so enjoy this it's cute.

“Hi.” Robin, had been looking for Barney ever since he left the bar.

After, about a half hour sitting and talking with her friends Robin had been worried about Barney after he told them the story of him and Shannon, he had just ran out of there but she could tell that he wasn’t as okay as he seemed to be at the bar. Ever, since they hung out together playing laser tag and smoking cigars she had seen him in a different light. She has been worried ever since that tape was revealed and could see that it was something he was not happy about seeing even though he gave off that awesome vibe she knew he wasn’t doing well as he showed the rest of the gang. She knows that Barney isn’t the person others see him as, after hanging out with him that day Robin has gotten a different feel of who the real Barney Stinson is. So, Robin wanted to pay him a visit to see how he’s really doing because she is really worried that something he probably didn’t want to happen would happen.

Robin, has gotten more closer with Barney in the last few weeks and they had grown close, she now thinks of him as a best friend and she doesn’t want to see her best friend so upset even though he doesn’t like to show his feelings on this situation she understands that if a secret is revealed and it’s embarrassing (she has her own embarrassing secret) it’s not a very good feeling when others make fun of a situation that is still a very serious situation it’s not a good feeling to know that even your closest friends wouldn’t understand just how upsetting and embarrassing it is.

“Hey.” He smiles lightly trying to give off that same happy vibe than he was hoping to give earlier at the bar.

“I, um just wanted to see how you’re doing. I’ve been worried about you today, I wanted to check on you cause I understand how hard it is to keep up a happy feeling for show, to show others that you’re okay when you aren’t.” She understands that showing and expressing your feelings no matter how difficult it may be, isn’t easy to do but she knows he’s not okay or happy that everyone knows his deep, dark, most embarrassing secret.

“I’m, um doing okay you didn’t have to come here to see how I was doing because as you see I’m fine.” He almost feels like going off on a long winded rant but he keeps himself calm and tries to keep the fake smile he has had on his face.

“Barney, come on you can tell me that you aren’t okay, I understand that you aren’t great with feelings and expressing your emotions I’m that way too. So, you can trust in me to be discreet and keep whatever you want to say just between us.” She hoped that he will confine in her because he really isn’t doing as well as he says, she knows him better than anyone now that they got to know one another better, she is the same way when it comes to emotions and feelings yes it’s hard to say what’s on your mind but she still wants him to talk and open up to her like he did two weeks ago.

He, smiles and allows her into his apartment. This is the first time any of the gang had seen his apartment, he’s glad that it’s Robin, he does trust her and knows she would understand that he isn’t doing as well as he puts on for show. His apartment is very, a interesting. Very manly, is her first thought her second thought is wow he loves the color gray. She walks half way inside and he closes the door behind her. After, hanging out with her that day two weeks ago Barney had told her things he never told anyone, during that day and after she knows more about who he is and about his family, so it was easy for him to talk to her without judgement so he knows whatever he does say she will keep it between them, she’s good that way. A good friend and that’s what he needs right now.

“It’s okay if you aren’t all right but Barney I know how it is to keep long life secrets and I understand that it’s hard to express what you’re thinking and feeling so I’m here and all ears to listen to what you have on your mind that you can’t really tell others.” He thinks she’s sweet for coming here, she sees right through him because she understands what it is to not be able to express yourself especially in times when it’s hard to find the right words to say. Robin, is the only one who truly can understand him and whatever he’s thinking or feeling because she’s the only one to understand.

He sighs and sits down on his couch. Black leather, not surprising for his taste she thinks to herself. She follows suit and sits down next to him but keeps the space between them so it wouldn’t feel awkward. Even though she’s gotten used to him sitting so close to her she could always feel some part of his body so pressed up against her in the booth at the bar that she got used to it. She’s never complained about his closeness because it never really bothered her she thinks it’s kind of comforting which should feel weird but it isn’t.

“I guess, I really haven’t let myself feel anything in years over this. Shannon, was my first real love, we were together four years, all through college I had wanted a whole life with her at the time. We were happy, planning on going into the peace corps and traveling the world together. Then, the year after college, I had begun working in a cafe near the college and of course Shannon wanted to work there too so I got her a job. Then, during the summer she had met that guy Greg he had manipulated her, seducing her for weeks. He would come into the bar sometimes when I wasn’t working to flirt and smile at her. Then, one day in the middle of August Shannon and Greg came into the cafe together, laughing and seemingly happy. It was then that they told me they were seeing each other. Shannon broke up with me the next day, saying that she was in love with Greg and was moving in with him. I was so devastated that I soon after quit that job, suited up and became awesome. I didn’t even think for one second about Shannon after that, yes I was sad, mad, and made that video in the most awkward of times. I didn’t think she even got that video but she did and had kept it all these years. When, we reconnected she told me that she had broken up with Greg, well he broke it off with her a few months later, he cheated on her. After, that she was mostly focusing on her career and then met this other guy, Bryan. She had gotten pregnant and had their son. Then, they broke up shortly after their son was born. So, when we saw each other again she was single, alone even though she has her son she was living alone in an apartment downtown. I guess all of this had put me in this weird uncomfortable situation again. I never meant to sleep with her I just did, things got intense and we started kissing it led to us sleeping together. This whole thing has left me feeling the way I did after she broke up with me.” It’s true, he let himself not think about what happened with Shannon and his past but it came up again and he hasn’t stopped thinking about it since that tape was revealed.

Shannon, was his deepest secret and was trying to keep it that way but Lily has to be nosy and showed everyone the tape even when it would make him uncomfortable. But, Robin did seem a bit worried about him earlier so it’s not surprising that she came to check on him.

“Wow, Barney I’m sorry.” She really is, this is the first time since they met that she saw a whole new side to him. The vulnerable, sad but sweet guy he doesn’t let others see and it makes Robin feel special, that he lets her, allows her to see and it’s nice to have this bond with him that the others in their little group doesn’t.

“It’s all right, I just became this bitter jaded person. I used to be a happy go lucky hippie and after Shannon this sad, pathetic even more of a loser. Now I know why she dumped me. I was never what she wanted and was never worthy of her.” He continued to go on from there getting more and more emotional as he started to cry after trying to keep those emotions under control. But, he couldn’t no longer admit that he is doing fine because he isn’t. Robin was right, she saw passed the show he puts on for everyone else but she saw through that and saw that he needed a friend who understands what it feels like to have secrets.

Robin, wasn’t sure what to do when he bursts into tears suddenly overcome with emotion, so she scoots closer to him on the couch putting one arm over his upper back and her other hand over his hand, she gently puts her head against his as he breaks down in her arms. After a while, Barney turns his head to hug her, he puts his own arms around her back and head as he rests his head on her shoulder. He started to shake and his cries turn into sobs. She doesn’t say anything just lets him get all of his emotions out. It is a little odd that he hugged her but she didn’t feel like it was weird for him to hug her like this it’s just new to her because he’s never been this broken up over something but it feels good to hold him this way, she feels him slowly being comforted and calming down after a while.

He, picks his head off her shoulder and looks at her. “I just, I really loved her I haven’t truly let myself feel anything at all in all these years. I thought she was you know the one back then, but I was also young and naive and didn’t really know what I wanted until she broke up with me. Then, I discovered that suiting up and being who I am now made me a bitter, angry ex. I guess she did me a favor by dumping me.” She’s sad for him, he just broke down on her and expressed what he never told anyone in years but it’s a good feeling to know that he’s letting her in on his past life and now she knows him better than she thought it makes her feel lucky. While holding him, she felt her own emotions coming out which did make her tear up a little but it’s a great feeling.

It feels natural to her that he can tell her things he doesn’t tell anyone and that makes her feel special.

“It’s good that you finally felt something over this. I’m glad you told me this, I guess you trust me enough to keep your secret.” He smiles a little at her still in her arms, they hadn’t backed away from each other’s embrace and it felt so good to hold her in his arms even though this was all about him and cheering him up, which it did and he’s grateful to her for letting him get this emotional over something he no longer cares about and hadn’t thought about in years.

“I trust you more than anyone, when we hung out together I felt like I could tell you anything and you won’t judge me for it. I never told anyone about this you are the only one I’ve told this story to because I trust you to keep this between us.” It wasn’t a question he was just wanting to see what she thinks, all she does is nod and smiles back at him.

“It’s only between us.” And she does keep that a secret, never telling anyone that he broke down to her and cried on her shoulder.

“Thank you, for letting me get this out I feel a lot better now I can officially move on.” And, he does he just didn’t know he would be moving on with the woman sitting next to him but he felt it in this moment...

“No, problem that’s what friends are for.” Her smile becomes brighter and wider but suddenly after a minute they were just staring at each other not really knowing what to do, they were still in their hold of each other and neither pulled away after smiling at each other. Barney, slowly leans into kiss her and surprisingly she doesn’t pull away she moves her hand up to his cheek making the kiss less one sided. He didn’t want to make it seem like he’s kissing her because she was so nice to come by and comfort him. He kissed her because he felt happy for once and it took her to get him to open up that made him feel something... he hadn’t let himself feel in a very long time.

A little while later he pulls away and immediately felt regretful for invading her that way, he didn’t want to do that and make her uncomfortable but in that moment he felt a connection, a connection he hadn’t felt since Shannon. Barney, felt better about himself and this situation so he wanted to thank her for getting him over his past and opening him up to something else.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to do that. If I made you feel weird then I’m sorry.” He continues to say sorry over and over but Robin just shakes her head and smiles. They aren’t in a hold anymore instead they are both now standing... inches apart.

“No, it wasn’t weird. Surprisingly it was interesting, good interesting.” Hum, he thought good interesting? That could mean anything it left them in a quiet stare for like two minutes.

“Good interesting?” He asks after being in a shock that she hadn’t said anything, not even what she meant by ‘good interesting’ he was feeling uncomfortable now.

“Yeah, I mean it was good, great even shocking but great. Did you kiss me because you were vulnerable or did you kiss me because you felt better about everything?” She was a loss of words that’s why she was quiet. She didn’t know what to say but finally found the right words for this moment.

“I kissed you because... for the first time in a very long time I felt something. Something huge, in that moment between us and truthfully I’ve felt that since we hung out two weeks ago. I kissed you because yes I am grateful for the comfort but I didn’t kiss you to make it seem like I was invading you in someway. I felt happy again, I hadn’t felt like that in years and hadn’t let myself feel it until right now.” She lets this sink in for a moment thinking about what he just told her. Truth is, when he kissed her, she didn’t hesitate to continue the kiss, kissing him back. She did feel something too in that moment. Despite how vulnerable he was feeling she knows he wouldn’t invade her that way without a sign that she would reciprocate. And, she gave him that sign when she was staring at him before the kiss.

“I, did feel something too. When we kissed, I didn’t pull away because I didn’t want to. I felt that weird but interesting pull towards you, ever since that day we hung out, you putting the moves on me hadn’t left my mind. In fact, I’ve thought about it since that day and for the life of me I can’t say I didn’t want to at that time sleep with you.” Okay, now this just got interesting, a very good interesting.

“So, you’re saying you would have slept with me?” They had sat back down on the couch but once again they stay apart not even close to touching each other.

“I, I don’t know to be honest but maybe I would have. I didn’t really say no to you that night. I just, I was scared that if we did it would ruin what we have, our new friendship. It means everything to me, so that’s why I didn’t go there. But, I did feel it now and I didn’t pull away just like I didn’t say no two weeks ago. So, yes I did feel something so it was a great interesting that’s what I mean.” He looks at her taking in what she just told him. In his mind, he can’t believe it she feels it too. That’s not what he expected when he kissed her but he isn’t complaining.

“I felt something too then, that’s kind of why I hit on you. When we were at laser tag I had felt it then, it creeped up on me more after that that’s why I hit on you. Which, I admit was embarrassing that I stripped for you. But, did notice you checking me out when I put on my pants.” That made her blush and laugh for the first time tonight they both burst into laughter and before they knew it they were kissing again.

That is the first time they ever slept together and they never told anyone after that night. It takes three years to admit they were in love and even longer to understand that love was real and never going away.


	26. I'm Sad Because I'm Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Robin cried over Barney because she was sad and one time she cried because she was happy. Seasons 1,3,4,5,7,8!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is all Robin's POV again I wanted to show her side of things and have this be about her opening her emotions up to the sadness and even happiness she felt when she's with or around Barney. This also shows a little of what I wrote in the previous chapter the first part of this is what Robin feels at that time.
> 
> This will be my last story for a few weeks but I will be back with a St. Patrick's Day story so enjoy and thanks for reading.

Season 1 (2006)

She isn’t one to always show her emotions, people have called her a robot, emotionless, a loner, cold etc. Until she opened up to her friends. It wasn’t easy for Robin to make friends but when she moved to New York she instantly found a group of people who quickly became her best friends. Soon, they became family to her and one of those friends had understood that it was not easy to open up on things, rather it was her personal life, her past or her feelings and emotions. She found it easy to quickly open herself up to things when she first got to know Barney better. They, found a common ground and understanding of one another that it was the easiest she found to talk to in the group of friends.

His, friendship had grown into a life. A life she didn’t expect to have and once she got to know the real man underneath those fitted suits. Those emotions she kept bottled up came pouring out through the years they’ve known each other. The first time she ever cried over him was a few months after they met. He needed a wingman, to help him with his pick ups of women however she quickly found herself enjoying hanging out with him because he is fun and easygoing plus they do share things in common that they could talk about without any judgement. When they sat smoking cigars they both found out a little more about each other. After that they went laser tagging, they played a few rounds and she ended up having the most fun time in a long time. They, shared in small talk and food on that day, they didn’t know what else to do after playing laser tag so they went back to the bar and she helped him score a woman she weirdly got jealous of. But only for a minute, then it was Barney who didn’t want to go out with that woman and instead they left the bar together not after she looked at the girl and gave her the eye with a head nod saying she’s going home with him. And they did, they went back to her place to play Battleship but soon there was an awkward situation when Barney thought that she was hitting on him the whole time they were hanging together before. But, he was wrong and the awkward situation soon became a funny joke between them the rest of the night. But, when he left her apartment around two in the morning that’s when she had the first of many crying fits over someone she never thought would mean as much as he does to her.

She cried. The rest of the night, she didn’t know why this sudden outburst came on but she knew that even if the situation earlier was weird she still felt oddly confused by it. Confused, because she didn’t know what to do or feel or say in that moment but then he pointed out some things that shouldn’t make sense but did. He said that they got along really well, obviously they did on this night and ever since they met. That, they don’t like commitment and both think it’s a drag, which is also true they both don’t like to commit to anything, every relationship she’s had she quickly backed away from because she never felt anything special about the guy and she was also scared of committing herself to one man just like Barney is scared of doing the same thing. And, he said that a casual relationship is something they could enter into and they do kind of feel a physical attraction there between them, she felt that chemistry too the whole time she was around him tonight. So, why did she turn that down? She does find him attractive, he is so much fun to be around and they get along swimmingly well, she thinks this is the first person who ever truly got her, he understands her in ways nobody ever has. He is the only person who doesn’t judge her or put her down, he isn’t like her dad in that way at all and he isn’t like most of the guys she’s dated. He’s cool, and he’s shown her what it’s like to be more open with things and to enjoy things more. Tonight, was so much fun and she even shared her food and drink with him, the conversation they had at laser tag in the food court was the most easy conversation she’s ever had and he not once thought anything bad about the fact that she likes her independence and doesn’t want a commitment. They, talked about their backgrounds, their pasts and told each other secrets they never shared with anyone. She guesses that maybe she was giving off some kind of vibe the whole time which is probably why he thought she liked him and wanted him. She did get a little jealous when she watched him talk and flirt with that girl at the bar so maybe he wasn’t wrong to think that there’s something there between them.

Now, she realizes that she was jealous before of that girl and didn’t really kick him out or got mad when he stripped in her apartment, she in fact sat down with him and played Battleship until about 2:30 that morning. She was never really put off by the come-on and didn’t feel the least bit weird by it, she does find him quite sexy, hot even and every time they sit at the booth together she doesn’t feel weirded out by the closeness of his body next to her. It’s actually more comforting than weird. Maybe, he was right that she has given signs that she likes him so maybe she does kind of want him in that way? And, maybe she wanted to sleep with him just to see what it’s like to sleep with Barney Stinson.

That night, she couldn’t fall asleep she stood up all night thinking about what happened before realizing that she is attracted to him, they did get along well and had many things in common so he wasn’t wrong in saying that. She understands now why she didn’t kick him out when he came on to her. He was right, she was liking what she saw, Barney isn’t stupid he knows when a girl is giving off vibes and now she realizes that she was. After, this revaluation she thought about it more and realized that she does feel something for him. She turned him down not because of whatever she thinks she feels for Ted it was because she was scared of losing the new found friendship that’s come to be one of her best friendships. Nope, she was definitely not rejecting him just scared. The thought wasn’t scary now that she knew why she turned him down.

“Wow, could I really have feelings for him?” She says aloud trying to make sense of this new revolution.

She does, is her next thought. She jumps out of bed startled by this sudden acknowledgement. But, she doesn’t say anything to him or the fact that she has feelings for him and had cried after coming to this realization. She simply becomes more of his friend, they become best friends and eventually she does tell him how she felt at the time they played Battleship. When they were together that summer it had slipped out one day after that she wasn’t scared of her feelings anymore for him.

Season 3 (2008)

She doesn’t find it weird that she does finally sleep with him. The whole day before was weird for her, but that night when they sat on her couch watching her video she was looking at him the whole time. He was so invested in the video and in her Robin Sparkles past that she kind of likes that he’s a fan of her work, not many people are. After, breaking down in his arms over how stupid she was to even give Simon another chance, not after what he did to her in the past when they were seeing each other. She, was grateful for his friendship, understanding and support that she wanted to repay him for being the only one she let herself fall apart to. It felt good to be in his arms, he did always make her feel comfortable whenever he was near her. So, it wasn’t weird that she felt better after he comforted and calmed her down, it was in fact a great feeling to know that he understands what she went through and why she had that breakdown.

It’s, early morning after he left that’s when she finally broke down again. Not over Simon, but over the fact that she isn’t weirded out that she slept with him but surprisingly fine that she finally did. She broke down because she’s in love. One night, just one stupid kiss, on her sofa turns into something she never thought would become true for her. She has feelings for him. She finally admits it to herself as she breaks down over this realization. She, did figure that she would sleep with him at some point but she didn’t think it would be because he was nice and sweet to her, but because she knew for two years that she would sleep with him it just didn’t become real until she did.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... this isn’t happening.” She screams out, she can’t or won’t believe it so screaming no 16 times was the only way of staying in the denial she’s been in since this morning before and after Barney left. Maybe, the 16 no’s she said months earlier was her way of staying in denial for a whole year.

She collapses on her bed after screaming at the top of her lungs hoping that this isn’t true, it can’t be true it just can’t. And, she stays in that denial for a whole year until she admits she does have feelings for him.

She, cries for the rest of the day after calling into work sick. Because, she does feel sick, she even throws up in her toilet an hour after she screamed and had a hissy fit over the sudden acknowledgment (denial) that she is in love with him. So, when she sees him again she puts on that fake smile that she perfected over the years and continues just being his friend. And, when Ted stopped being friends with Barney she knew that she couldn’t stay away, that this was all her fault. So, she pretends to not care or be on his side when really she is. She doesn’t have the heart or stomach to push him even further away from her. Truth is, she misses him. She won’t say that but she does and it’s killing her to see him so unhappy all because of being weak and sleeping with him. She doesn’t regret sleeping with him but she pretends and denies the fact that this situation changed everything not just for her and Barney but for everyone around them.

After, pulling herself together she sits on her bed with her phone in her hand ready to text him but nothing came to her mind, what she wants to say to him doesn’t work in a text it works in person. She does hang out with him again a week after this situation and it did help her feel less guilty and more sure that she does have feelings for him.

Season 4 (2008-2009)

As she left the restaurant Robin thought about what happened tonight. Barney, had been so nice to her, it did freak her out a little, he gave her the confidence to apply for that job. He had always been supportive of her, no matter what she did and her job he knows is something that’s important to her. Her, career is why she moved here she hasn’t gotten anywhere with the job she has no matter how hard she tries nobody respects her for her natural talent. But, Barney did and does respect that she loves this business and wants to become something greater than what she’s doing now. Once, she gets home she knows that she will apply to this job because it’s a big opportunity it’s something she’s wanted since wanting to become a journalist. So, she takes Barney’s advice and that following Monday applies for the job. Unfortunately, they had someone else in mind for the job and told her that they didn’t want her for this job. She, doesn’t get mad or upset over this she simply moves on to the next thing whatever that may be.

Before, all this happened she also started to think about this dinner with Barney in the cab ride home. He was nice about the job, the conversation was so easy with him but the whole time she got this odd feeling that there’s something going on with him. He looked a bit nervous and didn’t look her in the eye for most of the beginning of their time there. After, a while though he stops being nervous and the conversation was very enjoyable. She wanted to repay him for being nice to her so she sicks the waitress on him. But, she did get this funny odd feeling that he wanted to tell her something, so she became nervous that’s why she told the waitress about him after she left the bathroom. As she left him with the waitress she didn’t feel at all good about doing that. In fact, she felt weird a feeling she’s been having a lot for a while now. But, whatever the feeling she has she simply brushes it off and forgets it until she gets home where she starts to rethink about what happened tonight.

Barney, wasn’t just being nice to her he was looking at her differently, this look was not like all the other looks he gives her. No, this was a completely different look, one she can’t really understand. She knows all of his looks, ever since she met him she has studied him, everything he does rather it’s raising an eyebrow or winking at her, she knows all of his looks but this look was new. She’s never seen this look on him before and it scared her. She talks him up to the waitress because she was scared that something was coming when she went back for last call. So, as soon as the waitress and Barney were talking she runs out of there and grabs the first cab she sees. It freaked her out, so much so that she ran home.

As, she closes the door she leans up against it closing her eyes then opens them sighing.

“Oh, my god he has feelings for me. That’s why he was looking at me like he did. He was going to tell me and I got scared and ran. I ran because this was not something I was able to deal with and now he’s talking, maybe flirting and would possibly be going home with the waitress tonight and now all I can do is let him talk to whomever he wants but I am not jealous. Okay, maybe a little jealous. Ever since I slept with him I’ve been thinking of it too much. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he doesn’t have feelings for me?” She, slowly pushes herself off the door and then drops her purse on the table beside her then walks over and throws herself on the couch face down.

She’s so confused, how is she going to deal with this sudden realization that Barney has feelings for her? How can she not have seen it before tonight? Then it hits her, he’s been acting weird lately, looking at her differently, making statements like he thinks her jokes are good and funny, and being so nice to her that he actually wants her to apply for a job she doesn’t think she will be good enough for. How could she not see it before? He has feelings for her, the thought suddenly makes her burst into tears now realizing that he wanted to tell her tonight and she pushed him away, well at a waitress because she was so scared that this would change things even more between them so she ran and regrets doing that now.

What is she going to do? She doesn’t know what to feel, she knows though that Lily knows how he feels about her, after all she did set this little date up tonight but she can’t go to her and tell her what she thinks all she can do is bawl her eyes out because it hits her so hard in this moment that she has feelings for him too and it started with them sleeping together.

She, finally stops crying about an hour later, still in the position she’s laying in. She gets up and brushes her hand over her eyes and face and just sits there for a few minutes after realizing this new revolution. She has feelings for him, but doesn’t know what to do about it so she pretends for the next few months that she doesn’t have these feelings but when Barney was getting into fights a few months later, it was then when she knew she wanted to tell him but didn’t. She wanted to tell him on the date to the hockey game and everything went to pot she never got to tell him what she wanted.

She does tell him a few months after this and they went on to have the best summer of their lives.

Season 5 (2009-2010)

A, breakup can be hard sometimes when you don’t understand the reason for the breakup. When, Robin and Barney decided to breakup after only a few months of dating, neither knew why it came to that, the only thing they knew was that they weren’t happy so the unhappiness caused them to breakup when they didn’t want to. The, breakup wasn’t supposed to be painful, it was supposed to set them free to do what they wanted instead of being tied down in the relationship. But, it didn’t it just broke her. Robin, Scherbatsky never cared about a breakup before, she usually just moved on and wasn’t so heartbroken over a breakup, she was usually the one to do the breaking up. This, one however left her feeling unresolved due to the fact that she has no idea what happened between them.

She loved him, she really did and she put everything she had into this relationship. She was so happy during the summer and then suddenly something changed. She isn’t sure when things changed but she guesses things changed after they defined their relationship. That she supposes was the downfall and the start of her downfall. In, the days and weeks after the breakup Robin found herself feeling numb, in fact she didn’t feel anything and pretended that she was fine, everything was fine. But it wasn’t, she was broken. Broken up over this, she has no idea what to do or where to go. Everyone around her is telling her she should move on, that he isn’t worth it. What do they know? They couldn’t possibly know or understand how she’s feeling, not once has anyone asked her, ‘Robin, are you okay?’ Or ‘how are you doing?’ nobody has said a thing to her about the breakup after she announced said breakup the day after they broke up. So, she cries in private, for weeks feeling drained over this dreaded feeling. The feeling of missing the one person she wants to talk to, not only about the breakup but about anything. She misses her best friend, they told each other that they will go back to being friends, but that was a joke. They, avoid each other, they don’t talk more than a minute to each other, they stare and stare at each other for minutes, they can barely look at each other without crying, fighting or both. How, was she suppose to move on when she can’t? She can’t even feel anything anymore, she’s in the worst pain of her life and the days and weeks after the breakup nothing changes, she doesn’t move on, she doesn’t forget, she doesn’t stop crying every time she thinks of him or is even close by him. She, cries the day of Thanksgiving, a month after the breakup because everything is so fresh still, she’s still in pain and is lashing out because she can’t control her feelings or her mind from saying what she wants to say... to Barney. She yells at people for no reason, and just on this day she yells at an old lady in the supermarket. Then, to make matters worse, she had to sit with him at the groups Thanksgiving and even played a game of ‘who’s going to slap Barney?’ And then she gets that weird feeling again and she starts talking about seeing him naked and she’s suddenly turned on with the thought. She is definitely not over him, not slightly. She goes home and straight to her room locking her door. She cries again, throughout the night. She can’t sleep, she can’t eat, she can’t stop thinking about him or the breakup, how the hell was she supposed to move on from this? She loves him, still she admitted it to herself.

It, takes months to try to move on and she hoped that she can but how could she when she’s still so heartbroken over the breakup she wants to pretend that never happened. A, year later and she’s sad, more like pissed off over the Don situation but surprisingly it is Barney who gets her out of her funk. The one person she was desperately trying to get over became the person she relied on to get over another breakup. On the heels of the breakup with Barney she gets herself involved with someone thinking she was over Barney, but she wasn’t and once again she’s at a crossroads literally. On a street corner with the guy she still loves talking to the girl she sets him up with hoping to get a second chance at making his mistake up to her. It was at that moment she realized she made another mistake... the mistake being that she thought she was over him.

Season 7 (2011-2012)

The moment she enters the apartment she goes straight to her room closing then locking the door behind her. She felt as though she will have a breakdown, she felt it coming for the last hour. After, finally leaving Kevin behind, after he wanted for her to go back to his place. She just told him she was tired (which is part of the truth), the other part was that she needed be alone. This night, the last couple of days had been slowly making her ache. She ached from these feelings, she aches from keeping secrets, she ached because what happened the night before was not at all a mistake, it was real and meaningful. She, ached from the pain, the pain she’s been in ever since she realized she was in love. Deeply in love, and it’s not going away it’s stuck in her heart, in her mind and she doesn’t think it will go away anytime soon. She, ached because she regrets not following her heart, she ached from this never ending pain, not just from being in love but from the look on his face when he looked at her and said it will be okay. He walked out of the bar leaving her on the verge of tears as she sat stone still in the booth. She, ached because even if she feels numb from the pain, she still feels horrible about what happened between them.

So, she goes to her room and collapses on her bed. She can no longer keep her emotions in tacked, she begins to breakdown after a minute and these tears weren’t short or quiet. They were kind of loud and long, she cried through the knock on her door and the sound of Ted asking if she’s alright. She pays no tention to her roommate and continues to breakdown all the emotions she’s been having for months. Slowly, she begins to calm down a little, after an hour of crying into her comforter. She gets up sitting up but puts her head in her hands whispering to herself ‘I made a mistake, this shouldn’t have gone this way.’ After, sometime another ten minutes she collects her emotions and calms down more from this burst of emotions.

It was when she was getting ready for bed that’s when she finds it. A rose pedal, stuck between her pillow and bed sheet. She had pulled the comforter down and there it was one of the roses Barney hadn’t put in the garbage bag. She picks it up, holding it in her palm wondering where it came from. After a minute she realizes that she knows where it came from. Barney, he was here in her room. She doesn’t know what he was doing there (she finds out a year later) but she does think she knows why. She takes the flower and puts it into her nightstand, underneath some papers and pictures of the two of them, when they were dating during that summer.

She closes the draw and puts on her night clothing climbing into bed. She cries herself to sleep this night, knowing she made the biggest mistake of her life. She, knows she’s pregnant, a few weeks later she doesn’t get her period and she slowly starts to freak out. Barney, was so sweet about it though, even though he freaked out too a little he was surprisingly happy that she was pregnant... until she wasn’t. Yes, they celebrated this fact but it was still heartbreaking for her to look at him and not fall apart. When, she finds out she’s infertile she has another breakdown. Months, later she has another when she realizes she is losing Barney when he gets suddenly engaged. A miscarriage, infertility and a sudden engagement causes her to have yet another meltdown this time nobody finds out just how devastated she was when the love of her life got engaged.

Season 8 (2012-2013)

She’s engaged, she never thought that this day would come especially not with him. The, weight on her left hand isn’t as heavy as it should be because this ring is huge. The diamond is huge, but that doesn’t weigh on her mind at this moment as she starts to get overcome with emotion she can’t believe she’s really, actually is going to marry him. Not in her wildest dreams did she think that he would go through all this trouble for her. But, then it hits her that he would. She remembers a few years ago when they were revealing their feelings in that hospital room, he said something that still sticks in her mind. After all this time, she remembers them coming to terms with their feelings and he had said that he wanted the trouble this thought made her tear up again.

They are still on the roof and she’s still in glee in his arms. It feels so good to have him hold her like this again, she missed how calming it is whenever they were intimate with each other and it’s still one of the things that was easy in the relationship when they dated before. Nothing, feels better than being held by him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Barney asks, they are now facing each other they had been in one position for the last ten minutes looking out at the city skyline, this was an emotional but beautiful moment after they get engaged. She had stopped crying a few minutes earlier but when she starts again he notices her body tensing so he pulls her into him more whispering are you okay in her ear, when she shakes her head he turns her to face him.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about something.” She says in a light tone brushing a hand over her eyes. He takes out a handkerchief and starts to blot her eyes and all she could do is cry more. This was too emotional for her but she’ll be fine because she has him and that’s all that matters.

“About what?” He asks raising an eyebrow he’s giving her this look, it’s the ‘I’m here and listening’ look. She knows she can tell him anything and he will listen, sometimes when it’s not important to him he doesn’t listen but now it is important because she’s important to him.

“Remember back before we decided to date, in the hospital room when we confessed our feelings for each other?” She asks and he nods saying ‘yeah’ she smiles lightly now trying to calm down more from this sudden burst of emotions.

“I was thinking about when you said that you wanted the trouble. I was just wondering what you meant by that, I know it was something serious since you said it in such a serious way. So what did you mean by that?” It’s been three years since they told each other that they had feelings for each other but it wasn’t until this moment when she thought of what he said to her again at the time so she wants to know what he meant by saying he wanted the trouble.

“Well, what I meant was that I would do anything for you. I would go through all the trouble, all the problems you or we have and be there for you because I care about you and I want you to be happy. At the time I said that I just wanted to show you that I was serious about you, and us I didn’t know what I wanted at the time I just wanted to be with you. I had been in love with you that whole year prior and was desperate to make you see that I’m not that guy you see me as. I’m the guy who you can trust and rely on, I can be there for you even when you think I’m not. You can share things with me like we did as friends and I won’t judge. You are important to me, so the trouble isn’t troubling because I have you and I want to go through whatever problems we have together that’s what I meant by that.” And once again she’s crying, that was really sweet.

“Oh Barney, I love you so much.” And she means it, this is the first time she’s said the ‘so much’ part it’s been too long being without him and pretending that she doesn’t need him when she actually does.

“I love you too, always remember that and the fact that I will always want the trouble because you are what I want the trouble with. I never forgot that conversation, I was very serious when I said that but I meant it. And, I meant everything I have said to you through the years since we met. I love you more than anything and I’m glad I stopped being scared of what you think or feel and decided to go for it one last time.” And then it hits her, this was likely the last time he would ever pursue her, which means there wouldn’t have been another chance at being with him. She would have lost him forever if she didn’t come up here and said yes to his proposal.

“I’m so sorry about everything. Last year, our breakup and everything in between. I was so scared of being with you because I didn’t want to lose you, I was scared that if we got back together that we would end up like we did before and I didn’t want that to happen. I love you too much to really lose you and then I almost did when you were engaged to Quinn. I was such a mess over your engagement, I didn’t show it but I was and I regret not being with you when I really wanted to. I’m really sorry for the way things went last year, I never meant to hurt you I was just so confused and felt guilty that I lied to Kevin and to you. I lied because I wanted to be with you and I kept Kevin on the hook but I was never happy with him, I never loved him like I should have. When, I thought I was pregnant I was sure that I was and will always be in love with you.” And, now he’s crying he can’t believe she just said what she did. Just, knowing that she always loved him makes him feel a lot better than he did last year. She loves him and now he knows that last year was not a one night stand it was so much more...

“I love you, Robin Scherbatsky.” They lean in to kiss each other and for the first time in years they are finally at peace with everything that had happened since their breakup.

“So, how does it feel?” He asks after getting married.

They are outside in the hallway of the church, they had kissed and then pulled apart, he wanted to know how she feels about just getting married because he feels wonderful... relieved, that they finally made it official.

“Amazing, legendary even. I’m really happy.” She tells him with a huge smile on her face, she’s never been this happy in her life.

“Me too. This,” He gently lifts her left hand and kisses the two rings that now rest there. “Made me the happiest man on the planet and I am over the moon happy that we finally made it official.” He smiles brightly but doesn’t release her hand instead he folds his fingers with hers and then kisses her again on her lips.

It took years to get here but they were finally happy and at peace with their life together neither would ever feel this happy if things turned out differently for them this day was the beginning of their happy life together and both are ready to see what the future will hold for them.


	27. Confessions On A Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney tells Robin he’s in love with her after their dinner date. Season 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a story between the weeks I've mentioned in the previous chapter, I wanted another story so this is what I came up with. 
> 
> This is an alternate scenario for BR's 4.01 scene in the restaurant it's my take on what should have happened when they were about to leave. Enjoy, I will be posting again in about a week and a half with a St. Patrick's Day story.

“I will be right back.” He was hoping to tell her tonight but hadn’t yet, and he was about to. Until, she said hold that thought and went off somewhere, he guesses the bathroom.

He’s nervous, that’s something he’s never been. So, when Lily sets him up on the blind date with Robin just the sight of her alone made him nervous. He has talked to her alone when they’re together in the same place at the same time but one look at her and he’s terrified. Before, going in to meet with Robin he stands in the forye trying to calm himself down and relax. He takes a breath and inhales letting it out, he says to himself ‘you can do this, come on Stinson you’ve talked to Robin like friends you can surely talk to her now in private in this nice restaurant, now go over there and say hi.’ And, he does.

The, next thing they do is easily get into a nice conversation it started off like “hey, how was your day?” And quickly turned into a full conversation. When they started talking about work that’s when Robin tells him that she wants to apply for a job at World Wide News. She thinks she isn’t good enough for this job, but it would be a huge deal for her career. But, she doesn’t think she will get it. Barney tells her that she’s good at what she does and should apply, he talks her into applying for it this upcoming Monday. The, rest of the conversation despite how nervous he is, went as smoothly as it usually does for them. By, the end of dinner neither wanted to leave yet, so they go to the bar and get another drink, Robin gets a fruity cocktail and Barney gets another scotch, when Robin excuses herself to go to the bathroom he knows that this is the right time to tell her how he feels, he’s surprisingly not nervous anymore, so with another scotch in his hand he has the courage to tell her how he feels. When, Robin returns from the bathroom she looks refreshed but also seemed to be a little red in her eyes, he instantly notices that she might have been crying, but he doesn’t say anything. When, the bar tender calls for last call, Barney knows it’s his last change to tell her but she had been talking to some waitress who she wanted to introduce to Barney, but before he could say anything she runs out the restaurant in search of a cab. She doesn’t get too far because Barney goes after her shouting “Robin, wait don’t leave.” He notices once she turns around that she’s crying and he realizes that maybe she figured out that he has feelings for her.

“What, Barney what is it?” She sounded mad, he notices that she’s mad and crying so something must have gotten to her, she must know that he’s in love with her.

“Robin, whatever I did to make you run away I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, or sad or mad. I, just I wanted to tell you something.” She, knows what he’s going to say it’s written all over his face, the way he’s looking at her it’s freaking her out. All night he’s been so nice to her and helped her get the courage to apply for that job, and she has noticed how different he’s been acting around her lately, the way he looks at her it’s scaring her.

“I, um can’t do this right now.” She says, almost yelling at him out here on the sidewalk.

“Why not? I’ve been trying to get up the courage to tell you something, but all you do is run. All night, I’ve been terrified of what you would say when I tell you what I want to. But, after a while I wasn’t because I found that hanging out with you and having a nice meal is the most calming thing in my life and I was hoping that you would stay and not run off and throw me at some waitress I don’t even know or want when I’ve wanted you and only you to end my night with. I want you to end all of my nights with.” That makes her cry more, her tears had subsided a little but once he started getting sentimental she started crying again.

“Barney. I, I’m sorry. I was scared, you have been acting really weird lately and it’s been scaring me. I didn’t mean to run out like that, I’m just so confused. Ever since we slept together things between us have been weird, I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m losing you, and tonight you were so nice to me so what is going on with you?” There has been two cabs that had passed them by one she was about to get into when he came out chasing after her and one when she started to cry a little harder. She wanted to know why he’s acting so weird.

“I wanted to tell you that I like you. I’ve been acting weird because I’m in love with you and I wanted to tell you all summer but didn’t know how to. Then, Lily sets us up on this date tonight because I told her how I felt about you. So, there that’s why I’ve been acting weird lately.” She had a suspicion that that’s why he’s been like this for the last couple of months. She had no idea but did think this was the reason for him being weird.

“I guess I knew that’s why you were acting that way I just didn’t think you were actually in love with me.” She’s shocked, she had no idea it isn’t like she doesn’t like him she’s just not sure what he wants now that he told her how he feels.

She, does have feelings for him she had realized that a while ago not during this date tonight but for the last three months during this past summer. Everything, between them had been normal until a few weeks ago when he had been acting weird around her and looking at her differently. The, truth is she does feel something for him, she doesn’t know what to feel but it’s something and now he tells her how he feels and the confession threw her a little, she’s in shock because she didn’t think that he’s actually in love with her, she thought that he likes her but not love, that is something she didn’t expect coming from him. And, there had been this awkward tension between them since they slept together.

“You have feelings for me?” She asks after a minute to collect her emotions they’re just looking at each other now not knowing what to do or say about this sudden acknowledgement of their feelings. But, she finally does say something once she calms down from being emotional.

“Yes. I’ve been in love with you all summer I realized it after my accident, when I was recovering I looked at you and I knew, in that moment I knew I was in love with you. I had been trying to tell you all summer but never got to and I was scared that you didn’t feel the same way. But, then I told Lily and she put this dinner together for us tonight. So, yeah I’m in love with you and I was hoping to tell you after dinner but then you wanted me to talk to that waitress when all I wanted tonight was to talk to you and tell you how I feel, but all you did was run. And, clearly you have been crying so you probably had an idea that I have feelings for you otherwise you wouldn’t have set up that waitress with me or run away crying.” He’s right. She thinks to herself realizing that she’s been just as scared as he is to tell him how she feels, he knows her well enough to know what she’s thinking or feeling so he figures it out and she’s standing here frozen, in tears and she knows that she feels the same way.

“I, have felt something for you too all summer. In fact, I have thought about our night together a lot after we slept together and all summer. So, when Lily called me to ask me here I jumped at the chance because I haven’t seen her a lot lately. But, when you walked in and joined me for dinner I was happy to see you because as I said it’s been weird between us since we slept together and I was happy to see you and spend time with you. Tonight, was the first time in a long time I felt like myself and I enjoyed our conversation and our evening together. So, yes I do have feelings for you, but I’m glad you were the first to tell me because I don’t think I would have that’s why I ran, I was scared at first because I didn’t know how to deal with my own feelings for you let alone deal with yours. I’m sorry I ran like that, I didn’t mean to sick that waitress on you it did kind of made me jealous for a minute.” Truth is, she did regret introducing Barney to that waitress but she thought he would be going home with her tonight so the jealousy passed right before he came out here yelling her name. Now, though she does regret doing that and then running out of there scared about what was coming next when she returned from the bathroom.

“You, have feelings for me?” He asks, making sure that what she’s saying is true and she’s not playing with him. She does look serious.

“Yeah, for a while now I was just scared to tell you.” This makes him truly smile for the first time since dinner and it makes him feel relieved. He isn’t scared or nervous anymore because she is telling him the truth she does have feelings for him.

She, shakes her head and says “yeah, I do,” which is all he needs to know.

The next thing they know they are kissing each other outside the restaurant they kind of just had their first date at. They, take the next cab that comes by and they go to his place. They aren’t sure what’s going to happen next with their new relationship but for now they leave to go to his place knowing that they’re in love and are relieved that they told each other how they felt.


	28. Patrick (St. Patrick's Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney celebrates St. Patrick’s Day with his family, the family he’s always wished he’d someday have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started off differently than what it turned out to be but I adapted the beginning with the rest of the story. This is a story about family, it's the first story I've done that has nothing to do with BR's relationship in fact there isn't much of Robin in this story but these are BR stories so I had to have at least a little bit of them in this.
> 
> Also, this story is about Barney's background ansestery. I wanted to do a story of his family's background so this is what this story is about.

Barney, always wanted to celebrate his heritage he even has told fake stories of his ancestors. He, never really knew what his background is, he thought he was of British dissent because his mother loved Julie Andrews and had told him when he was young that he has an English background. But, when he grew old enough to find out for himself what he is, he found out that he’s Irish. A part of him thought he was Italian or even Greek or German. But, he isn’t he finds out when he’s 20 years old that his mother’s side is 100% Irish and then he finds out after not knowing his father that he’s one quarter Canadian.

On, March 17th 2019 he and Robin welcomed a son. It, was difficult to get pregnant but after some tests and IVF Robin finally does become pregnant. When they find out that they are having a boy, they are thrilled because they both thought they were going to have a girl, in fact all of their friends and family had made a bet for which sex their child would be, Barney thought it would be a boy, Robin thought that it would be a girl (because she was going to make sure that her daughter was raised the right way and not treated like she was), half of their friends and family thought their unborn baby would be a boy and the other half thought it would be a girl. When, they found out that they are having a son Barney knew that he wanted to teach his son everything he knew about life and he also wanted to be there for him in his life, unlike his own father he wants to be there for his son and raise him along side Robin. When, his son is born he took one look at him and knew that he would never leave this kid no matter what, he is going to be there to watch him grow up and be there when he needs him, he is never going to have his son think he doesn’t want him or love him, and he is never going to leave Robin either. He made a promise to himself that he is always no matter what will be there for his son and his wife for the rest of his days. They are never going to be without him and he made sure that both knew this.

Barney, has celebrated St. Patrick’s Day every year since he found out that he’s half Irish but those past St. Patty’s Days were spent alone, some of them were spent with Shannon but after Shannon he spent them alone, single and for the most part sleeping around, until he realized he’s still in love with Robin and had wanted to spend every holiday even St. Patty’s Day with her for the rest of his life. So, on this years St. Patrick’s Day Barney wanted to make this day legendary.

“Ah, Barney what are you doing?” Robin asks, she has a towel over one shoulder and their son in her arms, which indicates that she’s about to breast feed. She, wanted to know what Barney is doing, ever since she found out about his heritage which was around the same time she found out that he’s one quarter Canadian she has seen him celebrate this holiday every year since they got married and he even celebrates Canadian holidays which she did kind of push him into doing, even if he didn’t want to celebrate Canadian holidays he still does every year and every holiday too. So, she isn’t surprised that he wants to celebrate St. Patrick’s Day as well like he does every year.

“Decorating. With, you giving birth to Patrick and being in the hospital for the last three days I didn’t get to decorate the apartment for St. Patty's Day so I’m doing it now.” She thought that’s what he is doing obviously since she sees a four leaf clover in his hand that was being taped to the front door on the inside of it. He, had already decorated the outside of it while Robin was in the nursery.

“You, know there are more important things to do than decorate right?” She asks, sitting down on the couch with their son.

“Yeah, but like I said I didn’t get to decorate because you went into labor early so I’m doing it now.” She doesn’t say anything after this just sits feeding their son.

They, had named their son Patrick after he was born because they hadn’t decided on a name yet, they did find out that they were having a boy a month earlier, they did come up with a few boy names and narrowed their list down to two names one of those names was Patrick and at first before she went into labor they chose the other name which was William but then she went into labor a week early on March 17th St. Patrick’s Day. So when their son was born they decided to go with Patrick because of the holiday he was born on and his father’s heritage. Patrick is a very meaningful name and both liked and wanted that name since picking out names before he was born. They, took one look at him and knew that he is a Patrick so that’s what they named him. His middle name is William, Patrick William Stinson it was the perfect name and names they both love and it was the second name on the list of two names.

After, putting the finishing touches on the patio Barney comes back in to see that Robin had finishes feeding Patrick and sat next to her on the couch.

“You know how I get when this holiday comes around, it’s sentimental for me to decorate and I almost didn’t get to but the apartment is now decorated and you have my full attention.” He says looking down at his son asleep in his wife’s arms, he thinks to himself that this is the most perfect moment, he gets to celebrate Patrick’s first St. Patrick’s Day even if it is a few days late it’s still March and he’s so happy to finally have their son after not wanting kids for a long time he finally has the best life and he couldn’t be more grateful that Robin came into his life when she did she really is his life saver.

“Are you ready to see your dad tomorrow?” Robin asks after she puts Patrick down for his nap a little while later. They had just left his room and are walking towards theirs when she asks this.

“Yeah, it will be nice to have the whole family here.” Barney and Robin had invited his half of the family over to see their son, although his mother had already seen her grandson his father hasn’t yet, so they invited his father, Cheryl and his half brother JJ over to meet his son and Barney is excited to have his father not only in his life but he gets to see his son grow up with his grandfather in his life. Barney, wants his children to have a relationship with their grandparents on both sides of their family and made a promise to Patrick when he was born that he will get to have his grandpa in his life.

The, next day as he was getting ready for this get together Barney was really happy that he has a great relationship with his dad after years of not knowing who he was he forgives him for leaving him at such a young age and now he is grateful to have him in his life at this time because he’s a dad now and that’s the most amazing gift in the world he gets to have his father meet his son that’s something he didn’t think would ever happen for him. Robin, his son and meeting his dad makes him complete in life and he couldn’t be anymore happier with where his life is now. He is ready for this day and to have his father meet his son he hopes the day goes well he wants to remember this day forever.

“So, are you excited to have your dad meet Patrick?” Robin says coming into the bedroom. She sees him trying to tie his tie which is never a problem for him but right now he’s about halfway through tying it and is just standing there in front of the mirror deep in thought when Robin came in.

“Here, let me.” She says turning him to face her so she can help him out with the tie. She’s always liked fixing his tie for him, or his jacket or his shirt it’s something that has always been an intimate thing to do, it’s become a meaningful relationship/couple thing to do and she knows he hates it when his tie is askew.

“I’m happy, not nervous just happy that I have my dad in my life and now Pat gets to have his grandpa in his life.” He really is glad that he forgave his father for walking out on him and through the years since reuniting they had grown close and have a great relationship now and he wants his son to have what he didn’t have growing up... a family. Robin, himself, his grandparents on both sides and his aunts, uncles and cousins. As a kid, Barney felt alone and unwanted but now he doesn’t feel that way anymore, he has Robin and she is everything he needs in life but he also has his son and both parents even if it is later in life when his life is perfect he does wish he had that when he was young. But, he doesn’t dwell on that anymore instead he smiles at his lovely wife and knows he has everything he’s ever dreamed of.

“I’m excited for Patrick and dad to meet and bond, even if I didn’t have that growing up I’m glad Patrick gets to have that.” With his tie tied and his outfit complete Barney goes to Patrick’s room to see if he’s awake so he can get him ready for this day.

Patrick is awake when he gets there which is good because it takes him a bit to get him to sleep. As, Barney gets him ready for this day he starts to talk to him in a quiet tone because it’s important for him to have silent communication with his son even though he doesn’t talk it’s good to establish communication between him and his son at this stage of his life it’s something he read about online. If you establish talking early on in a baby’s life they will pick up on what someone is saying so they learn quicker and would likely start talking when they are about a year old so a good healthy communication between a parent and child helps the child learn and Barney hopes Patrick will be smart when he enters school.

“Hey, Patrick. Today is a special day, you are going to meet your grandpa. He is a good person, even though he wasn’t in my life growing up he’s going to be there in yours and I want you and him to bond because I want my dad to have the relationship with you that he didn’t get to have with me. Grandpa, Jerry made mistakes but he’s made up for them by being in my life and now he’s going to be in yours.” As, he holds his son in his arms after Patrick is dressed he knows that this day will be great, for him, Patrick and everyone in this family. Being a family has always been Barney’s dream, to have a wonderful wife, his father, his mother and kids in his life was THE dream and he can’t be more grateful to Robin for saving his life.

“So, that must be dad, JJ and Cheryl.” It is 1 o’clock the time that Barney had told his dad on the phone the day before the time to come, he is excited and anxious about this day his son and father are going to meet for the first time it’s a little overwhelming to have his father be in his life and have his son meet his grandpa but he feels that this will be one of the best memories and moments of his life and he’s ready for them to meet.

“Dad, I want you to meet Patrick. Patrick, this is your grandpa Jerry.” The little boy was placed in Jerry’s arms, the little boy gurgled a smile and Jerry was smitten.

“Hi, Patrick I’ve been looking forward to meeting you the last couple of days you are a very cute little boy and I’m going to make sure to always be in your life, I’m going to make up for messing up with your dad, you both deserve to have me in your life even if things didn’t work out for me when your dad was young, I know it will be different now.” And, it will be because he made a promise to himself that he would make up for all those missed years with Barney, he is going to be there for his grandson and won’t miss him growing up.

“I’m really proud of you son, you really have grown up to be the man I knew you would be.” Jerry is proud of how far Barney had come. From the guy he first met and got to know to the man he is now, a husband and a father it’s good to be the one who showed Barney he’s much more than the guy he met, he just needed to meet the right woman and he did she was there the whole time.

After, this Barney, Robin, Jerry, Cheryl, JJ, and Patrick had gone to the living room, they had been in Patrick’s room for sometime until they all decided to go sit in the living room and talk. With, the family all together Barney knew that watching his family all talk, bond, and eat some sorted foods he has his dream come true, he has his father in his life and has an amazing life and it’s all because he met his father when he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next stories are going to be about the failnale, the failed finale of the show. I have some stories involving around that but don't worry there won't be anything too sad or OOC in those stories but they will be a little sad. I said I wasn't going to do finale stories but with the anniversary of the show ending coming up I want to do something with that ending but I will use the Alternate ending as story starters and enders.


	29. Eight Months (Season 5 finale alternate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney fights for Robin when he learns that she was offered another job in Chicago. Alternate for season 5 finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place at the end of season five it's what I wanted to happen. Don't be too confused on this the story starts after Robin turns down the job and after she breaks up with Don, he is not in the picture. 
> 
> Enjoy this, the next two stories will be about the failed finale I had made Ted nice in this one but be warned that I don't take kindly to Ted and I'm not a Ted fan at all so if there are Ted fans reading be warned that I won't be nice to him in those stories. I won't have a lot of Ted in the stories in the future I will be focusing on BR. Thanks for reading!

“So, get this. That taxi thing didn’t pan out so I’m looking for my wingman to help me out with this hot brunette at the bar.” Barney announces coming into Ted’s apartment. He’s been trying to distract himself from the Robin situation the fact that Robin was going to leave to Chicago was slowly killing him, but at last minute she turned the job offer down but he’s still sad about her actually wanting to take that job. She didn’t, he should be happy about that because she’s staying in New York. He’s been distracting himself with a taxi, women, sleeping around, plays, the playbook. He can’t stop thinking about her even though he’s trying to find some way to not think about her, their relationship or anything else that has to do with her. But, nothing helped keep his mind off her, especially when there is a hot chick who looks just like Robin at the bar.

So, he was at the bar and was watching this brunette the whole time and thinking about Robin because she looked just like her it was uncanny, so he ran up here to see if Ted wants to be his wingman. He needs a distraction from thinking about Robin so he came up here hoping Ted will wingman for him with the chick who looks like Robin.

“I’m not wingmanning for you.” He says flatly while sitting on the couch.

“Oh, come on there’s a really hot chick at the bar right now waiting for me too... wait, what’s wrong you look upset?” Barney now noticing that Ted isn’t paying a lot of attention to him and seems to be upset about something so he stops himself to ask what’s going on with him.

Ted looks up at him with a frown and says “Robin left.” Then he bows his head sadly.

“What?” Just the day before Robin had decided not to take the job in Chicago so he thought she would still be up here when he came up to see Ted, but she isn’t he didn’t really think about her being here or about Robin in general in the last few minutes but now he is, just when he was trying to stop from thinking about her.

“Robin, she took another job in Chicago.” Barney’s at a loss of words, how can this be when she was just here the day before?

“Huh? I thought she turned the job down that’s why her and Don broke up.” At first that was the reason, but then the network in Chicago called her again and asked her if she wants to take another job at another network in Chicago, she decided to take it because it’s a huge opportunity for her.

“Yeah, she did but then the network in Chicago called her for another job and she decided to take it, she just left to the airport.” Barney’s shocked, he can’t believe she just left like that without telling him, it makes him feel like she never cared to tell him or cared about him at all.

“I don’t understand, she said she was staying why did she decide to take the job after what Don did to her?” He can’t believe she took this job, she would be working with Don or working in the same city as Don. That makes him angry, after what happened between Robin and Don he wonders why she would even want to work in the same city with him or even leave New York after she did want to stay here.

“It’s another opportunity, she wouldn’t be working with Don, she would be working at another network not the one Don’s working for.” Okay, that makes more sense but he still wonders why she didn’t tell him she was leaving.

“Oh.” He says letting this news sink in, this makes him regret not talking to Robin for the last few months since she was with Don. But why would she leave without telling him? They are still friends after all.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” He says, sadly playing with his nails.

“I don’t know, it was all at last minute. The network called her an hour ago asking if she still wants this job, she turned it down at first because of Don but then they said that they have another opening spot at another Chicago network and they thought of her for that job. They want to meet with her in person later today so she had very little time to do anything other than book the flight and pack a bag for the hotel she’s staying in.” Barney can’t believe it, she’s actually gone and he’s lost her, all over again.

“Hey, you okay?” Ted asks, noticing how quiet and sad Barney looks after hearing this news.

“No, not really.” He feels like he’s about to cry at any second this is incredibly hard for him to know, he’s never felt a loss like this one before. She’s leaving and he’s never going to see her again.

“You love her, don’t you?” Ted, feels bad he can tell Barney still loves Robin, he had been so selfish about Robin and her and Barney’s relationship. It’s only been eight months since their breakup, it wasn’t until this moment now that Ted realized just how much Barney really does love her and that their relationship wasn’t as bad as he thought and the breakup was hard on both of them. Maybe, Robin didn’t tell him she was leaving because she couldn’t...

“Barney, you know she’s still at the airport now you could still catch her before she gets on the plane.” Ted, wants him to fight for her, just seeing how sad Barney seems to be right now makes him realize that maybe she left because of Barney. And, maybe that’s why she didn’t tell him.

“No, I can’t. She wants to have this career and it’s her dream to be pursue an opportunity as big as this. I’m not going to ruin that for her, she deserves to have her dream come true if I do anything it will prevent her from achieving what she’s always wanted.” Barney doesn’t want to be the person to stop Robin from achieving her dream, that’s something that Ted would do but not him. No matter how much he loves her and wants to be with her he doesn’t want to hold her back so that’s why he doesn’t want to go to the airport.

“But, what if she’s leaving because of you?” He had been thinking about this while Barney was talking and he thinks that Robin left, took the job because of Barney. Things between them had been weird for months there’s still a big question mark in their relationship and if Robin did leave because of Barney that means she still loves him.

“Robin, didn’t leave because of me.” He states, looking at Ted staring not believing what he’s telling him.

“I have a hunch that the reason she took the job was because of you.” Ted, knows that Robin’s in love with Barney, she even told him earlier this morning before she left that things are weird between her and Barney and that she can’t be around him, when he’s constantly picking up girls any chance he gets. So maybe she did leave because of unfinished business with Barney.

“She wouldn’t take a job because of me, she’s an independent woman and if she wants to pursue this opportunity why would I stop her? She didn’t even tell me she was leaving she just left. I don’t think she even cares about me enough to even pick up a phone and tell me she’s going to Chicago. So, it doesn’t matter if she took this job and is leaving because of me.” Yes, on one hand that is a mature thing to do but on the other Ted knows that Robin could still be in love with Barney that’s why she’s leaving, so if he still loves her (he does, he knows) then Barney should go to say goodbye because it’s clear that they have some unfinished business ever since their breakup and Barney should at least try one more time to be with her if he wants to.

“But, do you love her?” Ted asks, knowing the answer already but he wanted that answer to come from Barney.

“Of course I do, but I won’t keep her from achieving her dream that’s selfish.” True, Ted thought but he knows that Robin would stay or at least consider being with Barney so he tells Barney what he knows, he hopes he fights for her, or considers it, he has exactly an half an hour to tell Robin what Ted already knows.

“Barney, I understand why you’re saying this, she might not feel the same way and that’s painful. But, she might say the opposite and want to be with you just as much as I know she does. And, my hunch is not just a hunch she told me earlier that she’s leaving because of you, she took the job because she can’t be around you, because you have been sleeping around a lot and she can’t be around you it’s still painful for her to see that you’re sleeping around even more now. So, what are you going to do? Sit here and miss your chance or go tell her how you feel before it’s too late.” Ted’s right, Barney doesn’t want to lose her again, to a guy or a job or anything. These past few months have been the worst few months of his life, watching her with Don living with him, and him being stuck in the same place he was before they got together, was like slow torture. He regrets the breakup and now she’s leaving and he might not ever get the chance to tell her how he feels. He hopes that Ted is right about Robin feeling the same way and him being the reason she took this job.

He thinks about this for another minute and realizes that everything he’s been doing lately has been a distraction from Robin, he tried to ignore his feelings because it was too painful to let himself remember, even if it’s only been eight months since their breakup, it’s still fresh in his mind. He’s been acting the way he is because he misses her, and when she almost left to Chicago he was heartbroken but he couldn’t ask her to stay just like he thought he couldn’t ask her to stay now. But, this is his last chance to tell her everything he’s been keeping inside for months. He does love her and now he knows she loves him.

“Ted, I gotta go.” And with that he runs out the door but then realizes he doesn’t know what airport she’s at. “Um, Ted what airport is she at?” Ted laughs to himself and says “JFK.” Barney then leaves again in search to find her before she gets on that plane.

He, runs down stairs and outside to catch the first cab he sees, once one comes by he gets in and tells the driver where he’s going. He has exactly 20 minutes to get to the airport before her plane takes off, as he sits thinking to himself in the cab he knows that he has to convince her to stay, he doesn’t want to keep her from achieving her dream but he can’t let her leave without her knowing how he feels. He is nervous, terrified of what she will say so for a distraction he starts to talk to the driver telling him about his life and the cabbie talks about his. There’s a bit of traffic, at this time of day it’s right after noontime the city isn’t too busy but for some reason it is. He starts to become anxious more so he taps his foot. It doesn’t really help keep him distracted so he tries to relax himself and thinks of something good. He settles for thinking about Robin and how happy they were last summer, how they quickly started dating when they didn’t even realize they were doing that. They, dated. Had so much fun and soon they fell in love. That was the happiest time in his life, he wanted to be that happy forever. But, it didn’t last and something happened to cause their untimely demise. He hasn’t been happy since their breakup and he knows Robin isn’t either, which is why he hopes that she feels the same way. As the traffic moves more faster now, Barney tries to come up with something to say to her when he sees her. He knows what to say and hopes she listens, hears him out because this is hopefully going to change things for them, either they are going to be together in about an hour or they won’t and she will take off to Chicago and he’ll never see her again. He can’t lose her so he’s going to tell her what he needs to, then it will be up to her to decide what she wants.

When, he finally gets to the airport Barney runs inside in search for Robin, Ted had texted him her flight information 5 minutes earlier so he knew what flight she would be on. He runs through the airport to the area she would be, he hopes that she didn’t board her plane yet. When he gets to where he has to, he spots her looking at her phone standing on line to board.

“Robin, Robin.” He calls running out of breath towards her.

She looks up at the sound of his voice instantly recognizing his voice the first time he said her name.

“Barney, what are you doing here?” She asks. She was about to call him to tell him she’s leaving, it was hard for her to find the right words to say, after everything that has happened between them she couldn’t find the right thing to say, so she just left without telling him. She didn’t tell anyone she was leaving just Ted knew because he was home when she got the call for the job.

“Don’t go. Please, I know things are weird between us but I love you... I’m in love with you and I know you love me too.” As he’s talking slightly out of breath she stands there listening to what he has to say. She can’t believe he came here to say what he’s saying, it was hard to even think about him after she got that call for the job, and then she did think about calling him in the last few minutes. She couldn’t tell anyone about this job because it was so last minute but she did think about telling him even if it was hard to find what to say to him.

“No, Barney I can’t do this right now I’m about to board.” She feels herself getting emotional but the tears she’s holding back wants to escape from her eyes. She can’t be emotional right now.

“Robin, I’ve thought and thought about what I wanted to say to you when I saw you and all I could say in this moment is that I love you and I know you’re only leaving because of me, because of the way I’ve been acting lately and I’m sorry for that, I had been going through a lot, since our breakup I’ve been having several breakdowns and have been trying to distract myself from thinking about you, you and Don and us. Nothing’s working, I can’t stop thinking about our relationship and what went wrong with us to cause our breakup but for the life of me I can’t think of why we broke up the way we did. The only thing I can think of is me, I’m the reason we broke up, I wasn’t ready for that kind of relationship, I wasn’t ready for someone as amazing as you to love me the way you did, so I started to back away from us, you were trying to understand what I was going through and I just turned into the boyfriend you wanted me to be and it made me lose who I was to make you happy and to make others around us think we had a fighting chance together. I lost who I was and you went along with it, it made us both miserable but I am here to tell you that I’m sorry for everything, from what happened with us before our breakup, after our breakup and not noticing that you weren’t happy seeing me sleeping around. I was only doing that because I was trying to stop from thinking about you, all the time but I know now that everything that happened after we broke up was a cry for help and I know that I still love you, so please don’t go I am fighting for us, for you.” As he was talking, the tears she was holding in came pouring out and she couldn’t stop. Everything he said was true, she was leaving because of him and what has been going on between them since their breakup. But, she can’t be with him she’s about to board her flight she really can’t do this...

“I can’t do this, we’ve tried and failed why should I give you another chance when I can’t trust you after everything you had done since our breakup. So, I’m sorry but I have to go.” And as she tries to walk away Barney’s hand gently pulls her arm.

“Robin, do you really want to be in a city with the guy who dumped you for the job you were going to take? Or do you want to live in the city with people who love you and think that you’re amazing and you can get a good job like this Chicago job here? Don was never right for you.” She turns around and says.

“And you think you are?” That’s not what he’s saying but he says.

“Yes, Don was a rebound he wasn’t supposed to happen. You were grieving our relationship and breakup, he was every bit of a distraction for you just as me sleeping around. You were trying to get over us but you didn’t, and you’re leaving to get away from me, you want to take a job over knowing you’re still in love with me. We can have another chance to be together and to make it right again, to fix our mistakes and to not let anyone try to make us out to be something we’re not. So, please stay I can’t lose you. I thought I did already but I know you love me so let’s start over and be together the right way, to show everyone else that our relationship and love for each other is real and it’s permanent.” As, the group boarding the plane continues to board Robin is the only one not boarding yet, she’s staring at him stunned at what he just told her, making her realize that he’s right, but there is one problem here...

“I already took the job, this is just a meeting with the station.” Barney, stares at her now not believing she’s considering leaving after what he just confessed to her.

“Robin, please don’t go.” But it’s too late, Robin gets on the plane feeling every bit of emotion she could feel. She does love him, at first she took the job because of Barney but then she thought about it more and realized that this is a really huge opportunity for her that she can’t pass up so she took the job not realizing what a mistake she was making.

Barney, is left there in tears watching the woman he loves walk away. He would breakdown but he’s in public. He just stands there staring for a while at the now closed door that leads to the plane she is getting on, he’s heartbroken and stunned that she left after what he told her. How, could she just go like that when he saw her face, the emotion she felt when he was telling her how he feels, the emotions were there so it’s shocking to him that after everything they had been through she just leaves.

It takes a few minutes for Barney to walk away and as he did he hears Robin calling him, he doesn’t believe his ears but when he turns around she’s standing there staring at him. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds he not believing she’s there and she not believing she decided to go back.

Robin, drops her suitcase she had been carrying one since she only packed one for this trip, and her purse then she starts to run towards him and he runs to her. They kiss for the first time in months feeling every emotion they had been holding on to for the last eight months. When, they finally pull away from each other they are smiling.

“I couldn’t go,” she says, she got about halfway to the plane before realizing she couldn’t leave, he needed to know how she feels too, so she ran back outside hoping he was still there, when she saw him she knew that maybe they really do have a second chance to really make this work on their own terms but kissing him makes her believe for the first time since their breakup that they can make this work.

“I know, obviously you came back.” He says with the biggest smile on his face. She’s really here, he’s really holding her in his arms, she didn’t get on that plane and they are really going to work.

They kiss again and after a couple of minutes they walk hand and hand outside to get a cab to go home. On the way home, Robin calls the Chicago office and tells them that she’s staying in New York however the network still wants her and so she and Barney talked it over and decided that she should take this job. Robin, does go to Chicago the next day and starts her job there, while Barney stays in New York. Their relationship does work but it’s long distance, the long distance makes them both miss each other so Barney decided to move to Chicago after a long while thinking about selling his apartment, he does sell it when they’re together six months later. Barney and Robin are happy, he also transferred to the Chicago office of GNB and after nine months together they get a place together, then a year later after everything is settled and their jobs are secure they get engaged. They decided to have the wedding in New York because that is still home to them. The wedding is a small intimate ceremony with friends and family followed by the reception. With, all of their friends busy they don’t get to see each other a lot but when they do it’s always just like it always was.


	30. Pretending (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin have known all along that their friends are rooting against them. They come up with a plan that is years in the making. Season 5/Finale divorce, their breakups with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another two parter story, I hadn't done that in a while so because this story is super long I made it a two part story. This takes place in seasons 5,6,7,8 but part 2 will be from BR's wedding to 2030. Again, be warned that I'm not going to go easy on Ted in this story or the next one I have planned so if you like him this isn't for his fans sorry.

It all started on the day they broke up. Barney and Robin, had realized that they weren’t working out after only six months of dating, they hadn’t called it dating when they first got together but then they did and everything that they had together came crumbling down faster than they could save their relationship. When, they broke up they also knew that their friends had wanted to break them up, so they decided to fake their breakup and continue seeing each other in secret because it was fun being together during the summer in secret, without nobody knowing they were together they got to do whatever they wanted and they were having the best most fun time together. So, in October 2009 they started to put their plan into play.

They, first tell their friends that they broke up with Robin informing them of their breakup while Barney lost a few pounds and went back to being who everyone knows him to be. Then, while their friends thought they were broken up they meet at his place the next day and realized that their friends bought that they broke up. Of course they did, they were the ones who wanted to break them up which is how they came up with this plan.

“Can you believe it? They’re so gullible, thinking that they can get away with breaking us up when we are happy.” Barney says as they sipped on some scotch in celebration of their plan.

“I know right? Lily knew she wouldn’t want to break us up but the guys were desperate enough to convince her to help them break us up. Marshall, is being a supportive friend to Ted but I know he’s the one who doesn’t want us to be together.” They had come up with this plan after reconsidering breaking up, they were going to his place for her to pick up some of her stuff when they got to talking very seriously about what happened at the diner before. They realized that despite all the fighting they had gotten into they decided to stay together because they are in love and there is one other reason but that is for when this plan comes to an end, which wouldn’t be for a long time. They aren’t sure when the plan will end, it could go on for months, a year, years, even a decade but whenever it does end they will know the real reason they decided to not break up.

And, the other reason is the fact that Ted still has some hope in his head that she and him are going to get back together. They are never getting back together, Barney and Robin just has to wait it out. They don’t know when, or where, or how but whenever Ted does go there again they know what he’s going to do... steal the blue French horn and that’s when this plan will end. But, that won’t be for sometime, whenever that may be. For now, their friends know they are broken up and for the next few weeks they go through the emotions of the breakup. Barney starts to sleep around, when really he’s one hundred percent committed to Robin, he just made his friends think he’s sleeping around. And, Robin had many breakdowns, all of them real mind you. She was in mourning mode, neither of her friends even noticed that she was crying and mourning over the breakup.

Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years were all hard for them to pretend they weren’t together. They would meet up at midnight on all the holidays at their secret hotel room, they spend the night together but then go back to how everyone else think they should act after a heartbreaking breakup. When, Robin told Barney about Don her new co-host who keeps hitting on her and asking her out she tells him that she keeps turning him down. Until, they both decided that maybe she should date Don even if they both can’t stand the guy. So, when it comes out that Robin hasn’t been happy since their breakup and has been mourning over it for months Barney sets her up with Don even though it killed him to do that. And, then he had to watch her date Don and slowly die inside knowing that she’s moving way too fast in that relationship and then she decides to move in with Don knowing full well that she’s in love with Barney and he hates that she’s with him. She simply tells Barney that he doesn’t need to worry because she is his and he is hers, that she loves him and only him. When, Robin gets offered a job in Chicago she turns it down, she tells Barney that she can’t leave because of him and their relationship, however she tells her friends that she turns it down because of Don when it was because of Barney. And, then it happens again, she almost kissed Ted but then she instantly knew she couldn’t but also knew he would go there again. She pulls away and pretends to laugh and make him think it was his hair that made her not kiss him when it was because of Barney. But, both of them knew that Ted will keep on pursuing her until he thinks he has her.

The next months after this Barney and Robin keep seeing each other in secret and Robin makes everyone else think she’s hurting over Don when she’s completely happy and does not care about Don at all. The, next year was easy for them, Barney realizes his uncle is really his long lost father, Ted continues to put Robin down by telling her she’s too independent and he didn’t feel needed in their relationship. When, she goes to ask Barney this he tells her that she’s amazing just the way she is and that her independence is awesome. She knew she made the right choice in being with him and not breaking up for real.

When, they kick out baby talk girl he instantly apologizes to her about sleeping with her, but Robin doesn’t mind it’s who he is and she knows he loves her. They, agreed that they are going to have an open relationship because they can’t really be together, so they both get to have other relationships even though they are secretly together. They are both fine with seeing other people but when it’s just them together they are together and there’s nobody else. During, these months Barney and Robin grow more closer and get their friendship back, not that they needed to they just needed to keep up appearances and make their friends think that they’re not friends or talking to each other.

The, seasons change and soon Robin finds herself standing on a street corner watching as the love of her life talk to the girl she set him up with a couple of months earlier, realizing she made a mistake by agreeing to have an open relationship when that isn’t what she wanted, she just agreed to that so they can keep letting their friends think they’re not together and playing them.

She’s in love, she can’t do this anymore. Pretending that she isn’t in love with him after all this time thinking that an open relationship would be good for them. But, it’s not, and now she needs to find the right time to tell him how she feels. She never gets to tell him, instead she watches as he dated Nora which makes her go a little insane. This wasn’t planned at all, they were supposed to be okay with seeing other people but something stirred within her in the moment she saw Barney with Nora talking on that sidewalk three months ago. She goes crazy with regret, she regrets not telling him how she feels, she regrets setting him up with Nora, she regrets the ‘breakup’, she regrets pretending that she’s fine with dating other people but she isn’t. She regrets getting into that fight with that woman and ending up in jail for the evening. But, what she most regrets is ever deciding to date her therapist, this is a mistake. She knows it, but she can’t break from the normal, from the plan so she continues to see her therapist and not in the ‘I need therapy way’ but seeing him as in dating. She dates Kevin but doesn’t feel anything for him, there’s no spark, no chemistry and she’s not attracted to him at all. So, why is she still seeing him when she’s in love with someone else? She doesn’t know the answer but she knows it’s a distraction from thinking of Barney. She continues to date Kevin but then one day the gang starts to talk about the big storm that happened that past August and everything she was trying to stop thinking about comes back to her, and once again she’s jealous of Nora, and Barney being with her when he should be with her.

They, sleep together that’s something they both didn’t expect to happen but before they kissed she had been thinking about them almost kissing so she brings it up, one talk leads to them making out in the back of the cab. She had two options go to work or go to his place, when the option came there was no question she needed to be with him. They get to his place and they’re all over each other once they get inside, they don’t stop kissing in fact she brings her legs around his thighs walking and kissing towards the bedroom. When they get there he is so gentle and sweet to gently put her down on the bed. There is no question or doubt in their minds and neither would regret it, although they tell each other they do regret it but this was not a mistake this was real and meaningful. The love making is so gentle that it’s almost like they never broke up, okay they didn’t actually breakup but the plan is derailed by them sleeping together and not regretting it.

They don’t use protection, that’s something they don’t realize until a month later but neither care in that moment because both had been thinking about each other for weeks, months even and they needed each other more than their last breath.

The, next morning however they do realize that they just cheated on their significant others and regret the night they just had (months later they tell each other they didn’t regret it) but in this moment she freaks out and both are confused and don’t know what to do. They go to that boat party with Nora and Kevin but both of them have been going crazy with regret so after a while and some much needed drinks they decide that they should meet up and talk about their relationship, this would be the perfect time to tell him how she feels, for the last year she’s been pretending but she can’t do that anymore, she has to tell him and so she agrees to meet him at midnight at Maclaren’s. Unfortunately, the plans had changed when Robin decides to chicken out and stay in a one sided relationship causing to hurt Barney and herself for months to come.

A few weeks later Robin realizes she’s late, then it hits her that she might be pregnant and remembers that they didn’t use protection when they slept together. She goes to a pharmacy gets a pregnancy test and takes it. The test says she’s pregnant but wants to know for sure. She makes an appointment with her doctor, or at least tries to. But, her doctor is unavailable on short notice so she asks Lily for her doctors number telling her that she needs a new OBGYN and not telling the reason she needs a new doctor. She calls Dr. Sonia and books an appointment for the following Monday which is after the holiday. To, say that Thanksgiving was awkward would be an understatement because it was the most awkward and humiliating time for her. She tries to distract herself with Lily and Marshall’s move but it makes her a little insane. She’s freaking out about this pregnancy, well might be pregnancy so much so that when she gets to their house she goes straight to the bathroom.

When, Barney comes knocking on the bathroom window she’s instantly calm, seeing him did make this situation much better for her. He comes in and asks if they’re still friends which is sweet and something she needed to hear especially from him. She takes a minute to figure out how to tell him that she’s pregnant, she hadn’t thought about what to say to him before seeing him because it wasn’t on her mind but now she has to tell him and hopefully he will come with her to the doctor cause she needs him there.

“I’m pregnant.” Simple. That’s the only way to go in telling him this. She’s not 100% sure she’s pregnant but she hopes that he is supportive in this since he is the dad.

He, says some not respectful things but once she gets her punches out she calms and tells him he’s the father. When he takes this news surprisingly well and says he wants to have this baby she faints. But, after a couple of seconds he realizes that she passed out and helps her wake up and gets her back on her feet. Barney, and Robin talk and decide that he does want to go with her to the doctor, Robin’s relieved that this went better than she thought. Thanksgiving meal was as good as ever and now that things are settled between Barney and Robin they sit and eat and talk with their friends and each other and in a nice friendly manor. When, Monday comes around Barney goes to pick her up at her place hoping that the coast is clear (meaning that Ted isn’t there) he wasn’t which is good.

“So, how are you feeling about all of this?” He asks her, not knowing if it’s the wrong thing to say.

“I don’t know yet, I’ll know after this appointment. But, I’m a little nervous that I really am pregnant.” She’s a bit terrified that she is but she’s going to remain calm until she knows for sure that she is pregnant.

They, go to the doctor and find out that she is not pregnant which was a relief and a disappointment because she was kind of hoping that she was so that they can stop pretending they aren’t in love and to stop this plan. But, over all she’s fine with not being pregnant.

A couple of weeks go by and then she gets a call telling her that she needs to come back in to see the doctor again. She is nervous about what the news they want to tell her and hopes that they didn’t make a mistake and tell her that she really is pregnant. She isn’t. She gets the worst news any woman could get. She’s infertile, she can’t have babies and as the news settles in her mind she’s not sure how to deal with this. It’s shocking, heartbreaking because she was sure that once she and Barney were ready they would have kids someday, but now she can’t and it makes her an emotional basket case for months.

She wants to tell Barney but she can’t find the words or the time. When, other things get in the way she stops thinking about this subject all together. Until, Kevin proposes and her mind goes off track. This can’t happen, this was not in the plan, well that and being infertile was not in her plan. But, this ruins the plan. She has to tell him no, but eventually says yes realizing she made a mistake once she said that three letter word. She has to make up an excuse and so she does. The breakup is not painful, she isn’t feeling anything from that, she was simply not in love and never was. Barney’s the one, and it will always be him. Turning him down and breaking that off was the right thing to do, something she should of done months ago. With, Kevin out of the picture she has to turn her attention to Ted when he tells her that he loves her, which was shocking but not out of character and it was something she did expect just not so soon after a breakup. But, as always he’s right on time.

The plan, continues as it should but two people derail their reunion. First, Ted and then Quinn. God, she hates Quinn but she can’t say or do anything she has to let Barney do whatever he wants with her even though she misses him and needs to tell him about her infertility. The next months were hard for her, she had to turn down Ted and put him in his place but he went all crazy on her and broke their friendship up for no reason at all. As hurtful as that may be, she needs to focus on something else so she focuses on her go-to thing. Her job, she finally gets the promotion she’s always wanted, even if it almost killed her she’s an anchor and she’s flying high. When, Barney calls her and tells her that he’s so glad she didn’t die and happy that she got promoted, she wanted to tell him everything she’s wanted for years but doesn’t and their conversation was short. Robin, hates the distance between her and Barney but she tries to move on from that and lets him date Quinn even if it’s killing her.

They’re engaged, she’s shocked not only does he go and propose to Quinn out of the blue he goes and ruins the plan. She’s devastated, this was not supposed to happen why would he propose to her when they’re supposed... anyway, she’s lost him. Possibly because she made the worst mistake of her life, he moves on and she’s stuck watching him plan a wedding. She needs a distraction from all of this so when she bumps into her old crush and he asks her out she agrees to go on a date with him after all these years. Her, crush had gone away a few years ago and when she saw him again a year ago she wanted to get his number but once again they lost track of the other. She dates Nick and has a great time with him, but then things started to unravel after the gang told her that Nick is dumb.

When, Barney shockingly runs into the dessert shop confessing his feelings she’s shocked. Just a month earlier he and Quinn broke up, it wasn’t a surprise but to Robin she really thought she had lost him. Then, he says some real heartfelt stuff about her and how he feels and she’s crying, not knowing what to do. She stands there in shock but knowing full well that he’s being completely honest with her because she knows that is how he really does feel about her.

Afterwards, they walk back to her new apartment and it was in that moment when he tells her that everything he said tonight was true, that she knew she’s gone. Totally and completely in love, and she wants to tell him she loves him but before they do she needs to kiss him. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by a phone call and so the moment had passed but the feelings haven’t and never will.

That, December they decided to stop pretending that they don’t want to be together, so Barney decides to put another plan into play that coincides with the original plan. He’s going to propose, there is no more pretending and thinking that there is still time to be together they have to be together. Barney, puts this play into action and knows just how, why, when, and where to get her to break... meaning, to stop pretending herself so they can be together for real. The, Robin he calls his final play, he hadn’t used any plays for the last year so he knows that he’s completely done with this single life and is ready to 100% be committed to Robin forever.

The where, this had to be the place where both would remember for years to come, he knows that Robin loves the rooftop of World Wide News her job, she told him that it is her favorite place in the city during the summer when they were being friendly with each other again. So, this was the perfect place for him to propose. The, when had to be perfect timing. Their timing had been off this past year, they had both wanted to be together but never did so he had to find the right time to propose, and that would be on December 17th on top of WWN headquarters at midnight, the time when they had agreed to meet up last year after the boat party. So, the where and when was set now he had to put step 2 of this play into action which he does when he and Robin go to that strip club, after they get kicked out they (well she) was drunk so drunk that she didn’t see the kiss coming. When, they kiss it’s like magic, absolutely perfect and everything they both needed and wanted for months, years. But, she pulls away which was something he predicted to happen. After, this he knew that this play will work and that Robin is pulling away from him scared that all he wants from her is to sleep with her, it’s not true this is the beginning of the rest of their lives. As, the play goes on he knew he had her right where he needed her to be which was at a point of a breakdown. After he tells her that he’s done pursuing her she goes nuts as predicted so nuts that she put on her on plays, even if he found it to be amusing he had to pretend that he didn’t know what she was doing, he had to focus on this play and getting her to admit how she feels. Finally, she does surprisingly to their friends. The final two steps were almost done because two weeks go by without him doing anything but putting his final touches on the play and getting ready to propose. He, goes to see his dad, they had become close in the last year and a half since reuniting so he wanted to get that ring his father wanted to give him months earlier when he proposed to Quinn. But, that ring was not for her, it’s for Robin. Barney meets with his dad and gets the ring that is specially for Robin’s finger and his father is overjoyed that he’s proposing to Robin because his father loves Robin and has gotten to know her since they became Facebook friends. And, finally the day came when they both had to stop pretending they aren’t in love and want to be together.

Barney’s nervous but he knows that he has hope and faith that Robin will say yes. When, she comes through the door at one minute before midnight he was emotional, he didn’t want to get too overcome with emotion because he had to get this proposal off without any hitches. They’ve both waited years for this moment, both knowing that the plan was to be together forever, they had gotten engaged the day they decided not to breakup and had waited to really make it official for the last three years pretending that they aren’t in love was killing them so this was it. They would be engaged officially and finally tell their friends part of their plan.

“Robin, Scherbatsky will you marry me?” She’s in tears, she can’t believe he did this despite her anger she’s in love and always was so she says...

“Yes.” The most simple of words to say without hesitation because she knows he’s the one and has known in for quite a while.

“I can’t believe you, putting me through all of that just to propose.” She says a little while later while still on the roof, she shakes her head but laughs when he shrugs.

“I had to get you to come to your senses and this was the only way to do that, we’ve been pretending all this time when we promised each other that we would be together again, we had gotten engaged three years ago so I wanted to make it official because I’m done pretending and ready to move forward in our life together.” She really missed him, but he’s right they were pretending this whole time so as surprising as this proposal was she knew she couldn’t pretend anymore, she needed to be with him and only him which is what they promised each other.


	31. Pretending (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two: Barney and Robin finally end their plan in 2030. This takes place in the future and this is the failed ending that I don't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the longest story I've ever done and I think this is one of my favorites. I have two stories that are one shots and one story that is a separate story coming in the next few weeks so I hope you have enjoyed all of these stories thanks for reading.

2016

He’s not surprised that his friends didn’t care about the fact that he got ‘divorced’ it’s the same attitude that they had years earlier when he and Robin broke up. But, he’s not going to think about that, the plan is back in action after being out of action for the last three years. The, moment he and Robin announced they are getting a divorce they all immediately took sides and it was always obvious to him that they would take her side, it’s not like he’s heartbroken too over this ‘divorce’ because he has to be, that is part of this plan. But, it does hurt that nobody seems to care about his side of the situation. After, Robin leaves he follows her outside making sure nobody sees that he’s leaving too. The, second half of this plan is now in action and both have to pretend again that they aren’t happy and the marriage was a mistake when in reality they are happy, still in love and thriving in their lives together.

Barney has to pretend that he can’t make a relationship work, especially with Robin and that he’s going back to being who he used to be. And, Robin has to make everyone think she regrets her life’s decisions, that the marriage was a mistake and she should have been with Ted when really she doesn’t regret anything about her relationship with Barney and she’s completely happy with him, traveling turned out to be more fun than they thought it would be but there was one thing that was missing in their happy lives together and that is a child. Barney and Robin are currently discussing having children even though she can’t get pregnant they are looking into ways they can have children but right now they are focusing on the plan and what’s ahead for them... a lot of heartbreak and regrets that neither have but they need to put on a show for their delusional friends.

“I’m not surprised they took your side in this.” Barney says, almost choking out a laugh because this was predicted when they decided to take this break from each other.

“Me either, they really are predictable.” Now it’s her turn to laugh and how quick they were to take her side when both of them are going through a ‘divorce’ which isn’t even official. The, divorce was only part of the plan, they even made divorce papers with their signatures on them to show their friends proof that they are divorce. But, in New York State finalization of a divorce takes more than a month so not even Marshall realized the mistake there.

They, told their friends they’re divorced not getting a divorce not even a professional lawyer saw their mistake. All, of their friends didn’t notice either which is why they are doing this plan. Their friends need to see for themselves that they are happy and there’s nothing that they or anyone can do to break them up, not now, not ever. They are in this forever, it’s what they promised each other the day of their wedding and when they got engaged.

“Are you really okay with being apart for years?” He asks, in order to have this plan go to completion they need to be apart for years, they don’t know how long they will be apart but they have to for this to go the distance.

“Yeah, I am. I mean I will miss you, but we’ll talk on the phone, online and it’s not like we aren’t friends we’ll always be friends that’s something that Ted doesn’t take seriously, along with our relationship he thinks our relationship is a joke and that it wouldn’t last but our friendship has always been the thing he ignores the most.” She’s right, their friends don’t take their relationship seriously therefore they don’t take their friendship seriously either which is why they are doing this.

“You are my best friend you know? Ted was never really a friend you were always the only one who understood me and I think Ted is jealous that our friendship is more stronger than what he thinks your friendship with him is.” True, Ted always thought that their friendship was a stepping stone to getting back together that’s what happened with the locket during their wedding weekend. He thinks he can be the nice guy in order to get Robin but he doesn’t get her and this is why they’re doing this plan.

“You’re mine too.” She says smiling for the first time that day she knew that this will work, this plan will work and then they don’t have to pretend that they aren’t together. They kiss for a minute but then pull away so that nobody sees them.

“I will see you tomorrow I gotta go look for a place to move into now that I’ve moved out.” They, hated this part of the plan but in order to make this divorce look real she needs to move to her own place even if they don’t want to, they have to make it look like they’re apart.

“Ugh, I hate this.”

“I know, but look at it this way I can go to your place when our friends are too busy to notice that we’re together and you can go to mine. It’s fun, like it was when we were sneaking around that summer in 09.” That was indeed the best summer of their lives and they will never forget it. She’s right, this will be fun which in the light of things they need to at least see each other when they can.

They go their separate ways after this with Robin taking the first cab and Barney taking the second cab, he had promised her to help her with her move once she gets a new place to live but that won’t ever be, well it won’t be for a while because in the next three years she doesn’t find a place and stays secretly at Barney’s. In, 2019 they decided to try for a baby, it was hard at first but they use a surrogate and have the baby they both desperately wanted and that took a turn neither thought about before.

2019

“So, that was thirty one.” In order for this to be convincing Barney and Robin came up with a plan to make their friends believe that he had gotten someone pregnant. Barney, had to make their friends think he is sleeping around again, has written another playbook and is running plays, he does these things because his friends would believe that he would go back to his old ways due to a heartbreaking breakup just like he did the first time they broke up.

Barney, and Robin talked about what was going to happen next after deciding to have a baby, this was the only solution that their friends would believe and so in September of this year they start looking for a surrogate when they find the right person to carry their child they came up with a way for their friends to know that they are having a baby, however since they think they aren’t together they talk about how this will work and decide that having Barney fake getting a girl knocked up was the only way to go. And, so that’s how he ended up going to Robots Vs. Wrestlers where the plan is set to begin.

They, all make fun of Barney calling the woman he impregnated Thirty One which they all believe is who he slept with but really thirty one is his and Robin’s surrogate. After, this Barney meets Robin at the first doctors appointment with their surrogate. This appointment would tell them how the baby is doing and the woman (Sarah) is doing as well in the pregnancy so far.

“They all bought it.” He tells Robin once he sees her waiting for him in the lobby of the doctors building with their surrogate Sarah.

“They really are gullible.” Both of them laugh and then go up stairs to the doctor for this appointment.

The appointment goes really well, they find out that Sarah is two weeks along and that the baby is doing well so far, and also Sarah is doing well too. It’s amazing to see their baby on the screen it overwhelms them for a few minutes. This is real, they’re really going to have a baby after all these years thinking that they didn’t want kids. But, over the weekend that they announced their divorce it wasn’t the divorce they were announcing it was the fact that they had fought about this subject during their week in Argentina. They, split up because of this subject not divorcing, they only said that so their friends would think they couldn’t make their marriage work and last. They all believed that they divorced not realizing that neither said they were getting a divorce.

After, this appointment Barney and Robin go back to his place which is still their place overwhelmed with the joy that they’re going to be parents in the next year.

2020

Barney and Robin welcome a baby girl into the world and both can’t believe they’re parents it’s a wonderful feeling to hold their baby girl and know that everything will be okay. Barney, had called their friends about Thirty One going into labor and they all showed up waiting for him to announce that he’s a father. Even, though he got overcome with emotions seeing his newborn daughter he knows that she is everything, his daughter and Robin are everything to him. A month goes by and soon Ted and Tracy announce that they are getting married so Tracy calls Robin hoping that she will come.

“You’ll never guess who that was on the phone.” Robin says coming into the living room.

“Who?” Barney asks, their daughter is in his arms asleep.

Eleanor Hope Stinson, they had come up with the name for their daughter a week before she was born, they didn’t know what to name her until they had a conversation with their surrogate thanking her for carrying their daughter for them. She had told them she liked the name Eleanor, Barney and Robin loved the name so they chose that name for their daughter and then they came up with the name Hope for a middle name because even if Robin had once not believed in anything, when Eleanor was born she knew that she is a Hope, she’s full of hope, the hope that she found Barney and truly fell in love, he made her believe that miracles happen so Hope was the only choice in a middle name. Barney, then tells the gang that he named his daughter Eleanor and that Thirty One chose the name, which she did. Barney and Robin love both names but they weren’t sure if they should use Stinson, Stinson-Scherbatsky, or Scherbatsky-Stinson to keep the plan going the way it is they chose that their daughter would have the last name of Stinson. Plus they are still married so of course their daughter would be a Stinson there was no other way that is their daughter’s name.

“Tracy. She and Ted are finally getting married.” Well, it’s about time both of them thought they would never get married but they are and they hoped to end this plan officially so she and Barney could get back to being their normal selves.

“Well, good for them it’s about time.” He made a bet with Robin that despite having two kids they both thought they would never get married. He lost the bet.

“She begged me to come so I said I would think about it.” She should go, Barney thinks it would be good for her to see their friends after they had been apart since they announced their divorce.

“You should go, everyone misses you.” She hasn’t been around her friends in a long time maybe she should go.

“All right, I’ll go.” Sure, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do at first but Barney convinced her to go because she does miss everyone.

So, she goes to the wedding and she and Barney pretend that it’s the first time in a long time that they see each other. They, smile and hug just like old friends to keep up appearances but they’re together, have a baby and she had stepped back from her job to tend to their daughter. In all, they are happy and are in a good place but something happens a few years later that changes their arrangement.

They were going to tell everyone about being together but things got in the way and they didn’t get to so the plan continued.

Tracy, she gets sick with cancer. Everyone, stops what they are doing to care for her and help Ted but when she gets better everyone is relieved. It doesn’t last, within the next year she gets sicker and soon ends up in the hospital for the remainder of her days. In, the days after her death, Barney and Robin put their plan on hold to care for Ted and his kids. Now, that Robin is in New York for good she’s the one who helps out the most, because everyone thinks she’s single and childless. So, she helps out Ted and Barney stays home more taking time off work to take care of their daughter. But, when Ted starts to reminisce about the past he starts to talk about him and Robin and their relationship, once he started that Robin knew that Ted will come to her, and the plan had to go back in play. She, talks to Barney and they decide that she should move to her own place so nobody knows that she’s really living with Barney at the apartment. It, takes years. Six years to be exact for Ted to come to her again with the french horn and she knows he’s going to ask her out. The plan is about to end, and both Barney and Robin are relieved to finally tell everyone that they are together. Even though Ted has been in a very vulnerable place since Tracy died this plan had to end, this was it...

“Barney, Ted’s here the plan is a go.” Robin instantly calls up Barney and tells him that Ted had come, they had set this up for Barney to burst in on them to tell Ted that he and Robin are actually together.

Over the years, Barney and Robin adopted 5 dogs. The first of the dogs was one of the puppies Barney had gotten her over their wedding weekend, well before that. The second dog came two years later for their anniversary Barney gets her a puppy. The third dog comes when their daughter is born, around two months later. The fourth dog came when Robin turned 40, it was a birthday present from Barney and Ellie. And, the final dog came when Ellie was in kindergarten she took a trip to a shelter and fell in love with one of the puppies there. That’s how they ended up with 5 dogs, four of them Robin took with her to keep her from being lonely while away from her family, but the one Ellie wanted from the shelter stayed with her and Barney.

“So, Ted what’s going on?” She says when she opens the front door and comes face to face with Ted and the blue french horn.

Not, surprising he would go there again they had known this was going to happen eventually but after Tracy’s death this was the shocking part of all of this.

“I was telling the kids a story about their mom and when I was finished they told me that I told them a story about you. They gave me permission to ask you out so I had to get this,” he extends his hand the one with the horn in it to give to her, but she doesn’t take it just touches it a little for a second then removes her hand.

“Ted, how did you get this when the restaurant closed down five years ago?” The restaurant that had this horn had closed down due to people not eating out much anymore so she wonders how he got this after all these years.

“I know the manager, I had apologized for stealing it years ago so when I asked him that I needed it again he gave it to me. So, what do you say you want to go out on a date?” He sounds quite pushy with the way he said this.

She, doesn’t quite know what to do Barney is supposed to be here by now but he hasn’t shown up yet. This needs to be over so everyone can move on. So, Robin stalls, continuing to talk Ted out of this.

Meanwhile, Barney is stuck in traffic only a block away from her apartment. He wants to text her but instead he pays the diver and gets out running towards her building. He hopes he’s not too late to see that Ted convinced her to go out with him. He runs up stairs and just goes inside instead of knocking.

“Ted, what are you doing here?” He asks, calmly seeing that he has been yelling at Robin to take the french horn.

“Barney, I can ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?” Ted says annoyed that Barney interrupted the conversation between him and Robin.

“Ted, it’s clear that Robin doesn’t want you here. You should be at home with your kids, why are you here?” Pretending that he doesn’t know what’s going on so that he can continue making Ted think he has no clue what’s going on.

“I came to ask out Robin, I was telling the kids the story of how I met Tracy and they thought I was talking about Robin the whole time and told me to come here and ask her out.” Well, duh Barney knew this already since Ted had been talking a lot about the past and about Robin in the last four years, but he knows that Ted won’t stop until Robin agrees to go out with him.

“Uh, ha so the kids are all right with you moving on?” Barney asks while Robin just stands there letting the two men talk.

“They are the ones who told me to come here.” Well, now this needs to end because Barney sees how uncomfortable Robin is and that makes him uncomfortable too.

“Ted, I’m not going to go out with you. Barney is here because I’m with him.” The look on Ted’s face is confused, he doesn’t know what’s happening right now this is not what he expected when he came here.

When, Barney looked at Robin and silently told her to stop pretending and to tell Ted what’s really going on they knew this show needs to end.

“What?” Not believing what they are trying to tell him.

“Barney, and I are together. We’re married, this was all planned, well predicted. We knew you would one day show up to ask me out so we came up with a way for you to believe that I don’t love you, that I’m in love with Barney and for some reason you never understood that when I told you I didn’t love you, you still continued to pursue me, even when I was about to marry Barney. We, thought that you wouldn’t go there again when you were with Tracy but when she died we put the plan back in play and now it’s official. We’re together, Ted and we’re happy. I’ve loved Barney for years and you and Marshall and Lily didn’t understand that I love him and you guys never wanted us together because they were rooting against us, they even made a bet on it. Marshall and Lily were rooting for us to fail so you and me would be together, Lily bet on Barney and me to be together and Marshall bet on me and you to be together but we did this to show you that you can’t mess with our lives like that. That isn’t what friends do, friends are supportive and understanding they don’t make bets on friends happiness. That’s why Barney and I came up with this plan.” Robin, knew Ted would be mad about this but not the kind of mad that he expresses in the next minute.

“How, dare you. You have no right to play me like that. All these years we have been friends but you, I don’t know what you two are. You are horrible people.” He says this in an angry voice while holding the french horn, he gets so mad he throws the horn against the wall. It doesn’t break but it does makes little dents on the wall and on the horn. Ted, storms out after this so angry at what Barney and Robin did.

They, stood there shocked that Ted got that angry but they couldn’t regret doing this, it was important for their friends to know that this relationship is real, that they are happy, in love and are together for the rest of their lives and nobody can come between them, not now, not ever again.

“Well, that went well.” Barney says, after a few minutes not saying or doing anything after Ted left.

“I knew he would be mad but not that mad.” They had their arms around each other looking sad that Ted took this the way he did. Robin, though knew he would take this badly but not this bad and now they might have ruined their friendship which isn’t what this plan was about.

“Look, this was a test that was all this was supposed to be. It did kind of get out of hand but our friends had to get it out of their heads that we are happy together and they need to stop messing with our relationship. I admit, we should have stopped this after we got married but things sadly changed all that when Tracy died Ted was in a bad place, he has never gotten over losing Tracy that is why this play had to start up again. It was devastating that Tracy got sick but Ted has to learn that not everything in his life goes back to you and he needed to understand that we are together and he doesn’t have a claim on you.” He’s right, Ted has always thought he owned her in some way, but she is her own woman with her own mind who knows and does what she wants, when she fell in love with Barney it threw Ted’s plan for them to be together out the window and that’s why they came up with this plan.

“You’re right, I just hate that this could end our friendship with him.” She’s concerned that Ted has taken this so bad that he will never talk to them again, they didn’t do this to hurt anyone, they did this to show everyone that their love and relationship is real and nobody messes with that.

“I’m sure he will forgive us, but in the meantime I really did miss you.” He wants to changed the subject, even though he’s sad that Ted took this the wrong way Barney can’t think about that now, now that he finally can have Robin back for good now.

“Me too.” She says leaning into kiss him.

Barney, stays the night after this knowing that they have each other and if Ted doesn’t forgive them then they won’t be friends anymore. But, to them that is fine because they have each other and that’s what matters in all of this.

Ted, does forgive them but it takes two years. In between those years, Marshall and Lily find out two weeks after Ted did what Barney and Robin did. Marshall was just as mad, maybe a little less but just as mad as Ted is. And, Lily was mad but she understood why they did what they did. Barney and Robin went back to their normal lives, both of them went back to work again after years of taking care of their daughter, she is grown up enough now to take care of herself. She’s ten years old and doesn’t think she needs a babysitter anymore. So, Barney and Robin start to leave her on her own and when she turns 12 Barney and Robin renewed their vows in a very intimate ceremony, it was just the three of them in Hawaii, they get married again on the beach and it was the most beautiful and romantic day of their lives.

Two, years later after Barney and Robin renew their vows they try to get the gang together again. Ted, has been mad at them for the last two years but they hoped that he can forgive them after finding out that he had started to date again, he has been seeing someone for the last three months and it seems like it’s going good.

“You think Ted will show?” Barney asks as he, Robin, Marshall and Lily gathered in their old booth at Maclaren’s to catch up on their lives and to hopefully mend fences between them all.

“I don’t know, he’s been resentful and mad the past two years he might not ever forgive you for what you did.” Lily says, she had forgiven them a few months after Ted told them what Barney and Robin did because she didn’t have any feelings about this after realizing that what Barney and Robin did was in their right to show them all that their relationship is real and that Robin truly loves Barney. So, Lily isn’t mad anymore and Marshall isn’t either.

“Well, let’s hope he does so we can put this all behind us.” Robin, wants to amend their friendship that’s why she wanted to get them all together again.

In, the next few minutes the four friends sit, eat, drink and talk until Ted does show up with his new girlfriend in toe.

“Well, well, well look who came.” Lily says, she had noticed Ted coming in the bar because she had view of the front door so she wanted to warn Barney and Robin that he has come.

“Hey, guys.” Ted, looks from Marshall and Lily to Barney and Robin he isn’t mad at them anymore but it will take more time to really forgive them, but for now he does want to be friends again.

“Ted.” Robin says, looking at him then looking away not knowing what he’s going to do.

“I am sorry for what we did we just thought we had to, to show you that we are real and I was done trying to pretend that I wasn’t in love with Barney that’s why we did what we did.” After a couple of minutes, Robin looks at Ted and knows that he’s at least has forgiven them so she starts to talk to him.

“It’s all right, I’m not mad anymore I’ve moved on.” He says looking at his new girlfriend, Colleen. They had met at a parent-teacher conference four months ago, ever since then Ted and Colleen had been seeing each other. Colleen is a single mother who’s husband died three years ago, they had bonded over the loss of their spouses and soon they realized they have a lot in common and the relationship has been blossoming ever since.

After, this they all stay and talked but there was one thing that their friends didn’t know and that is the fact that Ellie is their daughter and that Thirty One was really their surrogate. They had kept that a secret for the past twelve years but their friends had surprisingly taken this news more better than they did of the plan that was supposed to have ended on a good note. But, now that they are all friends again they do eventually move on from the past and when Ellie gets married years later they all attend the wedding. And, Ted has been married to Colleen for ten years and they are going strong.

Barney and Robin, only made this plan up to show their friends that they are real, and their friends now understand that their relationship is real and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten to add something to this part, I wanted to have Barney and Robin stop their plan in 2020 but it exstended that year so I'm using that original ending but left out the things I hated in that ending and used the alternate.


	32. Drunk and Regretful (Fix it, finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is heartbroken over the divorce so she turns to the bottle to heal her pain. Finale fix it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For, the anniversary of the finale I wrote a fix it, this time I wanted to show more of what they were fighting about but I also hated that they used this relationship for what they wanted. These two deserved better so as a shipper and hater of that finale the only way to fix this is for them to not really divorce. So, here it is hope you like it.
> 
> This, also part of a separate story I will be writing soon but that story is slightly different than this fix it but it's still a fix it.

Scotch, it can be used for things like a special occasion, hanging out with friends, in good times and bad times. When, Robin let Barney leave the day they were in Argentina she didn’t know what to feel. She had asked him if he wanted out of their marriage, something she regretted instantly. It was a test, she wanted to see if he didn’t want to be married anymore because for months they had been getting into fights that at some points didn’t really make sense. But, most of them did and up until this time they weren’t really communicating like they should be. They were distant and angry with each other that every fight they had became a whole lot of noise and nonsense. So, it wasn’t a surprise when it came down to making an important decision in their relationship. Either, they would talk it over and be okay in the end or they will split up for a while then get back together or they would get a divorce. When, it came down to what Barney wanted he painfully told her that he isn’t happy, that the last few months have been hard for him because he lost his job and has been having trouble finding a new one without the companies doing background checks. Every, company that he applied for in the last year either told him he’s a sell out or they just didn’t feel like he was right for their company. So, it was hard for him to find something that he knew how to do without bosses hating him for what he did to GNB. Barney, has been taking his struggles with finding work out on Robin because her career had taken off and his is stalling or nonexistent. He has been mad with everyone and isn’t happy, when a fight between him and Robin comes around it’s always something about work and her not being around to see that he isn’t happy and finding a job after years of being at the same company has been stressful, so it stresses him out and then once they start talking about her job it stresses her out causing both of them to get into heated arguments over first the simplest of things like missing an anniversary, and then they become bigger and the fighting is about work and her not being around him enough to know what he’s doing or feeling about being out of work for a year and not finding any company that would hire him after what he did. Robin, had no idea what he’s been going through and it seems like she doesn’t care so when the fights start it’s usually him who starts them and it just escalates from there.

They, usually end a fight with making up after it, and not like they used to which was walking out when an argument would accrue or stripping clothes in an effort to prevent a fight. But, now when an argument or fight accrues they don’t leave a room or the apartment and they don’t get naked and have sex, although the sex comes later. The fights are usually resolved within the span of a few hours or even a day or days. When, the fights end they usually make up and the make up sex is always great so they just pretend after that that everything is fine when it’s not.

Robin, knew that things between them had been icy for sometime now and she thought that maybe they can overcome this fight they were going to have. But, that didn’t happen, they had the biggest fight of their marriage and relationship which resulted in Robin having enough and asking him if he wanted out of their marriage. When, he told her he loves her she believed him, any time he said those three words always made her heart race faster but for some reason it didn’t at this moment. Overcoming, this fight didn’t happen and instead of fixing things Barney accepted that this was the end.

“One more.” Robin, slurs at the bar tender. She is still in Argentina after she and Barney decided that they need a break from each other. But, that break was a divorce. She’s devastated that it came to this, sitting in a bar the day after Barney left getting drunk trying to forget what actually happened the night before. They, were going to go out for the evening after she was done with work, but that didn’t happen and instead Barney was upset with her for choosing work over him and their marriage.

“This, is not what I expected when I thought we could go out and have a good time tonight but it’s always work over me, I’m tired of coming in second to your job.” This, isn’t the first time they fought about this subject but maybe it’s going to be their last. Barney, knew that Robin is an independent woman who likes her space but when they got married they became a team and he hoped that they wouldn’t get themselves into the same kind of problems they had before, when they dated it wasn’t about jobs but it was if they can really make a relationship work, the fights they had at the time were the most stupid, they fought over underwear and stormtroopers but now this is serious and something they might not be able to overcome.

“This is my job, Barney you married an independent woman, who you knew would eventually become high powered success in the field that I chose to go into for a career. You married me knowing full well that my job comes first, before anything else.” Well, that’s interesting because he thought that their relationship came first above all else once they got married but no she’s still the most selfish and stubborn person he’s ever met. He married her knowing she loves her job but he didn’t marry the selfish person she had become since they got married.

“Well, I thought I married someone I could trust to be there for me when I need her to be. I know I married an independent woman and I never held that against you, unlike Ted who hated that you weren’t needy and too independent to care about his needs above your own. I’m the guy who you came to to ask if I felt that you were too independent when we dated, and if I made you feel needed. I didn’t expect that you would be this selfish but I guess Ted had a point about you being too selfish to put other people’s needs before your own.” Wow, that hurt, she had no idea that he was this resentful about her wanting to have a career, a career she’s proud of.

“I’m not putting my needs before you, I’m just trying to become something in this business after years of struggling to get to where I am now. And, I went to you to ask you if I made you feel needed and you told me that no I didn’t. That I am the least needy woman you knew, well banged and you loved me for being independent and it honestly made me feel better that I wasn’t so bad at a relationship. I guess I was wrong to think that you loved me for who I am.” This, isn’t a fight about her independence this is a fight about her not taking their relationship and marriage seriously. This is about all the times in the last year since taking this corespondent job that she wasn’t there when he has been going through his own problems and she doesn’t care that he has been trying to look for a job for months and nobody would hire him because they all think he’s a backstabbing sell out. So, yeah he’s bitter that she doesn’t care about his needs and life that has been going downhill for the last eight months.

“I do love you for who you are I just don’t like the way you’re acting now. You have become a self involved workaholic who doesn’t care about your husband’s needs and what I’ve been going through the last year since losing my job.” And, there it is the main reason why they got in this fight. A fight they have been trying not to have for the past eight months.

“So, this is why you’ve been angry all this time?” She, had no idea what he’s been going through these last months and she at no point asked him if he’s all right because he feels like she doesn’t care about him.

“Ever, since I left GNB I have been lost. I have no idea what I want to do with my career. Nobody, wants to hire a whistleblower for their companies and I can’t find any job in the banking world knowing that everyone knows what I did to GNB and Greg. You have been too busy to care that I haven’t been happy in months, every time you get a new assignment I’m stuck at home doing nothing but waiting for you to come home, and when you do you’re usually too tired or not in the mood to talk to me after days, weeks, months after you’ve been away and every time you’re away we barely talk at all it’s been that way since you took the correspondent job.” At this point the room went dead silent both of them not saying anything. Robin, really has been out of the loop when it came to what Barney has been going through and it all finally came to ahead in this hotel room after sleeping together, and it looks like it will be the last time they will do that because it looks like this is the end for them.

“I-I had no idea. I’m sorry Barney, I didn’t know you were going through the stuff you have. I didn’t mean to ignore you or make you think I don’t care about you. It’s just, this job is very stressful and crazy I never know where I’m going to be so whenever I do come home I’m usually so exhausted that all I want to do is sleep. I’m not ignoring you, if you would have told me what you are going through I would have listened and been there for you, but you are always mad at me when I am home so I try not to pick a fight with you. Anytime I want to talk to you, you’re either not home or you’re unhappy with me so I don’t talk to you but it’s not my fault that you quit GNB and haven’t found a job yet.” Just when he thought this fight would end on a good note, she goes and says the one thing that she knows is a sore subject for him.

“No, I didn’t do what I did to GNB to ruin the company I did it to get revenge on Greg for stealing Shannon from me. You, this had nothing to do with you or our relationship. I was protecting you from all of what I was doing, but now I can’t find a job because nobody wants to hire me. And, you aren’t around enough to notice or care about the fact that you’re career had taken off and mine is stalling.” He had been sitting down, they had been quiet for a few minutes before he told her this. He was sitting and she is standing. It’s clear to her that he isn’t happy and it has a lot to do with her and her career.

“I can’t do this anymore. I thought we could savage what we have together but I don’t think you want to part with your career and it seems like you are distant and not caring about me. So, yeah Robin I want to give you that out.” And, there it is after all this time, all these years of loving each other this was it.

After, this they decided that he would go back home and she would finish up this assignment. He told her that he wants a divorce and she accepts it. He goes back to New York and draws up papers, then he sends her them to sign. But, those papers at least on her side hadn’t been signed.

She, couldn’t do it. She thought she could but she couldn’t sign them. This, was not what she wants, she regrets the way things went for them and was hoping to fix their problems but the more they talked the more she knew that they were over. All these years: the love, the friendship, the playing around and having fun, the relationship she had given her heart, her everything to was over and she couldn’t stop him from walking out that hotel room door. But, when he did she had the breakdown she had been holding onto this whole time between the time they got drunk and had sex waking up in the room across the hall and the morning after, it all came down to what he wanted and for once she was trying to be selfless. But, she regrets everything that happened and now the divorce papers are sitting on the hotel room table, she had gone on another assignment not even going back home to face him one last time. Instead, she took an assignment in Spain after the Argentina assignment. She hasn’t gotten around to signing those papers and she doesn’t think she can.

When, Barney left her that day in Argentina she had a breakdown which soon turned into a 24 hour binge drinking. First, it was from the mini bar in the room, then it was at the hotel bar at around 1am, and then around 3am she made some drunken calls, calls she didn’t remember making. It, wasn’t like he was trying to ignore her but after he left her he hasn’t called her at all but the drunken calls he does receive but he doesn’t bother listening to them.

The, calls were mostly of Robin telling him she’s sorry, that she made a mistake and doesn’t want to get a divorce, that she loves him and can’t be without him. But, he never listens to them, which causes Robin to get more drunk winding up waking up in a park somewhere she had no idea where she was. She doesn’t remember anything or knows the area, when she gets up from where she’s laying she feels her head spinning, feeling dizzy and feeling as though she would probably throw up at any second. She, doesn’t throw up at this moment however she does throw up a half hour later when she finally returns to her hotel.

She, gets to her room and wonders what had happened to her to get her to wake up where she did in the park. She has no clue what happened and doesn’t know what to do. However, she does know that she is going to throw up, she runs to the bathroom and makes it just in time to throw up in the sink instead of the toilet.

“What the hell happened?” She asks herself, coming out of the bathroom.

She, has no idea but then she remembers the fight she and Barney had the week before and everything comes back to her, except for the fact that she drunk dialed her soon to be ex husband. She, really has lost him, after everything they’ve been through it all ended in such a quick way that she doesn’t know what to do. She’s been drinking for the past two weeks and hasn’t really been focusing on her job, she’s lost everything that ever mattered to her after being so selfish she let the fight they had get the best or in this situation the worst of their relationship and now he really does want a divorce. She can’t do this, how is she going to sign those papers when she knows she doesn’t want to divorce him, when she still loves him, with everything she has. She put everything into this relationship when he proposed, despite not being in a relationship at the time he proposed she still wanted to be with him and that meant saying yes to his proposal. And, they were so happy after that making plans for their future together and spending every waking moment together because they couldn’t go a day without seeing or talking to each other, and at the time she was still living in her apartment. She had stayed at his place more than she did hers because she didn’t want to be apart from him, so even if it took three months to move in with him she was so happy when she finally did. He, knew who she is when he proposed but somewhere between then and now they lost the reason they love each other, they lost their communication and lost being a team, the way they hoped to be when they got married. So, what happens when you get into the biggest fight of your relationship and your husband wants out of the marriage. You turn to the bottle.

After, weeks of being an emotional wreck regretting ever asking him for that out. She couldn’t focus on anything else, her work suffered, her boss yelled at her for not being a professional and coming into work late, drunk, hungover or sometimes all of thee above. He gave her one last chance to pull herself together, but with everything with Barney still in her mind and her boss not being happy with her. He fired her after coming to work drunk and late. She, can’t believe what her life has been coming to. Not only does she lose the one person she thought would love her for the rest of her life, her partner and love of her life. She loses her job too. Four, weeks without seeing or talking to Barney and two weeks without a job, her life became a battle of the bottle, first, it was the battle with her husband, then it was the battle with her boss and then it was the battle of not giving a shit Scotch it all ruined her life.

She, does get sober enough to go back to New York but the drinking doesn’t stop. It continues for another week until she feels sick, she throws up thinking it was nothing, just after affects from her hangover. It wasn’t, it was so much more than what she thought.

“No, this can not be happening.” She says sitting in the exam room after she gets some news she didn’t think she would ever get from a doctor again.

“Yeah, so you’re pregnant Mrs. Stinson.” The doctor repeats, but she can’t or won’t believe what she is saying to her.

“No, this must be a mistake. I can’t get pregnant, I’m physically unable to get pregnant a doctor told me a few years ago.” Well, there was an obvious mistake but not the mistake Robin thinks.

“The results from the other doctor were wrong, there was a defect in your uterus so the doctor at the time thought you couldn’t get pregnant.” What? What defect?!

“What are you talking about, what defect?” She asks not understanding what the doctor is trying to tell her.

“You miscarried. You had a miscarriage and the results that the doctor took showed that you could get pregnant therefore were only pregnant for a week before you miscarried.” She had a miscarriage? She was pregnant at that time, when everything in her life was a mess. When she thought she was going to lose Barney after turning him down. She really was pregnant at the time, she doesn’t know what to say. “But, the results were wrong, the miscarriage was a slight error in the system and from the doctor at that time.” She can’t believe it, she’s really pregnant.

“I don’t know what to say. I’m a little in shock, all this time I thought I was infertile but I’m not.” She says this more to herself than the doctor, this wasn’t something she was able to think about, it’s all a shock to her that she is pregnant.

“So, Mrs. Stinson I would like you to get some stuff at the pharmacy so when you leave be sure to make a follow up appointment at the front desk and to take your prenatal vitamins it’s important.” Robin, takes the paper from the doctor and leaves to make another appointment.

This, was definitely not something she was expecting when she came to the doctor today. She was pregnant at that horribly confusing time in her life, when she thought she would never be with Barney. And, then she finally was and now she blew it, she thought she lost him years earlier and now she really has. She, doesn’t know what to do, or where to go because she can’t go to the apartment because he might be home, she can’t face him right now. And, now she can’t even get the courage from drinking because she can’t drink. How was she going to tell Barney that she’s pregnant but also doesn’t want to get a divorce. What, is there to do next when you can’t go home?

She, doesn’t instead she tries to call Lily because she needs a friend right now. She needs to talk to someone, someone other than her husband. But, she isn’t home or picking up her calls, she instead after not getting through to Lily she goes to a hotel and books a room. She doesn’t know how long she will stay there but she books it for a week, all she knows is that she needs to talk to Barney and also her former boss because she needs to make up for the way she was acting when he fired her.

After, a couple of days Robin finally gets the courage to go see Barney. She doesn’t bother calling him, she just goes to the apartment and uses her key to go inside. Barney, isn’t home so she waits for him to return. In the meantime she sits watching TV, thinking about what to tell him when he does show up. He, however doesn’t show up at all that day or night, when he does come home it’s 5 in the morning.

Surprisingly, she wasn’t the only one who has been drinking these last four weeks. Barney, had been hurting ever since he left her. He did not look good, or smells like himself. He’s drunk and looks awful.

“Barney.” She says once he sees her still sitting on the couch with the TV on mute.

“Robin, what are you doing here?” He’s not as drunk as she thought because he’s talking to her in a voice that seems like his own, and not slurring his words.

“I, um... we need to talk.” She says, keeping her tone light hoping they don’t start fighting because she isn’t in the mood to have a fight and he doesn’t seem to be in the right mind to fight either.

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Although, he’s been wanting to talk to her for weeks but never does, he does finally listens to the messages she sent him two weeks ago, he listened to every one of them and realized he made a mistake.

“Well, good because I do and I want you to listen because this is important.” He sits down in his black leather chair sighing clearly not ready to hear what she has to say.

“I’m sorry, for what happened between us.” She starts, hoping that this doesn’t make him mad and her regretful for coming here.

“I wasn’t in a good place four weeks ago, I was busy with work and I didn’t realize you were going through what you were going through. So, I’m sorry if I made you think I didn’t care. I did care, I do care about you. It’s just this job was so stressful and hectic that I couldn’t handle it. So, I started to put more tension onto my work and less tension on you, I never wanted to make you think I wasn’t there for you or cared that you were going through what you were after you left GNB. And, I’m sorry I said that you being out of work wasn’t my fault, because you do matter to me and I do want you to be as successful as me. I got too caught up in my job, it was too much to handle and being a wife. It was still something I was getting used to even three years of marriage, but I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t care or love you.” He’s looking at her now after looking away not wanting to meet her eye, because it’s still painful to look at her and not break down.

“So, when you wanted that out and divorce I was only doing that so I could test you. I wanted to see if you didn’t want me anymore. When, you said you wanted a divorce I went along with it to make you happy, because you were right I was selfish in not being there for you and not seeing what you were going through. I only tested you because you were unhappy so I thought by letting you go that it would make both of us happy. But, I’m not happy. I made a mistake, we should have tried harder, I should have seen that you were unhappy because of my success and I rubbed that in your face, I didn’t mean to do that.” She, stops pauses what she wants to say because the next part is going to change their lives forever.

“I’m sorry too, I was bitter and jealous of your success and took my loss of being out of work on you, I didn’t mean to get so frustrated that I took my frustrations out on you when I was and am happy for your success and I have never held that against you, I’ve always loved your independence and who you are I never meant to say that, it was all just being angry with myself not with you.” It’s good that they’re getting this all out there so they can move on, because now they have to move past this so they can be parents.

“I know, and I love that you have always been the only person in my life who understands that. I, um I got fired.” She finally says, she still hasn’t talked to her former boss but telling Barney this was good to get everything they needed to off their chests.

“What? You were fired, why?” He’s surprised that she got fired because he had thought that she would never neglect her job.

“I, well after you left Argentina I regretted that I asked you for that out. I had become regretful, so much so that I started drinking, badly. I went on a two week binge, I was heartbroken over our fight and you wanting a divorce so I drank to ease the pain. It didn’t help, I was deserting my job and my boss saw me drunk, wasted, hungover and not in a good place. After, giving me a second chance I blew it and he had enough so he fired me.” Wow, he can’t believe she would jeopardize her career but it seems like him leaving her ruined her life.

She, just didn’t care anymore. What was she living for, she just let her husband walk out on her, her life was becoming a mess again. So, she made her life even more messier because she made a mistake and was in pain, that was how she dealt with her emotions.

“Wow, I’m sorry you got fired. I guess asking for a divorce was not a good way to fix our problems.” It really wasn’t, it’s good they realized this now and not three or ten years from now.

“No, it was not.” They, finally after four weeks of regret they smile at each other both realizing that they shouldn’t have been so quick to leave each other when neither wanted to.

“So, I came home not because I was fired but because I found out something I never thought would happen for me.” Now, that they’re both cleared the air between them she needs to tell him why she’s here.

He looks at her and she says “I’m pregnant.” And, then they were silent not saying anything for a few minutes.

“Are you serious? You’re not joking about something so big like this are you?” Shocked, he doesn’t quite know what to say but he doesn’t want to anger her so he hopes she doesn’t get mad with what he said.

“No. I’m not joking, I’m serious. I’m four weeks pregnant.” Wow, this was not what he expected to ever hear from her.

“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant.” He says, keeping his tone seemly normal as best he can to not make her mad.

“Thought so too, but it turns out that there was some mistake with Dr. Sonia when I thought I was pregnant years ago. My, current doctor said that there was an error due to miscarrying. I had a miscarriage, I’m not completely infertile I just couldn’t hold a pregnancy, I was a week along at that time but miscarried before we saw Dr. Sonia.” Wow, she really is pregnant this is some surprising news, definitely not something he was expecting coming from her.

“Wow, you really are pregnant.” Realization dawns on him that this is real, she’s pregnant it’s not a joke.

“Yep, so that’s why I came home.” After, this they quickly make up for what happened in Argentina and soon they were laughing and smiling making plans for this unexpected surprise pregnancy.

After, everything that they went through in recent years they are finally back to being themselves. Robin, tells him she never signed those divorce papers and he tells her that he doesn’t want a divorce however he did sign his part of the papers when he was still angry with her. So, secretly they marry again that week they reunited and everything between them went back to normal. Robin, goes to apologize to her boss hoping that he understands what she was going through and hoping to get her job back. He, accepts her apology and she goes back to work the following week however she doesn’t go back to the foreign corespondent job, she goes back to her old job as an anchor, this time she does the early morning to noon news casts. Barney, he starts to look for a job he doesn’t know what he wants to do but he decides to go back to school and get a degree in business management and in mathematics. As, he goes back to school he finds a job as an accountant, he wants to create his own business. When, he graduates two years later he opens a private detective agency something he thought he would be good at, putting what he knows into real work.

In, February Barney and Robin welcome a baby girl. Brianna Francine Stinson her middle name is Robin’s grandmother’s name and they both loved the name Brianna it’s a name that meant something to them both. They, never tell their friends that they almost divorce it wasn’t necessary. Their, friends and family were all happy that they had Brianna it was a great surprise to everyone but they are great parents and they love their daughter.


	33. Communication (Season 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin doesn’t need a locket to know that Barney loves her and will be there for her in their marriage. Based on 8.23, 9.04 they talk, missing scene in 9.04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about what I think Barney and Robin should have done in season 9. Talk. They needed to have better communication and I thought with all the character development that I'd see them talking about the more important things they clearly needed to talk about. So, this is what I think should have happened before they got married.

“I was there.” Barney and Robin have been cooped up in their room since being allowed to go to the room two hours ago. They, had done some unpacking but then they had gotten hungry so they ordered room service. They are now sitting in bed eating and talking. Barney, had informed her that he had gone to her when she was at the park, she had confessed to him about being nervous and having doubts about the wedding and he told her that he did go to her when she asked him to but she didn’t know that until now.

“Wait, you were there?” She says, wondering how she didn’t know all this time that he was there when she was freaking out about him not being reliable enough to come when she first asked him to.

“Yeah, I had come a little late but I did come. It was pouring rain and you were sitting on the ground, soaking wet and dirty from digging in the grass and dirt. I was really happy to see you, you were looking so cute sitting there, when I saw you I was happy. For about a minute and then I saw you with Ted.” She wanted to interrupt him but he quiets her with a hand on her leg.

“I was so mad that I left. That’s why you didn’t know I was there. But, I did go and wanted to help you find the locket because I know it’s important to you.” She looks at him almost in tears with regret, thinking he didn’t come when she needed him had made her nerves kick up even more than they were already. She thought he wasn’t reliable or caring enough to know that she needed him. But, he was there and that made her regret what she thought of him not being there for her in their marriage.

“Oh, Barney I’m sorry. I was freaking out trying to find the locket, I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up, I thought you were not going to be there for me when you told me on the phone that you were busy playing laser tag with my dad. So, I called Ted he at first didn’t want to come but at last second he decided to come help me. He had an interview that day and didn’t go because he wanted to help me.” She, is really regretting what she thought the last two weeks. She feels bad that she didn’t have much faith in him to be there for her right when she asked him to.

“See, that’s why I left. I hated seeing you holding his hand when you should have been holding mine, I was so mad at Ted because I knew he still has feelings for you, he even told me earlier that he does in some way still has feelings for you.” After, he and Ted talked he was really pissed at him, he even made William Zabka his best man. Barney, isn’t stupid he knows that Ted thinks he’s superior to him when it comes to Robin, he thinks he knows her better than him or even Robin herself so it pissed him off so he left angry about seeing his supposed best friend holding his fiancée’s hand.

“Barney, look you think I’m dumb. I know Ted still has feelings for me, I would be blind not to see that. But, I love you. I’m sorry I freaked out that day at the park and I’m sorry for not believing in you more, in our relationship more. I had been so freaked out my mind was a mess that day. I never meant to hurt you, I don’t know why I didn’t trust you to be there for me. I do believe in you, in us. You, mean the world to me, and I know you’ll be there for me in our marriage.” She’s crying, she feels bad that he saw her being comforted by Ted and didn’t mean to make him think she doesn’t trust him. She was so messed up that day that she didn’t know she hurt Barney and that makes her regret how she acted that day.

“Robin, I should have been there sooner I just wanted to finish the game you made me play with your dad. If you told me where you were going and what you were looking for when you called me, or even earlier that day when I asked you what you were going to do that day. I know our communication is not great but we are about to get married we need to have better communication because I don’t want this to be more of an issue after we get married. I want our marriage to be about openness and talking, I don’t want either of us holding anything back from each other that’s what we did when we dated and it ended our relationship too soon. So, from now on let’s be more open with what’s on our minds, we used to be better at communicating and having great conversations when we were just friends but now we’re entering into marriage, we are not just one person anymore we’re a partnership and if we don’t trust each other than this marriage won’t work. I can’t lose you again, I spent three years regretting our breakup and still wanting to be with you, and when I finally got you back I couldn’t let you go again. So, from now on we are a team, we communicate always with each other and whatever we have on our minds we will talk it over because I can’t lose you again, it was hard for me to realize I wanted to be with you and when I figured it out I knew that if we’re going to work we have to be better at communicating.” He’s right, they were awful at communicating when they were together three years ago she also regrets the breakup she was heartbroken for months after it, she was still in love with him even a year after the breakup and she can’t lose him either, she spent too long in denial and fighting her feelings that it made her crazy, losing Barney once they got back together she told herself she can’t do that again so she’s going to do better. They will have better communication starting now.

“Okay. Losing you isn’t an option for me. This time we’re going to be more open and tell each other what we need to. I really am sorry for the whole freaking out in the park, Ted thing. I never meant to make you feel like I can’t trust you when I do trust you, more than anyone. You are my best friend, if I can’t trust my best friend I can’t trust anyone. I didn’t go into this engagement and relationship without thinking about what a marriage will entail. I know we weren’t together when you proposed and I kind of didn’t think for a minute when you proposed, I said yes right away because I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I wasted too much time running from my feelings for you because I didn’t think you would ever commit to me so I ran and I was in a deep pain, a pain I didn’t know I had until I had those breakdowns last year.” He looks at her wondering what she means by breakdowns. He knows about all the breakdowns after they broke up but what is she talking about that he doesn’t know about.

“What breakdowns?” She’s surprised he doesn’t know about how emotional she was last year before they slept together. They really do need to talk more even if these things from the past isn’t something she wants to bring up for herself again, after all she is happy. Back then she was miserable, in pain and didn’t know how to deal with her feelings so she freaks out in a deeply depressing way, nobody knew what she was going through.

“I, well last year when we ran into Nora and you had that conversation about what you did to her and had wanted to make up for the way you acted. She had said something about it’s never too late to figure out what someone means to you. Or, that’s what I got from what she meant. So, I realized in that moment right before Nora left that I still had feelings for you. Feelings I had tried to ignore for a while, feelings that at first made me think back on our relationship before and after we dated. But, then I thought about why I set you up with Nora. My feelings were there, for a year and a half I just had to tell myself that I couldn’t go there again because our relationship was a disaster and then our breakup made me an emotional wreck for months. I had to date Don of all people just to try to get over you. But, then we started to get close again after I broke up with Don and my feelings did return around the time you found out about your dad. I tried to ignore it for the next few months until I saw you liking Nora, so I set you up with her thinking I did a good thing to make you happy. But, it didn’t it made me regret it and I thought about us, our relationship and how happy I was when we were together that summer. I thought about the good stuff and the bad stuff that happened between us and slowly in the months before we ran into Nora I wasn’t just having feelings I knew I was in love with you. So, when you started to date Nora again it kind of made me go insane. I was so jealous that she was with you, I had tried to break you up...” he interrupts her saying.

“Wait, you tried to break us up?” He says shocked by this confession he had no idea that she loved him that much.

“Yeah, several times but nothing worked. I even fought a girl who was looking for you when you went on a date with Nora. I wanted the girl to break you up so I could swoop in and make you remember what we had. That girl I fought was one those message girls you sent them messages when we were trying to get rid of your stuff so that Nora couldn’t find them or see them, around that time I sent Nora away so that we could hang out and maybe steal you away from her. But, she came back early and I didn’t get to hang out with you.”

“Is that the time you were hitting on me?” Barney asks, very interested in this story it’s fascinating what she’s telling him. He knew she was hitting on him he’s not stupid he knows all of her moves. She wonders how he figured that she was hitting on him since he didn’t do anything when she did.

“Yeah. So, that girl I got into a fight with after realizing that I couldn’t have her break up your date or your relationship with Nora. I ended up in jail for a few hours.” He is impressed by the things she did to get him back. After all this time he thought her feelings for him weren’t that strong. But, it is and now he knows that she loves him and had wanted to be with him for a long time.

“The girl pressed charges but I was out on bail when I called Marshall to come bail me out. I asked him not to tell anyone what happened and he kept that promise to not say anything. I was such a mess at that time. And, then after that I had court mandatory therapy, that’s how I met Kevin.” Well he knew that, he just didn’t know she went to therapy because of the fight she had.

“Wow. I’m just, shocked. You really did love me all this time?” He says this as a question both to her and to himself.

“Yes. I loved you for a long time. So, you don’t have to worry about Ted or any other guy because you are the only guy, man for me. I love you and only you, that’s why I said yes to your proposal and it was the quickest yes that anyone would say to a proposal. It was a second. A second I knew I couldn’t pass, when I knew I had loved you and you were ready to commit I knew I had to say yes.” He’s staring at her, he doesn’t know what to say. This woman is amazing, he loves her so much and has for a long time.

“I, can’t believe you would go through all of that for me. Nobody has ever done anything like the stuff you did for me, and I know nobody would. You are truly an amazing woman, I am so lucky to be marrying you. And, for the record if you said anything at all at that time I would have been with you because I loved you too. We wouldn’t have wasted so much time pretending to not love each other and it nearly killed us.” It’s true, they were both miserable for the past three years pretending to ignore the feelings they now know the feelings were there this whole time, they were a mess because of the depth of their love.

It’s really great to get all this out there now before they get married. They know this will be forever, they are in this together as a team and they aren’t going to go down without a fight, because both would fight for the other no matter what.

For, the next hour they make love again after confessing their feelings and all the things they needed to get off their minds they know that nothing will ever come between them ever again.

When, they finally got married yes Ted did give her the locket but she doesn’t freak out. She was just scared to be getting married. Marriage is scary all in its own and for someone who has always been scared and unsure of commitment and marriage she was only a little worried that she and Barney wouldn’t last. And, that couldn’t happen, losing him is not possible for her and she knows it isn’t for him either. They told each other that they are in this together as a team for the rest of their lives. They know they love each other and that love will last forever. She does wear the locket but not for the wedding, she wears it later at the reception. The locket didn’t go with her dress it was too big. Robin, no longer has any doubts about her marriage to Barney because they do communicate all the time, when something they want to talk about comes to their minds they always talk it over first before they do anything. This, new found communication makes their marriage and relationship stronger. Their love for each other is all they need to be happy in life and a good communication is healthy in any relationship but for them especially.


	34. Retracing The Steps Of Our Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin decide to figure out what went wrong in their relationship before breaking up. A date just might change things for them. Season 6, based on Barney and Robin’s conversation about her independence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based around BR's conversation about her independence. I did this kind of story before but this is slightly a different take on what happens after Robin runs baby talk girl out of Barney's apartment. Season 6' but with references from season 4 and 5.

“So, what happened with us?” Barney and Robin are sitting in Barney’s living room talking, she had kicked out that baby talk girl a little while ago and after Robin decided to stay a little bit longer after Barney asked if she wants a scotch, of course turning down a scotch offer is not an option for her even at this time of the morning.

He, had asked her what went wrong with them before they broke up which made her think about it for a few minutes.

“I honestly don’t know. I mean we were happy and then suddenly we were not.” They, really were happy they had four solid happy months together then once they defined their relationship it all went downhill fast, she guesses that defining the relationship turned them into people they weren’t and who others wanted them to be. They had become unhappy around the end of October but tried to save their relationship by acting a bit out of character, however for them it seemed natural because that’s what they had been doing since getting together in April.

Robin, thinks back on how right before it ended she had been trying to be a good girlfriend while he was trying too hard to make her happy by being someone he wasn’t, it started to affect their relationship.

“I think you tried to be the perfect boyfriend and somewhere after we defined the relationship you started to do things that made me happy while you weren’t happy. You were changing yourself to make me happy but it only made me miserable. I started to miss the Barney I fell in love with, not Barney-Ted who tries too hard to make me happy. You stayed home a lot more, we watched TV and had dinners at home instead of going to the bar, we started to lose the funness of our relationship and that’s why I think things had changed between us before we broke up.” Yeah, that’s what she thinks now after a whole year trying to figure out what happened between them that caused their once happy relationship to become unhappy. She was unhappy and he saw that and tried to be the perfect boyfriend to make her happy but she wasn’t.

“I thought with all the pressure on us and the gang always watching us, knowing it would have ended anyway. With everyone on my back I had to take our relationship seriously so I didn’t go out a lot, came home right after work, I would meet with you somewhere, a lot of the time it was here. We would stay home, watch a lot of TV, eat dinner and usually have sex, then we would fall asleep. I thought I had to be like Ted in order to make you happy, I mean come on I will never be a Ted but I tried to be knowing he had made you happy.” Wait, does he think Ted was the perfect boyfriend to her? That is not at all true, Ted didn’t truly know her back then, Barney knew more about her than Ted, she had told Barney almost everything about her life both before and after Ted, sometimes even during her relationship with Ted. They would always get into arguments and disagreements a lot, they had zero things in common and tried to force things that came naturally to her and Barney. Ted, only thinks he made her happy but the truth is she was unhappy, she was trying to be a good girlfriend, just like Barney was trying to be a good boyfriend to her. She was miserable for months before they broke up because they never found a common ground, and towards the end they had fought more than just argue.

“Barney, that is simply not true. Ted only thinks he knows me better and was the better boyfriend, but he wasn’t. Who went with me when I had to take my dogs to my aunt? Who did I complain to about things more? Who did I share things with that I never shared with anyone including Ted? You. You were the only person in my life who treated me the way nobody else does. Ted only thinks he was the perfect boyfriend but he wasn’t. I was unhappy before we broke up, the events of the night had caused us to fight, like really fight over a lot of things things had escalated that were sitting on my mind for a while. It all just came down to us realizing that we were not happy or good together. We both wanted different things in life, but we also don’t have anything in common whenever we talked it was always about work, mostly his job and we would never really go out and do things we would stay home in his apartment playing board and watching TV. Things that had slowly started to break us up. Ted might seem like a good boyfriend material but he’s boring and I was trying to be a good girlfriend to him which had made me unhappy because I wasn’t myself around him. I would always do what he wanted because I felt like I was on some pedestal, I had to be a good girlfriend all the time. It was exhausting, by the end I was relieved because I was finally free to act like myself again. You were the only one who saw the real me, I was trying to be someone else when I came back from Argentina and you helped me realize that I was not that person I tried to be during that summer, and I wasn’t the girl I tried be around Ted. I was worried at the time that we would break up so I became the best girlfriend and slowly started to lose who I am. You are the only person who has always accepted me for who I am and I fell in love with you because you showed me that I don’t have to change myself to make someone else happy. I am myself, always was, when I’m with you. I fell for you because you brought out my fun side, and you like to do things that I like to do and I really was happy being around you every time we were together, whether if we were together romantically or when we were just friends. I guess now I know why we failed at our relationship. We’ve tried to be people we weren’t in the relationship and it broke us up too soon.” She’s right, Ted was not a good boyfriend maybe he’s been too caught up in thinking he was a horrible boyfriend and thought he had to show her he was better at being a boyfriend, but now he knows that their breakup was not because she didn’t love him enough or they didn’t try hard enough it was because they were trying to change themselves to be what others wanted them to be and that made them miserable.

“You know, why don’t we go out?” He says, he wants to take her out on a date, to retrace the steps of where their relationship started to fail. They never really had an official date, they just dated without defining anything yet, and that worked for sometime but then things changed and they started to do things that wasn’t like them. They would go to the same diner for a whole month because they felt like they had to do the same thing every day, that’s what couples did, they had thought and so constantly doing the same things all the time got boring and soon it started to affect their relationship. They didn’t even have as much sex as they did during the summer, they would eat in bed, watch shows and movies on his big screen TV and barely talk. That’s where they went wrong.

Barney, wants to treat her to a real date and to retrace the steps they made before their breakup.

“Go, out where?” She asks, wondering what he means by going out since they always do things together and had started to get back their friendship again after they told each other that they would go back to being friends again after their breakup.

“I want to take you on a date. A real date, we never did that when we were together, the only date we had was when Lily set us up on that date that was supposed to be the gang getting together. But it really was us getting together for a blind date. We both didn’t know at the time that Lily set that date up at first, she told me but I don’t know if you knew that that was a date.” She thinks back to the date he’s talking about, trying to remember what date Lily has set up for them.

“Is that the date we had where I thought Lily and I were going to have lunch together? When you told me to apply to that job I wanted?” She remembers going to meet Lily at that restaurant but then saw Barney and instantly smiled, she had been missing him at the time and it was good to see him, after they slept together they had been awkward around each other they hadn’t been around each other a lot but she could tell that something was up with him, when he called her he sounded really weird on the phone she guessed he was up to something but what she wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, that was the date. A blind date, I told Lily I was in love with you and she helped me to try to tell you how I felt, but that didn’t work because I was so nervous when I called you that I was talking gibberish saying that ‘when you, I had gotten your, my period.’ He wonders how she figured that out.

“I, was so nervous but usually I wasn’t when I’m around you. So, Lily sets up that date because she knew I was in love with you.” She had figured out a while ago that that lunch was an actual date with Barney, Lily told her. She really can’t keep secrets. Robin, had been having feelings for him too at the time she could tell he was acting weird that day but she still was happy to see him there.

“Yes, I will go on a date with you.” She smiles and they smile at each other happy to go on this date.

“Okay, so tomorrow night we’ll go out on a date because we never did have a real official date.” She’s exciting to go on this date she wonders what he’s going to do for this date.

Robin, leaves a few minutes later going home to get ready for work.

Barney, had sent Robin a text the following morning. It said ‘meet me at the place where it all ended.’ She thinks about it and realizes what he means. He wants her to meet him at the diner they had frequented before they broke up, they broke up there so he wants her to go there. And, another text says ‘to wear the dress you wore on our very first date. The one that Lily set up.’ She smiles knowing the exact dress she wore. ‘I’ll be wait..for it... suited up at 9.’ The text ended there. So, he wants her to meet him at the diner where they broke up and to wear the dress she had worn on that date two years ago at 9 which is the exact time they had broke up. He not only remembers the dress she wore but also the time they broke up.

She, goes to her closet and finds the dress he had wanted her to wear, it is a multicolored dress, and one of her favorites. She particularly picked out that dress the day of the blind date not knowing that she would be having lunch with Barney and not Lily who she had thought she was meeting with. She takes out the dress then looks for shoes to wear, she hasn’t worn these in over a year, they are the same shoes she wore that day on the blind date. Then, she goes to find some jewelry to wear, she pulls out earrings, a necklace and a bracelet which are all the jewelry Barney had bought her when they were dating. He didn’t ask her to wear any jewelry but decided it’s a special occasion and they are a connection to Barney so she wants to wear them.

It, is only 9 am when she gets a knock at her door.

“Yes, who is it?” She opens the door to see Lily standing there with a note in her hand.

“Barney asked me to give you this.” She says, she takes it and reads it.

It, says to look in the living room. When she does there is a bouquet of flowers sitting on a table, flowers that are her favorite flower, carnations. Barney, knows her favorite flower and picked them in the color she loves most, purple. They are surrounded by white roses and baby’s breath. There is another note attached to the flowers. “Scherbatsky, remember when you thought I was cheating on you after I sent you flowers, but I wasn’t instead I was trying to be someone you told me not to be when we talked yesterday. I was getting help from Ted thinking it was the only way for you to trust me, and take our relationship seriously. You thought I cheated but I would never, when I told you I loved you the night we defined our relationship I meant it and I meant it each time I said those three little words.” The note ends there but now she is starting to tear up.

This date is definitely not what she had thought he was going to do. She thought at first that it would be a simple date but it isn’t, this is some super date kind of like the date he set up with Don for her.

“Oh, Robin are you okay?” Lily asks, seeing her tearing up wondering what made her get suddenly emotional.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She says looking at Lily then back at the note in her hand.

She takes the flowers and the note back to her room and closes the door. Lily stands there with Ted next to her watching the scenes play out, Lily noticed her crying and smiled because whatever Barney is up to this is some big thing. She could tell that Barney and Robin are in love with each other and could see it written all over Robin’s face things seem like they’re heading in the direction of them getting back together.

“What is Barney up to?” Ted asks Lily wanting to know what’s going on with Barney and Robin.

“I’m not sure, but it seems like they’re going to get back together. I think they’re in love.” She says staring in the direction of the living room where Robin was looking at the flowers.

“You think so?” He asks, not really believing that they would get back together.

“Yeah, I’m sure. They’re in love, Ted I’m sorry if you think you lost your backup but I never thought they weren’t going to get back together.” Lily, knew that Barney and Robin weren’t going to be apart forever, she knew they would eventually find their way back together. She feels bad for Ted but happy for Barney and Robin they deserve happiness and she thinks they can be happy this time, they just had to be ready. Last year they weren’t ready but maybe they are now. She wants her friends to be together because she knows they hadn’t been happy since they broke up. In fact, both of them have been unhappy since the breakup after all Robin was deeply hurt by it and Barney was acting more manic than usual sleeping around a lot she could tell they were in a deep depression after the breakup.

Robin, had gone to work after receiving the flowers from Barney and when she got there there is another message waiting for her on her desk.

“Robin, remember when we had taken that horse carriage ride right after we defined our relationship? Well, your wish my lady is my command.” The note ends, this day is already turning out to be the perfect day, Barney is really going all out for her. She’s impressed, and now emotional over the fact that she can’t fight it anymore. She knows she’s in love, she has been for a whole year, everything Barney’s doing is very sweet but these things didn’t make her fall for him, she already did and now she needs to tell him tonight.

She, was very happy the whole day at work she was so giddy that she wasn’t worried about anything at work or after, she’s never been this happy or sure about anything. She goes home and prepares for the evening. She had laid out her dress, the dress Barney wants her to wear, her shoes and the jewelry she’s wearing all with a smile this morning, everything is still on the bed in the same place as she put them. She, goes to take a shower and then does her hair, blowing it out, then she puts on the dress and does her makeup, then puts on her shoes. It is now 8:45 when she’s done she leaves the apartment with her purse and heads to get a cab.

It doesn’t take long to arrive at the diner and when she does Barney is already waiting for her in front of the diner.

“Hi.” She says with a big smile.

“Hi, wow you look stunning.” He knew that this dress would be the perfect dress for this date, it was after all worn when they had their very first date. She looks incredible in it, it’s one of his favorite dresses and one he remembers really well because he was going to tell her how he felt about her at the time, but didn’t get to. He was disappointed that he never got to tell her that he was in love with her but now she does know that he loves her and that he loved her at that time when she wore this dress.

They, kiss on the cheek and then go inside sitting at the table by the window in which they sat in all the time before they broke up and when they broke up.

“So, how was your day today?” He asks after they sit in the booth, on opposite sides.

“Great. Thanks for the flowers, they were lovely.” Not as lovely as you he thought.

“You’re welcome. So, do you want to get the usual or something different?” He asks opening his menu.

“Something different.” She says, different because this is the beginning of something new, something different because they are going to do this right, if they get back together.

They, look through the menus and decide what to order without talking. The waitress comes over and Barney let’s her order for herself first then he orders.

“I will have the chicken deluxe.” It’s a plater the chicken is skinless, it comes with mashed potatoes and vegetables. You can also order a salad or soup with it.

“And, I will have the stake.” They usually ate light when they dated, she would order salmon and he would order a burger but tonight they decided to have something different.

“The chicken deluxe, I’m surprised that you ordered that.” He says once the waitress left.

“Yeah, I wanted something I don’t normally eat that so the chicken had always been something I wanted to try but hadn’t yet.” That’s good, having something different is a good thing.

“I had no idea you really wanted to go all out like this for a date.” She says still in shock about all the things he had done today for her. The notes, flowers, remembering the dress she wore that day of the blind date. It was all so touching and sweet.

“Well, I wanted to do this right this time. This time isn’t a blind date, we both know about the feelings we had at the time for each other, and we know we have feelings for each other so I wanted to give you the best most awesome date of your life. Since we never really had a date you deserve to be treated the right way and so this is how you should be treated.” She smiles so happy that he wanted to give her the best date of her life. It’s already turning out to be just that.

“You, definitely have given me the best date already.” She says taking his hand that is resting on the table.

They, hold hands for a while just talking and waiting for their food to come. They get served their salads and start eating that. Barney also ordered wine in which he forgot to order when they ordered their meals. He orders them red wine and they drink that with their salads. Their, meals arrive a few minutes later and they eat that. The conversation was light and calm, they talked about work, their friends and a little bit of their relationship. By, the time they finished dinner they were laughing and joking just like they always did. Finally, they finish eating and leave. It is now 10:30 when they leave and the carriage is right on time, waiting for them as they walk out of the diner.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the carriage.” She says, she didn’t think he would actually get a carriage for her but he did.

“Nope. I told you I wanted to do this right, you should get the whole nine. This date is a extra date. Not like the super date you had with Don but an extra date you have with me.” She smiles glad that she’s with him this time, she should have gone on that super date with Barney not Don because she was in love with Barney and now she thinks she always was.

He, helps her into the carriage and then gets in himself. They sit closely as the ride starts. The carriage takes them down the block and towards Central Park where they ride through it with her head resting on his shoulder.

“Remember when we did this after we defined our relationship?” He asks, she had begun to get a little tired but it wasn’t from the date or Barney it was because she’s just genuinely tired. She had worked all day then got ready for this date she is a little tired from the busy day she had.

“Yeah, I do.” It was that weekend they defined the relationship, she had just left work and it was late, Barney was waiting for her to go back to his place. They walked towards the park and there it was the horse carriage. He pays for the ride and they go on. She was so tired, worn out from working so early that day until the night. It was a long day for her, so she had rested her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. She didn’t remember the rest of the ride but she does remember being really relaxed when the ride finished.

She, wants to tell him. She’s in love with him, she kept trying to at dinner but didn’t get to so now she thinks this is the right time to tell him.

“Hey, Barney.” She says, he turns to her and says yeah.

“I want you to kiss me.” He looks at her with this ‘huh’ look on his face.

“You really want me to kiss you? You know this date isn’t about being romantic it’s about retracing the steps before we broke up.” She knows that, but she also knows that she loves this man and wants him to kiss her.

“I know, but maybe let’s not think of it as retracing our breakup steps. But, let’s think of it as us having a reunion. Us getting back together.” He thought about it, but only for a minute.

“Okay, yes I do want to get back together.” He says confessing the feelings he’s held back all night.

“Then kiss me.” And he does. He takes her face and leans in to a kiss. The kiss was brief at first then he pulls away thinking that she just wanted a quick kiss. But she didn’t, she wanted a kiss. A real kiss with tongue and passion the way they kissed when they were together last summer.

She, pulls his face this time and kisses him hard on the mouth. He kisses her back right away, now knowing that she wasn’t kidding about wanting to be kissed. The kiss grows more passionate and frantic as the kiss continued. She wants him, really wants him to make love to her. She had missed this, anytime they kissed it was always like fireworks going off all around them. They have passion and fire, that never went away in this year. The kiss was absolutely perfect everything they both wanted and needed at this moment.

They, finally pull apart after ten minutes of pure making out in the back of the horse carriage.

“Wow, that was...” he was trying to say amazing but she interrupts his thought. “I love you Barney.” She finally says after holding that in for a while, not a while a whole year.

“I love you too.” The truth of all of this is that neither had thought that this night would bring them back together but in the end it did.

They, go back to his place after the ride was over. The minute they were there they didn’t waste a minute, he pulls her to the bedroom and they make love for the rest of the night knowing that they are in love and this time it will last.


	35. Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney marries Robin in order for her to stay in the country. Based on Barney kinda proposing in the “The Possimpible” episode. This is also based on “The Dual Citizenship” episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not what you think at first but hope you like this one shot. Barney and Robin are together in this story.

Robin was going to get deported, if she didn't get a job earlier this year. Barney, knew that he needed to help Robin get a job but nobody would hire her to stay in the country. He finally did find her a job but something happens with the government she was just sent a letter stating that her Visa is invalid it had expired a few days ago. The date was September 20, 2009. It’s the 24th, even though she has a job and has been working there for a few months now the government doesn’t care about that fact. She has now 30 days to leave the country.

She and Barney have been in a good place recently in their relationship. They had been happy and becoming more and more in love. It’s only been a few weeks since defining their relationship but things are going pretty well. When Robin gets a letter in the mail about her Visa being expired Barney was with her he saw a look on her face, a sad look but also shocking face.

“What, what’s the matter?” He asks wanting to know why she’s staring at the letter in her hand.

“I, I think I’m getting deported.” She says stunned by what the letter says.

He takes the paper from her and reads what it says. It says, I’m sorry to inform you Ms. Scherbatsky but your Visa is expired you have 30 days to reply or you’ll be deported. Barney’s in shock, after helping her stay in the country by getting her a job and by helping her become a dual citizen she’s still going to get deported.

“If you don’t get another Visa in 30 days they’re deporting you?” He’s shocked that after everything he did to help her stay in the country the government is still deporting her. Just when things were going great with their relationship she had taken the citizenship test and past but she’s still going to get deported. This is not fair, the stupid government wants to deport a hard working citizen, why?

“Yeah, I think it’s because they don’t know that I became a citizen recently I haven’t gotten my new Visa or the paperwork or ID card from Social Security yet. How do they not know? They’re the government.” That’s the thing about the government if they don’t have proof they don’t think that person is a citizen they just send a paper saying they’re deporting her it’s rude but that’s how the United States works.

“You are a citizen, you should be getting it soon they said two weeks. Once we get that you’ll have proof that you’re a citizen and you don’t need to get deported.” She knows that even with the US papers and ID that they could still send her back to Canada and that makes her emotional.

“Hey, we will figure something out.” He says pulling her into him side hugging her.

Robin is worried she’ll get deported so in an effort to help her again Barney tries everything even calls someone he knows who works for the government who could help Robin stay in the country. The guy can’t do anything so he tries other things but nothing pans out for him. They are happy and Robin doesn’t want to go back to Canada so he decides that maybe proposing to her will help. They can get married and she’ll take his name and then she’ll be officially a United States citizen.

“They are going to deport me. I’m going to go back, I want to stay here. With you and my friends I don’t want to leave yet. I struggled for a while to get my feet on the floor with my career. Even if this job isn’t the best, it was something that helped me stay here. You helped me stay here, I don’t want to be without all you guys.” He nods, they are sitting in bed at Barney’s apartment talking. She is worried that nothing will help her stay in the country she had done everything to stay here but nothing seems to work to get her to stay here. A job doesn’t. Becoming a citizen doesn’t so what’s next...

“Hey, we’ll figure something out. What if you marry me?” He says, this was sitting on his tongue for the last two days the only way for her to stay here is to marry her.

“What? No that won’t help me.” It will help her, if they’re married she’s automatically a citizen so he knows this will work.

“It will help you, if we get married you are automatically a citizen. You can take my name and tell the government that you’re married to a citizen.” Everyone is coming into this country now, the government doesn’t care if someone marries a citizen he thinks this will help her stay here, she doesn’t want to leave and he doesn’t want her to leave either. That’s why he helped her try to become a dual citizen, so she can stay here with him and their friends because he knows she doesn’t want to go back, not when her life is in a good place.

“It might, but don’t you want your freedom?” No he doesn’t, he’s dating her because he wants to be with her. He loves her and doesn’t want her to leave.

“No, I... I love you I tried literally everything to get you to stay in the country ever since you got in the fight earlier this year and needed a job to stay. I went through every source I could find even thought at the time that I would marry you to stay in the country. I was so in love with you that I begged Come On Get Up New York to give you a chance. They didn’t want to but I convinced them to give you the job.” He’s right, even though at the time she didn’t know he did that stuff for her to stay in the country because he loved her. Now, though she knows about that and she has fallen in love with him too. She was happy once she became a dual citizen so maybe he’s right about her instantly becoming a citizen it’s automatic.

She thinks about it a couple of minutes and makes her decision.

“Okay, yes I want to marry you. I don’t want to leave. I know they are going to deport me, that fight I got into recently was big on my record. So, yes I accept your proposal.” She is happy, Barney has made her happy in the last few months she can’t think of another way for her to stay here she will end up going back to Canada.

Barney, smiles and gets up from the bed. He goes over to his dresser and opens the top draw. He’s had a ring in there for the last two months ever since the summer he had been happy and wanting to be with her and even tried to propose when she needed to get a job in her field to stay in the country.

He, takes out the box with the ring in it and goes back to where Robin is sitting on the bed.

She had wondered what he was doing when he got up when he turns around she sees the box in his hand. She’s shocked that he actually has a ring, he must have been planning his for a while.

He, goes back over to the bed and kneels on it beside her.

“Robin Scherbatsky, I do not want you to go back to that god for saking country to the North. I want you to stay here in the greatest country in the world. You mean the world to me, I have fallen so deeply in love with you that I can’t see my life without you in it. You have become my best friend and these months together have been the happiest of my life. This past summer I had the best time with you, everyday that I’m with you I’m happy. And, when I’m not with you I’m not happy. You coming into my life made me the happiest guy on the planet. So, Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. will you do me the honor of becoming my wife so you can stay here with me and never go back to Canada again?” She had been crying as he was talking, this wasn’t the best decision to make for her to stay here. But, it’s the most logical. She does love him, this summer was the happiest time in her life in a long time. She had the best most fun time spending it with him and doing things she’s never done before. She loves him so much, he’s done everything for her to stay in the country and she has relied on the things he has done. She knows if she doesn’t marry him now she won’t get to experience more of what life can bring.

He, has this ring. This beautiful elegant huge diamond ring in front of her and knows she can’t live without him either.

“Yes. Barney Stinson, my knight in shining armor. I will marry you.” She smiles through tears knowing that with him by her side she will be okay in life. And happy, she has no doubt that he will make her happy.

They, kiss for sometime then break.

“So, what’s next?” She asks wanting to know what’s going to happen next now that they’re engaged.

“Well, we get married of course. We have to do it soon so that we can notify the government. You have 30 days, that is 25 days from now. We’ll have to go to the court house or city hall to get a license and then get married. But, we can’t tell anyone, at least not yet. We have to do this on our own without getting bombarded with questions. So, we can go tomorrow and get the license, then get married right away. We have to convince the government that you are truly a citizen and that we are 100% the real deal. Of course, we are but they still need convincing. We know everything about each other and have been dating for five months. So that won’t be a problem for us, and if everything goes as planned you’ll be officially a citizen.” They need to convince the government that they are legit, they need to come up with a plan to get the government to give them and her a pass so that she can stay here.

They don’t want her to leave so the next day they go down to the court house and get a license. It takes an hour for them to get it but they do, then they ask how long the wait is to get married. The wait is two hours. So, they stick around and wait to be called to get married.

“Are you nervous?” He asks seeing that she’s shaking her leg and then playing with her nails.

“A little. I want this to work, I don’t want to leave. I’m really happy with you, I don’t want to be without you.” He smiles and takes her hand.

“Hey, It will work. Robin, I know the government is fickle but our relationship is 100% real we’ll show them that we are for real and are marrying for love not for you to just stay in the country. And, we are marrying for love that’s why I proposed. I love you and you love me, so that’s why we are really doing this.” He’s right, she does love him and they love each other. They were doing this mainly because she didn’t want to leave when her life is in a happy solid place right now, so they are doing this so she doesn’t have to leave but also because she can’t picture her life without him in it, she loves him and that’s now her only reason she’s marrying him.

“Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky, you’re up next.” A woman says, one of the workers here in the court house.

They, stand up and follow the woman down the hall to a room, a private room where people get married, it’s only for couples getting married. They walk in and there’s a judge who is there waiting for them.

“Hello, so you’re Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky? Well let me introduce myself. I am judge Matthew P. Anderson and I’ll be marrying you today. Is there anything special you would like to include for the ceremony?” The judge asks, wanting to know if the couple wants anything unique or special to them for the ceremony he always asks this because couples usually like to add things, personal things like vows or an object that is meaningful to the couples relationship it’s important for him to know so he can include those things in the ceremony.

“Um, yeah we want to say our own vows and we don’t have rings so we’re using two strings for rings. It’s because we are two people who will have no strings attached once we are married.” They talked about this and want to go into this knowing they are in this relationship as one, there is nothing that can detach and break them apart. They are doing this for a reason, not because they want for her to stay in the country but because they are in love and don’t want to be apart.

“Okay, well lets get started. We are gathered here today to unite this couple as one. Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky, you two seem like a great couple so I want to start with you saying what you need to say to each other. Barney, you can say your vows first.” The judge thinks these two are a lovely couple they seem happy and in love so he doesn’t think they were here just to make the government think they’re marrying for her to stay in the country.

“Robin, when I first met you I really thought you were pretty. Really pretty, beautiful and I did kind of think you were hot as well. I said ‘you know you like it dirty,’ I was right about my first impression because you are all those things. But, you are also smart, and funny, kind and strong. You’re independent and didn’t like letting people see the real you. You were kind of like me in that way. You liked your independence and freedom but you also like Scotch and laser tag. You are the best laser tag partner anyone can ask for and you kick ass at it, you are just as competitive as I am and I instantly recognized that you were kind of like me. We both have daddy issues, and pasts we weren’t proud of. But we also have a friendship that is so strong that we had feelings we didn’t know we had. We slept together and truth is I never regretted that night. After that, I started to have feelings for you. Feelings I never knew I could have for someone, I never saw myself in a relationship again, for years I told myself I couldn’t do that again but when you came into my life you showed me that maybe I can. We became friends and partners, then fell in love because we felt that connection. So, for the last few months I have been the happiest man on earth because you had feelings for me too. We spent this summer together and fell more in love. We had a rocking time if you know what I mean?” He winks and smiles and she laughs. “But, also everyday we spent together was the best day of my life. And, The worst day is when I’m not with you or around you. Everyday I fall more and more, in love and I can’t see my life without you in it. So, Robin I love you and want to spend every waking minute with you by my side. You are my best friend, my partner, my soulmate. I didn’t believe in such a thing as a soulmate but I realize that you are my soulmate. You mean a lot to me and I’m going to spend my life making you believe that I love you everyday and making you happy. Thanks for agreeing to marry me.” She’s crying, she didn’t think she would get so emotional this was just a way for her to stay in the country but she realizes it isn’t and that’s why she’s really doing this.

“Barney, I never knew that someone could love me for me. I spent my life believing that nobody will understand me or take me seriously but you do. I was kind of lost with myself for the last five years. I met you when I was just figuring out what I want for my life. I didn’t realize that I wanted you until you told me about your feelings for me. That day was my wakening, I realized I had feelings for you too. Feelings I didn’t know I had or could have or was allowed to have. You showed me what it’s like to have someone understand me and like me for who I am. You showed me what a true friend is, a true best friend who I can have fun with and let loose with. I was kind of alone when I first moved here and when I first met you. But, now I’m not alone. I don’t feel alone anymore because I have you by my side who knows who I am and doesn’t want to change me. I had fallen for you too, I’m not sure when but I think it was when we met, that first night we sat together in our booth and I teased you about not having a date. But I kind of liked you. I saw you radiating energy and that bounced off you and made me see that I’m not that alone woman who doesn’t like to show her feelings or let people in her life. I am the woman who can have fun and laugh and enjoy life. It’s all because I met you. I love you, I realized this during the summer and had fallen more and more in love with you because I too can’t picture my life without you there to make me laugh, to have fun with, to explore life with, to understand me when I don’t understand myself. I’ve never felt more myself than when I’m with you and you showed me that I can be myself. These last few months have been the best months of my life and I want to continue having these happy days and moments with you. Thanks for being the friend I needed and for loving me for who I am and always was.” He’s now crying too, they’re both emotional. Neither thought they would get this emotional getting quickly married but they are. They both feel loved, they never felt that before now.

“Please take the strings.” The judge says after they said their vows. They pick them up, Barney’s string for Robin and Robin’s string for Barney.

“Okay, Barney please wrap the string around Robin’s finger but don’t tie it yet and then repeat after me.” Barney takes the string and wraps it without tying it yet on her finger and then the judge says.

“I Barney Stinson, take you Robin Scherbatsky to be my wife. To have and to hold, to explore life with, to love and guide me through life. To grow old with, through sickness and in health for the rest of my days I am by your side.” The judge had tweaked the original vows for them, this couple was so emotional and sweet in the vows that he wanted to tweak the words a little for them.

Barney says this then ties the string around Robin’s finger.

“And, Robin please repeat after me and do the same thing that Barney just did with the string. I Robin Scherbatsky take you Barney Stinson to be my husband. To have and to hold, through the good times and the bad times to grow old with and explore life with. Through sickness and in health for the rest of my days I am by your side.” She repeats the words and ties the string on Barney’s finger.

“On behalf of the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your wife.” Barney pulls her in and kisses her lightly at first then they pull each other a little more closer and continue the kiss. He dips her slowly while kissing and they make out like that for a minute, then they get up and smile at each other.

“Congratulations you two, I wish you all the best.” The judge says and the couple shake his hand thanking him for marrying them.

Barney takes her hand and they walk back up the isle happily newly married and they both feel a little more relieved that they went through with it.

“So, how are you feeling now, now that we actually did this?” He asks in the hallway after leaving the room they were married in.

“Honestly. I feel great, I was nervous before but what we said to each other and the emotions I now can relax and rest easy knowing that this is for real and we made the right decision.” He nods and smiles pulling her in for another kiss.

They leave feeling that things will be okay. Even if she has to leave at least they get to be with each other that’s what really matters here. A few weeks later Robin does become officially a citizen of the United States and does have the duel citizenship. But, also the government now knows that Robin married Barney for love and they believe the story the couple had told them when they went to Social Security to inform them of their married status.

They, are happy and excited when she finally gets her Visa and US ID the gang finds out that they’re married but they didn’t tell them that she married him to stay in the country they think it’s for love, which it is but at first it wasn’t. They throw her a party on becoming a United States citizen and Barney and Robin are happy. She ends up taking another job at World Wide News and both are happy knowing that they will be together for the rest of their lives.


	36. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin are secretly still married. Fix it, future 2016!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last fix it story for the finale. BR tries to fix the problems in their relationship. This is what they should have done, giving up on their marriage was not a logic decision, they did have problems but those could have been fixed so that they didn't have to divorce. They let things build up too much and that is what their problem was.

It, started out the way it always had before. Right, after they told everyone that they had divorced, that night she had gone back with him to the apartment to get some of her things. She was going to go stay in a hotel for the night, she would be going on another assignment the next day in the afternoon. She was scheduled to fly to China for the following week. She, and Barney traveled back by train to the city after they visited with the gang and told them about the divorce. They, had been quiet for sometime but then they started to talk.

“So, are you really okay with this? Because you know we don’t have to go through with it.” Barney says, they had been sitting quietly for a few minutes after they boarded the train. She was looking out the window and he was playing with his phone.

It was too quiet, he could almost hear himself think and it’s distracting. So he asks her if she really is okay with them ending their marriage. He wants to make sure that they’re doing the right thing.

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine.” She says, she had been staring out the window thinking when he started to talk to her. She wasn’t sure what he asked her at first but then she answered with ‘I’m fine’ but she had been thinking about this for the last few hours. It’s hard for her to really try to move on, she had tried to but she hasn’t.

She was thinking about how things had crumbled in the last few months between them. They, had been happy at one point in these three years. The first year of their marriage, they were completely and utterly in love, they were newlyweds and couldn’t be without each other for a minute. They would call or text whenever they weren’t together, which was when they were at work. They did still text each other sometimes but other times they were sometimes too busy to text back. And, then the second year of their marriage she had been offered the corespondent job. They talked about it and he was so proud of her and happy for the success she had made in her career. He told her she should take it, she was a little bit wary about taking it at first because she was happy and settled in New York, she had her husband and her friends she didn’t feel the need to travel anymore. But, she thought about it further and decided this would help her career even more, so she took the job.

At first, things were going good for her and her marriage because she wasn’t going on too many assignments at the time. Then, towards the end of 2015 she had taken more jobs, so she was gone almost every month, from September to when they had made that decision to end their marriage. Things, were good but then he left his job and became a little depressed and sad about not working anymore. He had tried to find another job but his history with GNB and secretly working with the FBI to take down Greg had made CEO’s and managers not want to hire him. And, then he and Robin had started to fight a lot more than they had in recent months. He, was mad at her for not being around or involved enough in their relationship to know what he was going through. She was never at home long enough for them to talk properly and fix the problems that were boiling onto the surface. They, had started fighting a lot after the New Year, in February they had the biggest fight of their marriage, things were not good in their relationship. She came home but wouldn’t talk to him, and he was bitter and mad about that fight. They, tried to fix their problems but things kept stirring up and out that pot that was starting to boil over.

In March, Robin had another assignment this time in Argentina. There was still a lot of tension and bitterness between them but she still asked him if he wanted to come with her and stay a few days. She, had tried to make up from the fight they had the month before and was trying to fix the problems they were having. He, takes her up on that offer and decides to go. But, she had been working the whole time they were there and he barely got to see her. He, was not happy. He didn’t have a job, he felt lost and depressed, he didn’t know what to do with his life. The only thing he had was his marriage and he and they had been trying to fix things. But, once he went on that trip he was so mad at her but also with himself. So, they get into a fight and had one last night together, partying and having sex. And, then the next morning it all came boiling over with bits and pieces of what had been going on in the last few months.

They, decide to call it a day. He goes back to New York and files for a divorce without her. Then, when she was done with that assignment she came back to sign those papers and move out as planned. But, things didn’t go as planned.

“So, I guess this was it huh?” She says with a sad look, she feels like she’s going to cry at any moment.

“I guess so.” They are standing near the door and are looking at each other, sad and heartbroken over the decision they just made. Neither, thought they would be here but they are and they feel like they’re losers. Losers because they’re giving up, giving up on their marriage. Their relationship is over, they had tried but they once again failed.

It was just like the last time they were at these crossroads. Sadly, looking at each other, she had been looking like she was homeless and he had gained a lot of weight. Both looked like slobs, they broke up and were devastated. Looking, at each other was always something that boosted their lives, anytime they shared a look or a flirtation they knew that there was still love there. It took a while to recover from that first breakup and another year to realize they still loved each other. And, once they got back together they were incredibly happy and ready to spend their lives together.

But, now when they look at each other they feel bitterness and a little resentment which makes this breakup even more sadder. Because, they don’t hate each other or resent one another, they’re just sad about their relationship turning out like this.

“I’m, sorry about everything that’s happened I didn’t want it to come to this.” He tells her, he’s trying really hard to not cry in front of her. But, looking at her now makes him want to start crying.

“Me neither. But, I had to choose. My job or you and it came down to my career. I do love you, I did want this to work. But, maybe it’s a good thing because we did try and we do love each other. We just aren’t working...” this is the same thing she said the last time they broke up. She remembers looking up at him and giving him one last kiss before they went their separate ways.

This, is just as hard as the last breakup but probably more harder because there is a marriage involved. They had made promises, a lot more promises this time and they had made vows to each other. To, be together forever through the worst of times and the best of times. This was the worst of times and they just broke it.

“Maybe so, and I love you too.” He tries smiling but he’s too sad so it’s a weak smile.

They, look at each and keep looking at each other but in that moment they both realized that they couldn’t leave. She couldn’t leave yet. He, moves more towards her and she’s feeling stuck in this spot, she can’t seem to get her feet to move. She’s frozen in time as he moves towards her. He gets about an inch in front of her and she can feel the warmth of his body pressed up against her. She always felt comforted and relaxed when he’s close to her, she’s always liked knowing he was there and that he’s in her life, even if they weren’t together they were still together because they saw each other everyday.

He, looks down at her and then she looks up at him and he slowly touches her cheek rubbing it softly. It was then that they knew this couldn’t end yet.

She, pulls him into her more and kisses him with everything she has. She puts her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist. The kiss grew faster and more heated. He lifts her up into his arms after a while and walks her back to their bedroom, because it is still their bedroom she still does live here she was just going to stay at a hotel knowing that they just broke up and needed to be away from him. She was going to come back in a few days to pack and move out.

As, he walks her to the bedroom they stare at each other and know that maybe this isn’t the end.

He, puts her gently on the bed but then she reaches up and pulls him down on top of her. He kisses her right away immediately putting his hand up her shirt and this even if they did breakup has always been something that stuck with her after they broke up the first time. He had always been good with his hands and knowing how to make love to her. It used to be sex but the sex was so gentle and sweet that she called it love making after that first round that first time they slept together.

“I love you.” He tells her, and just like the last time he still means it.

“Me too.” They make love that night but then she had left the following morning to prepare for the trip she was going on that day. She, didn’t get to go to a hotel, because that afternoon the next day she was going on another assignment.

She, had left a note saying that we are good, don’t worry about us. We will always be friends. Yes, this was nice of her to say but he doesn’t want to be friends with her, they are not friends they are filing for divorce. They were in a marriage, they were in love and wanted to spend their lives together for the rest of their lives. But, he doesn’t do anything and they don’t talk for another few weeks until the gang had invited them up to White Plains to Ted’s house. He and Tracy had moved in there just last year but they hadn’t invited anyone there until this weekend.

Barney and Robin had met up at the house outside, they run into each other as they were getting there. She had just come from a cab and he was just pulling up with his rental car. He had went to visit his father, and sadly told him that he and Robin are divorced.

“Hi.” Both of them remember saying that when they were up at that alter three years ago, saying words that they truly thought would last forever.

“Hi.” He says lightly smiling.

“Where are you coming from?” She asks wondering where he was before he pulled up with his rental car.

Barney, had learned to drive a few years ago and got his license shortly after that. He just doesn’t like to drive so he doesn’t own a car just rents them when he comes up here or needs to drive somewhere out of the city.

“Dads house, I went to visit before I came here.” He tells her, Robin loves Jerry and has had a great relationship with him since they got to know each other.

“Oh, how’s he doing?” She asks genuinely wanting to know.

“Good, I um told him we had divorced.” He wants to tell her this right away because he doesn’t want there to be any tension or a fight over him telling his father that they’re divorced.

“That’s okay, we can tell people I just don’t want to tell our friends yet.” And that’s when Ted has opened the door to see them standing and talking.

They, go inside and things were okay at first but then their friends started talking about what was going on in their lives. When, they get to Barney and Robin they freeze up. How were they going to get out of this? They don’t they end up telling them about the fight in Argentina and them getting a divorce.

When, they left a couple of hours later they left together because she wanted to get a few things at the apartment before she checks into a hotel for the night. They, hadn’t talked much at Ted’s house in fact they were ignoring each other the whole time before she asked him if she can go get some of her things before she goes to the hotel.

“You are very quiet, are you sure you okay with this?” He asks again wanting to know if she’s okay with them going through with the divorce.

“No. I’m not.” She finally says, she was sitting here thinking about how her life seemed so simple and happy being married and how she had found her place in life. She really was happy being married.

“Talk to me, what are you thinking about?” He asks wanting to know what’s on her mind, he thinks he knows but is allowing her to speak when she wants to.

“I’m not happy. I thought I would be but I’m not. All this month I thought I could try to move on but I couldn’t. I thought by working even more than I have been would make me forget that we’re not married anymore. But, I can’t forget because I don’t want to forget.” She remembers waking up that morning when they signed the divorce papers and she was going to move out. She had been thinking about that night a lot in the last few weeks.

She, didn’t feel bad or happy about sleeping with him one last time or leaving before he woke up. She was sad, losing him was the most painful thing that’s ever happened to her. Two times they tried and failed and she still continued to mourn and get depressed over this relationship. Barney, is the only man she’s ever felt that way about. She should be happy and moving on with her life but she isn’t.

“I asked you several times if we were doing the right thing. I guess we should have known that we would regret it. We regretted our first breakup I’m not surprised you have second thoughts on us divorcing.” He, had a feeling when they left Ted’s house that she wasn’t happy about something and with how quiet she was just now he knew something was wrong.

“I was sad and lonely after we slept together the last time that it made me think about things more. I realized that we had given up too soon, it seems to be our pattern. We did this when we dated and we’re doing it again. I regret giving up so quickly and maybe we should talk about this more?” She says this as a question hoping that they can talk when they get back to his apartment that is still hers because she never moved out, she went on another assignment and they hadn’t seen or talked to each other till now.

“We will talk more when we get back to the apartment.” For the rest of the ride to Grand Central they were quiet and went back to what they were doing before Barney asked why she was quiet.

When, they get back to the city they take a cab to the apartment. At first, they were quiet as they walk in and put their jackets onto the coat hanger. Robin puts her purse on the coffee table and sits down on the couch.

“So, you can say what you wanted to say on the train.” He says sitting down in the black chair.

He wants to give her space and doesn’t want to make her too uncomfortable with space. They’re always close to each other, space was never in their vocabulary. Personal space always made them more relaxed than they should be around each other. But not now, this needs them to keep their distance at the moment.

“I don’t want the divorce.” She tells him, one night sleeping together and she changes her mind.

“You were the one who wanted it. You weren’t happy and seemed to not want me anymore.” He says keeping his voice mellow and trying to not get emotional yet over this new revolution.

“I was busy and didn’t know how to deal with work and being a wife. I never was able to do two things at once. That was always my problem in the past. I thought I could handle having a marriage and relationship with you and having this huge career but I didn’t. I was frustrated and the work load was persistent I didn’t know that this job would become so difficult to do and I wanted to give my full attention to it but when we had that fight last month I didn’t know I would be unhappy and regretful about giving up on us. So, I thought about it after we slept together a few weeks ago and realized that I can still have a relationship with you and have my career too. I didn’t have to choose between you and my career but can try making both work.” The, more she talks the more he starts to get emotional.

He had no idea she felt this way. The last time they slept together they both thought it would be the last time. He’s now regretting signing those papers, he doesn’t want the divorce either but it’s too late the papers were filed already since she did sign them before she was supposed to leave the day they slept together.

However...

“I don’t want to divorce either. But, the papers are supposed to be official in a couple of months.” They divorced last month and have until June to stop the divorce from being permanent.

“I love you, let’s put an end to the divorce and maybe go to counseling to work on our relationship. Our communication was not good in that last eight months and we need to make a fresh start without any resentment, counseling will help us talk better and be more open with things that are on our minds. You were unhappy with me and not finding a job, and I was unhappy because you were unhappy. My job was hectic and that stressed me out. So, let’s work on us and then we can move forward.” She, never liked psychologists or therapy but in order to save this relationship they both need to communicate better because they don’t want to go through with the divorce.

And, so they annul their divorce and decided to start couples therapy. They, go for counseling and it had been working, they needed to fix their problems before moving forward in their relationship again.

Robin, does still travel but travels less than she did in the last few months. She takes one assignment every other month. And, Barney looks for another job and finds one with a private investigator for the FBI he needed a partner to work with on cases. Barney knows he is good at this kind of job and he no longer feels like nobody will give him a break.

Barney and Robin continue to go to therapy once a month and Robin doesn’t move out, she never did but it helped them become at ease in their relationship because they got to work on their relationship while still living together. That was the problem they had earlier this year, they were never together to work on their marriage and relationship and that’s where they went wrong. They, tell the gang that they didn’t divorce that they decided to stop it from going through and are going to counseling. Their friends are all happy to know that they are working on their relationship and are happy with this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more one shot stories coming soon. One of them is going to be smut filled, a lot of sex. Another will be Mother's Day, and then some seasonal stories. I hope you like my stories so far, there will be a lot more in the near future.


	37. Friends With Benfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin’s first time. What does a night of passion do to a friendship? “Sandcastles In The Sand” smut, what happens during that night and after. Alternate for SITS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Sandcastles In The Sand, this is a different take on their kissing scene. I wanted to show them in a different light, this night changes their lives but not in the way you think. I wanted to explore what might have been after they sleep together. Also, this is an anti Ted story so don't be discouraged over that. 
> 
> Warning: this story contains sex, it goes into exploring this first time. So, just want you to know that this is explicit but probably not the only story with this warning I might do another but for now enjoy this.

They’re kissing, she’s actually kissing Barney. Her, best friend, her bro, her awesome co-partner in crime. She’s really kissing Barney Stinson, the guy she’s known for two and half years. She can’t believe it. One minute they’re sitting watching her Sandcastles video and the next they’re making out. She, was not expecting that she was going to be kissing her best friend. Yeah, her best friend. He has been her friend for two and a half years but there was an instant connection that they had from the start. A, connection that transcends their friendship. It, was only recently that she thought of him as her best friend however he’s always been her friend.

They, flirted a lot in the years they’ve known each other and that flirting turned into something that neither expected.

When, Barney was so kind and sweet earlier to cheer her up after what happened with Simon. She, was on the verge of letting her emotions get the better of her. It wasn’t until he sat across from her disappointed that he didn’t find her latest Robin Sparkles video. She, just lost it in that moment letting out those emotions she was feeling. She wanted to feel sixteen again, so she cried and then he came around to sit next to her putting an arm around her and saying such sweet things to get her to feel better about what Simon did to her again. When, she was cheered up she wanted to thank him for cheering her up so she whispered in his ear and told him that she has the video he was looking for. He was shocked, she invites him back to her apartment to watch that video.

It, started out with them sitting far apart on the couch. He puts in the video and they start to watch it, Barney would comment and laugh about the video and song and she would laugh along with him. She, started to move over on the couch each time they rewind the video but also she had been looking at him during each rewatch to see his reaction but the more she watched him the more she stopped smiling and became serious. On, the fifth rewatch they were sitting about an inch apart. She had been thinking about what it would be like to kiss Barney Stinson. Her, mind is a little fuzzy with alcohol but she can still think for herself and she feels something for him. She doesn’t know what brought these sudden feelings on but she knows that in the last few months they had been close. Very close, they would hang out more and do things together. She would tell him things that she never told anyone, even when she first met him she found it easy to talk to him because he understands her. Nobody, else has understood her, he’s the only one she felt like she could trust that wouldn’t make fun of her or put her down. Everyone would talk down at her or not understand her but Barney always had. She has trusted in his friendship and she had depended on it to make her life a little easier.

She, felt attracted to him in recent months and it wasn’t until tonight that she saw a different side to him, a side that she knew was there because she’s seen it before. She’s seen him be such a good friend. He has helped Marshall find a job, helped Marshall and Lily get back together, he even went to San Francisco to tell her to come home after they broke up. He’s been such a good friend and bro to her, whenever she needed a friend he was there, they would always have fun together and enjoy being around each other. It’s not surprising that she had these feelings creep up on her.

They, watch her video two more times and on that sixth watch she is now pressed up against his leg. They’re legs are touching, their shoulders are touching, they can feel the other ones body heat against their bodies. She looks at him one more time, and then he looks at her when he felt her body pressed up against his and got nervous with her closeness, which was never a problem for him. He’s always liked when they’re sitting together in their booth sitting so close that they’re touching. His arm is sometimes around her or he’s sitting facing her with his leg up on the bench. He has never been nervous when he’s sitting next to Robin. She’s always relaxed him when she’s close to him or when he’s close to her. But, this close proximity is making him a little nervous.

He, had seen her watching him out the corner of his eye. Whenever the video finished she would get up to rewind it, when she sits back down she starts to sit more closer to him. So, on this last rewatch he became a little nervous because he could tell that she’s doing something, he isn’t sure what but he knows she’s up to something.

“Um, is everything okay? You’ve been sitting so close to me are you okay?” He’s being concerned for her, wanting to know why she’s been looking at him and sitting so close it’s not like he doesn’t like this closeness but it’s a little weird.

She doesn’t say anything just moves her face towards his and pulls his face to kiss him. The, sudden kiss made him freeze. He’s in shock... is this really happening? Did Robin just kiss him? Is what his first thought is but then he pulls away.

“No, we can’t.” He says getting up from sitting down. He is so nervous and doesn’t know what to do right now.

“Barney, I’ve been feeling something for you. Not just tonight but for a while. You being so nice to me tonight I want to repay you for cheering me up and being a good friend. Tonight made me feel things I tried not to feel, for a long time.” He’s still in shock but what she said is true for him too.

He has always been attracted to her but then he started to like her, like really liked her and they have been so close the last few weeks, months even. He has thought about what it would be like to kiss her and sure he’s wanted to sleep with her since they met. But, he tried to not go there because he liked having her as his bro, his best friend. He’s never had a friend like her he liked her enough to make her a bro, that is something he takes seriously. But, he has had feelings for her too ever since that night two years ago when they bro’d out together going to the cigar bar and laser tag. That was when he knew that she means something to him. He started to have feelings for her but put those aside so that she could date Ted. But, he has always had feelings for her so it surprised him that she’s the one who kisses him, she’s the one who propositioned him this time. Unlike, the last time when he propositioned her. She turned him down that’s why the kiss was not what he expected to happen tonight.

“Okay, yes I do feel something for you too.” He tells her sitting back down on the couch.

She hadn’t gotten up from where she’s sitting when he stood up so fast it shocked her because he pulled away and got nervous about the kiss.

“Then, do something about it. We both feel something for each other, and it’s not something that is sudden and new. We both felt it since we met after all you did want me when we bro’d out that day two years ago. Kiss, me like you wanted to that night.” And, he does. He doesn’t question it more, he pulls her into him and kisses her. Her hand instantly goes to pull him in more and she holds onto his tie for a few minutes as they kiss.

The, kiss grew more and soon she pulls him down on top of her without breaking the kiss. He puts his hand over her head and the other hand goes under her shirt. She didn’t expect him to feel her up right then but she kind of likes it. He starts to massage her breast while making out and it’s heaven. She is in heaven and so is he. He is really making out with Robin Scherbatsky, the woman he has liked and thinks is awesome since meeting her.

She starts to make sounds while kissing and he pulls at her shirt to take it off. He throws it behind the couch they had broken the kiss only once to take her shirt off. He, moves from kissing her lips down to her chest to explore more of her breasts, he takes a moment to touch her over the bra before reaching around her to unclip it. He uses his mouth to lick, suck and pull on her nipples. She makes more sounds clearly liking what he’s doing with his mouth. She could now know why all those women fall for him. He’s a really good kisser but also knows what a woman wants when she has sex. Her, body is already being effected by what he had done with her breasts and nipples.

“Barney, bedroom now.” She tells him, she needs more and this space on her couch is too small. He hadn’t had a lot of room for his legs but didn’t want to stop.

Robin, is allowing him to go further which is something that he didn’t think she wanted but by the sounds she was making she definitely wants more. More than this small couch can give her and them.

He gets up and pulls her up with him then she pulls him by the tie into her room. She doesn’t care about anything at this moment all she needs and wants is for Barney to do more of what he’s been doing on the couch.

She, pulls him over to her bed and they fall on it while kissing.

“You really don’t need this anymore.” She tells him pulling on his tie to take it off. It was Robin who actually unties it and pulls it off his neck throwing it over his shoulder.

Next, came his shirt. She unbuttons it so quickly that the buttons almost rip. With, his shirt and tie off now she starts to go for his belt. She’s only partially naked, her bra and shirt came off when they were in the living room. She is not at all joking or playing around she wants him so bad that any clothing needs to be off his body as quickly as possible.

He, starts to kiss her neck causing another moan to escape from her mouth. Damn, he is so good with his mouth she needs him more than she thought before.

With, half of their clothes off now Barney feels like this is mostly one sided. He starts to tug at her pants. She lifts her waist and he pulls them down her legs and off throwing it on the floor behind him. He goes back to kiss her and then she starts to tug at his pants. She slowly pulls his zipper down and unbuttons his pants. He breaks the kiss they’re in so he can take his pants off. He, goes back on the bed but Robin had moved back and is on top of the covers laying down straight on the bed.

She looks up at him and he looks at her. Both, now realizing that there’s not just something between them. There’s feelings that are more stronger than they thought. He, winks at her and joins her on the bed. She pulls him into her and now he’s on top of her. He, slowly starts to run his hand up her leg and inside her underwear. She’s already wet, which means she’s been ready to go probably since they started kissing earlier.

“Uh, oh yes. Yessssss....” she says loudly when his fingers hit that spot. No other guy has reached that spot, either with fingers or his penis. Barney is the only one who found her sweet spot.

He’s shocked that she’s making all these sounds but he likes it. Robin Scherbatsky is definitely what he had expected to be if he got to sleep with her.

“God, please... OHHHH, don’t you dare stop now.” She says, he had taken out his fingers to stand up again.

He knows what she wants but seems to not want him to be off her body. She is craving him, she’s never felt her body come alive this way. He knows what she wants and this is the first time they ever slept together.

He, pulls down his boxers and rejoins a very in pleasure Robin she’s moving around on the bed in heaven this is not what she expected when she finally gives in and sleeps with him.

Barney, is so quick to enter her that she didn’t see it coming. He moves slow at first inside her but she needs to be kissing him while he’s inside her. She pulls his face down and kisses him while his thrusts move more faster. He, starts to kiss her neck again after kissing her lips, then he kisses down her neck to her breasts putting his head in between them. She usually doesn’t like this much but for some reason he’s making her like this. He’s motor boating her, licking between her breasts squeezing them together making a burrrrr sound with his mouth. God, she never thought she would like this but this isn’t so bad.

He, speeds up his thrusts when she asks him to. He had slowed down when he was motor boating her. But, she needs him to go fast it’s almost like they’re making love. The slowness of his pace was so calming that she thinks that he was making love to her. She’s never had any guy treat her body like this before, he knows exactly what she wants, where she wants it and when she wants it. No other guy has quickly found places on her body that made her lose control. Her mind and body is simply in bliss.

“Oh, yes that’s it.” The noises and sounds she has made has helped her cum. He had already came inside her and it only took a little while to get her to the place she wants to be.

“Gees, Robin I’ve never heard a woman make sounds like this. I knew you would be fun in bed.” He has thought about this for the longest time and now he knows that it doesn’t take anything for him to get her off. It’s truly remarkable to him that she’s feeling these things.

“Just, shut up and speed up your thrusts. I’m almost there so just keep going.” She’s so bossy, he likes it. Robin Scherbatsky is a vixen.

He, speeds up and both get to their climax at the same time.

“Wow, that was...” trying to calm herself down, Robin has never felt like this after sex he was simply amazing.

“Awesome.” He finishes her words and they high five and laugh.

“You made sounds I didn’t know a woman could make.” He says still stunned by the sounds she made.

“And, for once it wasn’t fake sounds.” She has faked sounds, orgasms many times including with Ted. Especially with him, he thought she liked it when he did that knee thing. But, when Barney motor boated her she came even though his pace inside her was slowed at that point. She still felt more with Barney than any other guy. And this is their first time sleeping together.

“Are, you saying that you faked it with Ted?” He asks, that’s sad he feels bad for his friend.

“A lot of the time yeah, I basically had to. He was so boring and vanilla when we had sex. He did this weird knee thing, he thought I liked it but I didn’t, it didn’t do anything for me. I reacted more when you motor boated me and I never actually liked doing that. For some reason you made me like it.” He smiles proud of himself for doing things that got Robin to like what she didn’t.

“I almost feel bad for Ted.” He doesn’t but he should be because he just slept with his ex.

“Speaking of Ted. We should not say anything, I don’t want anyone to find out that we had sex.” Robin, does not want anyone to know, she can’t deal with it. But she doesn’t regret the last hour and a half.

“Totally, I wasn’t going to say anything.” He isn’t, he knows what Ted will do and he can’t deal with that. But, he doesn’t regret what just happened either.

“Good. Ted will be all Ted about this and it’s best to just keep this between us.” She’s coming down now from being all worked up for a bit after they finished.

“But, um can we have sex again? You are surprisingly good at knowing what I want.” He doesn’t need to think about it he moves in and starts to kiss her again pulling her on top of him.

They make out for a bit then he enters her again. She’s still wet and wanting him it’s shocked to him how much she wants him. This, time however he isn’t quick with his pace, he is slow like when he was motor boating her. He slowly moves inside her while kissing and this is something entirely new to him. He has never felt this way before.

As, they kiss he starts to realize that he has feelings for this woman. It wasn’t just wanting to sleep with her, it’s something else entirely. Something he never expected would happen for him again.

They, had another round and both realize what they didn’t for the last two years. There is something else here, something they don’t realize at this moment.

Barney, stays the night. She didn’t expect he would or she would want him to stay. It’s kind of nice because they had cuddled up at one point around 2 am. Their legs crossed over each other’s, his arm around her head, her head resting on his chest. This, is definitely different for them neither thought that this night would actually be more sensual and sweet. Barney had been really sweet with her the whole time, both times was a new experience for both of them. Neither, are the cuddle types but they had always liked being close to each other and in the years they’ve known each other the closeness never bothered them.

When, Barney leaves the next morning Robin actually sees him leave. Usually, he would just hit it and quit it. But, this is Robin and he didn’t want to treat her like he treats his conquests and one night stands. This is his best friend, someone he cares about and even loves. He realizes he loves her, he is in love with her after this night together.

“I don’t want this to be the first and only time we sleep together. Maybe we can have some sort of friends with benefits situation?” She says the next morning as he puts his clothes on.

“I guess, I don’t want this to be the last either. But, doesn’t this kind of ruin our friendship and friendship with the gang?” He’s worried that everyone will find out at some point and Ted will have a cow over it.

“No, it doesn’t. Yes, this will be a secret just between us but no it won’t ruin anything we had built in our friendship. Nobody needs to know what happened last night and we can still have a relationship.” Robin’s a little shocked with herself, she didn’t think she would say this but she doesn’t want this to be over just like that. One night together won’t be just one night together. She’s been a little lonely lately so it was nice to have this night and time spent with him, she doesn’t want this to be the last time having sex.

She, never thought she would want this but she realizes how much they have in common and both don’t want commitment so a friends with benefits relationship is the best way to go for them and she’s not feeling weird or awkward about asking if he wants the same thing.

“Then, yes we can have a friends with benefits relationship. I do feel something for you, last night was nothing I had expected. It changed how I saw and thought of you.” She smiles at this because she’s not the only one who felt that passion, that connection last night. He felt it too, she feels it and she never felt this kind of feeling before.

He, kisses her on the lips but only for a second then leaves. They, agreed to see each other and to keep up appearances Barney still continues to see other women and Robin sees other men. But, they make a schedule on seeing each other. In public and around their friends they act normal, like their friends believe they would act when they’re single. The schedule is: since, she works nights during the week they see each other before she goes to work. After he leaves work he goes to her place and sometimes when she’s not on call for a story she goes to his place. But, on the weekends they spend those at his place.

They, keep seeing each other in secretly for the next few months. When, Barney realizes he wants more than to just sleep with Robin. They talk about what they are feeling. Robin, tells him that she’s fallen in love with him and he tells her the same. They decide to end their friends with benefits relationship and enter into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. They, go public with their relationship a month later which was in September.

Everyone, is surprised and shocked to find out that Barney and Robin were secretly seeing each other but even more shocked because they had slept together months earlier and never told anyone. Their, friends are understanding of their relationship especially Lily. But, Ted has issues with it for another few months even though he had been dating someone and gets engaged to her. He still was mad for a while about what was going on between Barney and Robin.

Their, relationship goes on and they’re happy. They do have their problems but they work them out because they love each other. A year and a half later Barney proposes and she says yes. They have a small intimate wedding in Long Island. They, don’t look back they go on to have a wonder life together. Robin, eventually gets her dream job in Chicago and Barney moves there with her. He transferred to the GNB branch there. They, are happy and settled and don’t have any regrets about the way their relationship had begun or where it ended up.


	38. Four Things I Like and One Thing I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four things Robin likes about Barney and one thing she doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story I had take some of the things mentioned here from my other stories all of them in this one shot post. Some of the things mentioned are canon and some are made up by me.

The, first thing she liked when she met Barney was the fact that he was funny. They didn’t interact until a few nights after they met at the bar. But, when she did interact with him he instantly made her laugh. After she teased him about not having a date, they started talking and he said something that made her laugh.

She instantly felt an ease about being around him and she felt that vibe of coolness that he gives off so well.

It was around 10, everyone had left the bar and it was just the two of them, the bar was quiet and not as busy as it was an hour ago. She is sitting in the booth and noticed that Barney was looking at someone at the bar. She had gotten curious and asked him who’s he staring at and he told her that he’s thinking of a new play to get her to leave with him. The girl is a solid 8, so she isn’t bad looking or stupid, since she’s reading a book. Robin, doesn’t think he can get her to leave with him doing a play, he was thinking of doing the ‘Foreign Tourist’ the play is when you are in a different country and don’t know much about it, or your way around it, the guy asks the girl if she’s from here, meaning if she’s from the city or New York, or this country. When the girl says yes the guy asks her if she can show him some place or historical landmark. When she says sure, then it is on.

Robin, didn’t think he could pull this off because the girl looked smart, enough to know that he just wants to sleep with her. Barney, goes over to the girl and starts talking, she laughs at something he said about two minutes into the conversation. It took another four minutes for her to agree to show him the Statute Of Liberty. He usually goes with The Empire State Building but changed it up a little this time.

“Well, thank you for the teasing it helped my game a little more tonight.” He said putting a piece of paper on the table with a number on it.

“What, did you say to the girl to get her to believe that you’re an English tourist?” She asks, cause the girl looked to be laughing and flirting right back. She doesn’t know why, but it kind of made her a little jealous. Whatever he said had worked, the girl said she would leave with him.

“I asked her if she can show me The Statue Of Liberty. I usually ask them if they can show me The Empire State Building. I changed that line and sure enough she said yes she will show me it.” Interesting, she had no idea that would actually work on a girl that seemed smart.

“Well, congratulations have fun.” She says, but he says something else that he kind of worked on her too before he left.

“You, know this will work on anyone. But, I see that it might work on you too. Minus the play, one day you’ll be the one who gets to leave with me.” He had been watching her watch him when he was talking to the girl, Robin was staring at him at one point and to just drive home his point he leaned into the girl and whispered in her ear something to make her laugh. It worked like a charm, he wanted to get Robin a little jealous so he was looking at the girl to see what Robin would do or say about it. He likes Robin and thinks she’s easy to play around with, they just met and they already get along, he wanted to show off in front of her and it worked.

“Yeah, sure keep dreaming.” She says shaking her head laughing cause that’s not going to happen.

“Oh, mark my word Scherbatsky. One day I will work a play on you and you’ll never be able to fight it. You’ll leave with me, you were staring at me the whole time I was talking to that girl.” He then touches her shoulder and leans in to say something in her ear. It made her tense up a little but also get a little turned on. He already knows how to push her buttons.

This is the first time he hits on her and the first time she was turned on by what he told her.

“No, stop it.” He pulls away and leaves. Leaving, a turned on Robin wanting more.

She doesn’t know what it is but she likes Barney and thinks they could be great friends so she doesn’t do say or do anything about her sudden feelings after he left her actually wanting more.

—-

The second thing Robin likes about Barney is that he’s really good friend. A few months after they met, he helped Marshall get a job at the company he works for. And, a few months later he tells Lily to come home because Marshall misses her and wants her back. Lily, does come back and they get back together. Barney, is also a great friend and bro to her. He has hung out with her the most since they met, doing things together and it made her like him a little more than she already has. They, had a bro-ing out night together where they had met up at a cigar lounge, she had suited up for him because she thought it would be what he would like. She wanted to make him happy, but also thought that this is what other bros had done when they’re hanging out with him. They, left the cigar bar and went to laser tag, which surprised her because she didn’t know he liked this. He loves it, it’s kind of a hobby he’s playing all the time. They played a few rounds then took a break and went to get a snack at the food area. They, sit and talk having a nice conversation.

“That was really fun, who knew that people still liked laser tag.” They had bought two pretzels and one big gulp soda to share. This is the first time Robin shares her food or drink with someone.

“Yeah, it never stopped being awesome. I believe what I said, give it two months people will come more and I will get to shoot them.” She laughs and eases into this nice conversation.

She, bites into her pretzel and takes a sip of Mountain Dew which is the drink they chose to share. They, had both selected this drink and were going to have one cup each, but the cups are only one size and they’re huge so they get one soda instead of two.

“So, it’s nice to get to know a new side of you. I didn’t think you were more than what people see you as.” The conversation is still light but she wants to get to know him more. She really likes him, he’s fun and easy to talk to he really does understand her, nobody else has it’s nice to have someone understand her in this way.

“I am still human, I like to show off in front of Ted and everyone else. But, when I’m not around them I either do this or go to my moms house. I just like being myself when nobody is going to see me and think bad things about who I am. I have a softer side than what others see.” She nods agreeing, when she needed a friend it was Barney who helped her be more open with herself and not be sad about what was really going on with her.

“I’ve seen it. When I needed someone to hang out with tonight you were the only one who saw that I wasn’t happy. You brought out a side of me that I thought was lost a long time ago.” It’s true, she has been hiding her true self for the longest time but whenever she’s around Barney especially tonight. She felt alive again, she really felt like herself and it was good to finally show this side she had not wanted to show anybody since she was a teenager.

“Well, it was great to hang with you too. You are really good at this game. You are one of the best partners I’ve ever had for laser tag. I mean we won twice tonight.” They won two games but lost the third one.

“It was nice playing, it made me loosen up a bit and I hadn’t had this much fun in ages.” He smiles at her and it kind of gives her a funny feeling in her stomach. But, she doesn’t think about that.

They, end up going back to Maclaren’s to seek out a woman for Barney. He needed a wingman but they hadn’t done that yet, they were too busy smoking cigars, drinking scotch and playing laser tag to really wingman for him. She had forgotten that they were supposed to do this tonight because she’s been having a great fun time with him.

When, she does get a girl for Barney she doesn’t particularly like it after a minute or so. She watches him talk and flirt with this girl and she’s feeling a little weird about it. She has to turn away from watching Barney and the girl looking at her drink, her scotch pretending she likes him flirting with that girl. When, Barney comes up to her a few minutes later he tells her that he wants to leave, she questions what happened with the girl but he has other plans. He wants to spend this night with Robin and not some girl he just met. But, with the girl he likes and wants to spend the rest of this evening with.

They, leave the bar and go back to her place. They want to play a game of Battleship. They are both cheaters at the game so they wanted a cheaters match to see what the other will do when they cheat. When, they get there Robin goes to get the game and when she comes back he had taken some of his clothes off.

“What, what are you doing?” She asks shocked that Barney is half naked in her living room.

“I thought you wanted me. You were flirting with me all night. What was I supposed to think?” She thinks for a minute what he just said and he’s right. They were flirting a lot tonight and she had kept staring at when they were at laser tag and then again at the bar. She was so jealous of that girl that she was happy to be leaving with him instead of him leaving with that girl from the bar.

“I guess you have a point. But, I thought we were coming here to play Battleship not because you thought I wanted to have sex with you.” She keeps staring at his still naked chest and can’t seem to take her eyes off how good he looks. She shakes her head and he says that he’s disappointed that she didn’t want him after all.

They, sit and start playing Battleship after he redresses and it’s a little awkward but she doesn’t kick him out or get too mad at him for his come-on. She’s actually more understanding of what Barney was trying to do.

“Uh, you like Ted.” He states after there was some silence between them.

“No, I don’t. Can we not talk about it?” They sit silently after this but Robin thinks Barney has a point about what he said about them having things in common, getting along well, they don’t like commitment and being in relationships. She thinks about this for a little bit and then says.

“I did kind of get jealous of you talking to that girl at the bar earlier.” She wants to stop all the awkwardness of the situation from before. She isn’t weird about it anymore but what he said was true, all of it. So she thought she should tell him.

“I knew you were. That’s why I came onto you. You were giving off many vibes. When I was talking to that girl I saw you looking at me, staring then looking away and staring at your drink. Robin, I’m not stupid I know when a girl gives me signs she likes me and you obviously do.” For the first time in a while tonight since coming to her apartment. She smiles, and blushes because he’s right. Barney, saw her look and stare at him since laser tag he was obviously watching her which told him that she likes him.

She, didn’t realize then that she had a crush on him. But, it wasn’t like a teenaged crush, it was something she was really scared to face. Her feelings that went beyond just a crush.

—-

The third thing Robin likes about Barney is the fact that he’s sensitive. When, she found out that Barney had a girlfriend who cheated on him and treated him horribly she felt bad. He had been really upset about that video being shown and his friends making fun of it. It was not at all nice of them to do that when it’s clear that Barney’s still affected by what happened when he was younger.

She, sees another side to him and this is the sweet, kind, loving, sensitive, gentle side. The side that he never shows at all to anyone. She has seen his fun side and him being a good friend. But, a week later he shows that he is much more than meets the eye. She feels bad for him, she understands how embarrassing it is when something from your past is revealed. She has something she isn’t too proud of from her past so seeing Barney have kind of a breakdown over this. Made her see that nobody really cares about him, enough to not show that video when he told them not to.

Robin, goes over to his apartment to see if he’s all right later on that night. She had known where he lives since he had invited her over this past weekend. They had fun playing more games and drinking a whole bottle of scotch. They get a little tipsy and start to flirt more with each other, then start laughing out of context, neither knew they would kiss on this night. But, they had wanted to kiss last week when he came onto her. They didn’t, but tonight they give in and share a kiss. They don’t continue the kiss after he breaks it, she leaves after that sad that he didn’t kiss her back.

They, are sitting on his couch talking about Shannon and what has happened in his past, he starts to get emotional over it again and she feels bad. So, she hugs him but when he pulls away after a bit they keep the hold around each other. Then they stare at each other and she begins to lean into him, and shockingly kisses him. And once again he gets nervous and pulls away.

“No, no we can’t it’s not right.” He says pulling away after she kisses him.

“I like you, Barney and I thought you liked and wanted me.” She says, she’s been fighting this for the past week, maybe longer she doesn’t know. But, she does know that when he started crying about Shannon and those memories. She felt bad for him so she wanted to hug him first but then she decides to kiss him after his emotions calm.

“I did, I do. But what about Ted? We didn’t do anything last week because you had feelings for him.” He doesn’t want to take advantage or do something that destroys not even their friendship but his friendship with Ted as well.

“And, on Saturday I pulled away because of that reason.” He is trying to be a good person and not give into his feelings for her, she knows she’s kind of depressed over this whole Ted situation so he doesn’t want to ruin things between them and have Ted be mad at him for kissing Robin.

Yes, he likes her and even wanted her but he’s trying to respect her and his friendship with Ted. But, there is still something between them and he feels it. Maybe she feels it too...

“I was scared, I didn’t want to ruin what we have now. I think of you as my best friend and I thought if we did something at that time that it would ruin that. I don’t care about Ted. He’s with someone, we are single and I like you. I’ve thought about what you said last week and think that you were right. We have all those things in common and we get each other. Nobody has understood me like you have, and it’s only been a few months since we met. But, I felt it then, I felt it last week and I feel it now. We have chemistry, I’ve never felt that with anyone not even Ted. We don’t have anything in common and want different things. But, with you I think there’s something there.” She’s right, there is something there between them and it’s quite powerful neither has felt that ever in their lives.

Ted and Shannon be damned. They, don’t own them and never will. And, so he kisses her so fast that she had taken a step back from where she was standing because his body almost knocked her over.

They, kiss and even start taking off clothes when her phone rings. They, stop and pause what they’re doing and sees that it’s Ted who’s calling her. She ignores it and they continue making out on the couch. They, get to taking off clothes again and then he asks her if she wants to go to his bedroom. She does and they continue to take off the rest of their clothes.

That night, doesn’t change their relationship but it does change the way they saw each other. It, wasn’t until a year and a half later that they kiss again, but this time both realized their feelings, and it does change their relationship.

—-

The fourth thing Robin likes about Barney is that he loves his family. His mother, he visits and calls her all the time and she finds it really sweet. And his brother, they get along like any other two siblings. He’s a mommas boy she had no idea that he loves his mother that much. But, he does. When, she finally does meet Loretta she instantly sees herself in her, Robin is a younger version of Loretta, both can see themselves in each other.

Barney, was making up a fake family because his mother was sick and almost didn’t make it to see her son have a family. But, the fake family had gone on longer, past when Loretta had recovered from the illness she had. Then, on the day Robin meets her, Loretta finds out about said fake family. Robin, is a little shocked that Barney did this but she understands that Barney wanted to give his mother one last thing to hope for before she died. It’s understandable that he did this and Robin thinks it’s sweet.

It is a few months later when Barney invites Robin to his mother’s house for lunch. They enjoy a good meal and friendly conversation but then Loretta had pulled Robin aside to ask her something.

“Do you love my son?” Loretta asks Robin when Barney and Robin were secretly seeing each other.

“I don’t know, it’s a little complicated. I do like him, I like him a lot. I’m just not good with feelings and emotions. But, we have had a fun time so far in the last two months. I am kind of falling for him.” She confesses, because she is. She’s starting to fall in love and it’s coming as a shock to her.

She, has had feelings before they decided to be together two months ago. When, they slept together last year and when they slept together after finding out about Shannon and Barney’s past. But, she doesn’t quite know how to deal with it or tell Barney. Apparently, these feelings have been there since they met but it wasn’t until two months ago that she finally let those feelings out. She just didn’t think about the L word until now.

“Well, I was like that too when I was younger. I slept around a lot, I was a cool free loving hippie I guess Barney had picked that up when he was a kid because he was a hippie when he was with Shannon. She really broke him, he was unfixable after that relationship ended. But, when he met you, I started to see a whole new side to him. You brought out that fun, caring, sweet, understanding side of him that he had hidden away because of how devastated he was after what Shannon did. But, I see the way he looks and acts around you and how you look at him. If you don’t feel something more than you shouldn’t be with him. But if you do then you should tell him. He loves you, dear. I can see it, so if you love him tell him.” Robin, thinks about what Loretta tells her and a few weeks later Robin finally tells Barney that she loves him.

“I love you.” It was so simple, so easy to say those three words. She had trouble saying in the past and even to him but it seems so simple and easy now that she let out what she’s been feeling for the last few months.

“I love you too.” He says smiling brightly so happy that she said it first and he didn’t have to feel awkward or bad about saying it first to her.

“Good, because I’m really happy with you and I was hoping that we could tell your mother about us being official.” This was sudden, he had no idea she was close with his mother, enough to be open about their relationship.

“My mother? Why do you want to tell her?” This is kind of weird for him, this moment shouldn’t be about his mother. It’s supposed to be about them and what they are feeling.

“Because, last month when we were at lunch at her house. She pulled me aside and asked me if I loved you. I didn’t know then what to say or feel about that question. But, then I thought about it and realized that I do love you. I am in love with you, and now I know you love me too. At the time I was iffy, not sure if you felt the same so I was scared that you wouldn’t feel the same. I thought about it in the last few weeks and realized I do love you.” Interesting, his mother had seemed to notice that Robin loved him before he did. That’s not something he was expecting from her.

“Okay, we can tell my mom. I will give her a call and we’ll talk to her. But, tomorrow. Tonight, I want you all to myself.” And then he kisses her. So happy that he finally let out his feelings and what he’s been wanting to say for weeks.

They, call Loretta and tell her that they are together, happy and yes in love and they wanted her to know. Loretta is the first person to find out about their relationship and the first person to know that they’re in love.

—-

And, the one thing Robin doesn’t like about Barney is the fact that when they broke up he didn’t seem to care that she was heartbroken over their breakup. Okay, nobody knew but still he didn’t notice that she was devastated about what happened between before and after they broke up and how they aren’t even friends anymore. They, told each other that they would go back to being friends again but she’s kidding herself to think they would go right back to how things were before they were together. It seemed so much easier without feelings involved but now she thinks it was too soon to tell if they would be friendly again.

“Well, thank you. You just showed me that I can move on now. You didn’t care about me or our relationship to care enough about what I was feeling.” She’s crying, hysterical over these feelings she’s felt for the last few months.

She, loved him. She really did but somewhere between saying I love you and after defining the relationship they lost themselves as well as their relationship. It’s killing her to feel so deeply over this months later, but she can’t fight it or keep feeling this way so she says she can move on but she still can’t.

“I was going through something too. You weren’t the only one devastated by our breakup. I was in love with you for a whole year before you even expressed any feelings for me. I was just as upset about us breaking up that’s why I took the playbook out and was sleeping around more. I was miserable, devastated because I had loved you more than anything. But, somewhere before that breakup I wasn’t happy I was turning into a guy you wanted me to be. I lost a little of myself to make you happy because that’s what I thought I had to do to be with you. I do care but it was hard for me to see you every day after the breakup and not have a breakdown after. I wasn’t just sleeping around, I was drinking too. I was a mess, because I love you so much. But, maybe it was a good thing that we broke up at that time we couldn’t go on being unhappy. We tried but... it wasn’t working.” She tries to calm her emotions down to look at him when he was talking to her.

She, didn’t know that he felt that way. She’s been too caught up in her own feelings that she didn’t see what he was going through. He wasn’t happy either, before and after the breakup. Maybe, she’s wrong to think he never cared.

“I’m sorry, for everything. I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t care I just, these months have been hell. Losing you was probably the most painful thing I’ve ever felt.” It was more painful than what happened with Shannon because he truly loves Robin and always did.

“I’m sorry too, I’ve been blaming you for what happened with us but it was both of us and I didn’t realize that till now.” She brushes her face with tears on it and looks at him with more clearer vision.

“We both messed up but it wasn’t like we didn’t try or wasn’t in love. We just didn’t work out, now we can try to move on.” And, they both try to but after three years they couldn’t fight their feelings anymore, they were much stronger than ever.

They, get back together when he proposes and it truly helped ease both their minds which made them more happier. They got to be themselves again, that is something that they didn’t realize when they broke up three years ago. They stopped being themselves and started to be what others wanted them to be. They lost who they were but now they got themselves back so they can be themselves without any hang ups or people telling them what to do or watching their every move.

Love shouldn’t be that hard and it took those three years to figure that out. They, were happier knowing what worked and what didn’t work for them and they didn’t care what others thought of them they just focused on them and their relationship it helped them grow and learn even more after they got engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love BR's friendship in season 1 so I wanted to do a little more with their friendship in the earlier seasons I think their friendship is awesome and should be mentioned in more stories.


	39. Stormtrooper Fantasy Becomes Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney convinces Robin to wear the Stormtrooper outfit for May The 4th Be With You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this on my mind earlier today and thought it would be nice to write a story about. Since, yesterday was May 4th this story's theme is based on that. May The 4th Be With you. This is also a canon story a lot of it comes from the show it's a head canon that Barney and Robin do this at some point again in the future so this is in the year 2015 they are really happy together in this that's what these stories are mostly about their happiness together.
> 
> This has a lot of explicit sex in it so just another warning that this does contain a lot of sex towards the end of the story. Enjoy!

“Come, on Robin it will be fun. Sexy, hot even.” Barney says following her into the bedroom.

Barney, had just asked her if she wanted to try out having Stormtrooper sex with him. They, had done it the summer they were dating but never actually got to finish since they were interrupted and she was mad at him for the comment he made about women and still being single sleeping around in three years. He, has wondered why she was so mad, it was just a comment to maintain what their friends thought of them since they were supposed to look single. They were secretly together and didn’t want anyone to know they were seeing each other so Barney had to pretend to still act like himself, his single self while around their friends. Both of them acted as normal as can be to make their friends believe them to be when they’re single and not in relationships.

So, she was mad about that comment and didn’t talk to him for 24 hours after that day. It was the longest day of his life and their relationship, they went without sex for that long and once she had forgiven him for the little slip up she had gone to his place before he came home from work and wore a trench coat and nothing else underneath it. She wanted to make up for being so mad at him. She didn’t know why she was so mad but she was. When, she went home the next day she ignored him, she didn’t respond to his calls or texts. She thought about why she was so mad and realized that yes, sure they need to pretend to be their normal selfs so that their friends don’t find out that they’re together. But, she realized that she was mad because she was jealous. Jealous of any and every girl no matter who they are, she is jealous. She was so happy the last few weeks since deciding to see each other and felt that they were having a good time together she didn’t want to mess that up. And, also she doesn’t want him seeing or even thinking about another woman so she got mad and jealous so she wanted to make it up to him.

Once, she did they decided to stop just sleeping together and they talked about what they really want from this relationship. They decided to date, have a real dating relationship and not just sleep together. They were really happy for the next two months before their friends found out they were together. Things were good between them, great even during that summer so she was jealous which is why when he asked her again to do this with him, she says no.

“No.” She says entering their bedroom.

“It will be fun, we have started to do that when we were dating that summer but didn’t get to finish. You looked so cute and hot in that outfit. I was half hard the whole time when the guys were here watching the trilogy. Please, come on it will be nice to share this with you.” She continues to be quiet and then says no again.

“No, Barney I’m not having Stormtrooper sex with you. Not happening bro.” Even if they are married she still calls him bro sometimes but he doesn’t mind, it feels like they were back in their 20s and 30s broing out and becoming best friends.

She had been doing some laundry when he asked her this so as he was talking she folds fresh and clean clothes finding it to be a nice task to distract from what he just asked her. She doesn’t know why it bothers her that he did this with Quinn. But, it does and that’s why she doesn’t want to do this.

“It’s May 4th, it’s a celebration why don’t you want to try it again?” He asks sitting on the bed helping her out folding socks.

“Because, I don’t okay. Now, drop it I don’t want to do it why are you always asking when you know that I will always say no.” Barney sits quietly trying to figure out why she doesn’t want to do this because they did it that summer and had fun with it at the time but they didn’t get to finish. This would be a great day to finish what they started. But, she’s denying him this fun activity and he’s curious to know why that is.

“Why are you against doing this?” He asks looking up at her. She had been folding his underwear to put into his underwear draw she freezes after opening the draw when he asked her this.

“You weren’t against this when we did it before so why are you not willing to do this now?” He asks getting up from the bed.

“Because, the last time you did it was with Quinn.” Uh, he knew it her denial about this is because she knows that he did this with Quinn when they were together and he bragged about it after he did. She had been sitting with the gang in the booth when he told everyone that he finally did have sex with someone while wearing the Stormtrooper suit.

“Uh, well, well. Why aren’t you a jealous little minx. You are jealous because I had Stormtrooper sex with Quinn?” She drops the underwear she was holding into the draw then turns around.

“Yes, okay. I don’t want to do this because the last time you did it you did it with her,” she extended her finger and pointed at nothing to make her point. “That was supposed to be something we did but you did it with her and it made me jealous and a little mad that you wanted to do something with her when I thought you only wanted to do that with me.” She’s getting a little choked up while talking, she hates feeling this way but she still does.

She was so jealous of Quinn at the time because she was still in love with him. So when he told her about having Stormtrooper sex with Quinn it made her livid. She went home that night and cried, sobbed into her pillow. She never told anyone this or the fact that she was jealous and hated Quinn with every fiber of her being. Barney, didn’t even know just how deeply jealous she was.

“Aw, Robin. I didn’t know you were feeling that way. Have you been jealous about Quinn this whole time?” She nods and wipes her hand over her face and eyes.

“Yes, okay now you know my deepest pain. I hid my feelings about Quinn and your relationship with her all this time. But, I was so in love with you that when you told our friends I had gone home that night and cried. I wasn’t just jealous I had realized that I had missed my chance. My chance with you. That November before when we slept together I had realized my mistake by staying with Kevin and turning you down. So, I was sad, depressed, upset and yeah jealous of what you had with her.” He had been looking at her so lovingly it truly makes his heart happy to know that she had been that deeply in love with him.

He pulled her into him and hugged her for a couple of minutes just petting her hair and smiling. Because, he loves this woman more than anything and now he knows just how much she loved him too, at a time when he thought he had to move on from her, he lost his chance with her so that’s the only reason why he was with Quinn to begin with.

“Aw, baby you know you didn’t have to be jealous right? Quinn meant nothing to me, she was a distraction from what happened between us that November. I was in pain, I was mad and unhappy, miserable because you turned me down with just a shake of the head. I was depressed and heartbroken over you, that’s the only reason why Quinn happened. She was just another stepping stone back to realizing that you were and are and always will be the only woman for me. The only woman I’ve ever loved. So, you don’t have to be jealous or anything about Quinn we were not good for each other and both of us knew that.” He has always loved her and nobody else Quinn was his miserable and broken phase, Robin is his happiness and his heart. Nobody can replace her and he hoped she knew that by now but she didn’t but hopefully now she knows how he felt and feels about her.

“Then, why did you propose to her?” Good question he still doesn’t know the answer to that but he’s going to give her the one he has given everyone else.

“I was miserable, I felt alone and lonely. I lost my last chance and hope of being with you so when I met Quinn she was a way for me to forget. I proposed because I thought I had to move on from thinking that you would want to be with me. I thought I had to move forward with my life and the only way to do that was to propose. I wanted to not be lonely anymore but being with Quinn made me feel even more lonely. So, you really have no reasons to be jealous or to hate Quinn because you had my heart,” he lifts her left hand and smiles. “And my ring. This ring on your finger, well rings on your finger made me the happiest and no longer alone man on the face of this earth. You were always the one for me, you are my best friend, my soulmate, my true love. Quinn was neither of those things.” And now after minutes of being emotional over this conversation she smiles and brushes her hand over her face again to wipe the stray tears away.

“I love you so much.” She does, with everything she has. She loves this man and knows she owns his heart and his ring.

“Okay, I will have Stormtrooper sex with you. But, there’s still an issue I have with that suit.” He is so happy she wants to do this that he shouts and jumps in his place happy and giddy that she finally decided to do this with him. He didn’t hear this last thing she said.

“What, what’s the issue?” He asks, wondering a minute later that she has an objection about something.

“I don’t want to wear that suit knowing Quinn was the last person/woman who wore it.” What she doesn’t know is that this is a newer suit, not too new but it has never been worn. He had bought this new one after he and Quinn broke up but Robin didn’t know this fact.

“Again, you don’t have to be jealous or anything about her. But, that suit is actually a new one. The one Quinn wore was a replica suit which was the one you wore when we were together that summer. So, really she wore the one you wore so she got your sloppy seconds not the other way around. I had bought this new suit a month after Quinn and I broke up nobody has worn it and it is still shiny and new. It has never been touched.” She smiles and thinks until now. She has the honor of wearing this new suit and she’s actually more willing to do this now than she was a little while ago.

And, that’s how they end up having epic Stormtrooper sex. That night Barney prepared for the evening by setting up what he has planned. So instead of them doing this in the living room like they had done that summer. He sets up a throw rug in their bedroom, puts some candles out all around the room to set the mood, sprays the room with her favorite perfume he had bought it for her, for her birthday last year. He sets up the bed and floor with rose pedals including the throw rug. Then, he sets some music Star Wars themed of course. And, finally he takes the Stormtrooper helmet that was on the mannequin in the living room and puts it under the sword table.

He had wanted for her not to wear that helmet because he wants to see, touch and kiss her face while they have sex. With, Quinn he had to have her wear the helmet due to not wanting to see her face, he had fantasized that Quinn was Robin at the time but not now. He is with Robin and doesn’t have to pretend or fantasize when he has the real thing. He married Robin, she’s the love of his life and that’s what he will show her tonight.

As, Robin puts on the suit in the bathroom. Not their bedroom one but the bathroom in the hallway leading to their bedroom. Barney had asked her to not wear anything underneath it, he wants her completely naked from head to toe. When, she steps out of the bathroom she notices the bedroom door is closed.

“Barney, why is the door closed and locked?” She asks, he doesn’t answer back but instead he opens the door with a smile.

He sees his wonderful, beautiful wife standing in front of him wearing the Stormtrooper outfit and he’s in awe. Staring at her, she’s stunning in that outfit he completely forgets about Quinn and just looks at Robin with a tear in his eye.

“Wow, you look perfect.” She smiles seeing the look on his face makes this a lot more relaxed for her with what he wants to do with her with the suit on.

“So, how are we going to do this?” She asks and he extends a hand for her to take to bring her into their room.

They enter and she sees the room dimly lit and all the romantically set things around, there are rose pedals and candles all around.

“Just, stand in the middle of the rug.” He tells her guiding her to the center of it.

“Okay, so first we are taking things slowly. I will do things to you as I am removing the strategic places on the suit. But, I’m going to take my time. Later on we’ll move to the bed but for now we are starting here.” He wants her to be relaxed and at ease without making her feel uncomfortable while she stands here in the suit for a while.

He, has a plan and she just has to allow him to do what he wants to. She can participate later once they move to the bed. But, she is going to stand and be laying on the rug/floor for sometime he is just warning her that he is going to do all the work right now and she just has to take what he will do both with the suit on and off.

“So, just trust me.” She does, she has never been scared to have sex with him nothing he does hurts her or makes her uncomfortable. So, she is going to let him do what he wants she trusts him.

He, first moves into her because they had been standing two inches apart as he told her what he has planned. He takes his hands putting them on both her cheeks then moves his face towards hers and kisses her softly on the mouth. “Don’t do anything, just stand there don’t move your arms to put them around me. Just let me kiss you and do what I want to.” He tells her this right before he kisses her.

She relaxes into the kiss and it was nice. He only kisses her lightly first then moves from her lips down her throat to her neck. Kissing in every spot until he gets to her collarbone where he kisses then sucks on her neck. She closes her eyes letting him kiss and do the things she loves to her neck. This is nice, not at all what she expected when he suggested he wanted to do this again. Last time it was raw, hot, and passionate sex it was more wanting and needy, they never got to do more at the time so it's nice they’re doing this now. But, now it’s more sweeter, more loving and also needy but in a different way. She likes this, she starts to moan with her eyes closed as he sucks on her neck and it’s so heavenly that she didn’t even realize he had moved down to her chest.

He kisses her chest over the armor covering her body. He, moves down her body until he gets to her crotch. There are removable pieces in this suit. Two on her breasts, one on the crotch and two more on her butt. He had remade the suit for this activity alone, he just didn’t think he would do this again or that it would be Robin he’s doing this with. He, removes the crotch piece which exposes her pussy. He did tell her she needs to be fully naked and she is.

He, slowly moves down kissing her on the outside of her pussy.

“Spread your legs a little bit.” Her legs had been pressed together as she stood there. She has had her eyes closed when he spoke again.

She, spreads her legs a little more as he first puts two fingers inside her. She had been getting wet while he had been kissing her neck. She wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing after he moved down to her chest and moved down her stomach. She gasps a little as he sticks his fingers inside her and this it's even more wonderful than what she had thought he would do when he suggested on doing this.

She starts to make noises as his fingers work over her clit. She doesn’t really move at all but she doesn’t mind what he’s doing is simply the best feeling she’s ever had. And she’s had plenty of these feelings when they have sex but now this is a whole new feeling.

“Uh, yessss.” She says as he had started to eat her out. He had removed his fingers after she came and now he’s licking and eating her out it’s another feeling to be wearing this suit and not moving but it’s another thing to know he can still make her cum and have orgasms from this alone.

She closes her eyes again and just lets this wash over her body. He is loving on her body, she had thought he wanted hot fast and needy sex but this is not what she expected and it’s making her cum again.

He, licks her clean then pulls his head out of her and stands up in front of her. He pulls her into him and kisses her again. She tastes herself on his lips and it makes her have another orgasm without him doing much. But then he sticks his hand inside her pussy again and she throws her head back from the kiss but he gently pulls her head back to kiss her again.

He is fingering her clit and kissing her passionately on the lips. She starts to lick his lips to taste more of her come. Another orgasm bursts through her body after minutes of him passionately kissing and fingering her.

He, pulls his hand out of her then takes off the right cup, that is covering her right breast. He, moves down after cupping her breast gently. Using his fingers he twists, massage and pull on her nipple but doesn’t try to hurt her which she likes because she knows he won’t hurt her. This is not rough passionate sex this is slow love making just with some oral sex, he’s only been fingering her clit and eating her out but now he’s working over her nipple and once again it’s heavenly because he’s doing that thing with his tongues where he licks and sucks on it flicking it with his tongue. He starts to finger her clit again while sucking and licking her nipple. She’s had four orgasms in the last twenty minutes she’s never came this fast or had multiple orgasms in a number of minutes not even with Barney. But, what he’s doing is different this is a new experience for both of them but mostly her because she’s not participating yet, she’s just enjoying the wonderful things he’s been doing so far.

He licks and sucks and even flicks her nipple then moves to her left breast and removes the cup covering it. He does the same that he did to her right breast and fingers her with his other hand. Another, orgasm rips through her and she had to bite on her lip and curse out loud a few times as he continued to do the things he’s been doing.

“Oh, god. Oh goddddd. Yessss.” This is the exact reaction he was going for but he had no idea she would react in such a big way. He has never heard her curse this much when they have sex it’s definitely something new and interesting to explore.

“Barney, I really can’t take much more of this standing my legs are feeling a little numb.” She says a few minutes later while he was still sucking and licking her nipple.

He had switched between both nipples which is why she reacted to him when she cursed the second time.

He, listens to her and asks her to lie down on the rug, she does. She lays there with her legs spread as he removes some more of her body armor. He, removes the two knee cut outs, and the elbow cut outs. Barney, is still going to do oral on her but he knows she’s hurting in her legs from standing so long so he moves on to the next part of this. Finally, he removes the top part of the suit so now Robin is exposed from her waist up. She still has the legs of the armor on.

Barney, lays down beside her then lays on top of her after he had taken off his pants and shirt. He is still doing oral he is not participating on his end yet with his penis, he is only doing more oral which is what she wants. She was moving a little on the floor but once he moved on top of her she was grateful to have his body on herself which is something she had missed when she was standing up and he was doing the oral on her covered body.

“I had no idea you would react to me this way. Are you sure you want little Barney to make an appearance?” She wants to laugh or maybe smack him but she doesn’t do either he kisses her then. Raising her leg up to enter his fingers inside her again.

He, licks and sucks on her nipples again. So, he is doing the same things he did when she was standing this is just continuing to do more of that and it’s much better for her legs to be lying down instead of standing.

“Can you kiss me. I need your lips and mouth on mine not on my nipples.” She does like this but she misses being more intimate on her end because she has not done anything but stand and then lay here as he works over her body.

He, does right away kissing her passionately he enters his tongue inside her mouth while still fingering. She comes again and has the orgasm number 6 it came so suddenly once he kissed her. She had been wanting to kiss him she misses that part of having sex with him. She simply loves kissing him because he’s a fabulous kisser.

They, kiss for sometime and then he takes off the other half of the armor. He spreads her legs more wider as he stands up to remove his boxers. She is craving other things so it’s time to move on to the next part of this. He takes off his shirt and stands over her.

“Do, you want little Barney in your pussy or do you want little Barney in your mouth?” She whimpers and withers around on the floor beneath her husband’s penis not knowing what she wants but a second later she knows what she wants.

“I miss him inside me. Please, let him know how much little Robin needs him.” Barney goes on top of her at that moment and quickly enters her very wet pussy. She had been spilling out fluids all over the throw rug. This is exactly why he put this down instead of making a mess on the actual carpet which is really a hard stain to get off. She makes a mess on the throw rug.

He, slowly rocks inside her letting her relax again without making her too worked up which he had done already. She has had seven orgasms and come’d five times. She needs to calm a little so he’s glad she wanted him to stop the oral and just have actual sex with her. Her need is for him to be inside her and that’s what he’s doing.

He, had thought that the oral would all be done while she was standing but he knew that she would want to be on the floor at some point. He wanted to be on the bed for this, not on the floor but he will do this now so when she is able to participate more they will on the bed.

He, moves a little more inside her while they kiss and this is good. She is slowly calming from all the orgasms that ripped through her several time within the last hour and a half.

“This, is good. I missed getting to kiss you when you were doing all that oral. But, it wasn’t anything I thought would happen when you suggested on doing this.” She says, they are still on the floor and he’s inside her but going slowly with his pace. It was a good time to talk.

“I kissed you earlier because I knew you would want to be kissed but also I wanted you to relax and don’t get too worked up. But, that obviously didn’t happen since you came several times and had orgasms more than you have, maybe ever. What I did was to make you know that this... it’s all yours. All ours. Stormtrooper sex is only going to involve Robin Scherbatsky Stinson and no other woman will ever have this again. This is ours and I just wanted to put your mind at ease about that.” That’s really sweet of him to say.

He had done all the things he did with her to make this be all about easing her mind of the fact that Quinn had done this with him too. He only did that with her because he was not happy at all in that relationship and the only thing they had in common was sex. He didn’t even want to kiss her or show her face when he did this with Quinn so now Robin knows that this is the only memory she will remember that is between them.

“Come on, let’s move to the bed.” He says after pulling out of her and standing up.

He helps her up and they move over to the bed.

“Can I now do more with participation? Because I feel left out of this.” He laughs and shakes his head shocked that she still wants more.

This woman is unbelievable, he definitely made the right decision to propose to her and marry her because she is the only woman he’s ever loved and wanted to do this with.

“Can, I blow you first though? I wanted to do that earlier.” Unbelievable, this woman is perfect and he gets to live the rest of his life with her by his side. He’s one lucky son of a bitch.

“Robin Stinson, I love you so damn much.” That was the last thing either of them said.

That night, Robin does blow him first and he comes twice which helps him with his own orgasms. She then licks and sucks on his nipples like he did to her earlier. Whatever she did with her tongue had him react like she did earlier. She licks his chiseled chest licking all around them then moves up to kiss his neck. She is doing exactly the same things he had done to her and it’s working on him as well. They eventually switch positions again and now he’s over her and inside her. They, simply make love for another hour with rose pedals still all around them on the bed. Some did fall off but some are still there.

Both, now realize that what they have with each other is loads better than anyone or anything else. She loves him and now he knows just how much. They both love each other and both now have put the past behind them.


	40. A Mother's Day Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin celebrate Mother’s Day with their kids. Based on my fic Thanksgiving Surprises. 2019-2020!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on my story Thanksgiving Suprises, also known as Thanksgiving Tradition. If you hadn't read that story yet it's under a different title and username and the other chapters are under this username.
> 
> Barney and Robin are married, the year of that story is 2016 the doomsday year. But in that story and this one it tells you the story of Barney and Robin's journey to becoming parents. They eventually have three kids in that story so this one is a follow up on their lives as parents. On, Mother's Day, there are two years in this story so two different Mother's Days 2019 and 2020. FYI, don't mind Barney's attitude at the end of the story he's just stressed and tired but he loves being a parent.

The, Stinson’s have celebrated every holiday that’s out there including all the Canadian holidays. So, on Mother’s Day 2019 they celebrated it again. Barney and Robin have twin 4 year olds, a boy and a girl through a surrogate because Robin couldn’t get pregnant or have a pregnancy go long term. So, in 2015 they decided to look into ways for them to have a baby. They thought at first that the surrogate who helped carry their child would be only carrying one child. But, when they went for a check up to see how the baby is doing, they got the shock of their lives. The surrogate was carrying twins, a boy and a girl. Both, Barney and Robin were shocked by this news but happy and even more excited that they were having two babies and not one.

Their, twins are now almost five years old. They, have a birthday coming up this month but first they are celebrating Mother’s Day a family tradition that started on that very first Mother’s Day after the twins were born. They were born after Mother’s Day 2016 so they had to celebrate their first Mother’s Day in 2017.

They can’t believe they have twin babies. Neither of them thought they would ever be here, it had been a long road to each other and even longer deciding to have kids. When, they decided to have a baby, they were going through a little rough patch in their relationship. Robin had been working a lot and Barney had been a little depressed and felt alone whenever she went on assignments. So, one day in 2015 while visiting Robin on this assignment Barney had been playing with some kids near the village they were staying in, in Argentina. They had only been there a few days, four days. Robin had been working since she’s been there, Barney was bored so he went outside and saw some kids playing soccer. Kicking a ball around, he decided to join them. He had a great time playing with the kids that day. And, then there was a baby across the hall from their room in the hotel they were staying in. He, had been playing and having fun with her since two days ago, he would always make her laugh. Anytime he looked at that baby he would fall in love with her. The baby was a girl, so when he and Robin had gotten into a fight she had wanted to ask him if he wanted out of their marriage, but he didn’t. He would never leave her, that would make him even more depressed and lonely, plus he loves her and doesn’t want to be without her. So, he turned her down and said ‘hell no’ to wanting out of their marriage. But, there was also something else that was making him unhappy and that was the fact that Robin didn’t want kids. He knew she couldn’t have them but he thought that maybe she would change her mind. When, Robin told him she did want kids too, he was shocked but then they had discussed it more when she went home the following week. They, had gone to see several doctors to see if she could get pregnant but each one said the same thing. That she can get pregnant but wouldn’t be able to carry the baby to full term. They were so devastated by this that it did put more tension in their relationship. After, that though they had decided to look into surrogacy and found a great woman to carry their child. Sarah, was someone who had needed money for college she had wanted to be a doctor. So, she thought if she got to help the couple with what they want, that they would help her finish school.

The surrogate was inseminated that September and gave birth on May 20th 2016. Barney and Robin were overwhelmed with being parents to twins but they were very happy to be parents. They had waited to have a baby and when the time was right they did. But, the day the twins were born Robin also found out that she was pregnant. The pregnancy had been hard especially the last couple of months in the pregnancy, due to the problems carrying the baby. She went on bed rest and had to step down from her job but she went full term and had another baby girl. That baby is now three. A year younger than the twins.

So, they have three kids and all are growing up so fast. That first Mother’s Day they got to spend it with all three of their children. And, ever since it’s become a tradition to spend the day together.

2019

“Good morning mommy.” One of the twins say jumping on the bed and waking Robin up. Danielle, their daughter. Their first born, she was three minutes early than her brother Jacob.

Barney and Robin had a tough time coming up with names for the twins but both had loved these two names, however their son was going to be named Daniel at first but they decided that they wanted to name their daughter Danielle they didn’t want the twins having the same name so the name Jacob had been on their lists of baby names. They made the right choice in choosing names for their children.

“Hi.” She says sleepily trying to get up to sit up on the bed but with now Jacob jumping on the bed it’s difficult to get up without feeling a little nauseous.

“HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOMMY.” They shout and jump on the bed but then Barney comes in the room.

“Kids, stop jumping on the bed you can do that later mommy’s trying to wake up.” He says going over to his wife with a tray his hands.

“Good morning beautiful.” He says putting the tray down on the nightstand then giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Morning. Thanks for telling them to stop jumping they were making me nauseous.” She says resting her head on the headboard.

“You not feeling well?” He asks sitting on the bed.

“Just a little lightheaded but nothing a good cup of coffee wouldn’t fix.” Barney hands her the fresh cup of coffee in her Canadian maple leaf mug. She’s never stopped using that once since they got engaged.

“Thanks. That did help.” She says after taking a sip.

“So, I made plans for today. We were going to have brunch later with the gang but I wanted to have a nice quiet day with you and the kids. So, we are going to stay in today. We’ll watch movies and order something in, so that way you don’t have to do any cooking.” Well, that made her day much more easier.

“Sounds good. But, can I have my food now.” She says feeling a little hungry.

He, places the tray on her lap. He had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and toast for her. The pancakes are in shapes of faces of a family. Two parents and three kids. He does this every year since they started this tradition. Sometimes she does want to go out for breakfast on Mother’s Day but today she doesn’t because she’s not feeling that great.

“Okay, kids go get mommy’s presents.” Barney tells the twins after leaving Robin to eat on the bed for a bit.

He, goes to their other daughters room to get her to go to Robin since she hadn’t seen Isabella since yesterday. The, little girl had been sleeping when Barney came in the room. He decided to let her sleep, so instead he goes back to meet with the twins to see if they got their gifts for Robin yet.

“Oh, good you got the presents. Come, on let’s go give them to mommy.” He leads and goes into the bedroom where Robin has been finishing up her meal.

The kids follow behind and then start to make noise again.

“Mommy we have presents for you.” Their son said handing his gift with a card to his mother.

“Oh, thank you sweetie.” She takes the presents and then Danielle gives her mother her presents.

Both, kids had made hand made cards and Barney helped them pick one gift to give their mother, it’s what they do every year, they pick one gift. Jacob chose to give his mother a bracelet, and Danielle gave her mother a new mug.

“Aw, thank you Danielle. I love them all.” Robin says smiling and thanking her kids for the lovely presents.

“Isabella wanted to give you something too but she’s still sleeping.” Barney tells her, Isabella also has a present but she’s not awake to give it to Robin at the moment so Barney gives Robin the gifts he got her.

He, had gotten her three things. Flowers (which he gives her every Mother’s Day), a card and a set of matching earrings and a necklace.

For, their first Mother’s Day Barney had gotten her a charm bracelet with all of their birth stones on it and their names engraved inside the bracelet. It was a really nice sweet gift. Two years ago he got her some clothes. Then last year he got her a motorcycle. Which was something she always wanted.

The jewelry however wasn’t the only gift he got her this year.

“You bought the Brownstone?” They had been living here for seven years now. They hadn’t left The Fortress. Unit now... they had talked about it but didn’t think that they would go through with finding a new place but Barney had found a nice Brownstone house, he told her about it and thought it would be a good time to buy it since it’s time to move out. This apartment is getting too cramped. With three kids they need more space and this new place has a backyard and four bedrooms it’s perfect for them. The kids can have their own rooms since the twins share a room.

They had to create another space before Isabella was born because the nursery was still taken over by the twins. That is now their room. So, they had to make another room for Isabella and it has worked but now they need to get a bigger place to live since the kids are growing up and need their own spaces.

“I bought the house. We move next month, it’s official we are moving.” She immediately jumps to hug him while she was still sitting on the bed.

“Oh, my god. That place is really nice, I didn’t think you wanted to move.” She knows he’s had trouble getting rid of this apartment its been his home for a long time. They had argued about this a lot in the past few years, he just didn’t want to part with this apartment so for the last year she wanted to move, he still didn’t but now they are going to move to this new home.

“I thought about it and realized that this place is too crowded. I do love this apartment but you and the kids are what I love most. So, I talked to Christine and she said the Brownstone is still available I put a down payment on it and signed the lease. We are officially home owners, I just need some time to sell this apartment.” She hugs him and then pulls away.

“Thank you, you made this day even more perfect.” He smiles knowing that she would love that he bought this new place it was a hard decision but he had to make it for his family it was important.

“Hey, kids come back in here for a minute.” Barney yells, wanting their kids to come back to their room so he and Robin can tell them about their new house and the move they’re about to make.

They all run into the room, Isabella as well she had woken up because everyone was making a lot of noises.

“Sit, kids we have something to tell you.” All three kids jump up onto their parents bed and sit down.

“Your mother and I have been thinking about finding a new place to live. This place is getting too packed, so we decided to get a new place to live. We are moving there in a few weeks.” All three kids begin to shout at the same time saying things all together at once and jumping up with excitement.

“So, you are all getting your own rooms.” Barney tells his excited kids, they had been so happy about this news that it took a few minutes to calm down from the excitement.

And, once again they all shout and scream happy about moving to a new place but also getting their own rooms.

The, family moved three weeks later and Barney does sell the apartment. And, now they’re getting ready for another Mother’s Day with the same tradition they had for the last four years.

2020

This year though, Barney and Robin are going out for breakfast with the gang. They, go to a nice restaurant that serves mostly breakfast foods and meet with the gang since they hadn’t all been together in years. Everyone has been busy or didn’t make plans for everyone to get together on holidays like this one, they all spend it separately doing their owns things. Although, they all still talk to each other sometimes but with busy hectic lives the once close knit group of five friends became less of an importance in their lives, with Ted and Tracy planning a wedding and Barney and Robin working and taking care of their children. It wasn’t until now that they got to see each other.

“Hey, guys it’s been a while.” Robin says after coming late to the gathering on this holiday. “Sorry we’re late, the kids were not listening to us, it took a while to get them dressed.” And I continued feeling tired and sick from what was going on this morning. But, yeah the kids were antsy and were not listening to what I or Barney would tell them.

She and Barney had been late getting the kids ready to come here today. It’s usually like this all the time. Every day especially during the week since the kids go to school, the twins are in preschool and Isabella is in daycare so it’s usually hard to get the kids to school in the mornings. Today, however they were running around and not listening to them to get dressed, while Robin was getting Isabella ready Barney was trying to get the twins ready which was a problem because they seemed to not listen to anything they were saying. They, finally did get them to settle down and then Barney got them ready for this morning.

“It’s okay, we get it.” Lily says knowing all too well what it’s like to have busy lives and kids not listening.

Barney, comes in a minute later with all three kids in toe. He looked tired, kind of mad with the way he has one child under his arm, the other he’s carrying and the other running around to get to the table where his mother is.

“Oh, Barney it’s still so weird to see you with three kids.” Tracy says, remembering when she first met him, he was buying diapers and hitting on her.

“Yeah, Barney Stinson the guy who used to pick up women by speaking like a baby is a father. Who would have thought...” Ted says, he seems mad about something but Barney’s not in the mood to fight.

“Hey, guys nice to see you too.” He says rolling his eyes annoyed at what Ted said. But, he isn’t going to pay him any mind.

They can all make fun all they want to. Despite his mood today he’s still happy being a father it’s what he wanted and he’s happily married to the woman of his dreams he’s not going to let what his friends say get to him.

The, group all sit and have a nice breakfast together and it was nice because this morning, The Stinson’s had done their family tradition, minus the breakfast he makes for Robin every year. They still spent the time opening presents with Robin and that’s why they were late coming here today. The kids were all excited about giving their mother presents, they are like that every year.

Since, moving to their new home last year the Stinson family was much more happier. But, Robin had an unexpected surprise when this morning the morning of Mother’s Day she had woken up feeling a little weird. This morning Robin had been feeling weird, she’s been feeling unwell for the last two days, she’s been tired, lightheaded, dizzy, and threw up both yesterday and this morning. This is the real reason why they were running a little late this morning. She knows she’s pregnant, but isn’t sure.

“Are you sure you okay? Because you just threw up.” Barney asks after she had ran to the bathroom as they were just about to leave to meet the gang. Robin, has felt a little sick, she’s been feeling this way for the last two days but didn’t think it was anything. She thought she was just tired and worn out with taking care of her kids and working. But, it wasn’t she is sitting on the bathtub after throwing up.

“Nope, not at all.” She says wiping a hand over her sweaty forehead.

“Don’t tell me that you’re pregnant again?” That was a little rude of him to say but he still says it. She smacks him and says.

“Well, it looks like I might be.” She says standing up.

She’s been on the pill for the last three years, but had skipped a day by accident when she and Barney took that early anniversary vacation at the end of April she didn’t realize until now. She’s been feeling weird this whole week actually but didn’t think she was pregnant she doesn’t want another unexpected, unplanned pregnancy she went on the pill and used condoms since Isabella was born. She didn’t want another kid. Three was enough, she can barely keep up with them, they run circles around her every day. She’s been exhausted she didn’t think she was pregnant but felt sick especially when the kids woke her up this morning. She had felt this way last year but luckily it was just the flu.

“Then, we’ll make an appointment for tomorrow but we’re running late to meet the gang. We can’t deal with this right now.” He almost sounds a little resentful, mad even that she might be pregnant.

“Why are you so snappy about this? Are you not happy that I might be pregnant?” She asked, he had been rude and talking like he doesn’t want this to be true. The only reason they had the twins was because he wanted a baby. They ended up with two and then three when she unexpectedly got pregnant when they were on that vacation for their anniversary three years ago. This might be the same thing that happened when Isabella was conceived.

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now. Can we talk later or tomorrow?” Fine, they will talk later but this is serious. She might be pregnant then what? She doesn’t want to have a fight with him over this. If she’s pregnant then she’s pregnant and will be keeping this baby. She will never get rid of a child that is apart of Barney that will never happen.

“Fine, let’s go then.” And, that’s the real reason why Barney was looking mad before when they first arrived to this restaurant.

That, afternoon they talked about the possibility of another kid.

“I don’t want another kid. Three is more than enough. I’m already tired as it is, having four kids under the age of 5 is not what I want.” He says this all in a mad tone of voice. He really doesn’t want another kid, even if he is happy with three they already ware him out. He doesn’t think he can deal with another kid.

“I get that, I understand but if I am pregnant then there is nothing I can do about it. We will have another, no matter what I would never get rid of your child.” She’s crying, she had no idea he felt this way about their kids or about the possibility of having another. They have twins because he wanted kids, if she’s pregnant they have to deal with it and not in the way of an abortion.

“And, I’m not asking you to. I just don’t want another kid. With work and these three rugrats I can barely see straight anymore.” He is so exhausted that with every day he gets more and more miserable with where his life is.

“I get that, I feel the same as you do. But, if I am pregnant then so be it. We will have another, I won’t have it any other way.” This conversation is too emotional for her. She already feels like she is pregnant, this could be true. The more he gets angry the more this scares her.

“Let’s deal with making the appointment first.” And, so they do make an appointment the next morning. They see the doctor that afternoon.

They, were not happy for the rest of Mother’s Day and had slept apart the whole night. They usually sleep close together, usually they cuddle if the mood is right. But not last night, they were both mad and emotional that was not a good thing to be especially when they had been in a good place in their lives. They love being parents but the stress of parenthood and work has gotten to them.

They, go to the appointment and wait with baited breath to see if she’s pregnant. They, both have different opinions on this but whatever happens Barney told her he will support her, neither want to give up a child that’s their own or have an abortion so they wait and hope that this isn’t true.

“Mrs. Stinson, you are pregnant. Congratulations!” The doctor says, the couple stare at each other not really shocked about this but also not happy either.

“Well, I guess now we will have another baby.” Barney says, standing up from where he was sitting and storming out.

“Wow, I guess he isn’t too happy about this?” The doctor says to Robin which made her start crying.

“Not even a little bit.” Robin, was hoping that this wasn’t true but it is. She is pregnant, she’s supposed to feel happy about this but she isn’t.

“You are about a month along.” The doctor tells her she’s almost four weeks along in this pregnancy. Which means, she got pregnant the week they were in Bermuda, they had taken an early anniversary vacation at the end of April.

“I’m shocked, I have been on the pill for three years now, how can this be?” She should be happy and excited but she isn’t.

“Well, sometimes this happens. Pills and condoms are not always 100% secure.” Robin, can’t believe it. She couldn’t get pregnant just a few years ago and now she’s been pregnant two times within these three years.

“I want you to take precautions and take the vitamins I will prescribe for you. I would like to see you again in a month. To see how the baby is doing. But, congratulations I hope your husband is more happier with this news.” The doctor says sadly leaving Robin alone to get redressed.

Barney, had gone outside while Robin continued with her appointment he didn’t leave her alone, he just needed some air and time to think.

“There you are.” She says coming outside from the doors to the medical building.

“Yep, I’m here.” He tells her, he’s still using the same mad voice as he did before.

“So, what happened with the rest of the appointment?” He asks, wanting to know how the appointment went because he has settled down and thought about this in the last few minutes. He realized that he was in shock, he didn’t want another kid because he’s been stressed out since becoming a dad of three. But, he does feel bad about the way he took this news.

“I’m apparently four weeks along. I guess our mini vacation last month got me pregnant.” Huh, that’s surprising she forgot to take the pill at the time and they hadn’t used a condom because they had been in the heat of the moment. As always they never knew how to stop when things got going and apparently it didn’t and it resulted in another unexpected pregnancy.

“I’m sorry about the way I’ve been acting. I’ve just been really tired and stressed lately but now I realize I am happy being a father, it’s what I wanted so we’ll have another baby and then I’m going to get a vasectomy because I can’t have another one of these accidents again.” She would laugh at this statement but he just called Isabella an accident.

“Do you think Isabella is an accident?” She says with a mad tone.

“No, of course not. But she was conceived when we had that night that we had forgotten about what happened. I forgot to use a condom, we were too worked up to really pay attention to that fact. Plus, I didn’t think at the time you would get pregnant, because you couldn’t. But, no Isabella is not a mistake or anything, but this pregnancy is the exact thing that happened when she was conceived.” That’s true, they were drunk and all over each other that night. Isabella was conceived because neither seemed to care that they didn’t use a condom.

“True, but are you okay with this though?” She asks him wanting to know if he’s still mad about this.

“Yes, I’m fine. I love you and I love our kids, being a parent is very stressful I just didn’t want another kid at first. But, I am okay with this. I would never ask you to get rid of our kid, but let’s not have anymore.” And now she laughs relieved that he isn’t mad or resenting her for getting pregnant.

8 months later they welcome a baby boy into the world. Christopher Daniel Stinson, he is a healthy 7 pound 8 inches and the parents are really happy that they did have this baby. Neither, wanted to have kids at one point but now they have four, Barney does get that vasectomy because they both agree that there won’t be anymore kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Ted's attitude here, he's just jealous that Barney got the life he wanted this is also another little jab at Ted sorry. This was also supposed to be a shorter story but I added a little angst towards the end.


	41. A Bachelorette Party Redue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a bachelorette party she’s been wanting from her friends. Season 9!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based around the fact that Robin never got the bachelorette party she deserves, I was and am a little mad for the carelessness that she was not given a real party so I wrote this because I think she should have gotten a better party.
> 
> The story is centered around Robin and Lily's friendship but also has BR since these are stories about them. This shows just how little their friends think of them and it gives a little insight into Robin's mind. This also has a little insight into why Barney threw the rehearsal dinner for Robin cause I just loved how much he truly knows the real Robin.

“You didn’t give me a bachelorette party.” Robin and Lily are sitting in the lounge of the hotel when Robin brings up the fact that her best friend didn’t give her the bachelorette party she wanted and was hoping Lily would throw.

“It’s not my fault that you don’t have many girlfriends. The only one I could invite was Patrice and I know you hate her, so she was the only one I could invite plus you did invite her to the wedding and she is a bridesmaid because again, you don’t have a lot of female friends.” Robin takes this a little hard, how can Lily not give her the party she wanted and why is she talking down like this at her. She finds Lily’s attitude rude and cold.

“I only made Patrice a bridesmaid because she helped me get back together with Barney, plus he kind of promised her that he would invite her to the wedding but then she kept bugging me about wanting to be a bridesmaid. I had to finally give into her annoyance and make her a bridesmaid. But, I also don’t find it really nice of you to say I don’t have many female friends when you could have invited some of my co-workers and even my sister but you never did. You thought a couple of hats and beers at Maclaren’s would be what I wanted. I thought you were my friend, you could have asked me who I would want at my bachelorette party but you didn’t.” Robin, stands up mad at how very little Lily thinks of her and then walks away.

She leaves Lily stunned and sitting there wondering why Robin got so mad about this. Truth is, she didn’t know what to do for a bachelorette party she had to quickly put together something at last minute three weeks ago after Robin threw Barney his bachelor party. She had kind of forgotten to throw her the bachelorette party and that’s the real reason she didn’t give Robin a real party.

“Where’d Robin go?” Barney asks, he had just saw Robin walking away from Lily so fast he couldn’t even catch up with her. She looked really upset about something.

“She’s mad at me because I didn’t throw her the bachelorette party she was hoping to have. I called her out on something and it made her mad, so she stormed out. But, I was just being honest with her.” Lily, does regret the way she said what she did to Robin but she was right. Robin, doesn’t have female friends and it was hard to put together a bachelorette party with not many females who know and care about Robin. But, she does feel bad that she was rude to Robin.

“What did you say?” Barney had just thrown Robin a rehearsal dinner that was pretty epic if you ask him. A Canadian rehearsal dinner. Robin, was shocked that he did that for her, she was even crying at the beginning when she finally realized what was happening.

“I didn’t give her the bachelorette party she wanted and told her that she doesn’t have any female friends. I called her out on that fact and she got mad then stormed out.” She was just trying to be a good friend it just didn’t go down well with Robin.

“You shouldn’t have done that Lily. She’s a little sensitive about that. She knows she doesn’t have a lot of female friends and sure she’s had some friends in the past but not many close friends. But, she has you and you should know better than to press that issue and subject that is not something she particularly feels good about. But, you should have given her a party even if you couldn’t find many women to come you should have given her what she wanted. She told me three weeks ago that you had some small get together and it was only you two and Patrice. She even cried thinking that you didn’t care enough about her to throw her a real fun night out with her friends, even if you had to invite people she doesn’t talk to she would have been happy with that but you didn’t. Robin has always been your best friend, and she was hoping that her best female friend would give her an epic night out before she gets married.” Barney, feels awful about Robin this is a real difficult topic for Robin and he knows that she’s very sensitive about it.

Robin, never really did have more girls who are friends. A lot of women are a little intimidating by her because she isn’t very warm to other women. But, Robin was really upset about Lily not seeming to care enough to give her the night out that she was hoping to have.

Three weeks ago, Robin came home pretty early from the party Lily had put together at last minute looking a little upset and mad about this fact.

“Hey, how was the party?” Robin had just come home and put her purse on the coat hanger.

“Not what I was expecting.” She says sitting down on the couch upset over how little Lily thought of her.

“What happened? I thought you would come home drunk and happy about having one last epic night as a single woman. You had given me such an awesome bachelor party I would think you would get the same.” She looks really mad about something, this makes him wonder and get concerned for his fiancée.

“Well, that is not what I got. Lily, took me to Maclaren’s, we had some beers with party hats then Patrice showed up and I was a little mad about that. We didn’t do anything, it was just Lily, me and Patrice sitting in the bar doing nothing. I thought I was going to get an epic party not sit for two hours in a bar I always frequent. I don’t get it. Lily’s supposed to be my best friend and yet she didn’t even think that I would want a big party with my women friends.” She started to cry as she explained to Barney what had happened tonight. She didn’t say anything to Lily about this but it did upset her that she didn’t think to invite more people and have a big night. It is her last time she gets to enjoy herself before becoming a wife, she was hoping for more.

“Well, maybe she thought you didn’t want a big party? Or maybe she forgot to throw you the party you were expecting?” Barney feels bad, Robin deserves to have a big epic night out before they get married but she wasn’t given that he wishes he had time to give her a bachelorette party of her own like she did for him...

“I don’t know but it upsets me that she didn’t think more about the fact that I would want a real bachelorette party not some get together with just her and Patrice. This is my last chance to have a real epic night out with my friends, I won’t be doing that a lot after we get married...” this is when he stops her, she had gotten too emotional over this.

“Hey, you still have me to have an epic night or nights out with. We always have fun together just because we’re getting married doesn’t mean we won’t enjoy ourselves and have the fun we always have together.” He’s right. She fell in love with him because of how much fun they have together. Their friendship made her realize her feelings for him and she loves him for saying this but then she thinks about why Lily didn’t give her the party she wanted realizing that maybe she thought because she didn’t have many women friends that she couldn’t find anyone who would go to the party.

“You really are my best friend, we have had many great fun times together. But, I think Lily thinks that I don’t have many female friends I have never been good with other women, I think they’re intimidated by me, I don’t know but I don’t like that Lily thinks so little of me.” He feels so bad for her, this is when he decided to give her a party of his own. It’s not a bachelorette party but it will be a wedding rehearsal dinner. This will make her happy, there will be many women at their wedding so it will be a good time to throw this epic party for her.

That night, Barney holds Robin when they go to sleep but he had already thought of what kind of party he is going to give Robin. Yes, he tells Lily about this and she kept that secret so after that night he put together the rehearsal dinner he knows she would want.

“She was really upset three weeks ago because you didn’t think very much about what she would want or about her feelings. That is why I threw this rehearsal dinner for her. She was so upset she cried for a while, I had to reassure her that she will have that party you should have given her. The reason I told you about this is because I knew what you did or rather didn’t do. You didn’t give Robin the party she was wanting so I had to give that to her to make up for you not giving her the bachelorette party she wanted.” Lily, didn’t know that Barney had thrown this rehearsal dinner for Robin because Barney felt bad that she wasn’t given the party she really wanted. She knew about the rehearsal dinner but not the reason behind it, she found out a week and a half ago.

“I do feel bad about not giving her a real party. I don’t know how you did what you just did. How did you know what Robin really wanted for a rehearsal dinner?” Lily is trying to think of a way to make it up to Robin but doesn’t quite know what to do.

“Because, Robin is not boring. I know my fiancée, she might not be very open with things but I knew that giving her the rehearsal dinner she really wanted would make her happy. I knew what she liked and enjoyed and that is her home country. So, I came up with the things she likes like laser tag, played that up as something that would likely happen for a rehearsal dinner theme and threw in some hints. Yes, some things did get out of hand but I know what she likes and wants. That’s how I got her to say yes to my proposal and to not be mad at me for messing with the fact that she didn’t want a laser tag rehearsal dinner. She loves to get surprises but it has to be played right. She deserved to have a real bachelorette party like I had because she knew what I like and wanted and I know what she likes and wants.” Lily, just realized just how much Barney knows Robin, apparently a whole lot more better than her or anyone else.

Barney, knows the real Robin that’s why she was surprised and happy that Barney had given her a party she actually did want.

“She does deserve a better party. But, there’s no time to do that. You’re getting married in just a day. I can’t believe you’re getting married tomorrow. I’ve never seen you so happy and ready to get married. Both, of you are ready to get married. I never thought I would see the day that the two least likely people would be getting married. You both have grown up so much.” She’s proud of herself for seeing that her two best friends are getting married and she had a big part of that union.

“Just, give her a party after our honeymoon. She will be happy with anything you decide to do but give her something she actually enjoys.” Barney, gets up and goes to look for Robin after this.

Lily, sits and thinks about what she can do to give Robin a party she should have thrown her. Barney was right, Robin is not happy with Lily for how very little Lily thinks of Robin. Despite not having many female friends Lily decides to ask all the females at this wedding weekend if they want to come to a bachelorette party. They all agree to go to the party, the next night at Barney and Robin’s reception after the wedding she asks Robin’s sister and Barney’s sister along with her mother and his if they want to come to the bachelorette party she’s throwing in three weeks.

Lily and Marshall aren’t leaving to Italy for another two months so this is a good time to throw this party. Lily, finally knows what to do for a party. Robin is no longer a bachelorette she is a wife, so Lily decides to give her a post-wedding party with only the women Lily invited.

Before, leaving on their honeymoon Lily asks Barney if he can give her a key to their apartment. While away, Lily sneaks into the apartment the week that Barney and Robin were supposed to come home. So, that Thursday, Lily sets up the surprise party that she is throwing for Robin. She decorates the entire apartment, with the same colors Barney and Robin had for their wedding. Lilac and white, she puts up streamers, balloons, a big banner, flowers and signs on the inside of the front door. The banner says ‘Congratulations You’re Married’ and ‘This Is Your Wedding Party.’ The sign on the door says ‘Mrs. Stinson’ written in bold print. Both signs have a bold print and the banner has a smaller print as well with the words ‘This Is Your Wedding Party’, Lily knew that this will be a great way to celebrate Robin’s single life and newly married life in one. Lily only invites women to the party. Barney and Robin were to arrive on Saturday she had two days to set up the apartment and prepare for party.

Lily’s nervous about what Robin’s reaction will be but also excited because she will see this party and forgive her for not throwing her a bachelorette party.

“I had a wonderful time.” Lily hears Robin say outside the front door to her and Barney’s apartment.

It’s Saturday afternoon the time when the newlyweds were to arrive home. With, everyone in the apartment, the apartment is ready for this party to start. All the women in attendance are either related to Robin or they’re her friend. And yes Lily does invite Patrice, because despite Robin’s indifference towards her, Patrice was always a good friend and person, yes she has a big energetic personality but she’s still a good person. So, Lily and the other women wait quietly in the dark for Barney and Robin to open the door.

“Best two weeks ever.” Lily hears Barney say. Then the next thing everyone hears and a loud bump against the door.

Barney had pressed Robin up against the door, they had started to kiss and like always it got heated so he presses her against the door and that was the sound the party guests in the apartment hear. They make out for sometime up against the door not caring about anything other than the amount of happiness they both feel at the moment. As the guests wait, the newlyweds has gotten more intense with their make out session. It takes another five minutes for them to actually open the door.

When they do Robin gets the surprise of her life, and the shock of her life as well.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouts as soon as Barney had turned on the lights.

“What, what’s all this?” Robin says shocked and a little taken aback by her apartment having many people in it.

“Happy wedding party Robin, or should I say Mrs. Stinson.” Lily points to the sign on the door, Robin hadn’t seen the sign yet just the guests of the party, the decorations and all the food and drinks that were in the apartment. She didn’t see the inside of the door until Lily points to it.

“Lily, what’s all this about?” Robin asks not really getting why everyone is in her apartment and why there’s some party going on.

“I wanted to apologize, I was wrong about not giving you the bachelorette party you deserved so I had talked to Barney and he gave me the idea to give you the party I should have thrown for you.” Robin turns to her husband who had been standing behind her smiling. He knew about this party, and never told Robin which he promised not to do so that she can be surprised.

“You knew about this?” He nods and says.

“Yeah, for two weeks. Lily was really sorry about not giving you the bachelorette party you wanted so she wanted to do something to make it up to you. This is her wedding gift to you.” Robin’s shocked, she stands there staring at her wonderful husband and feels that continued love for him, she loves him so much.

She walks two feet over to Barney and kisses him passionately on the lips as everyone watches.

“Thank you, you are the best husband ever.” She’s so happy, she’s never felt this happy ever in her life but being married and having Barney as her husband made her even more happier.

“So, I’m just going to leave you girls to your party. This party is for women only.” Barney says a minute after Robin kisses him.

“Wait, why are you leaving?” Robin wants him to stay she wants him to be here.

“Because this is a bachelorette party, groom and husband not permitting. I promised Lily that I wouldn’t be here, but I will be back later.” She feels a little sad that he’s not going to be here. She hadn’t wanted to be apart from him since getting married, the honeymoon was the most amazing romantic time for them, she didn’t want them to be apart for more than an hour. But, she does understand why he won’t be here.

“Okay, I’ll miss you.” Giving him one last kiss before he leaves.

“Ditto, have fun ladies.” He didn’t even get to say hello to his mother but that’s fine he can talk to her tomorrow or later.

As, Barney leaves Robin turns her attention to Lily and the women who are at this party.

“Well, thanks for coming everyone it’s nice to see you all again.” After, this the party had begun. It is 5 pm when the party started.

Everyone talked and mingled, eating and drinking and listening to the loud music playing in the background. The, party was actually fun, Lily had made up some games to go along with the theme of the party which was female. The theme is supposed to be for a bachelorette but because Robin’s not single anymore. Lily, decided to give her a females only party with a slight twist.

“Lily, no I said no strippers.” Lily, had ordered a male stripper but weeks earlier when Robin threw Barney’s bachelor party the idea of strippers was not a thing she particularly liked. That’s the real reason she used Quinn as a stripper, but he hated it and just wanted to be with Robin. She knew then that Barney is ready to marry her and be there for her for the rest of her life. So, Robin was not exactly happy with a male stripper standing before her.

“I know, but like I said this is a bachelorette party just without you being a bachelorette. You’re a married woman but the theme of this party is women, so every bachelorette party or bridal shower has a stripper.” True, but she still doesn’t like this.

“I meant what I told you. I don’t want a stripper, I was very strict about that.” Robin, did not want strippers for either her or Barney but yet Lily still gets her one.

“I know, but can’t you just enjoy it? You’re already married, it’s not like you won’t see another man anymore, you still have eyes just because you have Barney doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to look or touch another man.” Fine, she will allow this but she isn’t too happy about it either.

“Fine, but I warn you if you do anything that I don’t like you’re leaving this party asap.” Robin tells the man in front of her.

The, stripper was actually pretty good and didn’t do anything that upset or embarrassed Robin so she let him continue to do a lap dance on her and she does touch his chiseled abs and chest. Even, though there is only one chest and abs she gets to touch and lick forever, she still likes touching this man. She’s not going to ever get to do that again.

And, so the party went on and it was nice. Robin does forgive Lily for not giving her the party she wanted and their friendship was back to normal. Barney comes back later on that night to Robin, Lily and his mother cleaning up.

“So, how did the party go?” He asks walking in the door whistling to himself.

“Great, it was actually fun.” Robin says cleaning up the dining table.

“That’s great, did you enjoy yourself but most importantly forgive Lily.” He says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, she forgave me.” Lily says while sweeping nearby.

“Good, I’m glad you did because I was worried that you wouldn’t.” Barney had been worried the last two weeks about what was going on between the two friends. He didn’t think Robin would forgive her, she had taken this a little more harder than he thought. While on their honeymoon she had told him that she was still mad about Lily not giving her the party she wanted. He was trying so hard not to tell her about what Lily had planned, he didn’t but it was still worrying him that Robin had taken this too badly.

“Well, she made it up to me so I’m not mad at her anymore.” After this, everyone cleans the rest of the mess from the party and it was nice because Barney got to talk to his mother and see how things were going with Sam. Loretta and Sam have been doing well, they are happy and enjoying their lives. It’s only been four months since deciding to date and it’s going as well as it should.

Loretta eventually leaves and so does Lily. Leaving the newlyweds to themselves.

“Lily, was really sad about you not forgiving her I’m glad you did.” He says when they’re in bed an hour later.

“I did forgive her before this party but it was nice of her to rethink things and give me this great party with people I know and love. I can’t believe you knew and didn’t tell me.” She was shocked about this fact. He knew all this time and never told her, she’s wondering why he kept this from her.

“I wanted this to be her surprise. I only provided a key to the apartment she did all the rest. I knew you were upset about her not giving her the party you wanted so after you had gotten upset with her over this during our wedding weekend I told her what you told me and she came up with something to make it up to you. This was all her idea.” That’s really nice of Lily, she did take this the wrong way for a while but she had forgiven her so it did surprise her that Lily did this anyway it was a really nice surprise and party.

“Well, it was a good idea. I wish you were here though I did miss you.” She’s gotten so clingy lately, anytime they’re apart she misses him, she can’t imagine herself without him by her side. She’s used to waking up next to him every day and going to sleep with him holding her every night. She’s never felt so comfortable, relaxed and happy ever in her life and it’s all because Barney’s love for her and her love for him.

“Missed you too, I didn’t know what to do tonight so I went to Marshall’s house and had some beers while helping him babysit. I had gotten so used to you being around me that I was a little lonely even if I was with Marshall. I sill felt lonely, but I’m glad you and Lily made up I was worried about you two.” She smiles, she feels the same way. She did like the stripper being here tonight but it made her realize how lucky she is to have Barney in her life and to get to be his wife made her the happiest woman on earth. She’s truly never been this happy.


	42. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Barney and Robin come up with nicknames for each other? Seasonal, all seasons plus future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I came up with this story to show how open Barney and Robin are with their relationship, when it's just the two them either when they are single or together as a couple they had come up with nicknames for each other. Throughout the show they grew and found something great with each other and they come up with these names for each other on their own, nobody had given them these names it was them that came up with these nicknames at random times. 
> 
> It is fun to explore the openness and expressive ways that they show their love for each other. These nicknames were all canon so each one was on the show and I came up with the why and when they came up with these and they start in season 1. Robin, finds it easy to open herself up to Barney and do things with him or for him but they are a team and I love that fact about this relationship they aren't shy or dislikes these relationship things so that's what I want to show with this story. I just wanted to also say that this is a little jab at Ted sorry I can't help myself. One more thing, the thing about Barney's line about the French horn is actually true, originally it was Barney's line not Ted's for those who didn't know about that.
> 
> There is also a part that is pretty sexual in this, so don't be discouraged by that part it's only part of the story. Enjoy!

There, are many different nicknames that Barney and Robin have for each other and through the years since meeting each other they both found that giving your significant other a pet name is actually more fun when you don’t realize you’re saying that name. Robin, has always seen herself as a person who doesn’t like to share things with others. She never liked sharing her food with another person, or telling people about herself. She’s always been a private person. So, when she and Barney started to use nicknames for each other they didn’t realize that they were using a nickname. She didn’t like couple-y things in a relationship it was hard for her to open herself up to the possibility of what a relationship can bring her.

For, Barney he never liked using nicknames in a relationship he thought it was lame and stupid, he thought it was for the delusional people who talk themselves into the tropes of a relationship. But, when he met Robin he instantly took a liking to her, and soon enough not too long after he met her he started to call her Scherbatsky. And, sure it is her last name but it instantly became something he called her once he knew her last name. It’s kind of a pet name but also a nickname and Robin seemed to not mind him calling her by her last name. He likes her name, so when he starts calling her by her last name she seemed to not mind. But, he still didn’t like any relationship trope that couples use like a nickname. However, Scherbatsky just seems to roll so naturally off his tongue and likes the sound of saying her name whenever he’s around her.

**Scherbatsky**

It was the end of the night, that time when there weren’t many people in the bar, their friends had all gone home for the evening and it was just the two of them. Barney had only known Robin for a week but he already likes her. In fact, he likes her a lot, usually he wouldn’t take such a liking to a woman Ted brings into the group, usually they aren’t anyone he likes or would talk to but he instantly saw something in Robin that he never saw with anyone else, something he thought was gone a long time ago for himself. She’s a kindred spirit like himself and that is why he takes a liking to her. When, she insults him when they first met he recognized an instant spark there. He did get offended by her comment about not having a date that night. But, when he looked into her eyes he saw how beautiful they were. Her smile had made him smile, he would have been more mad about that comment she made but after a few minutes they started talking. Once, Ted, Marshall and Lily all left it was just them sitting in the bar enjoying their drinks and talking. An hour earlier he had seen a look in her eyes, a look that was new to him, a flirtatious look. He also saw that she seemed to be really cool, and interesting he thought she is a little like him. So, they start talking it’s about midnight it was kind of dead in the bar and they were bored.

“You, know I never really like any chick that Ted brings into the group. I usually don’t care for the girl or socialize with them. But, there’s something different about you, Scherbatsky.” This is the first time he has ever said her last name. It seems to just roll off the tongue as he says it. He likes the way her name seems to fit with his.

Robin, had told him her last name a few days ago and ever since the name had been on his mind. Despite being Canadian, her last name is very interesting and unique he has never been attracted to a name but hers is so beautiful and elegant which he would never actually admit to her or to anyone. But, he likes it.

She smiles, she also had taken a liking to him when they had their first interaction the week before. She had made fun of him a little teasing him about a date he didn’t have, she noticed right away that there’s some feeling, some spark there she doesn’t realize it yet but there is something there between them already. She really likes Barney, he seems to be a bit like her in the facts that she doesn’t want a relationship, she likes her space and freedom to do what she wants. She has never committed herself to a relationship, the last relationship she had only lasted two weeks. When, things start to move too fast she backs out of the relationship usually making an excuse to get out of the relationship. He, also seems to be a fun person to hang out with and he’s easy to talk to. She’s had three conversations with him already within the last week since meeting and already she feels that extra something between them.

She has never felt more connected to a person so quickly like she does with Barney but he’s so easygoing and fun she really does like him.

“Well, I like you too. I don’t know if I should really be friends with you according to the group you’re a womanizer, and not really a good person. But, I didn’t see that in you when we first met. In fact, I instantly liked you, I had seen you that day here before I even saw Ted. I thought you were cute, a little too clean cut for my tastes but very handsome. I had been looking at you before Ted came in the bar and was going to talk to you. I didn’t at that moment but then I had gotten up to get some drinks for my friends and you came tapping on my shoulder. I had liked you already so I had made that excuse to get more drinks to see if you would talk to me. But, you pushed me to Ted and I kind of felt rejected by that. I really did like you right away, and then we talked the other night and I knew I liked you more than I thought.” Robin, had confessed what she thought of Barney when they first met on this night. It had stuck in his mind for the years to come but he had no idea he would fall for her.

“I thought by pushing him to you that it would give me a sense of relief because I had liked you too. My first thought of you when I saw you here that night was ‘wow, she’s beautiful’ I already thought you were a 10. And, definitely not someone I would see Ted with. You were very different from all the other women he’s dated. It’s good you turned him down, he really moves way too fast in relationships and they usually end very badly. But, I’m glad he brought you into the group, otherwise I wouldn’t have cared about him liking a new girl.” It’s true, he has never liked any girl Ted likes but Robin is different, very different. But, he thinks they’re going to be great friends.

A few days later, Barney wants Robin to say weird, embarrassing or odd things on the news as she does a report. He is already challenging her, putting her to the test of seeing what she will do in this challenge. It, was the third day of the challenge when he calls her Scherbatsky again. He has called her by her last name a couple of times but it didn’t bother her and she hasn’t said anything to him about not using her last name as a nickname. She actually finds it more appealing than weird, she’s never liked nicknames but she does like when he calls her by her last name because it’s endearing and not embarrassing or weird.

“I’m paying Scherbatsky to say and do things on the news. She doesn’t want to do it but I keep telling her that it will be fun. Plus, nobody watches her show or her reports and even her own boss doesn’t either. So, I’m not going to stop asking her to do these things until she does them.” Barney, likes her, but more so likes to play around and mess with her. There’s already a playfulness between them that he likes, so he enjoys playing with her to get a reaction out of her. They are sitting at the bar telling Lily about this idea but Robin doesn’t want to do this.

“And, I told you I’m not going to do that.” And, she means it. She won’t embarrass herself or jeopardize her job for some weird things Barney wants her to do and say. She can’t do that to her career.

“Oh, mark my words Scherbatsky. By the end of this week you will be doing the things I tell you. You’re already in my web, I will get my challenges completed.” He stands up and leaves, Robin shakes her head but also feels herself smiling.

She really likes him, more than she wants to admit. She doesn’t want to put her career in jeopardy but she eventually does do the things Barney asks her to do on the news, it was a report about a horse carriage and the owner of it. She realizes that her job is the embarrassing thing here, not what Barney wants her to do and say. So, she does say and do what he asks but ends up falling in a pile of horse poop.

**Barndoor**

“Hey, Barndoor are you going to call that girl back like she thinks you will?” Barney had made up a way to get out of a bad date or relationship it’s called the Lemon Law, Robin had been sitting and watching him for the last hour hitting on some girls at the bar, one of them is the girl he had made up that excuse by saying his uncle was in the hospital. This happens right after Robin prank called him and hit on him. It surprisingly turned him on. He had been thinking about her voice in his ear sounding incredibly sexy, he’s liking her more and more he’s around her.

“Nope, just wanted to see what she will do when I lemon law her. It didn’t work, she got mad and slapped me then I came back here.” It’s not completely true, part of the reason why he had stopped his date is because he wanted to come back here and talk with Robin, she’s a lot more interesting than any of the girls he had talked to tonight.

“Uh, ha I’m not surprised she slapped you. The Lemon Law does not work when you’re using it as a way to get out of a bad date. Sometimes it works when you’re in a relationship it gives you a one up on your significant other. But, when using that line on a date that you know is going to end anyway and there won’t be another date, it doesn’t really matter since you just move on.” Robin, is not only beautiful but she’s smart, this is when he got the idea to challenge her to go on a date with someone using the Lemon Law to get out of it, in other words an excuse to get out of the date you’re not into.

He, then uses this on her putting her to yet another challenge.

“Alright, Scherbatsky I have a challenge for you and you must accept it.” He wants to see what she will do with this Lemon Law test.

“Okay, what is your challenge this time?” She’s really willing to do this she’s more awesome than he thought a week ago.

“I want you to go out on a date, with a random guy if you aren’t into the date you give me a call and I will get you out of it. If, you like the guy and the date is going well you don’t have to use the Lemon Law just enjoy your date.” And, so she does accept but doesn’t find a guy right then or that night.

She goes home and thinks about this challenge. On the one hand she already accepted this challenge and was willing to comply but on the other hand she doesn’t want to do this because she likes Barney and wants to try this out on him. So, the next night when she sees him she tells him that she doesn’t want to do this challenge but he still wants her to do it to see what will happen. When he chooses a date for her, she’s hesitant to go out with the guy but does anyway thinking it would be good to see where this challenge will go.

When, on the date she doesn’t really like the guy and thinks he’s boring but she sits and talks with him but they don’t have anything in common. When, Barney suddenly calls her to see how the date was going she tells him that she’s sticking by what she said about getting to know the guy before really knowing if she wants to Lemon Law him or continue on with the date. But, once she hangs up with Barney she’s not particularly interested in this date anymore so she uses an excuse The Lemon Law to get out of it, but the guy has some breakdown so she decides to stay and finish the date.

She isn’t happy about it though, they don’t talk at all after this and then when they leave she gives him a quick hug and then leaves calling Barney to tell him what happened.

“You were right, it’s not about getting to know someone it’s about dating and ditching the worst date ever.” She says with a sigh, she really hates when a date goes that way, she was sure that the Lemon Law wouldn’t work on the guy but in the end she had to use an excuse to get out of it because the guy wanted to do something else.

“I told you, sure getting to know someone is good but when the date isn’t good getting out of it is better it’s healthier for both parties. So, what happened on your date?” He asks not at all surprised that her date wasn’t good.

“First of all, he was totally boring he only talked about video games and himself then when I wanted to get out of the date after you called he had a breakdown so I had to stay and continue being miserable on the date. When, we finished eating I wanted to leave but he wanted to go somewhere else, I think he wanted me to go back to his place. I knew then that I had to leave, but not before I hugged him because he was emotional for some reason. It was weird.” He starts laughing hysterically at this it’s so funny that she had to go on this bad date and not enjoy herself. He knew this was going to happen that’s why he picked that guy who he instantly knew that he was a loser and Robin wouldn’t like.

The reason he called her was not to see how her date was going it was because he can’t seem to like her being on some date with a guy or anyone he was a little jealous that’s why he called her.

“Well, I told you so but nobody listens to me. You’re better off, the guy looked like a loser when he was at the bar.” After the laughter dies down he finally tells her that it was a good thing she got out of it because this guy seemed weird to both him and her.

“I wish you were wrong but the Lemon Law does work on bad dates. I could have used this on that date with Ted.” And once again he laughs but she does too.

“Poor guy, he thought I was interested and liked him but I didn’t. I had to change the subject so I talked about the french horn and then he called it a Smurf penis.” She did laugh at the embarrassing thing that happened on that date but it was still a very boring date.

“You know I told him that joke. He not only steals public property he steals my line too.” She had no idea Barney thought of that, but it does makes sense to her because Ted is not smart enough or funny enough to come up with that on his own.

“You came up with that line?” She’s liking him more and more as they become friends, maybe a little too much but she doesn’t care she really likes Barney and gets along with him so easily well. She wishes that she had gone on this date tonight with him.

“I did, when he was talking about the restaurant I knew of the blue french horn and that it’s a really popular attraction in the restaurant so when I found out he was taking you to that restaurant I made a slide remark about that horn. That’s when I came up with that line.” Not at all surprised by this, Robin feels that that date with Ted was not at all real. She was bored and started talking about that horn that’s why she brought it up. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have cared about that horn.

“I’m learning a lot more about you Stinson.” And that’s when she first calls him by his last name.

She doesn’t use that a lot but sometimes does whenever she’s mad or dislikes something he does or says. She does like using her own nickname for him and that’s Barndoor.

**RoRo**

The first time this was used was two months after they started dating. Barney and Robin were fooling around making out on his couch when in the heat of this he let it slip calling her RoRo. Robin, had stopped their make out session feeling a bit weird being called this.

“What was that, what did you just call me?” She says shocked that he called her RoRo they were only two months into the relationship and it freaks her out a little that he could so easily give her a nickname already. She didn’t love the idea of nicknames in a relationship but she has called him Barndoor since they met and he calls her Scherbatsky and it normally wouldn’t be something she doesn’t like being called, but a cheesy nickname like RoRo is kind of weird.

“What?” He says shocked that she suddenly pulled away.

“That name, why did you call me RoRo?” It does kind of weirds her out she hates cheesy couply nicknames.

“I don’t know, it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. I wanted to say Robin but stopped short of saying your whole name and just said Ro two times, it wasn’t anything why did you pull away?” He was just about to tug on her shirt to pull it off her when he said this name, it just slipped out by accident it was nothing. He just wanted to say her name but said Ro twice that’s why he said it, it meant nothing.

“It’s weird, using my name twice like that was weird. I don’t really like nicknames.” This wasn’t a nickname it was just saying her name once then saying it again he wonders why this freaked her out. He’s never felt so happy or alive, he is enjoying this new relationship and the make out session they were just in, this name was just a slip of the tongue and nothing more.

“Well, it wasn’t a nickname it was just an accident, I didn’t mean anything to it. I was just saying your name when you were sucking on my neck. It meant nothing why are so bent out of shape by a name?” Now, he’s suddenly turned off by her acting like this.

“Because, I don’t like nicknames we’ve only been sleeping together for two months and the use of a nickname isn’t something I like to do in a relationship it’s not my thing and I thought it wasn’t yours either.” He suddenly gets up from the couch now upset with her attitude about this subject.

“Robin, you are acting really crazy. I meant nothing by what I said ok, I was caught up in kissing you nothing more.” And now she starts pacing around feeling a little mad at him for calling her crazy.

“It’s weird, we have only been sleeping together, we aren’t dating or anything more. So, nicknames shouldn’t be something that is used between us.” Why is she so mad about this, it was nothing but a slip of the tongue.

“Oh, really? So what have we been doing the last two month because I thought you only wanted to see me, to be exclusive. We aren’t seeing anyone else and you even got mad at me last month for bringing up girls you were so mad that you didn’t talk to me for 24 hours and you also broke my lamp. Why does it matter if I accidentally make a mistake and use a nickname? I have used your last name as a nickname since we met but a sudden cheesy name isn’t good for you.” He’s getting mad, this is turning into their first big argument and as this goes on it could turn into a fight and he doesn’t like where this is heading.

She, stops pacing and realized he’s right. He has used Scherbatsky as a nickname and she has no problems with it so why is she so turned off by a slip of the tongue. She thinks about how happy she has been these past two months, he is right they are dating. They talked about this last month and decided to not just have sex but actually date so when she got mad at him for bringing up other women last month she didn’t talk to him for 24 hours it really was the longest day of their lives. So, after that she really thought about what they are doing and realized that she’s been happy lately, which scares her so when he said this name she freaked out because she thinks they’re moving a little too fast in this relationship and she doesn’t want to mess that up. And, yet she does by getting mad at him for a little slip up.

“I’m sorry, I freaked out because things have been going really well with us and a little too quickly, so it freaked me out that you would call me a nickname. But, you’re right, you do call me Scherbatsky and even Baby recently and I don’t mind those names. RoRo isn’t too bad, it is my name just twice. I just, I got scared that we’re moving too fast with this relationship so I started to run. But, you have been making me happy lately I just didn’t want to mess that up by being too couply.” Once this explanation was given Barney realizes that Robin was freaking out because things are going so well between them that she got scared but that just makes him love her more than he already does.

“I don’t want to mess things up either. I’m sorry for the slip up, I won’t say that again I know you don’t like nicknames much.” She looks at him and smiles.

“No, it’s fine. I actually don’t mind the nickname, it’s not too bad and it is my name just shortened.” She really is happy being with him she’s been having so much fun and an easy time with him she’s never been this free to express herself and how she feels about him, he lets her be herself.

“I’m sorry for freaking out.” She says one last sorry then he rushes over to her and kisses her with the equal passion they were in a little while ago.

“So, since it’s okay to give each other a nickname now why don’t I call you Barnman?” They are laying in his bed post sex after their little spat earlier talking randomly when she brings this up again.

“Barnman? That isn’t too bad. I kinda like it, it has a nice ring to it. You are my Robin so it makes sense that I’m your Barnman.” She laughs at this reference but is okay now with nicknames in this relationship so she wanted to give him one too.

“Yes, you are my Barnman and I’m your Robin.”

“Ok RoRo.” Both of them laugh and then they are kissing again and heading for round three of making love.

So, now they use these two nicknames and both are okay with it. This is also when they started to use the use of a nickname more often and it was either Barnman or Barndoor for Barney and Scherbatsky or Ro for Robin. He doesn’t call her RoRo again until a couple of weeks before they broke up and then he doesn’t call her that at all again, he only uses one Ro.

**B-Nasty**

During their summer long love affair of 09, they started to use nicknames so after their little spat over nicknames they came up with two more nicknames B-Nasty and R-Train, but they don’t usually use these two names, they only called each other the other names more than these but one day when it was really hot, a hot day in the dead of summer in late July. It was the night of Robin’s birthday they had celebrated by having dinner and then taking a stroll in Central Park, then they went to Maclaren’s and then went back to his place for the rest of the evening. They, had been kissing which led to some removal of clothes.

“Come on, B-Nasty I know you wanna get on this.” She’s really drunk, totally wasted because they had just come back from Maclaren’s where they had a night cap after the stroll in the park. They met their friends there because they wanted to keep up appearances to not have them be suspicious about where they are. So, they had to go to the bar. Robin, had gotten a little bit drunk and started flirting with him right in the open where everyone can see. She wanted to have sex on this night but he didn’t want to because she was too out of it to be good enough to have sex. But, a couple of weeks later they had hit a speed bump in their relationship they were in a slump and didn’t know what to do to fix this.

So, he suggests that they try something new that they hadn’t done yet sexually. During this new experiment they were trying she calls him B-Nasty and it seemed to stick with them.

Robin, had called him this during their secret summer, he had wanted to do something different, to spice things up during sex. They had been in a slump of late and wanted to do something different, something new to spice things up. So, Barney had come up with a new fun sexual activity. He ties her up to the bed, using two of his ties he then takes out some toys he has, Robin knew of these sex toys but they haven’t used them since they didn’t have to. They already had a lot of hot and interesting sex the last three months but when August comes around they hit a speed bump. Things were going so well that they had started to date, in June they decided to change what they were doing which was only having sex and they enter into the next phase of their relationship. They start to only see each other, they were dating at this point but by August they were a bit too couply. They were still having sex but not every chance they had, that started to stop a little and soon they were in a slump and not sure what to do to get out of it. So, Barney suggests that he wants to experiment by using his sex toys. He never actually uses these things because he knows women don’t like the use of them so he didn’t have any use for them. Until now, when he suggests this Robin is a little weird about it saying that she doesn’t like using toys and that being tied up and tortured isn’t really fun for the woman. However, he convinces her to do this with him in order to change the relationship back to the way it was last month. They need to get out of this funk.

She, allows him to do a demonstration first and then he asks her to move up on the bed.

“So, I’m going to tie you up since you don’t like the use of a rope I will use my neck ties. I’m going to bound your hands and feet with the ties.” He, starts with telling her to not worry too much he won’t hurt her, she trusts him enough to let him do what he wants. So, he first ties her hands with ties onto the headboard then he ties her feet together with a rope but not a rope that would hurt her it’s a jump rope.

He, takes out several items a pair of handcuffs, a whip, a feather whip that is more softer to use than the other whip he has. He won’t hurt her with it when he uses it. He, takes out one paddle and a blindfold after that.

Robin, is laying on the bed now almost fully naked she only has her underwear and bra on. Barney had removed her clothes before he asks her to go on the bed because once she’s tied up or handcuffed later it will be more easier to do what he has planned for this without clothes.

“I will be using all of these items at one point during this. So I just wanted to show you what I will use so you don’t have to worry that I will hurt you.” She nods and relaxes on the bed ready for whatever he has planned for this. She knows he won’t hurt her, she trusts him more than anyone he knows what he’s doing and how to not hurt her.

He, takes the blindfold and ties it around her eyes because with this part she’s only going to feel things, the things he will be doing to her while using the toys. With, her hands and feet bound and her eyes now covered he begins to use the feather first. He brushes it over her foot first, making her move a little on the bed at the touch of the feather on her foot. It tickles her which is good, he is going for teasing and playing not hurting. She knows he’s doing this slow at first to get her body at ease and ready for more. He already knows how she reacts to things and knows her body so well that wherever they have sex she’s always comfortable even in places where it isn’t comfortable she always is because she loves the thrill of knowing they might get caught. This is why he suggested to do this to spice things up.

He, uses the feather teasing her body with it. It was first her feet, then her legs, then stomach. Each time he brushes the feather over her skin her body becomes more heated with anticipation. She moves more with her bound hands and starts to make sounds, which is good. These sounds are getting her worked up already just by using the feather. He works the feather on her arms up to her chest and neck. He kisses her lips softly and she mumbles a ‘yes’ he drops the feather and kisses her down her body. But first, he removes her bra. He teases her nipples with his tongue licking and sucking gently getting her wet and more worked up. The feather was just a pleasure starter but now things will become more tougher for her, her body is craving more this is why he stops using the feather. He licks her nipples for a few minutes then licks and kisses down her stomach towards her underwear. He slowly pulls on her underwear to take them off and she tries to raise her hips so he can take them off.

“Now, Robin don’t be alarmed this is going to hurt a little.” He warns her that he is going to be doing something else, something she doesn’t expect. She thought he would be going down on her but that’s not what he’s doing.

“Do whatever you want, B-Nasty I don’t care I just need you to keep doing what you’re doing.” Her breath had slowed down because she was really out of breath from all the teasing with the feather and his tongue. She doesn’t want him to stop, she needs him to continue and not tell her what he’s going to do. She wants to be surprised.

“Okay.” He says smiling widely, he is shocked that she’s turned on by this. Her body is already perky for more. Her nipples are erect, pussy already wet without him doing anything there yet and she’s making sounds he hadn’t heard her use before. This is definitely a new and interesting way to get out of their funk.

They had been getting into this rut becoming a typical couple doing more things together but their usual sexual encounters hadn’t been the best lately or frequent so they needed to find something new to do, this was definitely something new and she’s already ready for more that’s pretty quick for her but she needs more and he’s going to do more.

He, picks up some other object and uses it inside her pussy.

“What, is that?” She asks when she feels something sharp against her vagina.

“I thought you didn’t want to know what I’m going to do or use on you?” He asks teasing her with whatever it is that he’s using.

“I didn’t but it’s kind of sharp I thought you weren’t going for hurting?” She says a little out of breath from first his fingers inside her then whatever it is he’s using on her, it made her tense up once it touched her in that delicate spot.

“I’m not this isn’t used to cause pain it’s for pleasure.” She stops asking what he’s using on her and lets him continue doing what he’s using.

It’s a metal tool, it’s sharp as a knife but it won’t cut her or anything. He wasn’t going to use this at first and didn’t show her it, but decided since she wanted more pleasure and let him do what he wanted he decided to change things up and not be too gentle with her. Her body is screaming, she wants him to do more torturing than teasing so that’s why he’s doing this.

Whatever, the sharp object is it makes her come twice in just five minutes. That’s a new record for her, she has never came that fast she started to have another orgasm as he used this sharp object on her. The first orgasm was during the teasing with the feather she got so worked up that she had an orgasm and he wasn’t doing much to her at that point.

He, uses this tool on her for a while getting her soaking wet she comes once more and he knows it’s time for the next thing.

“You little minks, you came three times from using that metal thing. I knew this will work on you, I knew you liked it dirty.” She’s so out of it with pleasure that she doesn’t really listen to what he just said.

Barney, takes his own clothes off. He had everything on but his shoes, socks and the jacket he was wearing when they were at Maclaren’s earlier this evening. He takes off his shirt and pants.

He, climbs on the bed on her which had her startled with his body suddenly on hers.

“Your pussy is just so wet with wanting me. I’m changing my plan a little.” He tells her kissing her lips passionately sticking his tongue into her mouth while pressing his erection with his underwear still on against her exposed vagina that is really shockingly wet.

Suddenly, with one quick thrust he’s inside her. He had taken off his boxers a second before she feels him inside her. She gasps at this but quickly relaxes. She didn’t think he was going to have sex so soon with her. This caused her body to tense a little again but relaxes right away. As, he moves inside her he moves around her and takes the blindfold off.

“You don’t need this anymore. I don’t think this was necessary at all since you have been reacting to me in such a unbelievably fast way.” He says smiling, because this definitely helped them get out of this funk they’re in.

“Shut up and just move a little faster.” She says wanting him to pick up his pace inside her.

He does and they settle into a quick routine. They enjoy their time having actual sex for a while. After, this which was a half hour later he pulls out of her.

“Wow, that was incredible.” She says, she is still wanting more but she’s so out of breath that she can’t talk properly.

“It’s not over yet my little R-Train.” This is the first time he had used this nickname they don’t use it much if not at all but she’s still wanting more so he uses the nickname because she’s one speedy sexy little minks and he’s shocked at her reaction to what he’s been doing.

He goes to get another toy to tease her with. The whip, she’s a little freaked about him using this but he did show her this earlier so she isn’t too worried about his use of this prop.

“Now, I am going to use this but you need to trust me. I won’t hurt you too much but it will hurt.” He says, warning her that he will hit her with this whip and it will hurt, he won’t use it gently on her like the feather he will whip her and it will hurt.

“Okay, I trust you. I just want more, do whatever you want I’m all for it.” He decides to untie her hands and feet because he needs her to turn around on her stomach.

“Turn around on you stomach.” She does, then he says to get into a doggy style position.

He, teases her first using the leather straps on the whip on her butt, back and legs this kind of tickles her just like the feather did but unlike the feather this is one of those things this will hurt her, this will be a little painful but she enjoys the pain and pleasure of what he’s been doing so far, so she lets him run this whip over her back and starts to whip her back with it.

“Oh, that does hurt.” She says after the second hit.

“Told you, just relax and close your eyes this will take some time.” He tells her. With each hit of the whip he massages her back then does the same with her butt. It works to settle her body and mind of what he’s doing.

He, starts to finger her clit causing a moan to escape her lips.

“Ah, yes that’s actually surprisingly a good feeling, who knew that getting hit with a whip would be so orgasmic?” She says, his fingers are inside her butt now and he’s still whipping her but it’s not in a rough way and it gives her more pleasure than pain.

“The reason why you’re reacting is because I’m fingering you. The fingering takes away from the pain of the whip.” He knew what he was doing and it worked, she’s had two orgasms and came twice as well but all at different times.

“Well, it definitely worked.” She says, he continues doing what he’s doing but switches from the whip to the paddle which is a lot more rougher on her body than the whip.

“Okay, that definitely hurts.” She says when he starts using the paddle a little more harder than the whip.

He, continues to hit her but not as hard as he was which helps her relax from being in pain from the paddle.

After, using both the whip and paddle he enters her butt to do another experiment.

“This is a position I made up but because it’s so hard to do especially for the woman I never had done it before. But, I want to try this out with you, if you don’t mind.” He wants to do this position with her because she’s the only one who would like it and he doesn’t have to worry that she dislikes it, he thinks she will enjoy this.

“I don’t cared, I’m relaxed now do what you want.” And, so he does laying on her back as he enters her from behind.

This isn’t really something she’s liking much, as this goes on she’s feeling weird. The position isn’t something she likes being in, but she lets him continue doing her through her ass.

When, it was over he pulls out and she collapses on the bed onto her stomach.

“Well, that was not something I expected.” She says turning around and laying on her back.

“You didn’t really react to that position. Did you not like it? It was the first time I ever tried that position.” He climbed into bed with her laying down beside her after doing this position.

“No, not at all. It’s kind of odd to be in that position like that with you on my back and not feel steady enough to react. That is not a reaction I was hoping to have.” She is definitely not liking that position and won’t do it again.

“It was kind of uncomfortable I guess now I know that it isn’t a good or relaxing thing to do for a position.” He does ask her when they’re engaged if she wants to try it again but she forbids it, she remembers not liking that at all when they did it when they dated. But, there is no way she is going to do that again.

“R-Train likes any position but that is not something I will do again.” This is the first time she referred to herself as this name and it stuck even after they got engaged.

**Minks**

It, started out with Barney and Robin sitting in their usual booth at their bar. Robin, had just played the roll of girl who Barney hits on to get the girl that has been stalking him. He had whispered something in her ear that turned her on in a way she was never expecting but it did and it was something very sexual, it made her blush, laugh and push him away from her. He had been flirting and touching her leg which also started to turn her on, she guesses now she knows why girls fall for his games. He’s surprisingly but not surprisingly good at getting a girl to respond to him. It might take a few minutes or even seconds but he always manages to get the girl he has his eyes on. On this night, he was trying to get his stalker to come out so he can apologize to her but he got so caught up in how hot Robin is, dressed to the nines in this dress and showing her amazing legs and figure it had turned him on right away when she entered the bar.

He goes up to her and starts the flirt then she asks him what he does to get the girl to go home with him. He whispers in her ear “baby, you know you want to go home with me and blow me like you blow a lollipop.” He doesn’t actually say this to the girls he hits on, he just asks them if they want to come home with him or with them and usually they don’t need convincing because they’re usually drunk enough to want sex with him.

This made her blush and push him away. It did turn her on, probably because she had been thinking about him lately, having dreams and fantasies about him so when he whispered to her she gets turned on by what he says.

“You, were turned on by what I said.” He tells her after she tells him that he got her to want him in a way she hadn’t imagined even though she’s thought about it before.

“Well, it was a little sleazy not sexy like I thought you would say.” She had thought he would say something more sexy like I saw you in this dress and thought you looked hot. Not the blatant sex thing he actually said.

“I don’t use a line like that but I wanted to spice it up a little to see what you will do. You were surprisingly more turned on than I thought you would be. I usually just ask girls if they want to get out of here and go home, we either go to their place or mine. I never say anything about what I want them to do to me or I do to them. I said what I said to you because I see the way you have been looking at me lately. You even just volunteer for me to hit on you without any hesitation. You want me, Scherbatsky I know when girls give me signs they like me and I have known you have liked me since we met.” He confesses that he has always known she has a crush on him, and has been flirting a lot with him recently so when she volunteered to be the one he hits on he knew he had to do something he never does with other women. And it seemed to work on her more than he thought because she’s blushing again which is the reaction he wants from her.

“Okay, so what I like you. But, you know that is never going to happen right.” It’s not really a question just a statement but he uses this as a question.

“I didn’t think it would, but mark my words Scherbatsky you like me and want me otherwise you wouldn’t have been turned on by what I said. One day we will have sex, you’re hot for me and I can tell you’ve been wanting me.” And again she blushes and denies that she won’t have sex with him.

“Not going to happen.” She can’t stop smiling as she says this.

“You’re a little minks who dresses up and wants me to flirt with you. I didn’t ask you to volunteer you just did. You’re a little minks who likes me so much that you want me.” He gets up then and walks away, leaving a bewildered Robin sitting there still turned on and wanting him.

It takes another few weeks for her to give into this sudden crush and sleep with him. He knew she would it was only a matter of time. She wants him to hit on her and then invites him back to her place to watch her video which led to her kissing him which led to them sleeping together. And, it wasn’t a shock to her that he was a good lay, in fact he was really good at giving her orgasms and it was only the first time they slept together.

Robin, used to hate the idea of using nicknames in a relationship but when she and Barney met she started to open up and allowed him to call her Scherbatsky and minks, she surprisingly never minded him using these nicknames and doesn’t mind giving him her own nicknames for him. They continue to use these nicknames in their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another story coming for their anniversary coming up this weekend. I have other stories in the works but will be taking a break from these stories. I have another full multi-chapter story coming as well but probably not for a while maybe sometime next month.


	43. In Two Different Places (Time Zones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney and Robin’s anniversary is approaching but both are too busy to realize that their anniversary is coming up in just two days. Barney and Robin plan last minute anniversary surprises for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in this year, 2019 in the story Barney and Robin are in two different places for their anniversary. I wanted to do an anniversary story since its tomorrow and it should be 7 years but I don't care about that final episode these two would have their problems but they would never give up on each other so I wanted to show where they are the years after 2016 so this is what I came up with.

On, May 24th 2019 Barney and Robin are both busy working. With, Robin in Germany and Barney in Korea. Both, aren’t in the same place when they realize that their anniversary is in just two days. They had been in different countries for the last year, and have been apart for months because they had decided to take a break from each other. They had decided two years earlier to separate. They had been getting into fights, fights that neither figures out why those fights happened. So, in April of 2017 they had decided to take some time apart.

“Do you want out, Barney?” She says for the second time.

She had asked this question a year ago but he didn’t take it. He told her that he loves her and doesn’t want to be without her, so they worked on some of the problems that had been rising under the surface since she took this correspondent job. But, not everything got resolved that day. But, they had agreed that he should go back to New York and start that new banking job and she’ll stay here in Argentina to finish up her assignment. But, the problems that had made them fight the year before were the same problems that seemed to still be there.

It was always the same problem... distance, the fact that they had been apart for six months after that assignment in Argentina, Robin had taken another assignment in Mexico. She was there for a month before returning home. She and Barney tried to work out their problems but Barney had just started working for a new bank, it’s an upcoming bank that was part of GNB, they had made a whole new bank after Barney’s takedown of his old company so when his former boss asked him if he wants to be his co-CEO he knew he had to take it. Barney had been out of work for two years since 2015 but hadn’t had any opportunities for another job after he left GNB, so now he is working for this new bank and is traveling around to different countries to promote the new bank for their country. Barney, was in Japan, China, all Asian countries that he knew would want the new bank in their counties. He had a great relationship with Korea, both Koreas so he’s in South Korea when May 24th comes around.

Barney and Robin did work out their problems that they had three years ago and have been in a good place in their personal and professional lives and in their relationship. Barney, told her last year that he doesn’t want out of their marriage but she does bring it up again a year later but again he says no.

“No, I don’t want out of our marriage. I told you when I married you that I never want to be alone again, I never want to live my life without you in it so my answer is no. I love you, I‘m just in a bad place in my life but that has nothing to do with how I feel about you or anything to do with you or us. I am really happy you found this great success I’ve just been really unhappy with where my profession life is at the moment. I’ve been out of work for almost two years and I still haven’t found a job yet. But, that has nothing to do with you. Do, you believe me now? I do not want to live my life without you or go back to being single and unhappy because that’s what I was before we got engaged. I want to live my life knowing that I have my best friend by my side and will be there for me even if you aren’t.” She’s crying, they had just gotten into the same fight they had the year before and that’s why she asked for the out again. But, he won’t take it because he doesn’t want to be without her.

She understands, this distance had been a problem since getting this job. They had been apart for months, but told each other that they want to work on their relationship so they did whenever she was in New York. But, usually it was for a brief time. In between that time Barney had been looking for a job but nobody would hire him. He was depressed over that not Robin’s career. He never would hold something he knows is important to her over her head that is absolutely not how he thinks of her. He has always loved her independent nature and married her knowing her career is important to her.

“Good, because I was really scared there for a minute. I don’t want out either, I was just not sure if you were happy with me for being away for so long. We barely see each other, and when we do you’re always mad for some reason, you’re always snapping at me and getting mad when I bring up my work. I know I have been distant but this distance between us had made me second guess that you don’t want to be married anymore. We just fought over the same things we have been fighting about for a year and a half. But, I’m relieved that you didn’t accept this question.” He didn’t know she asked him this question again to test him and their relationship but she did.

“No, Robin I don’t want out and you can’t keep asking, I will always say no. I just, I miss you and was hoping to work on our relationship this weekend. It is our anniversary.” Oh, right tomorrow is their anniversary she had forgot because she was just so busy traveling, she just came back from Italy. She is tired and it just slipped her mind not knowing that it is their anniversary tomorrow was the thing that started this fight.

“Oh, I’m sorry Barney I forgot. I’ve just been so tired and stressed I’m not really up to celebrating. But, maybe tomorrow night since it is the actual anniversary.” Well, he wasn’t going to ask her to do something today he knew she would be tired when she came back from this latest trip.

“I wasn’t going to do anything today. But, I want to go out to your favorite restaurant tomorrow night. It won’t be too much just a nice elegant night out at the restaurant and maybe this weekend we can get a hotel...” he says with a smile.

He places an envelope on the table in front of her. She wonders what this is, had he planned something before she even came back home?

“Two tickets to Vancouver. This weekend it will just be you and me away from the busy city and our busy lives.” She cries again and smiles hugging him so tightly she is so happy he did this.

“Oh, thank you baby I had always wanted to go here but never did. I did pass it a few times when I was living with my dad. But, never got to go there.” It’s one of the most private resorts in Vancouver, it’s touristy but not like any other resort. It’s quiet, secure and it’s surrounded by woods.

“Well, this weekend we are going.” She smiles so happy that he thought of this place for their anniversary. She hugs him and they kiss.

They were finally in a good place. But, then two years later they had been really busy working and traveling. They hadn’t been together since March, so when May 24th came around they both had forgotten that their anniversary is just two days away.

“Oh, shit. It’s the 24th.” Barney says looking at his phone. He has been in South Korea the last five days. He’s trying to get his former clients to join his company. He has been working for four days straight without much sleep. He had almost forgot that it is his and Robin’s anniversary in two days.

And, so he has to quickly find something to do. He thought maybe he could FaceTime with her, they hadn’t been together since March and haven’t talked in three weeks. It’s been hectic getting these clients to switch to the new bank. So, far he hasn’t had the best luck even though these clients know him and have a good relationship with him and GNB. He tells them that this is not GNB and that he had left the company four years ago. He is still trying to get some clients so he needs to stay here to work out any deals that come his way. However, his thoughts at the moment are on what to do for his anniversary.

Meanwhile, Robin is in Germany for the European summit she has to be there for two weeks and it’s only been three days since arriving here. She and Barney have been in a good place in their relationship recently but they both have been busy working and traveling, they’ve been apart for three weeks. She does miss him whenever she goes on these assignments but they still try to be in contact with each other whenever they’re not at home in New York.

“Oh, damn. It’s the 24th, our anniversary is in just two days.” She says after waking up on this morning. She looks at her phone to see if she has any messages but when she did she sees the date.

“What am I going to do now? We’re in two different counties and in two different time zones.” This is the second year that they’ve been apart for their anniversary. Last year, Robin was in Italy and Barney was in China. He had just started this new job six months earlier so when their anniversary approached they had forgotten it. So, when they were in New York two weeks later they had celebrated their anniversary but two weeks late. So, they told each other that they need to remember and be together for their anniversary next year. This is the next year, but once again they’re apart.

So, what do you do when two people are in two different places? Both, find a way to celebrate their anniversary. But, neither can be in the same pace at the same time in two days.

Barney, thought of ways to celebrate this anniversary in the next hour he makes a list of things he can do. One of the things is of course to call her, FaceTime would be good but he really wants to find a way to be with her, he was hoping to finish up this meeting by tomorrow so he can go surprise her, but the guy he’s been meeting with keeps denying him a meeting. He calls the guy he needs to meet hoping that he can meet with him tomorrow morning.

Robin, finds that figuring out what to do for this anniversary is hard. With them not together, like they had promised each other last year. She doesn’t know what to do, she has a day and a half to figure out what she wants to do. They made this promise to each other and they both want to keep it, they don’t want what happened three years ago to happen again.

Barney, finally got a meeting with the client he needs to meet with. It’s one of his oldest clients so he hopes that this will be a good meeting so he can rush out to catch the next flight to Germany. He, had figured out exactly what he wants to do, but this meeting needs to end on a good note.

Robin, really would end this assignment right now but her boss needs her there for the week. She’s going to miss this anniversary, she wants to call Barney but she has to stay here and get dressed she’s late to prep for this assignment, so she needs to put any plans she wants to make on hold, at least until she has sometime to call Barney like she wanted to do this morning when she looked at the date on her phone. The time she had was only 20 minutes to get ready and leave to the site she needs to broadcast from.

Barney, has a great meeting with his client. It went really well, the company is going to give his new company a chance. So, he makes a deal for 2 million dollars. He leaves the meeting feeling good he needs to tell his boss but for now he needs to book a flight to Germany. He, books the next flight, which is 6 pm. This is a good time, it will get him to Germany at 12 midnight his plan will work, he can’t miss this anniversary.

As, Robin works she has about an hour for a break so she uses that hour to call Barney. Barney, is packing when she calls him.

“Hi, baby how’s it going there in Korea?” Robin asks once he picked up his FaceTime.

“Hey,” he says with a smile. He’s not the only one who is thinking about this anniversary.

“Everything went well, the client took my deal. It took another day to get him to sign on for the new bank but he did. I’m just wrapping up this meeting.” She smiles glad that he has found success with his career. It took three years but he finally found that success and she’s proud of him.

“Oh, that’s great baby. You deserve the success, I just have about 30 minutes to talk, it’s almost our anniversary. Happy 7 years babe.” He smiles brightly, she has no idea that he’s going to surprise her in just a few hours. He can’t wait to see the look on her face when he’s at her door later.

“Thanks. And, yes happy anniversary babe. I miss you, wish we could be together like we promised we would be last year.” He says this with a slight tease in his tone, she will be shocked when she sees him later tonight.

“I miss you too. I almost forgot that our anniversary is in just a day and a half.” Robin, hates being apart especially at this time of year, but calling him now makes her less lonely like she’s been the last two months.

“Me too, look at it this way. Thank the tech gods for the invention of FaceTime. And other great tech things.” Having good WiFi is a great bonus for them, not fighting over WiFi and careers makes this anniversary much more happier.

“Yeah, and to think we almost divorced because there was no WiFi connection in our room three years ago.” They both laugh at that. They are both more happier now, putting the past behind them and moving forward with their relationship and their careers.

“I have about 10 minutes, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and miss you. Wish I can be with you, but we will be once I finish up this summit.” He nods and smiles, he’s really happy right now. This surprise is going to be the best surprise ever.

“I miss and love you too. I will see you soon...” like tonight he thought to himself, he’s ready to leave to catch the flight he needs to be on. She’s going to love this surprise, he could tell she misses him a lot and is a little lonely but she won’t be for this anniversary.

“Bye, Barney. See you soon.” They hang up after blowing kisses at each other.

They are so happy this year. Even if they’re apart they’re happy and in good places in their lives and relationship. Barney is ready to surprise Robin he knows she really does miss him and he does too.

Barney, packs the rest of his luggage which is two suitcases and heads downstairs to get a cab. He needs to be at the airport, it’s 5:30 and he has a half hour to get there. When, he does get to the airport he goes right to check his bags and then goes right to the boarding line for his plane. He is so happy, he doesn’t have time to pick up flowers he hopes he can get something for her but can’t since he was running late to the airport so he didn’t have time to buy her anything. So, even though there is a flower stand not to far away from where he’s standing he can’t leave his place in line so he’ll wait until later to get something for her.

When, he’s on the plane he settles in and relaxes because it’s a long flight. He looks at E-cards on his phone and sends one that he likes and knows Robin will like as well. He sends her the card and then plays a game on his phone to keep busy. He falls asleep 45 minutes later.

Around, 8 he starts to get hungry so he gets some food and a drink to tie him over for the rest of the flight. He will get to Germany at midnight but he doesn’t think any flower shops will be open. He will have to buy her flowers or something tomorrow.

As, Robin wraps up her day she thinks about how happy she’s been since her and Barney figured out how to work around their careers and make a happy life together. She almost lost him, three years ago they were heading for a divorce but he didn’t take it. She’s glad he didn’t because she knows she wouldn’t be happy without him. She has been happy since he proposed, that happiness did start to flounder a little but it didn’t go away. Ever since they started to talk more and go to therapy to work out their issues. They had both been in good places in their lives and relationship. And, now they are about to celebrate their seventh wedding anniversary. She’s sad she isn’t with Barney this year like they promised but she’s still happy and is happy he picked up her FaceTime before. That made her even more happier that he’s in her life and he not once wanted out of their marriage.

When, Barney gets to Germany he leaves the plane with a huge smile. There was a place, a store that was still open nearby the airport so he picks up some flowers and some butterscotch candies which are hard to find sometimes but not here or now. He pays for the gifts and leaves. He thought he would have to wait until the morning to buy flowers or a gift but he didn’t have to. He goes right to the hotel that Robin is staying in and checks in, saying he’s a guest of Robin Stinson. Robin, uses Stinson for both personal and professional use, he knew she used that name for this hotel. Every hotel she stays in for these assignments she uses his name so that if he happens to come with her or meets her at these places she’s stationed in, he doesn’t have to book a room he always stays with her.

He, walks up to her door and knocks lightly once hoping that it’s enough for Robin to hear. He’s a little nervous about what she will say or do when she sees him but he knows it will hopefully be a positive reaction.

He knocks one more time a little louder because she didn’t come to the door yet. A minute later she opens the door, a little groggy from being asleep.

“Barney?” She questions wiping her eyes to make sure it’s him.

“Hi, baby sorry to bother you but I heard you missed me.” She jumps on him in that moment and kisses him passionately on the lips.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in Korea.” He smiles really happy with her reaction to his surprise.

“I was, but then I had forgot that our anniversary is tomorrow so I finished up with that client and came to surprise you.” She pulls him inside the room and closes the door with a loud slam.

“Why didn’t you tell me a few hours ago that you were coming to see me?” He puts his luggage down by the door and turns to her.

“Because, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn’t sure how my meeting would go but the client accepted my deal so I booked the next flight which was the six o’clock, that flight was the one I caught. Are you surprised?” She is beyond happy he came she thought she would be alone for this anniversary this year. She’s so happy she isn’t, she’s been lonely with these assignments lately.

“I really am. I am so happy you came here, I’ve been lonely doing these assignments. This is a two week assignment and it’s only day five. I’m already exhausted, when I FaceTimed you before I was already tired.” He feels for her, he wouldn’t ask her to stop working but maybe she needs to take a break from these assignments she looks exhausted and not happy doing this job anymore.

“Then, maybe you should take a break after this assignment. I’m going back to New York in two days. I just wanted to celebrate this anniversary with you in the same place.” They sit down on the bed and she sighs.

“I was thinking of doing that yesterday. After I had realized I almost forgot that our anniversary is tomorrow.” She has been thinking about taking a step back from this job. It’s busy, hectic, exhausting and she doesn’t feel like she should do this anymore. She misses Barney and doesn’t like to be apart from him anymore.

“Then, do that. I support whatever you want to do, if you don’t like this job anymore than come home. You can always go back to being an anchor or find something else. You are wildly successful and people know who you are, anyone would be lucky to have you work for them.” She starts crying then, realizing that he’s right. He would never ask her to quit her job but she’s been tired lately, overly tired so maybe taking a break or going back to being an anchor will be what she needs now.

She’s been traveling for four years maybe it is time to step away from this job.

“You, know what. I really do need a change. I will finish this assignment then talk to my boss. I need a break, I’ve been working for four years it’s time.” He’s glad she is thinking about a change. He had felt that way when he was out of work and starting fights with her that he didn’t want to start. He was lonely when she was on these assignments and then he lost his job that’s why he was so unhappy three years ago.

“Well, I support you.” She hugs him grateful that he’s supporting her. This was a hard decision to make but she isn’t happy anymore and needs a change.

“I am so happy you’re here.” She says getting choked up with emotions again.

“You’re not going to stay till next week?” She asks a few hours later after they made love.

“I only booked a one way flight I hadn’t thought about when I wanted to go back. But, I have to go back to New York to talk to my boss in person.” He has to leave on Sunday afternoon to be home for Monday.

“Probably Sunday, I have to be back in New York to talk to my boss in person about what happened when I was in Korea. I haven’t gotten to call him or tell him what happened yet. I was mainly trying to find a way to get here to see you because I almost forgot tomorrow is our anniversary and I missed you too.” Barney, loves his job and sometimes it is a little much for him, but he still remains in New York he just travels when he needs to not all the time.

“Okay, I’m so glad you remembered because I almost forgot too. I think I will talk to my boss as well when I’m back in New York. I wish I could go with you on Sunday but I have to finish this assignment.” They, are both happy to be together for this anniversary and they won’t be apart again but for now they enjoy being together and having a great anniversary.

Without, anything disturbing them the next day the spend it together and the went to a nice elegant restaurant and had dinner that night. Then, they take a walk back to the hotel. Robin’s flowers remain in her room for the next week and she ended up eating all of the candy he got her that Sunday after he left. She, finally finishes up this assignment and goes home. She talks to her boss about stepping down from this position and he accepts it. He gives her the 5pm news cast which makes her happy because if she didn’t get another job here she would have left and found something else.

Barney & Robin’s marriage is going strong and they are both happy. In 2020, Robin gets her own show, a talk show on the World Wide News channel. And, Barney his bank becomes the biggest seller of the year. Breaking all kinds of numbers in the market and around the world. Both, no longer need to worry about their careers anymore. They’re happy and settle, there is nothing that can break them again.


End file.
